


Courtly Matters

by artificial_ink



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Allemandes, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Court life is complicated, Don't touch Sif's hair, F/M, Lovers Spat, Romance, Sif gets shit done, Sigyn is here to fuck your shit up, Sometimes blackberries just mean blackberries, Time Period: 18th Century, Volstagg is a romantic, Warriors Three Hijinks, and sometimes they don't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 132,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificial_ink/pseuds/artificial_ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandral and Volstagg get caught up in the middle of a scene they shouldn't be watching...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first Darcy/ Loki fic! Yay!  
> This is set in an alternate universe in which the worlds are countries. Jane is the princess of Midgard just because...  
> Also, the time period is based off the late 18th century. I've just finished up a production of Amadeus and watching it every night made me want Darcy and Loki in 18th century style clothes. Also its one of my fave time periods clothes-wise.  
> And if the language appears slightly more modern than the Shakespearean that the Asgardians commonly speak in, again, I'm basing more of it off of a later century. Not that I'm an expert in either.

With a sigh, Fandral smoothed out his waistcoat and sped up to match Volstagg's pace. He took a last look back towards the ball they were leaving and saw Hogun and Sif dancing before the crowd moved and blocked the spinning couple. It was a ball to celebrate the continuous victory of Asgard against Jotunheim as well as the announcement of Prince Thor's engagement to Jane Foster of Midgard. In addition to Thor being united with a woman he loved, it meant that he would become ruler of Midgard. With all the new territory that Asgard was gaining in the war, there would be more than enough for both Asgardian princes to lord over. Although Loki wouldn't have as much power or land as Thor, the man seemed rather content as of late and hadn't been picking fights. Fandral had first hand accounts of the tensions between the Thor and Loki years before and was relieved that a battle within the court was far less likely to happen. There truly was much to be thankful for in Asgard tonight. Though if he could just steer Volstagg back to the dance floor and adoring women who swooned over soldiers in uniform... 

"Must we?" whined Fandral. "The kitchens have provided a fine selection of desserts for all-"

"I swear to you, a servant carried a tray of the most delectable confections. Ones that would make the selection in the dance hall look like helpings from Jotunheim camps," Volstagg claimed. By now, they had turned enough corners so that the ball was out of sight and the joyous noise was just a whisper. 

"But if we send an inquiry to the kitchens-"

"I believe he mentioned the private library," Volstagg cut Fandral's plea short and let out a cry of victory when he found the right door. They both entered the dimly lit library and much to Fandral's surprise, a series of three tiered dessert trays were sitting on the desk. Volstagg headed straight over while Fandral took a look around. The private library was where many ancient texts and historical accounts of the royalty of Asgard were kept. Some documents were not for  the eyes of the public and as far as Fandral knew, the doors were normally kept locked. The fact that it was open and waiting for someone made him feel uneasy. Fandral closed the door quietly behind him and slowly made his way towards Volstagg.

"My friend, I feel as if we are intruding," Fandral admitted.

"Just try one and then-" 

The sound of the doorknob turning and the giggle of a woman alerted the two warriors that they were half caught. They headed straight to the large, floor length curtains and hid behind them. It was dark enough by the windows that they were confident no one would see them occasionally peek through the drapes. Fandral was thankful that the soldiers had been ordered to not carry visible weapons that night. It made hiding much easier. 

When Loki stumbled through the door with Darcy Lewis, one of Jane Foster's ladies-in-waiting, both soldiers raised their brows. Fandral had a short romance with her when Foster first visited the Asgardian court but had not given her much thought once it was over. She'd been too much of a tease for his tastes. Neither Fandral nor Volstagg knew she was on cordial terms with the second prince. With a smirk, Loki closed the door and pinned a smiling Darcy against it before kissing her with fervor. 

That made Fandral and Volstagg eyes widen and exchange a look of surprise. But Fandral couldn't help rolling his eyes when he saw Volstagg had stolen a tray of confections. Volstagg shrugged and offered Fandral a dessert and realising that they may stay behind the curtain for a while, he took one. He had to admit, they were quite paradisal with the overt sweetness being held back ever so slightly by tangy fruit. Despite their deliciousness, Fandral wasn't sure if accidently being caught snooping on Loki was worth it.  

Soon after taking a few more desserts, they focused on the kissing couple once more. The only woman they could remember Loki showing any interest in was Sigyn. It ended rather badly despite the King's vocal approval of the union. If Fandral’s sources were correct (and they normally were), Sigyn’s recent and rushed marriage to an older duke had been arranged due to a soon to come pregnancy announcement. There weren’t any signs to indicate that the child belonged to Loki. In fact, Fandral had started to wonder if Loki favored the company of men over women and was simply using Sigyn as a means to prevent rumours. Fandral would have to find new sources because this new development obviously slipped past their ever-listening ears. 

The kiss between Loki and Darcy continued, heat mounting by the second as hands skimmed over clothing and what little bare skin there was. Behind the curtains, Fandral and Volstagg shifted uncomfortably. Darcy seemed much more willing to lose her inhibitions with Loki. Flirty kisses and longing words were the only presents Fandral had been given by the Midgardian lady-in-waiting. Fandral wondered if that was due to Loki’s high rank, Loki enchanting women more than he was given credit for or if she truly cared for the prince. 

The hidden soldiers tried to force their attention to other...things as the wait became a little uncomfortable. Volstagg focused on snacking silently and Fandral tried to count threads in the curtains. Obviously, it wasn't working when he realised his eyes were wandering towards the ample bosom spilling out of Darcy’s grown. They were one of the main reasons Fandral had been attracted to her. Still, it was a beautiful dark blue satin gown with silver embroidery and lace.  

When Loki suddenly let out a moan that was more of a growl, attention was back on the couple. Lifting Darcy up so that her legs were encircling his waist, Loki seemed to latch onto her neck with vigor and let his hands wander under her skirts. It was then Darcy started to squirm uncomfortably against the change in positions but Loki showed no signs of stopping. Fandral began to feel his pulse beat in his ears as he tried to think about his next move. While he didn’t want to reveal that he had been watching them, let it never be said that he didn’t help a damsel in need. Despite the many true rumours of his conquests.  

“Stop it! Get off!” Darcy demanded against Loki’s insistent touches. Finally, Loki dropped Darcy on her feet with a snarl and took a few steps towards the curtain where the two soldiers hid. They could see him rub a hand down his frustrated face as he began to calculate his next move. Behind him, Darcy was straightening out her skirts and hair. 

“I do not understand why you must be so insistently-”

“Chaste?” Darcy offered with haughty sass, waiting for Loki’s glare on her before continuing. “My father had no sons. You can be certain he instilled into me the importance of virtue and in his daily sermons of finding a husband.”

“You must remind me to thank him,” Loki said, every word dripping with sarcasm and spite.   

“I shall send him your grievances in my next letter,” Darcy assured, earning a hollow chuckle from Loki. She ignored it and started to look at the dusty texts stacked along the shelves. When it was clear that she was content on ignoring him for the time being, Loki slid up behind her and placed a small kiss on the bare juncture of her neck and shoulder. Leaning into her, Loki folded his arms around her waist and twinned their fingers together. His demeanor was no longer tense and he seemed to be begging for forgiveness but Fandral knew what was happening. Loki never actually backed down from a fight- he merely retreated to reconsider tactics. 

“Are you going to stay mad at me the whole night?” Loki pouted into her ear. 

“The thought crossed my mind, yes,” Darcy said slyly while slipping out of Loki’s grasp. 

“I can hardly bear you being cross with me.” 

“What is more unbearable? Me being cross or you not getting under my skirts?” 

“I am not demanding you slip straight into my bed,” Loki tried to reason. 

“No but if I give you an ankle, you take both legs. I know how it works.”

“We shall laugh about this when we are married,” said Loki casually. Beside Fandral, Volstagg tried to not choke audibly on his snacks. 

“Married? You keep saying that but there is no way you could earn the consent of your father,” Darcy laughed bitterly, her voice becoming hard. This was obviously a topic she had already formed an opinion on. She made sure her back was turned on Loki but it meant that she was walking closer and closer towards the curtains. Fandral thought he could see a vulnerability in her eyes that she couldn’t hide behind bitter acceptance, try as she might. “No, I will be lucky if my father can find a tired old general to marry me off to. Maybe Fandral will still have me. A little boring when it comes to the art of conversation but at least he is pretty to look at.” 

At that, Fandral’s jaw dropped and he thought of witty things to later drop in front of her to prove those words wrong.  

“You know the only reason I am a lady-in-waiting to a princess is that she enjoyed my sass," continued Darcy. "Which was an accident in the first place because how was dumb little me to know I was talking to the princess?” 

Darcy started to move towards a large cushioned chair, which was a slight relief but also meant she was almost out of view. 

“You are more than fit to be my wife,” Loki promised suavely, moving behind her. 

"I think you mean mistress," pouted Darcy, picking at her skirts. "Mistress to a prince? I suppose I could do worse." 

Unfazed at her disparaging remarks, Loki squeezed her shoulders and showered them with light kisses as he began again softly. 

“You have the beauty of a goddess, the grace of an angel and the wit of a demon.”  

“Demon wit will hardly move the king, nor grace and virtue. I’m no Sigyn.”

“Do not say that,” Loki commanded coldly, taking a step back. If Darcy noticed the undercurrent of hostility boiling beneath his surface, she didn’t care.   

“Divine, exquisite Sigyn,” Darcy started to recite mockingly and sat down on the chair. “No one could ever hold a candle to her virtues. A duchess that can weave through political tensions as easily as a fish in water. Shame she couldn’t wait long enough to stay off her back before she secured your hand.”

“My previous...infatuations for her were unfortunate. I admit that,” hissed Loki through clenched teeth. “I will admit that a hundred times to you and yet, you throw it in my face every second you feel threatened.” 

 “If my insecurities are so distasteful to you,” Darcy began, voice steadily rising. “Perhaps you should find someone more of your standing to roll around on library rugs with. A prince surely has his pick of all the women in court.” 

"Perhaps I should."

"Maybe you should start with that whore, Helga Olafsdoffir! I've seen the way you two have been eyeing each other!" 

"Stop being so absurd. I have no more interest in her than I do with any other woman at court," Loki sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance.  

"You could have fooled me!" laughed Darcy, near sorrowful hysterics. 

"It's truly _tiring_ that you continue to listen to the slander being thrown about."

"Well, what am I supposed to listen to? No one knows of our relationship and all women in court do is gossip and there is not a word I can say in reply. All I can do is sit and feign interest about the latest conquest of Loki Odinson! The prince that all woman now want while Thor is lovestruck."

"Then listen to _me_. To my kisses." 

"Kisses are empty promises when they have to be kept secret."   

“Your letters were the only thing getting me through this war,” Loki swore suddenly with renewed passion.

“What?” 

“I read your letters every night at camp and in between battles. Over and over until I had them memorised,” Loki moved out of sight and Fandral fought Volstagg to try and get a better view. He thought he could see Loki kneeling in front of Darcy. “I may not have paid you any mind at our first meeting because I was star struck by a succubus when you came to court. But I have grown to understand you surpass her in every manner. You offered comforting words to a man who barely spoke a sentence to you when I first learned of Sigyn’s lies. You heard the news of my...true parentage and sought me out. I spat at you and demanded you leave but you stayed and assured me that it meant I was no less of a prince to Asgard than Thor. Your letters and gentle words soothed me when I wondered if this war is worth fighting. I am in your debt and hope you can accept my love as payment. I love you Darcy Lewis of Midgard. I would give up this kingdom tenfold to be your husband. I would face the wrath of King Odin and live happily as a beggar if only you were my wife.”

Fandral and Volstagg stood completely still, holding their breaths as the confessions hung in the tense air. Everything that Loki said and suggested spun in their mind. Thankfully, Darcy broke the silence before they accidently stuck their heads out. 

"Loki," gasped Darcy in a panic. "You...you cannot mean-"

"I do. Every word. I cannot promise a kingdom if we wed but I can promise you that I will love you more each day we spend together." 

"Please, do not give up a kingdom just for me. A chance to rule even a small-" 

"Say yes. Tell me you will," Loki insisted and the room fell into another strained hush. 

 "Oh Loki, you do not know how happy it makes me to hear you say that but...I cannot," confessed Darcy, causing Volstagg to almost let out a gasp of his own until he bit his lip. 

" _What_?"

"To ask for my hand without your father's blessing would truly make you a beggar. I cannot live with that on my conscience. This court would eat me alive if I were to become your fiancée. We both know you need someone who can take care of you both politically and-"

"I bare my soul to you and you simply mock me," Loki accused acidly, standing up and walking away from Darcy back into better view of the curtain.

"No-"

"I say I will give up the one thing I craved for all these years and you continue to belittle your worth to me? Am I not important enough for you to fight for? Do you not think I can make my own decisions?" 

"You misunderstand-" Darcy tried, following Loki but he cut her off again. 

"No I understand very well. More clearly than I ever have, in fact. Obviously my words continue to fall on deaf ears," Loki swallowed painfully and clenched his fists. "If you feel we should cease this relationship then I must agree. Not much can be made with empty gestures. I bid you goodnight." 

With that, Loki bowed his head and left the room briskly. The soldiers continued to stand in uncomfortable silence as they watched Darcy fall to her knees and start to sob once the door clicked shut. Her cries were heart-wrenching and Fandral couldn't help but want to go and comfort her until the tears subsided. 

By the time her tears started to slow, a sharp knock on the door startled her and the unseen guests. The door opened to reveal a servant.

"M'lady, you are wanted by the Princess Foster," he announced, likely choosing to ignore her tears and fallen position. It wasn't his place to offer her comforting words anyhow.

"Of course," Darcy sniffled before standing and straightening her skirts. As she dabbed her face dry, she took a confection from one of the trays and followed the servant towards the princess. When the door had been closed for a good twenty seconds, the soldiers finally left the safety of the curtains. 

"By the walls of Valhalla!" Volstagg cried. 

"Yes that was quite, ah, illuminating," Fanral agreed.

"We must help them!" 

"Help them?" Fandral raised an eyebrow at the suggestion. 

"Yes, two lovers lost- we must reunite them. Somehow get the King's approval of the Lady Darcy. She is a fine maiden and while does not have much rank, obviously loves Loki-" 

"It is not our place to meddle. We were not meant to hear, to know any of what passed in this room. Do not be a romantic." 

"I thought _you_ were meant to be the romantic in court? Do not let Lady Darcy's words of your faults cloud your judgement." 

"My judgement is not at all clouded. Prince Loki is meant to marry someone of his rank. Thor is lucky, as tumultuous his relationship with Princess Foster has been. A second prince marrying just for love is far fetched. Besides, how do we know what Loki said was true? It could have been sweet words and manipulations to get her into his bed. When he realised that it was an impossible feat, he ended it." 

"Those were not simply the words of a man trying to seduce a woman into his bed. You know that. You saw his face. You saw her tears!" Volstagg placed the now empty tray back onto the desk with a loud clang. 

"Even if I did believe it, what can we do? Nothing." 

"Well I am going to help them, whether you join me or not is another matter. I cannot, in good conscience, ignore what I saw and heard." 

"So what are you going to do?" Fandral crossed his arms and Volstagg deflated slightly. 

"I...I do not know yet but it will come to me," Volstagg insisted somewhat confidently and Fandral knew in his gut what the right thing to do was. 

"Fine, I will help you come up with a plan," folded Fandral with a sigh but he secretly was excited by the prospect of a happier battle plan. 

"Excellent! Come, let us enjoy the rest of the ball and perhaps an idea will hit us." 

"All right, but I'm not following you through anymore dark rooms in search of sweets. It got us into enough trouble as it is."

"Come, come, we shall debrief Hogun and Sif," Volstagg said joyfully, taking a handful of desserts before heading towards the door. 

"You want to include more people into this crazy plot? Oh good. I suppose the blame will be spread out a bit more evenly now," said Fandral sarcastically, following his friend and fellow soldier out towards the ball. Before he forgot, he picked up a couple of desserts for himself.  After a bite, he still couldn't be sure that they were worth the wrath of Odin but then again, he never let his stomach guide his way. Though if Volstagg seemed to be the one now letting his heart lead his decisions, Fandral decided that just this once, he'd be the stomach. Hopefully, his gut didn't completely fall out when they were under the eyes of King Odin. Also hopefully, they'd get the name of this dessert. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back! Finally got the bug to finish up this chapter since you guys seemed to enjoy the first. This one is a little more world building that funny antics but I hope it's still enjoyable! Not sure how many chapters yet but I'm writing as I go along. 
> 
> Notes on names/ mythology: So I picked a few names and characters from Nordic mythology. I don't follow the stories completely but I did pick some characters I thought might add something extra to the story. Feel free to research the names on your own if your interested but again, not trying to make something accurate to the myths.

Sif insisted that her and Hogun’s help in this scheme was only offered so as to ensure an even bigger mess did not arise. Fandral would have been offended had he not seen the mischief in Hogun’s eyes, sparkling in his ever stoic face or the way that Sif had registered the information of Loki’s interest in Darcy. Sif lived by the sword and would gladly die by the sword. A fact that was known throughout the court. It was also known throughout the court that since childhood, Aina, Sif’s mother, and the Queen Frigga had often teased the young girl about a betrothal to Thor or even Loki. It had frightened the her; a wild youth who would rather fight with boys than learn to run a household. Other boys, eager to ignite Sif’s anger, picked up on this. One goad too far on the matter made the young Sif take out her frustration on Loki. A rather public wrestling match with the Prince ended with Loki’s pride wounded and a few days later, Sif’s long hair shorn.

Once her vanity had time to heal, Sif made use of her short hair as it allowed her to dress up as a servant and sneak out of her daily lessons with even more ease. Despite her finding a silver lining, a lesson had stuck. Though her hair was longer now, Sif had up till now, stayed far away from the affairs of Loki when at all possible.  

Now that Thor’s marriage had been decided upon, all eyes looked towards the younger Prince in anticipation for another romance. One involving a female of high rank, of course. Fandral knew that the knowledge of never having to endure a forced marriage to Loki was too tempting for Sif to resist. And Sif was important if the Warriors three wanted to succeed in this matter. At times, she could be just as clever and manipulative as Loki. The initiative to not go about the convoluted way, at least in Sif’s eyes, just needed to be presented.   

Despite the motives behind Sif and perhaps even Hogun, who shed no opinion on the lady-in-waiting and Prince finding comfort in one another, all four were ready to do what was needed to tie the two lovers back together. It was decided among them that it was best to keep their plotting from Thor for the time being, as they were afraid he would insist on talking to Loki directly and potentially making matters worse. Since the night of the ball, Loki was growing more volatile. Finding out that his private affairs were not necessarily private could prove to be the breaking point of his temper. Once Loki and Darcy were reunited, then they would involve Thor. Out of anyone, he was the best option to challenge Odin. Though Sif agreed to try and befriend Darcy and occasionally slip in remarks about her virtues to the Queen.

Unfortunately, any immediate plan was put on hold when they were needed back on the battlefield. The Jotuns made a surprise attack during the night of the ball and consequently gained some land. Yet, time away from court only proved valuable, as they were able to hone their plans. They also observed how the fight and time away from Darcy continued to affect the second Prince. Loki grew more agitated and short tempered in camp and during battle, lashing out at anyone and anything that got in his way. Much like an angered viper. It reinforced their decision to quickly mend ties between him and Darcy. Particularly the resolve of Fandral, Hogun and Sif as they were not letting their hearts lead them as Volstagg was.

A month passed, battles grew intense and there was still little hope of the soldiers getting leave. The only one who had been able to spend time back at the palace had been Sif. While the reason for the trip was to visit her wounded father, Sif made her absence from the Asgard battlefield valuable in the battle of love the warriors found themselves waging. Sif had been able to befriend Darcy within a short period and convinced Darcy to stay in Asgard for another month or two longer when she had considered leaving for Midgard. Although Sif had not been gone for even a week, she had accomplished more than Fandral or Volstagg could have hoped for. Soon, correspondence from Darcy came steadily and were filled with information that would aid in trying to pair her back with Loki.

By the third month of battle, there was word that Laufey, the King of Jotunheim, had been slain without naming an heir, resulting in a scramble for power within Jotunheim. The Asgardians were at a standstill, not wanting to leave Asgard vulnerable but also not knowing what was happening behind Jotun lines. A few weeks of restlessness and some word began to trickle through. Heidrek Hofundson, a young cousin of Laufey was the victor who intended to end the war through talks with Odin, rather than by sword. As such, rumblings of soldiers finally going home became louder. The Warriors Three were almost certain their battalion would be one of the first to leave. And so they sat around a campfire, working out the wrinkles of their latest plan.

"Should we invite Lord Baldur?" Wondered Volstagg.

"No, Darcy wrote that he had shown some interest in her. And she thinks he is dashing for some reason. Would not do to have them flirting in front of Loki," pointed out Fandral.

"Perhaps that is good. If he is jealous, it may renew his feelings," Hogun suggested.

"Well, I still think we should avoid him. Perhaps I can flirt with her. Our history may make Loki even more jealous."

“You just want to impress her with the witty banter you spend all that time perfecting,” Volstagg teased.

“I will do nothing of the sort!”

"Fandral, you are simply afraid of the competition Baldur poses to you," Sif said, walking up to the resting men and joining them with a letter in her hand.

"A new letter from the fair lady Lewis?" Volstagg asked.

"Yes. You should have seen the look Loki gave me when he realized who it was from. I thought he would stab me where I stood. He has gone to sulk by the horses."

"Perhaps there is more to this jealousy matter than I originally thought," Fandral rubbed his chin.

"Does she intend to prolong her stay in Asgard?" Hogun asked softly.

"She does indeed. You lot feel free to thank me at the earliest convenience," Sif smiled, pleased that Darcy had decided to stay longer in Asgard. It would do both Jane and eventually Loki good if the young woman did not go back to Midgard at her father's wish that she start a search for ‘appropriate’ suitors.

"How else does she fare?" Fandral asked, happy that Sif seemed to be successful in the team effort. Even if she was gloating.

"She fares well enough though I can tell she mourns secretly. She writes mostly of Jane and the wedding preparations. Unfortunately, her father has grown discontent that she is vocal on her dislike of the suitors he suggests. She has of late, become unsure of how long she can or should stave off advances from various suitors. But there is more good news than bad. She is slowly becoming a favorite of Frigga. You can thank me for that one as well."

"Pride is so unbecoming on a lady," joked Fandral and Sif smiled sourly at him.

"Should I even ask how the planning for this dinner has come along?"

"The food has been decided on," Volstagg offered with a shrug.

"They are unsure of whether not we should continue to keep Thor out of this whole affair," Hogun explained.

"Let us keep quiet for now. He has enough on his mind with the war and wedding," Sif said after thinking for a moment. "If we say this is a friendly dinner to honor Thor and his bride, we can ensure all the guests we need shall attend. No one would want to risk insult to him. Also, Thor will be so enamoured with Jane, that he will not notice what we are up to. And do not worry about Baldur. Invitation or not, Darcy is no longer a fan."

"What has he done to earn the displeasure of Lady Darcy?" Wondered Fandral, noticing the slightly darker tone to Sif's voice.

"She found him-"

"My friends! There is news from my father!" Thor announced, causing everyone to shut their mouths and turn towards the prince. "It seems this war has reached the inevitable conclusion. Heiderk is willing to admit defeat. In but a fortnight, we shall be in the palace and in the midst of the agreements!”

“This is indeed great news. It surely merits celebration!” Fandral stood up, taking his surprise at Thor’s sudden appearance in stride.

“Let us not celebrate prematurely, the Jotuns have employed spineless tactics in the past to create false ease before striking,” Hogun noted gravely. “There has been discussion of Heidrek’s character. I hear he is a rash and ill tempered man.”

“Yes, but Jotunheim has not only suffered losses from a war with us but also from their own brothers. Let us have some hope of momentary peace. A war cannot be fought on grim determination alone,” Volstagg joined in when he saw Loki slowly making his way towards their direction. The prince appeared to be wandering aimlessly and it unnerved Volstagg somewhat. Loki normally had purpose in his strides. “In fact, Thor, we were just discussing how Fandral intends to hold a feast in honour of success in this war and your upcoming marriage. Loki! Do you not think that would  be a marvelous idea? It would surely boost spirits in the palace while a treaty is being decided upon.”

“I suppose. Though would not our Jotun guests take offence if the future King did not dine with them?” Loki supplied, caught off guard by the question posed to him but quick to read the scene he was dragged into.

“Come now, they would not grow discontent if we spend one night away from them. Who knows how long these talks shall last and we are due one night of merriment in the midsts of it all!” Thor said.

“Yes, a night of feasting and the most beautiful ladies you will set your eyes upon. I only offer the best entertainment,” Fandral said with a grin that was perhaps a little too big.

“Ha! Perhaps we will find you a wife among the ladies. I’m sure Fandral can find a woman who suits your temperament. He knows all the women worth knowing in court,” Thor patted Loki on the back.

“Rather not take his sloppy seconds,” mumbled Loki with more vehemence than was suitable for joking among friends. When Thor rose his brow at the violence in the remark, Loki smiled and said in a polished tone, “though I would love to see those efforts. I would be more than willing to meet a woman Fandral believes suits my...sensibilities. If you were to accept the challenge, of course.”

“Ah, well, of course I will do my best,” Fandral said after clearing his throat. The fear that Loki knew exactly what they were planning caused his back to stiffen.

“I am sure Fandral will find a fine maiden for Loki. One with beauty and a tongue to match his wit,” Volstagg spoke up. A tense moment was had when Loki gave the two men a look of suspicion- but it passed as soon as it came. Sif had already steered the conversation onto other subjects before Fandral could determine the real source of Loki’s mistrust.

 

* * *

 

They had been back at the palace for a only a few days before Heidrek and his advisors arrived. Heidrek was a tall, broad shouldered young man, whose gaze would have suited a someone much older. Yet, he seemed determined to end the war with Asgard on somewhat agreeable terms so that he could  begin to rebuild Jotunheim back to its former glory. It was obvious from the dress of his small court that times had been tough. Heavy furs and plain wools appeared to be a favourite. They looked almost out of place in the opulence of the Asgardian palace, though they did not seem to mind. The luxuries around them were so foreign that they were not missed and no jealousy was openly shown by the guests.

One of the surprising accompaniments of Heidrek was his cousin, Angrboda. She was a rather shy, homely woman, who took in the palace around her with the curiosity of a child when she wasn’t looking somber. Even more surprising, she had been asked by Heidrek to join him because he valued her opinion. The whole court had yet to hear her utter more than a few words at a time though, so her wisdom could not be judged.

This was all well and interesting to Fandral as he truly cared for the future of Asgard and surrounding countries. He actually intended on inviting Heiderk and Angrboda to his dinner in a show of Asgarian hospitality. But at the moment, he was on the search for Darcy to invite her personally. She seemed to be harder and harder to find around court since the reappearance of soldiers and princes.

Finally walking down an open corridor facing the gardens, Fandral spotted her engulfed in a crowd of gossiping ladies.

“Lady Darcy! I have been searching throughout the castle for you!” Fandral called out after her. All the ladies in her company turned to stare at him and he couldn’t help but throw a dashing smile their way. A number of them burst into whispers and titters but Darcy’s resigned expression stayed the same. When he was within respectable distance, he gave them the customary bow and received curtsies in reply. Standing right in front of Darcy, Fandral noticed that her skin was paler and she looked more fatigued than he remembered. The fire behind her eyes had been extinguished and it was a pity because that spark was what had drawn him to her originally. He was sure it was what drew Loki to her as well.

“I am sure a page would have been more than happy to leave a message with one of my maids,” Darcy said.

“But I wanted to deliver this message personally,” Fandral insisted, earning exaggerated gasps of shock from the other women. Normally, he’d enjoy playing along but he could tell from Darcy’s wary look that she was in no mood for jests. “Please ladies, if you would excuse us? Perhaps the lady and I can take a stroll through the gardens to discuss private matters.”

“With your reputation?” Baroness Hariasa, one of the women who was obviously not one to titter or to ever intend to, stood forward like a lioness. “I hardly think a lady-in-waiting should galavant around the gardens with a soldier fresh from battle. What would the court start whispering about this time?”

“I assure you, I pose no threat. If she is utterly bored of my talk, Darcy will shout and you all can rescue her in a flurry of petticoats. I daresay, that would be one army that I would enjoy battling.”

“I think I will chaperone,” the Baroness continued with finality. Her tall, elaborate wig and relentless stare did pose a rather threatening opposition. She stared at Fandral with distrust and Fandral suddenly was struck with memories of seducing a young lady who shared her features. The reason for her distrust began to make more sense. Why she had suddenly chosen to act as mother hen to Darcy was not as apparent. There was no mention of Baroness Hariasa in any of Darcy’s letters and he was sure he’d flirted with many of the ladies present without hassle.

“The Baroness has, from the kindness of her heart, recently decided to act as a guardian of sorts to me,” Darcy explained. Her tone didn’t convey whether or not she was happy with this arrangement.

“So you see, her welfare is of the utmost importance to me. So whatever it is you wish to say to her- whether it be about the weather or intentions of courting- are matters I wish to hear.”

“Of course, how rude of me. You are more than welcome to join us if you so wish,” Fandral relented, getting annoyed and rather worried about the plans they had intended to spring upon Darcy and Loki. This was getting trickier by the minute. Perhaps in the future, he should send one of the other warriors. The Baroness might not be as hostile with them.

Soon enough, Darcy had taken his arm and they began their stroll through the gardens, nosey Baroness in tow.

“So...how is word from home? Pleasant I hope?” Fandral asked casually, knowing the answer she would give was likely far from the truth.

“Yes, pleasant enough. My father fares as best he can without me. He asks in all his letters when the wars will stop stalling the royal marriage so I can come back home.”

“Will you not continue to be a lady-in-waiting once Jane is married?”

“I am only one of her many ladies at hand. As of late, I am juggling the wedding plans for her so she can continue with her studies. I cannot imagine how I would take care of an entirely foreign court on her behalf,” Darcy said with a hint of fondness.  

“Ah yes, Thor has mentioned the Princess’ love of astronomy and alchemy.”

“Do not let Jane hear you say alchemy. She has a sermon ready for you. In Midgard, it is becoming known as fact and science. Jane has ensured that,” laughed Darcy, a bit of her spark returning. Her laugh was somewhat withdrawn but sweet whereas before, they had been girly and flirtatious. Fandral was pleased to have brought a smile to her melancholy features. Her love of Jane was also quite apparent and seemed new if his last conversation with her was anything to go by. He decided to later weigh Jane’s affections towards Darcy and consider her as a potential ally. The princess was hard headed enough to be helpful in some aspects. Perhaps she would know of ways to dodge the Baroness. Fandral could feel her glare burning holes into his back.

“I can assure you that Thor has been one of her victims in that account. If I ever wish to learn more, I will remember to offend her.”

“You have been warned, sir,” Darcy laughed once again. It was sincere and Fandral took it as a personal victory against her disputes of his wit. They walked in amiable silence. Fandral thought it amusing that they seemed to be getting along much better now they were not flirting. His thoughts were interrupted when Darcy took on a serious tone. “Now, I know you have not dragged me out into the garden to discuss sure methods of earning lectures from your future Queen.”

“Ah, ahem, yes. I wished to extend a personal invitation. You have heard that I intend to honour Thor and Jane with a feast within three days time?”

“Yes, I may have heard something. I suppose you want my advice on the meal? Jane can be...difficult with her diet at times.”

“Oh, that would be most appreciated. I had intended to throw a hedonistic feast. That is, a feast designed to pleasure the eyes and the stomach. I had not stopped to consider if there was any real differences between our preferred foods.”

“I can write down some suggestions for platters that are favourites of Jane. They are simple but are not often found here. I am certain Thor would greatly appreciate you accommodating his future bride as well as showing her the splendors of Asgard.”

“You have many doubts about your abilities as a lady-in-waiting but I must say, you seem to have an instinct for it. Schooling me when I had only intended to secure your promise that you would attend.”

“While I may have wished to resign early on, I am understanding more and more that my place is by Jane’s side. For the time being,” Darcy said slowly, suddenly looking at Fandral as if she had discovered a completely unknown aspect of him. “I am surprised you remembered me telling you my reservations from so long ago. You should be careful on the conversation you recite back to single ladies in need of husbands. Might make them think that you intend on courting them. It would be terrifying what a little rumour like that would to do your reputation.”

“Whoever has the honour of marrying you is a lucky man and I hold no false hope that you would be happy to settle for me. Though I should hope whoever earns your hand has a brain as quick as your tongue. Would be a shame to waste a wit like yours on a stuffy old general.”

“Wh-” Darcy began, surprised. Fandral was silently cursing his word choice but kept an innocent expression.

“Hm?”

“Oh, just...I thought- no matter.”

“So I can expect you?”

“Yes, Jane would throw a fit if I was not in attendance. Is it to be a large celebration?”

“Not anything like the feasts the King has put on. Sif, Volstagg and Hogun of course. A few other ladies from court. I am even hoping for Heiderk and Angrboda to join. I am dying to hear whatever wisdoms she secretly whispers into his ears,” Fandral listed, noting that Darcy appeared pleased with the group. “Oh and Prince Loki, of course.”

“Loki?” Darcy’s features fell but she lifted them back into a fake smile.

“Yes, are you very well acquainted?” Fandral tried.

“Oh, a little. One is bound to run into the future brother-in-law to the princess you attend.”

“Of course. I will let my cook know you will be suggesting new additions. Till another day,” Fandral bowed to Darcy and the Baroness, taking his leave and searching for Sif and the Warriors to impart the information he learned.


	3. Chapter 3

When Freyja realised that she had lost at quadrilles yet again, she pouted then wrinkled her button nose. She looked at Jane, Sif and Fulla, who were all sitting at the square table and counting their piles of chips. The four women sat in the middle of a small, private drawing room that had been reserved for Jane’s stay before the marriage. It was a cosy room quickly taken over by the Princess’s books, charts and scribblings despite servants constantly trying to order the chaos. By a corner of shelves, brimming with books, Darcy had chosen to read alone on a settee.

“Oh, I hate this game,” Freyja sighed, throwing down her cards.

“Only because you never win,” teased Fulla with a smile, collecting the cards so she could shuffle them for another round.

“Even when I cheat I do not win. Can we do something else?” whined Freyja, picking up her ruby spaniel, Lady. The small dog barked with joy as Freyja showered her with kisses.

“What do you suggest?” Sif asked, chuckling to herself at Freyja’s admission.

“It is almost dark. Perhaps we could take a telescope and look at the stars,” Jane offered.

“You have stared at those stars more times than I care to remember. Could they really have changed much since you last looked?” Fulla asked. She wasn’t one for staring up at the sky and pondering over the subtle changes. Then again, the only one in the current company that found joy in doing so was Jane. Thankfully, Jane never pulled rank and commanded the women in her company to do whatever she wished. Most times, if Jane wanted to attend to her various studies, she would escape and do so on her own. More often than not, Darcy was the one causing the distraction so Jane could flee.

“Darcy, what do you think we should do to pass the time?” Freyja asked, walking towards Darcy, Lady in her arms.

“Pardon?” Darcy asked, shaking her head out of her thoughts when she realised she had suddenly been included in the conversation. It had been an hour and Darcy had not been able to move past the first page of her book.

“You have been distant these few months. Is it your father? Oh, Darcy I know you will find a suitable match. It will be a wonderful romance too. I just know it!” Freyja sat down next to Darcy and took one of Darcy’s hands into her own. The true concern from the young, rosy-cheeked woman made Darcy smile.

“If only I could be as full of hope as you,” said Darcy.

“I think I know what has Darcy miles away,” Fulla sang, undertones of the secrets she knew were evident. She made her way to join Darcy and Freyja where they sat, Jane and Sif following suit.  

“Please enlighten us,” Darcy challenged, amused.

“You see, she already has her heart set on a man. And it is with him her thoughts lie.”

It was not what Darcy had expected to hear. Fulla smirked as Darcy’s eyes widened in fear.

“Darcy, is that true?” Jane asked, upset that she had not been told the news in confidence.

“No-”

“Oh, do not deny it,” Fulla was pleased that she yet again revealed truths no one else had an inkling of. “There was a whole crowd when Fandral dragged you away.”

“When did this happen?” Freyja breathlessly asked.

“Just today. Baroness Hariasa demanded that she chaperone but it was obvious what his intentions were.”

“I miss all the fun,” frowned Freyja.

“Helping others is much more important than witnessing the latest scandal around court,” Sif assured Freyja, making the woman smile brightly.

“I would never trade it for the world. When I think of how those children have no parents to love them I just can hardly bare it,” swore Freyja, stroking Lady’s ears absentmindedly. “But I do wish I knew more of what happens here. Gone one day and enough has happened that is seems a month has past!”

“Darcy, tell us. Do you truly yearn for Fandral? He is handsome and charming to be sure but did you not insist he is dull?” Jane asked, staring at Darcy with the piercing gaze reserved for solving a difficult equation.  

“Yes, when he first won my affections, I admit I quickly grew tired of him. Our talk today was more...stimulating. I did not hate it but again, I do not think courtship is his intention. Nor do I wish it were. He asked me to attend his dinner in honour of Jane and Thor and I gave his cook a list of Jane’s favourite dishes.”

“You truly spoil me Darcy,” Jane poked at Darcy’s side.

“Are you certain he was just not nervous? I am sure he was taken back by Lady Hariasa chaperoning,” insisted Fulla, not believing Darcy’s claims.

“I am sure. It was a chat between two friends. Not two lovers.”

“Darcy, if you do admire Fandral, even a little…perhaps it would be a suitable match? I know I say you should not give in to your father’s demands but if he thought Fandral was interested, his requests may lessen,” Jane advised.

“I will not marry or be courted by Fandral if I can help it. When I _am_ courted, it will be because of love. Not because I hope for a title. To do otherwise would be cruel.”

“A bold statement,” Sif said, looking at Darcy with interest. She sat down in a chair across from Freyja.

“I have recently decided that if there was no love in the marriage, then I would surely be unhappy for the rest of my life. A good marriage would never occur with a neglectful wife that drowns her sorrows and avoids her husband.”

“A good marriage will always occur when both parties are of decent standing. Love develops after,” Fulla stated matter-of-factly.

“Jane is in love,” Darcy pointed out, making Jane blush slightly.

“There is always an exception,” Fulla countered. “Not everyone has the luxury.”

“No, but they deserve it,” Freyja said dreamily. “I think it is a wonderful notion.”

“Why have you decided against it?” Jane asked, squeezing in between Darcy and the edge of the settee. “Not three months ago you were making a list of the acceptable men at court and intending to flirt with all of them, whether you disliked them or not.”

“Am I not entitled to change my mind?” asked Darcy, affronted.

“Not when your father’s estate is in jeopardy,” said Fulla.

“I…” Darcy began; knowing any excuse she gave them would sound hollow and fake if it did not have some of the truth in it. She sighed and looked at her hands clasped in her lap. “There _was_ a man. _Was_. And I did not tell him everything I felt in my heart before he left for battle and now he is lost to me forever.”

“Who was this man?” asked Freyja with wide eyes, holding Lady closer against her chest.

“It no longer matters,” Darcy shook her head mournfully.

“How can you be certain what you felt was not simply infatuation?” Fulla asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Because after him, I tried to flirt with other, more suitable men. Handsome men that I knew society approved of and the words felt like ash in my mouth. Even Baldur, who seemed all the man I had dreamt up when I was a silly little girl. For a moment, I thought perhaps I could love him. Given enough time but...when I saw him playing cat and mouse games with Nanna I felt neither pain nor anger. Not truly. In fact I was relieved,” Darcy insisted. When she looked towards the four women for a reply but found them all silent, she continued with vigour. “When you know what love truly is, you cannot have anything less. After loving, how can I go back to meaningless flirtations?”

They shifted uncomfortably in silence, unsure of how to reply after Darcy’s ardent speech. Freyja rubbed Lady’s ears, wanting to comfort Darcy but knowing she didn’t have realistic words to give. Jane looped an arm in the crook of Darcy’s elbow and rubbed a soothing hand up and down her arm while Fulla went to talk to the only servant standing attendance in the room and gave a quiet order. Over on her own chair, Sif just watched Darcy with sympathy before Fulla returned to their group and ventured a reply.

“You go back because it is your duty as a daughter and lady-in-waiting to secure a fine husband. It was Jane’s duty to marry a prince and so she will. Her falling in love with him before the wedding was simply convenient. Many of us do things we do not want, but it is because we must. It has always been this way.”

“I understand. I do,” Darcy insisted. “I wish I had not fallen in love at all. Every morning I wake up and it feels as if I am drowning.”

“But it will pass. I promise you that it will pass,” Fulla swore, pulling Darcy off the settee to give her a tight hug.

“And you will find a new love! One more tender and handsome than your lost soldier,” Freyja added.

“And believe me, your hardship in finding a suitable husband is not nearly as daunting as those others must face,” Fulla said, eyes sparkling with another secret.

“Is that so?”

“Yes, you are attractive and have your pick of suitors. Even if you were snubbing them as of late, Baroness Hariasa is on your side and she has become quite the matchmaker these past few years,” Fulla moved to sit on a chair next to Sif. She leaned back to looked at the women enigmatically before leaning in and lowering her voice to a staged whisper. “Word from the treaty talks is that Odin intends to marry off Loki to Angrboda.”

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” Darcy forced out, falling back down on the settee. Tears were starting to well in her eyes. Taking shallow breaths past the lump in her throat, Darcy kept her cheeks dry.

“Angrboda is plain and aloof. Hardly talks to anyone. I saw the rude little thing practically snub Frigga as the Queen tried to make conversation at the feast.”

“Would Odin really marry Loki off so soon before Jane and Thor are to be wed?” Sif asked, already knowing that it was an opportunity too good for Odin to resist.

“Odin and Heidrek both wish for peace. From what I understand, much of the land taken from Jotunheim will be given back in a show of good will. Loki will not have much to preside over and it is obvious that he grows restless. Angrboda expects a large piece of land once Jotunheim is at peace. The opportunity to unite our two warring countries and potentially soften Loki’s lust for power? Only a fool would ignore that.”

“And Odin is anything but a fool,” Sif said softly, absorbing the information. Fulla nodded in agreement.

“So Darcy, while securing a husband is important, at least your marriage is not nearly as daunting as the one Loki faces,” Fulla said with a bit of a laugh. “The pair of them having to rear children is amusing to say the least.”

“Of course,” Darcy smiled bitterly.

“Where have you heard this?” Jane asked, looping her arm with Darcy’s again. “Thor has refused to speak a word about it to me.”

“Now _that_ is my secret,” Fulla smirked. Just as Sif was about try and steer the conversation away from Darcy’s and Loki’s unfortunate circumstances, the servant that was sent away returned with a large tray of cakes, confections and champagne.

“Ooh, how exciting,” Freyja teased as the servant filled glasses and handed them to each woman.

“Enough of this melancholy talk,” Fulla said, lifting up her glass. “I wish to toast to Darcy. May your future be full of flirtation and the fairest of dukes.”

“And to a love that will eclipse the death of your soldier,” said Freyja, already snatching a small confection to feed to Lady.

“To Darcy,” Jane smiled and Sif lifted her glass silently before all the women took a sip. After the toast, they broke into aimless chatter about news and latest fashions from Midgard. Darcy took a confection and nibbled at it but was not hungry. Every so often, she would try and join in on the conversation but was more than happy to let it be controlled by Freyja and Fulla. It was funny, Darcy thought, that the latest allemande flourishes used to be all that her and her sisters would talk about for days. Now it hardly caught her attention for more than a few minutes.

 

* * *

 

 

Darcy was walking through the garden at home. It was her favourite place in the world. Even though the gardens in the Asgard palace were better tamed and had more exotic flowers, there was yet to be a rose that could match the hue of those creeping over the walls in the Lewis garden. It reminded Darcy of her mother. She cared for the flowers and the herbs as if they were her own children. One of Darcy’s fondest memories of her mother was from a hot summer’s day many years ago. Darcy and her sister, Caroline, helped pull weeds out from the flowerbeds as their mother taught them how to talk to the plants.

When her mother died, Darcy tended to the garden as well as she could. She did her best to keep it beautiful but wild. Like mother.

Darcy was worried that on her leave, the garden would be left for ruin. Her sisters weren’t as keen on getting their hands dirty ever since they could spare money for a few servants. But as she walked slowly through the pathways, she was pleased to find it looked like it always had under mother’s care.

Stopping to smell a large yellow rose, Darcy was pulled out from her bliss by approaching footsteps. She turned, expecting to find her father but was surprised to see Loki. The delicate gold trim twinkling on his slate frock coat caught her eye. It was the same coat he wore the first time they kissed.

“Loki?”

Without a word, he leaned down and captured her lips in a tender kiss.  When they broke apart, Loki placed a tiger lily behind Darcy’s ear. Feeling unbalanced, Darcy steadied herself against his chest.

“Why are you here?” asked Darcy, hardly believing that she was touching him.

“To see you,” Loki’s whisper tickled her ear.

“I am so sorry for what I said. If you let me explain-” Darcy began but Loki shushed her with just a finger on her mouth.

“I understand. You really should let me worry about myself.”

“You would never find the time.”

“I would give up ruling the world for you,” Loki swore, twirling his fingers in Darcy’s hair. It lay in loose ringlets, falling past her shoulders. Looking down, Darcy realised that she was wearing a plain muslin dress with only a shift underneath. The lack of clothing made her blush.

“Am I really worth the world to you?”

“Yes.”

Loki pulled her in for another kiss and Darcy was swept into his arms. She closed her eyes in bliss, only opening them to find that they were lying on a soft bed of yellow roses and foxgloves. Fingertips ghosted along her cheek and Darcy welcomed the touch she thought she’d never feel again. When Loki leaned for another kiss, Darcy tugged at his coat until he shucked it off. With shaking fingers, she undid the buttons of his waistcoat but stopped once someone called her name.

 _Darcy_.

Darcy looked up at Loki. He didn’t acknowledge the voice and dropped his head to kiss her neck. Deciding it was just her imagination, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of his body next to hers.

_Darcy!_

There it was again. She knew she should have recognised the voice but she couldn’t place the owner. Not when Loki’s lips trailed down her neck to her chest, right between her-

**_Darcy!_ **

This time, Darcy pulled away from Loki, hoping he would have answers about the strange voice. Before the first word left her throat, he was gone and so was the garden.

 

* * *

 

A hard shove eventually woke Darcy. It was still night and the only light in the room came from a single candle in Jane’s hand.

“Jane? What are you doing here?” Darcy asked when she realised the garden was a dream. Her body was flushed and she tried to focus anywhere but Jane’s face in embarrassment. A small bag on Jane’s back soon became the object of her attention. It held a small gold telescope and the reason behind Jane sneaking into her room became clear.

“I thought we might have a nice little picnic while we look at the stars. I had my maid bring up some bread and cheese from the kitchens.”

“If any of the guards catch us, they are ordered to inform the ambassador. He will not hesitate to have my head on a platter if he hears I let you wander around the castle grounds at night. Again.”

“Then we shan't get caught, shall we?” Jane tugged at Darcy to swing her legs over the edge of the bed.

“Make sure on my tombstone, they write you were the death of me,” sighed Darcy, rubbing her eyes.

“I will make sure they build a statue of me bothering you to go with it,” smirked Jane.

Snorting, Darcy sat up and began to weave her fingers through her thick hair to loosen some of the larger tangles. She started to braid it but stopped when Jane threw a robe at her head.

“Do you want me to join you or not?”

“Hurry up. The night is fleeing as we speak,” huffed Jane, clutching her bag tightly against her chest. Jane was only wearing a robe over her long nightgown and an old pair of boots. Praying silently that they wouldn’t get caught (because heaven forbid a future queen and her lady-in-waiting were found wandering the castle grounds half naked), Darcy pulled on her robe. She quickly got on her knees and fished out boots similar to Jane’s that were reserved for this very occasion and the two women were soon on their way.

They didn’t say a word as they snuck through the dark halls of the palace. This was something they had perfected in Midgard. Although Darcy protested every time Jane dragged her along on these little adventures in the name of science, there was something about the rush of trying to avoid getting caught that she found rather exciting and Asgardian guards were a little harder to hide from.

Still, they had yet to be caught this past month. It was a record so far. Hopefully, their luck would hold out for another night. Reprimanding words from the ambassador and, soon after, from her father were what awaited Darcy if they were found.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were wondering-  
> Quadrilles: A card game that was very popular among French ladies in the 18th century.  
> Allemande: A dance that emerged in the late 16th century. There are videos on YouTube. It's actually really cute. And may play a larger role in later chapters...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait. I've been working a job with crazy hours the past couple months. Hope you enjoy the chapter. So excited to be posting something again.  
> Also, I know some of you mentioned there's a Pride and Prejudice air to the fic. That was completely unintentional but I'm just gonna go with it :)

“Have I told you the myth of the Coma Berenices constellation?” Jane asked. She and Darcy sat by a small lake that was a popular fishing spot among some of the guests at court. From the kitchens, it was about a twenty-minute walk through brambles. To take the easier pathway meant they risked being seen by the occasional guard riding through. Darcy had a feeling the guards knew the two women were out and about but kept a silent watch rather than interfere unless the worst was to happen. Once, Darcy mentioned this thought to Jane but the she still believed their abilities in stealth were superior and their hardship was worth the reward. Sitting in a harder to reach spot by the lake meant the tall castle obstructed less of the sky. On the other hand, Darcy liked picking blackberries along the way. So despite the scratches, both women were somewhat content.

“I do not remember. Is that the one about the crown?” Darcy asked, attempting to stifle a yawn and failing.

“No, it is about the hair of Queen Berenices. She was renowned for her long, blonde locks. When her husband was off avenging the death of his sister, Berenices feared for his life. So she promised Aphrodite that if he returned safely, she would sacrifice her hair. The King safely made his way home and Berenices was true to her promise. At Aphrodite’s alter she cut her hair. The next morning, her hair was missing from the temple and they decided that Aphrodite loved the strands so much that she put them in the stars.”

“That seems a fair deal,” Darcy mused, considering her own long hair. “Why your interest?”

“My father sends word that the astrologists at court have reason to believe the star, Comae Berenices is not an eclipsing binary as we once thought. I wanted to take a look for myself but I fear this telescope is not strong enough,” explained Jane, sighing and putting down her notes when she decided she wasn’t going to get a better focus.

“I would ask what an eclectic binary is but I highly doubt I would understand your explanation,” said Darcy, popping another blackberry into her mouth as Jane rolled her eyes.

“Fulla asked what wedding present I was hoping from the King and Queen. I told her a larger telescope and she was baffled. Thought I was a fool to not pray for one of the royal heirlooms.”

“Sometimes I question Fulla’s reasoning,” said Darcy. There was a pause before Jane answered.

“Fulla is still kind underneath her ambition to know and occasionally spill secrets. You could do worse with acquaintances. At least she keeps you up to date on what is happening around court.”

“I suppose. Well, I shall let it slip into Thor’s ear that you wish for a better telescope. King Odin can commission a telescope covered in jewels and then perhaps Fulla will keep quiet. She will have to bite her tongue when she sees what we planned for the wedding anyhow.”

“Oh by Copernicus’ celestial spheres! The wedding,” moaned Jane, falling backwards dramatically and Darcy could almost see her face become even paler.

“Not getting cold feet again, are you?” Darcy asked, sliding on her stomach over to where Jane lay. She tapped Jane’s forehead lightly.

“Darcy, they expect me to be a _queen_. A queen of two kingdoms! I just want to look at the stars. How can I rule people?”

“With an iron fist?” Darcy offered and Jane pushed her playfully.

“I am completely serious! I will bring ruin to both nations!” Jane insisted.

“Oh Jane, it will be like one of your math problems,” said Darcy, softly moving Jane’s hair away from her eyes. “Difficult at first but you will overcome it with logic. You have your brain and Thor has his heart. The two of you will bring about a new golden age.”

“Do you really think so?”

“I do,” Darcy promised, lying down, shoulder to shoulder next to Jane. “The kingdoms will benefit. Perhaps there shall be fewer wars when everyone is so busy bettering their minds.”

“How can you know that?” sighed Jane, taking Darcy’s hand and squeezing silent thanks.

“Because you are the smartest person I know. Even a brute like Thor was tamed by you. I am sure you could end these talks with Jotunheim within the hour. If that is not reason enough, the people will love you because I do.”

“You truly spoil me,” Jane said. They turned their heads back to the twinkling stars above and let the weight of both their futures engulf their thoughts. Just as Darcy’s chest started to constrict painfully at the possibility of her future marriage for convenience and not love, Jane cleared her throat. From the corner of her eye, Darcy could see her friend prop herself onto one elbow.

“Darcy,” Jane drew out the name in a manner that meant she was trying to start a delicate topic.

“Jane,” Darcy said right back. When there was silence from Jane, she looked up to see the Princess was staring at her with a very serious expression. “Jane?”

“You know, as a lady-in-waiting to a princess, you will have so many suitors to choose from.”

“Please-”

“Your father insists you marry soon but it is out of unneeded concern.”

“Jane, listen to me. My father and sisters all grow impatient. You know my father still lives by old-fashioned ideals. He believes it improper for a younger daughter to be courted before the eldest.”

“Only one of your young sisters is out in society. Surely, her and the others’ prospects would only better if you were allowed more time to explore other options-”

“Do not worry about me. Worry about yourself. Baroness Hariasa tells me she already has a long list of men she wishes to acquaint me with. I doubt I will have a moment to sit down at the ball King Odin wishes to throw once all these talks are over.”

“You know I will not stop worrying over you but I _will_ stop pestering you about your marriage duties to your family. But…only after you answer one more question.”

“I dread to think what that might be,” Darcy huffed, sitting up and moving her robe to cross her legs in a manner she knew would make the Baroness and her father blush.

“I know your soldier is dead but I am still hurt that you never told me of him. I would have done all in my power to help you. If it was his standing that concerned you, I could have convinced Thor to…to give him more opportunities to advance in the military.”

“It _was_ his standing that concerned me but not in the way you assume,” admitted Darcy. In truth, Darcy had been bursting to tell Jane the identity of her ‘soldier’. She still was. When she and Loki were secretly seeing one another, Darcy yearned for Jane’s sound advice. But Jane was not fond of the second Prince and sometimes was too quick to judge. Darcy had been afraid of earning Jane’s disappointment.

“What do you mean? Please tell me,” begged Jane, sitting on her knees. Her eyes were eager and sincere. The sadness in Jane’s pleading finally broke Darcy’s inhibitions.

“His high rank made me pull away. I knew a marriage to me would be impossible but he insisted on trying. It would have been detrimental to him if he married me and so I pushed him away. He was insulted by this insinuation and I lost his heart which was almost as painful as him falling in battle.”

“His insult was not out of place. Who could possibly stand to do worse from marrying you? You are my lady-in-waiting. That is a rank within itself. If anyone in court thought you were a step down, that makes them fools.”

“Not if it was a prince,” Darcy said, letting Jane take time to absorb the information. For a moment, Jane looked at Darcy with confusion. When she finally understood, her eyes grew and she gasped.

“You cannot mean- Loki? Your lost love is Loki?” said Jane, a laugh creeping into her words.

“Yes. Please do not look so mortified,” Darcy already felt her cheeks heating up.

“I am not mortified,” insisted Jane, realizing her amusement was being taken as mean spirited jests. She took Darcy’s hands in hers. “I am just shocked. You hardly said a word in passing to each other. He is so unpleasant at times and you are so buoyant. The idea that he entertained the notion of marriage to you is hard for me to grasp. Only because you two are so different. And...he seems the type to marry for power. Is all.”

“We are not that different. We find humour in similar subjects. Loki is charming when he wishes and hides a kind soul. But my decline of his marriage offer offended him greatly. He thought I was mocking him and he no longer spares a glance my way. I wish he knew why I said what I had. If I could only make him understand…not being with him is manageable but it pains me to inexplicable depths that he is so angry with me. That he thinks I do not love him.”

“Darcy, would it truly make you happy to marry Loki?”

“I do not hold impossible dreams,” said Darcy, wiping the tears that had started to spill. “You heard Fulla. He is all but betrothed to Angrboda. I just wish he would at least speak to me. To have him in my life, even if I cannot have him as a husband, would make me happy.”

“Then so it shall be,” Jane said, crossing her arms.

“What shall be?” Darcy asked but saw the determined look in Jane’s eyes. “Jane, I beg of you. Do not take this on as your new project. What I said- it is just mere fantasy. I know that it cannot be made right. Think of the wedding. Your wedding and Loki’s wedding-” Darcy said in a panic but was cut off by Jane.

“My first decree as future Queen of Midgard and Asgard will be to sort out these matters of the heart. You are my subject and you have a problem. I will solve it to the best of my abilities. I cannot promise that you will marry Loki or that he will believe your word but the truth will come out. If Loki does not believe it, it is a fault in his character and he is destined to live a miserable life.”

“Jane, this is not a good idea,” warned Darcy, dread pooling in her stomach and drying up the tears in her eyes.

“I will not embarrass you and I would never do anything if I thought it would cause you more pain. I do have some tact. Give me a little credit,” Jane smiled and started to pack their things.

“Perhaps it is better if I just put this all behind me. For his sake but also for mine. I cannot pine after him for the rest of my life. It would make a marriage unbearable to me and my husband,” Darcy reasoned, making Jane pause in surprise.

“Is this your way of stopping me from butting my nose in? Talking sense?”

“Yes?” admitted Darcy. “But also Fulla’s words have had time to sink. If Loki were to be married to Angrboda then it would not do either of us good to pine for someone that we cannot have. That would ensure the miserable lives of four people. Not to mention children. Do you think you can go against the word of Odin when it is over a matter he believes will ensure peace among countries.”

“Well, it…but if I tell Thor maybe?” stumbled Jane, backing down because she also knew all the grandiose in the world would not help her against the current King of Asgard. At least in a matter as important as this.

“Remember when you wrote that letter? The one about all things you hated about Thor?” Darcy asked, the change in subject throwing Jane off for a moment.

“Oh, uh, yes,” Jane blushed at the harsh words she once spent over her betrothed.

“You wrote a letter with all the things you used to hate about him but then we burned it when you fell in love. I remember you said it felt like being reborn. I will do the same. Only I will write what I wish to tell Loki. When we burn it, perhaps I can move on with my life and actually mean the pleasantries I will discuss with Hariasa’s batch of suitors.”

“If you love him, it will not be as simple as burning a letter,” Jane pointed out.

“I know but…what if this is not love? Just strong infatuation?” asked Darcy, looking Jane in the eye but her questions still seemed to be directed at herself. “I will not know until I try. If the ball passes and Loki’s engagement is announced and I still cry myself to sleep then perhaps I will tell him,” Darcy started to take out parchment, a quill and an inkwell from Jane’s bag.

“I know this is a diversion but I will go along with it for now,” Jane sighed, folding for the time being.

“If I do decide that this is love then you will be the first to know,” promised Darcy, already addressing her letter. Jane turned her head and peered at the letter with interest.

“ _My dearest Loki_ …” 

 

* * *

  

Sneaking back into the castle was harder than escaping. The servants were wary on leaving the kitchen entrance unlocked for fear of being blamed for intruders. While Jane had been able to procure a key, it did nothing to help them when a helpful passing guard or servant noticed the door was not barred. It was these times that they would try and find a guard who wouldn’t tattle about their excursions. On some nights, if Darcy and Jane came back late enough, the cooks would already be awake and preparing the morning meals for the castle. They were lucky (or unlucky) tonight. The stern, matronly head cook greeted them and was not pleased to find Jane wandering at all hours of the night with her blackberry stained lady-in-waiting.

After a telling off from the cook who probably had plenty of practice scolding young princes, the two women continued to their bedchambers. Unlike other nights, there was no chaperone from the kitchens to make sure they didn’t stumble into any more trouble. With the guests from Jotunheim, the kitchen had no hands to spare.

Finally, tired feet let them to the top of the last stairwell and were almost at the corridors holding the bedchambers reserved for the Princess and her Midgardian lady-in-waiting. In this wing, the stairs led to various halls that were easy to get lost in if one didn’t know their way. Before Jane and Darcy made it any further towards their rooms, they halted at the sound of hushed arguing. It came from one of the corridors the women barely explored but knew to now be holding many of the Jotunheim diplomats. Darcy held her breath as she listened. Full sentences couldn’t be made out but the walls echoed some of the harsher words.

“How dare…speak…”

“I am…cross me.”

“Unpleasant…”

“…understand?”

As Darcy listened to the fractured argument, familiarity tugged at her mind. One of the voices made her stomach clench and she wasn’t sure why. Jane tugged on Darcy’s arm, urging they turn back but Darcy slowly walked towards the angry pair, gripped with determination to place that voice.

“The news…true parentage…no concern of mine.” The deeper of the two voices that Darcy did not recognize proclaimed. She could make out more words as tempers flared and volume rose with disregard for possible listening ears. 

“Then let me be clear,” the second voice spat and Darcy identified it as Loki’s. In fear at being discovered and walking in on an obviously secret conversation about Loki possibly being the true heir of Jotenheim’s crown, Darcy turned to follow Jane but only succeeded in bumping into her. Jane uttered a small protest of pain. The voices at the end of the corridor stopped and the two women stared at each other in wide-eyed fright.

With no thoughts about her own safety, Darcy pushed Jane back towards the stairwell. The Princess protested slightly but silently hid in the entrance of a safer hall. Darcy turned around in time to see a broad shouldered man step out from the corner. Right away, she knew the grimfaced man as Heidrek. Accusing eyes narrowed in on her and Darcy’s body froze. Legs started to shake and dread filled her gut. If he could do this with just a look, it was no wonder how he had won the crown of such a fierce-hearted nation. When he took the time to take in her messy, loose hair and dirty robe, his expression softened but only a fraction.

“Who are you? A servant? Why are you wandering the halls at this hour?” His voice commanded answers and he only needed a few long strides before he was towering over her. Darcy looked up, starting to gain control of her trembling body. Giving away Jane’s hiding place was still not an option.

“My name is Darcy Lewis. I am a lady-in-waiting to Princess Jane Foster. Thor’s betrothed,” said Darcy softly, giving a small curtsy. The gesture and introduction caught him off guard and as an afterthought, he gave a clumsy bow before tugging at his beard.

“What is a lady doing out at this hour and half undressed? Warming the bed of another?” Heidrek asked. The question offended Darcy but his tone was not accusing. Simply stating what he thought was obvious. It struck Darcy as odd that an unmarried lady sleeping in a man’s bed was a common and perhaps accepted practice in Jotunheim.

“ _No_ ,” Darcy said a little more forcefully than she knew was appropriate. Still, she wouldn’t back down and stood taller. “I was picking blackberries.”

“Blackberries?” asked Heidrek, raising an eyebrow at what he thought was a lie. Instead of answering, Darcy showed him her fingers. Even in the dim light of the hall, the purple stains were visible. “Stealing from the kitchens?”

“The forest shadowing the lake has some blackberry bushes that no one seems to take advantage of.”

“And you were out there picking yourself a snack. Just now?”

“I had a terrible craving.”

“Do you always do whatever you please the moment the whim strikes you?” Heidrek asked, a smile tugging at his lips. The amusement in his eyes lit up his face and Darcy thought he looked almost handsome.

“Sometimes.”

Leaning back his head, Heidrek barked a hearty laugh.

“I will never pretend to understand you Asgardian women of the court.”

“Actually, I hail from Midgard.”

“Then you are all the more confusing,” shrugged Heidrek. He looked down on Darcy with something akin to affection. Something fluttered in her stomach. It made her uncomfortable.

“I should go back to my chambers,” Darcy admitted, starting to inch backwards.

“Then I shall escort you. Wouldn’t want you to find yourself in the middle of trouble you cannot charm your way out of.”

“It is not far-”

“Please, I will not be able to rest unless I knew you were safe.”

His concern over her safety, true or not, surprised Darcy. Heidrek had a determined look in his eyes. Where it came from, Darcy did not know. She assumed he wanted to ensure he could continue his previous conversation with the knowledge that she was out of range. Yet, he seemed to prefer this new conversation. Heidrek gestured for Darcy to lead the way and she glanced towards the hall she knew Jane must still be in. Deciding that leading Heidrek away from Jane was the best course of action, Darcy did just that and hoped that the Princess would be able to find her way back safely.

“When I was a boy, my mother would make blackberry tarts when they were in season,” Heidrek remembered fondly. The creases around his blue eyes gave him a juvenile glow and Darcy realised how young he really was. She would bet he was only a few years older than her, if even. This man discussing this childhood memories seemed more carefree. Darcy certainly liked him better than the conqueror of a harsh kingdom.

“My mother made strawberry tarts. She would say that we stole more strawberries than made it into the tart,” Darcy said, remembering her own youth. The fondness in her eyes matched those of Heidrek. 

“Mine said something similar. Though she chased me away, I was a relentless child. I suppose that has yet to change.”

 “So a conqueror of blackberries as well as land?”

“I suppose if you look at it that way,” laughed Heidrek. His eyes started to focus at point ahead of them and his brow creased. He began to slip back into the sombre King. “I prefer King of blackberries to Jotunheim at times.”

“I am sure you will make a fine king. You seem to have your country’s interest at heart.”

“How can you be so sure? This is our first encounter,” Heidrek stopped, staring down at Darcy with curiosity.

“I am a keen observer of others. Sometimes I can tell when their hearts are true,” shrugged Darcy, not entirely convincing herself of this statement. The borderline insolence in her words made Darcy wonder why she never seemed to be able to control her tone when meeting royals for the first time. His strong gaze unsettled Darcy and she fought the urge to look down at her feet.

“Do you think a true heart is what my people need?”

“A strong hand coming from a true heart is better than a strong hand of a king drunk on power. But I admit, I do not know much of your country’s history.”

“That is something you need not know to be a good judge of character,” shrugged Heidrek, a glimmer of intrigue igniting. They began to walk again and Darcy was relieved that they were almost at her room. Silence fell and Darcy spared a glance to take Heidrek in. His broad form would have been clumsy had he not carried himself in the confidant manner of a warrior. Even so, he seemed to carry some of the world between his shoulders. As Darcy continued to steal glances of him, she thought she caught him casting an amused smirk behind them. A part of her worried that Jane was following close behind and he somehow knew.

“I have been told you were given an invitation to dine from Fandral,” Darcy said awkwardly.

“Ah yes, I was unsure on attending. I assume you shall be there?”

“Yes. It is in honour of Jane and Thor.”

“Then perhaps I shall rethink my decision. I feared I would be in a room of Asgardians staring daggers at me.”

“I am sure Fandral only means to extend an offer of peace. It will be a celebration of good will and bright futures,” explained Darcy, stopping when they reached her door. Heidrek considered this. When she thought he would comment further, he gave an exaggerated bow instead.

“May your dreams be filled with blackberry tarts. And I urge you to be careful in future. You may not realise how popular you are around the castle. A lesser man may not be as kind when he finds you alone in your nightgown.”

Before Darcy could ask him what he meant by popularity, he was already walking back down the hall. Darcy waited a few moments, hoping Jane would burst out of the shadows. Knowing that at this hour, the Princess could easily find her way back, Darcy swallowed the urge to look for her. Hopefully, she could get a few hours of sleep. Also, Heidrek was right. The next man she ran into at night might not be as kind. To be honest, Darcy wasn’t sure what she would do either, given the right man. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your lovely comments on the last chapter! They're always a treat for me!

With a pounding heart, Jane snuck through the dark halls. Hands violently shook as she clutched to her bag closer to her chest. Her heart was thumping so heavily she was sure someone would hear it. The cause of Jane’s panic was Darcy’s safety. The foolhardy lady-in-waiting had just walked away with Heidrek but they were followed. Jane only saw the shadow of the second man but her gut told her that Darcy was still in danger. Swallowing her fear, Jane hurried until hearing the echoes of Heidrek’s goodbye. The Princess sent a prayer of thanks that she was still in an area where she could hide in dark corners and not be seen.

She watched Heidrek pass, humming a soft tune. After letting out a breath of relief, she held her breath once more and waited for the second shadow to pass by.

No one came.

Jane’s heart dropped to her stomach. What if the second man decided to silence Darcy because he thought she heard something?

A sudden fever of ferocity hit Jane and she bolted towards Darcy’s door. She was prepared to use her telescope as a weapon and was already grasping for it. Instead, she stopped dead in her tracks when she turned the final corner.

In front of Darcy’s door stood Loki- hand running over the ornate doorframe and a forlorn look in his eyes. The image pulled at Jane’s heart. She never thought the second Prince capable of such vulnerability. He lifted his hand away from the frame and made a fist, reaching to knock on the door but thinking better of it at the last moment. He turned to leave and in doing so, caught sight of Jane standing in the middle of the hall.

Time stopped. They stared at each other in surprise. The haze was broken when Loki’s eyes narrowed and he stormed towards her. Before Jane could even think about running away, Loki wrapped one hand around her neck and clamped the other over her mouth.

“You breath this to anyone,” Loki growled into her ear. “ _Anyone_ \- even your precious Thor- I will see to it that you die a slow and painful death. Future Queen or not.”

And just as quickly as he was there, he was gone. Jane took to moment to steady her shaking body but to no avail. Instead, she clutched her bag close to her chest and willed the tears to stay in her eyes. She pulled down her sleeve to wipe her nose, loosening the grip on her bag. A letter slipped out. As she picked it up, Jane felt strength seep back into her bones. Jane glanced at Darcy’s door before heading to her own chamber, pushing her shoulders back gracefully and swallowing down any final feelings of uncertainty.

 

* * *

  

“Were you discovered after I left last night?” Darcy asked Jane. They finally had some private time to themselves. Although they slept in late, there were still many things they needed to do in preparation for the wedding and even the upcoming ball. In about half an hour, handmaids would be coming in to prepare them for Fandral’s dinner. They both were beginning to watch their tongues when there were only servants around. Ears were all over the castle if Fulla was to give example. So they learned to take what little time they could to speak freely.

“No,” Jane said, eyes a little too eager to quell Darcy’s concern. “I…wanted to follow. Oh Darcy, it was Loki who was talking to Heidrek. I saw him follow after you left. I wanted to follow but I was afraid I would get caught. I am so relieved to see you are all right. I hope Heidrek made no ill advances towards you,” Jane sighed and Darcy felt her gut twist painfully. 

“Heidrek was sweet and I enjoy his company. I think he hides a gentle soul. But it matters not to me what business he and Loki had.”

“Do you think it bodes ill for the kingdoms?” Jane asked, picking at her skirt.

“I honestly do not know. I hope not. Perhaps it was animosity that has bled out from the talks? Loki…is not expected to earn much now. Heidrek may have been protecting his kingdom out of fear of it being taken away so soon after he earned it.”

“I wish I could be apart of the talks. Just to see what they have been saying. How can I rule by Thor’s side if I am kept in the dark about what is happening?” Jane admitted and Darcy gave her corseted stomach a poke.

“Suddenly you are interested in the affairs of the country? What brought on this change oh Majesty of Globes and Stars?”

“I thought on what you said. If I am bound to bring a golden age, I should know what is happening,” Jane shrugged nonchalantly. She wrung her hands as Darcy laughed and began to walk towards a pile of cream brocades. She picked up the edge of one and skimmed a light finger over the floral detail.

“Methinks a Queen is borne-”

“I think Loki followed _you_ last night, not Heidrek,” Jane blurted out. Darcy’s back tensed and she froze, clutching the brocade in fists. She cursed the surge of hope she felt thrumming through her veins.

“Do you still have the letter?” asked Darcy. Jane nodded and walked to a stack of her notes before pulling out the folded letter. Switching fabric for paper, Darcy caressed the edges. She considered reading it again but thought better of it and instead, threw it into the hearth. There, the letter caught flame and Darcy watched it turn to ash.

“Darcy?”

“And now it is over. Please do not look at me so,” Darcy turned to Jane to find the Princess frowning.

“Look like what?”

“Like you swallowed a lemon. This is good. I can move on,” Darcy plastered on a smile. From the eyebrow that Jane raised, she knew it was false.

“Whatever you say. Perhaps Heidrek will be at the dinner tonight and you can use his gentle soul to make Loki wildly jealous.”

“I won’t try and stoop that low. No more games Jane. Tonight I am a free woman celebrating the small amount of true love there is left in the world!”

 

* * *

  

If Darcy were paranoid, she would say that the seating arrangement at Fandral’s dinner was planned. The few times she had attended his large partied dinners, the guests were encouraged to sit by whomever they pleased rather than being grouped by social standing. Often it resulted in everyone having a few comfortable friends around them for conversation throughout the meal.

Tonight, Darcy squeezed in by Jane and Freyja’s sides as they headed towards the dinning room. In a smooth manner, Sif and the Warriors Three weaved and tugged at various guests, steering them into the seating arrangement Darcy now found herself in. She sat the end of the table between Angrboda and Loki. Across from her were an uncomfortable Heidrek and serene Hogun. She looked left at the head of the table where Fandral sat, Thor and Jane on either side of him and Freyja at Jane’s side. Sif and Volstagg also sat joyfully at that end. Even though the party was still small enough for all seated to engage if they spoke loud enough, Darcy knew which side would enjoy more conversation.

 It all felt a little diabolical, however, Darcy was not paranoid so she decided the soldiers were simply light on their feet due to battle and this was all rather unlucky coincidence. If she could get past the loud pounding of her chest and the heat rising to her cheeks, perhaps she could focus on the stories Fandral regaled the table with.

Darcy made a point to look anywhere but at Loki. Heat pooled off him, drawing her towards him but she refused to give in and told herself the heat was imagined.

Instead, as she waited for Fandral to serve the first course of soup to all the guests, she turned her attention to the centrepiece. It was a statue of a male angel and woman bound together in a dramatic and passionate kiss. The angel held the lying woman on his bended knee, one hand on her face. Their love was obvious, even in a small statue.  

“Fandral commissioned a sugar sculpture of the reunion of Cupid and Psyche,” Hogun said, catching Darcy’s eye and giving her a small nod.

“A scene of true love, is it not?” Fandral asked, smile on his face as he served her soup.

“Yes,” Darcy sighed. “I believe it is. It was one of my favourite stories as a young girl. My sisters and I had a book of allegorical tales. Father thought it would instil sense into our heads but we just swooned over the romances.”

“I remembered you telling me of the story,” Fandral admitted. “The image stuck with me and I thought mixing Midgardian stories and Asgardian dinning traditions would be a wonderful way to marry the two cultures.”

“It was a worthy endeavour,” Angrboda said. Darcy looked at the woman in surprise. It was the first thing she had ever heard her speak. A little bit of colour rose to the Jotun’s cheeks when she realised a number of eyes had turned towards her.

“Yes, I thought so. True love conquers all odds, does it not?” Fandral laughed good-naturedly and finished his soup rounds so the meal could officially begin. 

“Only in storybooks,” Darcy mumbled bitterly to herself. She shook herself out of her stupor and turned towards the woman beside her. “How have you found your stay in Asgard?” Darcy asked Angrboda. The young woman’s cheeks were still pink from the table’s attention.

"Quite pleasant, thank you. Asgard is quite different from Jotunhiem. The splendour is a little much at times for a girl used to the country.”

“I understand completely. I am so used to running around with my sisters or tending to the garden at home. The splendour of the Midgard court prepared me for Asgard but there are times where I wish to be home, pulling at weeds.”

“There is something calming about tending to plants,” agreed Angrboda. As she fell more at ease, so did Darcy. Those around them were slowly falling into their own conversational pairs. Darcy noticed Hogun and Heidrek chatting but she could still feel Loki sitting silently next to her.

Darcy turned her full attention towards Angrboda. The woman had her dark brown hair up in a simple bun and her navy gown, though finer than those she had been seen in before, was still rough-cut when compared to the bright satins and silks around her. It didn’t take away from her sharp eye as she observed the room.

 “Yes, I find them much quieter than my sisters and thus a tranquil interruption.”

“The tranquilly of Jotunhiem from my youth is something that I fear I can never return to. In all courts…it is as if someone is always watching, waiting for you to stumble,” admitted Angrboda bitterly and Darcy raised her brow. A part of her wondered if Angrboda had been unwillingly thrown into court. She could relate to that as well.

“My father would call it the sword of Damocles.”

“Mine would call it the jewelled thorn in his backside,” Angrboda said, rolling her eyes and Darcy didn’t hold back a laugh. Soon, Angrboda even cracked a small smile.  

“I believe that is an apt description.”

As soups were finished, servants rushed in to take the bowls away so that the main courses could be served. Darcy’s conversation with Angrboda continued and she found herself rather fond of the Jotun woman who had occasionally sharp but humorously spot-on observations on the world around them. The dinner became more enjoyable and Darcy started to lose herself in conversation that would occasionally consist of a few words from Hogun and Heidrek but also from the other, more boisterous end of the table.

The plates and silverware were replaced for the final courses in the meal and Darcy began to tell Angrboda of the various plants she had been tending to in her garden at home. Throughout the night, Darcy found herself talking more than eating. She went to grab her fork and knife before the opportunity for food was gone. Fingers brushed against a warm hand as she reached for her knife. Electric shot through her arm, causing Darcy to drop her knife to the floor.

Blushing, she turned to pick it up but froze once she caught Loki’s eyes for the first time in months. Air left her lungs. Time started to slow. The laughter and chatter around her dimmed as she took in Loki’s appearance. He looked paler and there were bags under his eyes. She wondered if it was due to lack of sleep from the night before or if he simply hadn’t been sleeping well since coming back from battle.

His green eyes were still mesmerizing as ever. She remembered the day she had compared them to the lichens that grew on the trees around her home. Mirth had filled his eyes and he warned how dangerously close he was to falling in love with her.

Tonight, Darcy thought she caught a dull flame burning slowly in his lichen eyes. Unbidden tears started to prickle at her eyes. Her stomach flopped and she found she was no longer hungry. Even if she were, she didn’t think she would be able to keep anything else down.

Vaguely, she noticed a servant picking up her knife and quickly replacing it with a new one but she made no move to pick it up. She was too busy fighting the urge to run her fingers through Loki’s silky hair or to bury her face in his chest. The burning of her letter had done nothing to quell the need to lean in and capture his lips in a kiss.

“How does your family fair?” Loki asked softly. His eyes stayed burning but the rest of his face was as unreadable as ever to her.

“Well, thank you. In their letters, my father preaches and my sisters gossip. As usual,” Darcy answered with a forced laugh. She was afraid to blink; worried it would dislodge the tears in her eyes and force them to cascade down her cheeks.

“I suppose fathers and young ladies are prone to do so. Are they not, Lady Lewis?” observed Loki with a disinterested nod and Darcy wanted to shout at him, to beg him to call her by her given name. The formality cut like a sword though her chest. A single tear slipped down her face. Loki’s eyes stayed on hers, refusing to follow her tear until she pulled at her bottom lip with her teeth. His eyes grew darker before he let out a short, shuddering breath and licked his lips.

“Darcy,” Heidrek called. At hearing her name, the noise around her rose back and it was as if she had been hit with a glass of cool water. Darcy turned away from Loki with a tiny gasp. “I do hope they have blackberry tarts for dessert.”

“They are one of your favourites, Heidrek,” Angrboda mentioned curiously. Darcy was disoriented at being pulled back to the activity of the room and a little surprised at Heidrek’s public informal use of her name. He tugged at his beard when he looked towards Angrboda.

“They are.”

“You were always fond of strawberries, were you not?” Loki asked Darcy. She didn’t turn towards him. Instead, she picked up her knife and reached towards the savoury pastries in front of her.

“Yes, I am. Though I believe the season calls for blackberries now,” she reasoned, trying to make sense of what was happening around her. Angrboda and Heidrek were in the midst of a silent conversation, spoken only with meaningful looks. Darcy spared at glance at Loki and saw that he was raising a dangerous glare towards Heidrek. Hogun watched the scene with his distinct detachment.

“Yes, I suppose it does,” Loki clipped out. The harsh tone of his voice stung Darcy and although everyone else seemed to relax, she wondered what in the world she found herself caught in.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! As a present for the holidays, have another chapter!  
> Also, I realized that after I introduced Heidrek, I had begun to misspell his name throughout the rest of the chapters as Heiderk. Because I'm intelligent. So I went back and edited it back to his actual name. Sorry for the confusion! It is actually Heidrek in mythology.

 Fandral raised an eyebrow at Darcy and Heidrek, giggling and snickering in a corner. Admittedly, he hadn’t been paying much attention to the campaign of reuniting Darcy and Loki tonight- what with him busy charming Freyja. With such a lovely figure and charming disposition, how could a man resist? A number of dirty looks were thrown his way by Sif but once the main course was served, Fandral decided that he should have some fun and ignored her. It was his deserved indulgence as the host and would likely arouse suspicion from the few guests not privy to their plan if he hadn’t flirted with _someone_. Besides, Darcy was too far away for him to flirt with and someone needed to enjoy his repartee.

Now though, he was regretting not paying attention to what was happening at the other end of the table. Simply seating Darcy and Loki together at dinner then leaving them to their own devices was a rather lazy move. He saw that now. To be fair, he assumed it would be simple. Force them to talk to each other and perhaps they would realise the error of their parting ways. Darcy deciding to teach Heidrek one of the simpler contredanses was not at all the outcome he had anticipated.

Pretending to keep conversation with Volstagg allowed the two men to glance at Darcy and her dancing partner. Heidrek was no fine dancer- that was evident. His agility was that of a soldier. It did not transfer well to dance. At least, that’s what Heidrek wanted Darcy to think. While his movements were clumsy, Fandral realised upon closer inspection, some of the blunders were rather manufactured. They were simple excuses to step closer to Darcy or to let his fingers glide over her skirt.

Still, Darcy was patient as she counted time, smiling knowingly and demonstrating the proper foot positions before moving on to the turns among the imaginary couples around them. Darcy flitted between dancing as his partner and demonstrating as the couple next to him. They made a rather endearing pair, Fandral begrudgingly admitted. Heidrek towered above Darcy, causing her to balance on her toes when trying to reach up and adjust his posture.

It was obvious that Heidrek preferred the portions that drew him closer to Darcy. His movements lost some of their trepidation when their distance closed. As Darcy placed Heidrek’s hand atop hers, he laced their fingers. Fandral had to admit it was a rather clever move. He’d have to try it sometime but it left him to wonder once more which of the Jotun King’s movements were true uncoordinated steps and which were feigned. Particularly when he kicked Darcy’s feet, causing her to almost trip. Heidrek caught her easily, hands reaching for her waist, pulling her towards him before any real harm could be done.

The smacking of paper hitting the lid of the harpsichord suddenly caught Fandral’s attention. He turned to see Loki with a murderous gleam in his eye, swiftly moving away from the instrument and his perfect view of the dancing couple to loudly ask Thor and Hogun details on any intended training. A rather inappropriate subject to discuss with the presence of women (Sif excluded) and the Jotunheim guests. The lapse in manners could be attributed to Loki’s impudent behaviour that had become rather malicious of late if one wanted a simple answer.

Not what Fandral thought would initially be the thing to stir Loki’s jealousy but effective nonetheless. Still, they needed to heat the simmering pot even more.

Fandral watched as Darcy and Heidrek parted ways. Heidrek kissed Darcy’s hand before chiming into Loki and Thor’s conversation. Darcy moved towards the women of the room, where Frejya was jabbering away in a charming manner that Fandral was sure only she could pull off. Choosing a seat next to Angrboda, the two women shared small smiles as Freyja prattled on.

 “Oh, Darcy, I spied the carriages bring in more fabric from Midgard yesterday. I hope you will be sharing some of it with the other ladies at court,” Freyja teased before grabbing hold of Angrboda’s hands. “Oh, Angrboda, it was some of the most exquisite fabric you will ever see. You must get a dress commissioned from a Midgard seamstress as soon as you can. It is simply a crime if you do not!”

“I daresay Freyja, I do not know how you ladies passed the time while we men were away. Talk of dresses and ribbons? How you do not drive yourselves mad is beyond me,” Fandral interrupted, giving Freyja a roguish grin and wink. She replied by batting her eyelashes.

“Perhaps that is only the talk we want you men to overhear,” implied Darcy, amused that Fandral’s obvious attempts of wooing Freyja were working.  

“Oh yes, I forgot, the latest dances are occasionally on your tongues.”

“Do not be so harsh. I know you love a contredanse as much as us,” Freyja said coyly, swatting her fan at him and leaning forward so he had a better view down the front of her corset. “Oh, Darcy and Jane have been teaching us such wonderful Midgardian flourishes for the allemande! They are positively scandalous!”

“If you think those are scandalous, you should see the country jigs my sisters are so fond of. Your partner tosses you about much more than in court,” smiled Darcy.

“I simply cannot imagine anyone tossing you about,” Fandral said sweetly to Freyja, taking one of her hands gently in his. It earned him another swat of her fan and a blush.

“Either way, I do hope the flourishes catch on here in Asgard,” sighed Freyja.

The allemande was a dance that originated in Midgard after the Asgardian court dances started to catch on across the border. Fandral had not been much of a fan. Contredanse was simpler and allowed for more people to dance at once. That was much more fun in his opinion. Though he was curious as to the ‘scandalous’ new version of the allemande the Midgardians had cooked up. The original already allowed for more handholding and even an intertwining of arms, which upset some of the sensibilities of the older in court but fascinated everyone else. They were slowly becoming a favourite in Asgard.

“Perhaps Jane and Darcy could demonstrate?” Sif suggested innocently. “The only way they can catch on is if you teach some of the men here. King Odin has announced the date for the next ball. The Princes flourishing will cause quite a stir.”

“Oh what a wonderful idea!” Freyja said, practically bouncing in her seat, trying to catch Loki and Thor’s attention. “The Princes learned some allemande dances when they first visited Midgard, did they not?”

“Has Jane has told you of my numerous missteps in the dance hall?” Thor laughed good-heartedly, suddenly pulled into the conversation. Fandral admired Sif’s devious mind.

“I’ve simply stated that your footwork is more fitted for the battlefield than the ballroom,” Jane said matter-of-factly.

“Thor was in danger of breaking the feet of quite a few ladies, if I remember correctly,” Darcy mock whispered, leaning in towards Angrboda.

“I am glad Midgard did not take offence at my assaults. But, Loki is the true dancer among us. Took to his lessons like a fish to water. He stayed up the night before the ball announcing Jane and my betrothal to help me not make a complete fool of myself,” Thor admitted and Fandral almost thought that perhaps Thor was somehow in on the campaign.

“It was lucky that your ineptitude made you more endearing to the ladies. Had it not, I daresay a royal wedding would not be upon us,” Loki smirked.

“Then it is decided. Loki and Darcy will show us one of the more popular Midgardian variations?” Sif cut in. “Let us not embarrass our poor Prince anymore in front of his bride to be. And Darcy has just proven herself a fine teacher.”

“I am certain the Prince would not want to dance with me,” Darcy pleaded, frightened eyes darting back and forth between Sif and Loki.

“I am not too familiar with the newest variations,” Loki said. His own eyes widened slightly at the suggestion but he gave nothing else away.

“It is only all in good fun, is it not?” Angrboda said, cocking her head slightly as she watched Darcy’s darting eyes and Loki avoiding looking at her all together. It was all rather obvious, Fandral thought. Though perhaps that was because he was aware of the tangled web that was still being woven.

“Perhaps Lady Lewis would rather continue her lessons with his Highness,” urged Loki, shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot.

“And have me step on her toes?” Heidrek raised an eyebrow before turning towards Darcy. “I know I would be delighted to see you perform the allemande to its full potential. A talent such as yours should be matched, rather than paired with my clumsy feet,” Heidrek said lightly, offering Darcy a comforting smile.

“Most clumsy feet just need practice, your Highness,” Darcy said, smiling back at Heidrek and matching is affectionate gaze.

“And patience. Which is not a trait I can gloat to have much of.”

“Nor do I. Shall we get this over with?” said Loki sharply, shaking the two from their gazes. “Freyja will not stop badgering me until she gets her recital.”

“You know me well, Prince Loki,” Freyja smiled.

“Shall I accompany?” Jane asked, moving towards the harpsichord before anyone could answer.

“I assume you know the variation I am most familiar with,” Loki threw at Darcy. She nodded but did not engage him any further.

Taking their positions in the centre of the room, Darcy looked past Loki’s head when they stood facing each other for the customary bow and curtsey that started every court dance. His eyes were flinty but the rest of his face was stoic. Then, they stood side-by-side, her hand lightly clasped in his, waiting for the music to begin. Fandral thought he saw Loki’s hand tighten around hers for a fraction of a second.

Jane began a whimsical tune on the harpsichord. At the sound of the music, Darcy and Loki stepped in sync to her side then his, not releasing their hands when they moved to stand face to face. For a moment, their eyes met. Fandral was sure Loki’s eyes softened just a fraction before he lifted her arm into an arch and allowed her to spin slowly underneath.

They continued to do a series of turns, hands not breaking contact. With each turn, their bodies grew closer and closer until it bordered unseemly. The simple arch turns became faster as their arms intertwined before twisting out, their bodies lingering with each wrap and wind. At one point, Loki leaned his head towards her neck, nose tickling her ear as if he wished to rest there for the duration of the evening. Darcy swallowed, closing her eyes and sighing a shuddering breath. She proceeded to avoid Loki’s gaze as much as she could.

Not that it prevented Loki from moving closer. It was as if Loki sensed Darcy’s wish to continue the dance as sterilely as possible and objected. The Prince’s movements became more wild and violent. He let his hands glaze over her skirts and the ringlet curls of her hair.

Darcy quickly turned away from Loki, her back to his front. Loki gripped hold of her hips tightly, pulling her towards his body. Her hands moved down to hold his but he let go before contact was made. Instead, she spun in place a few times before he stopped her by grabbing her waist, pulling her front towards his.

They went back to the previous turns and spins before ending face to face. The final image was of them leaning towards their audience, clasped hands outwards and arms around each other’s shoulders.

Everyone clapped for them as they separated, heading back to their own corners where they would make little acknowledgement of one another for the rest of the evening. Fandral shifted awkwardly in his seat, sparing an uncertain glance towards Volstagg who looked as if he were about to blubber from the tension coming from the dancing pair. It made Fandral raise an eyebrow.

“See? It is positively sinful!” Freyja exhaled. “Oh, please say you will perform it during the next ball.”

“Perhaps we should wait until a smaller event,” Sif cut in, looking a little wary. “We would not want to upset the delicate preferences of some of the guests that are bound to be there.”

“Baroness Hariasa is sure to have a conniption at the sight of it,” Fandral added, even though he would have enjoyed seeing that. He wasn’t sure if they had pushed things a bit too far. If their pot was already boiling over. Heidrek made his way towards Darcy and twirled one of her curls around his finger. She gave him a watery but appreciative smile.   

“Nonsense! It would be a sight to behold and an excellent show of diplomacy,” exclaimed Thor. “A show of good will towards other cultures- Midgardian, Jotun or otherwise. I shall suggest it to father and mother. I am sure they will be delighted at the show.”

“You are just full of good ideas, are you not?” Loki said wryly, bitterness soaking his words as he spared Darcy and Heidrek one final glare.

This matchmaking business was much harder than Fandral thought. It was possible they had gone too far and inadvertently pushed Darcy closer to the arms of Heidrek. Hopefully, they’d formulate a better plan soon. He’d hate to have to ask the Baroness for her advice on the matter of successfully planned courtships. 

 

* * *

 

The unenlightened dinner guests made their ways home rather quickly after Darcy and Loki’s performance. Freyja was the first to leave, citing the need to rise early the next day. Darcy, Heidrek and Angrboda joined her after an offer for the use of her carriage was voiced. Thor, Jane and Loki made their way back to the castle as well in the Princes’ carriage. Darcy’s preference of carriage companions did not escape the notice of the Warrior’s Three or Sif. Or even Loki, who looked somewhat disgruntled that she decided to join a different group than return with the one she came.

That left The Warrior’s Three and Sif to ponder over what occurred in the past few hours. Volstagg had just suggested they reconsider their strategy over a game of cribbage when Jane strode back into the room. Everyone stood up in a flurry of surprise and engrained manners.

“M’lady, what brings you back?” Fandral said pleasantly but Jane wasn’t impressed.

“What are you up to? I saw you exchanging glances, forcing Darcy and Loki to sit and dance together. What game are you playing?” Jane crossed her arms and waited for an answer. They all stood in silence, dumbfounded that of all people, the Midgardian Princess was on to their plan.

“I…whatever do you mean?” floundered Fandral. It caused Jane to raise an eyebrow, unimpressed. No one made a move to explain. Suddenly, Jane’s self-righteous air flew out of her as she frowned, brow furrowing.

“Did she tell you? Of her past…liaison with Loki?” Jane asked quietly.

“No, Fandral and Volstagg witnessed it. To our knowledge, Loki and Darcy do not know that we are aware,” Sif explained softly.

“And you brought it upon yourself to bring them back? To taunt them?”

“No, never taunt,” assured Volstagg passionately. “We wished to reunite them. Theirs is a true love. I am certain of that. Much like yours and Thor. It should not be left to die out in the cold.”

“Also, Loki seemed less likely to start a coup when Darcy returned his affections. I rather have him more…buoyantly occupied with a romance than trying to steal a kingdom,” Sif added, ever the practical one. They waited for Jane’s reaction. She took a breath and let it slowly out her nostrils, chewing on her lip.

“Then I must ask if I can join you in this endeavour. I have been trying to concoct my own plan of a similar nature but to no avail. Darcy has been ever so gloomy since she and Loki broke off their romance. I just wish for her to be happy and if Loki is what will do that then I intend do all in my power to assist in this matchmaking scheme.”

“Another to add to our merry little band then? Wonderful!” Volstagg cheered, engulfing the Princess in a most indecorous hug that lifted her off her feet. She came out of it pride unscathed, if not a little pinker in the cheeks.

“Does Thor know?” asked Jane, smoothing out her skirts.

“No and we must ask you do not include him,” Fandral pleaded to Jane’s uncertain frown. “We did not want to worry him. With the war and your upcoming marriage.”

“Surely now the talks are nearing their end, Thor can lend his advice. He knows Loki better than all of us,” said Jane, uncomfortable with keeping this information from her betrothed.

“Perhaps we should discuss this at a later date and more at length?” Hogun proposed.

“Tomorrow night?” nodded Jane. “Thor and Loki are expecting me. I was only able to buy a little bit of time.”

“Of course,” Volstagg smiled. “Let us all come back with clear heads.”

  

* * *

  

In the early hours of the morning, Darcy lay awake in her bed. The sheets were made of a fabric finer than any dress she had owned at home and the mattress engulfed her in warm comfort. Her sisters claimed they’d give years in paradise to be here- to be apart of a foreign court and live in the lap of luxury. Any girl back in her town would. It wasn’t so long ago that Darcy would have done the same. She understood how utterly blessed she was. Yet, now in the hours of a sleepless night, she would give it all back to be blissfully ignorant with her chimeras of court life.

The reason for this was the same that kept her awake. It was all because of a certain black haired Prince with a mischievous smirk and the talent to make her insides less steady than heated aspic. Darcy should have known better than to fall in love with a prince. Obviously, she had read one too many romances and was paying dearly for her fantasies of love conquering all trials. Thinking back on the night made her desire for the mattress to swallow her into oblivion painfully acute.

Being in Loki’s arms was a unique punishment. The moment Sif suggested Loki be Darcy’s partner in an allemande demonstration she had felt faint. She was actually somewhat relieved to have made it through the end of the dance without swooning. She wanted to stay in Loki’s arms the moment he was near, to feel the heat of his strong hands crawling up her legs and be showered in kisses once more. No matter the audience.

Every touch he placed upon her made her veins fill with flames. Every warm breath that fell across her cheek threatened to turn Darcy’s will into dust scattering in the wind. She would have done anything if Loki simply whispered it into her ear. Even when his hold grew hostile- which should have scared her. It should have buried any feelings she had for him and yet, it only succeeded in making Heidrek’s stolen caresses appear juvenile. Loki’s rage was passion, no matter the spark and she was swept away by it.

What was wrong with her? She practically wanted to throw herself at Loki’s feet and beg for forgiveness. Was she truly willing to be a mistress when she was so vehemently against the notion just months before? If only the dance had been a minuet. Those had far less contact than allemandes. Then maybe she could move on. Burning that letter had been helpful up until Loki was near. Everything came crashing back once she looked into his eyes. Darcy didn’t know if it was better to not have Loki at all or to be a forgettable piece on the side.

She wished her mother were still alive. Mother always had an answer.

Another man crossed Darcy’s mind. Heidrek, the King of Jotunheim and Blackberries. His affection was genuine and she truly enjoyed spending time with him. Their dancing had been fun and for a moment, Darcy was carefree again. But royalty did not marry girls of her standing. No matter how much Heidrek might be amused by her. She’d learned her lesson already and for her the sake of her own sanity, vowed to not make it again.

Though, they both needed to forget. Darcy yearned for an impossible love and Heidrek was burdened by the weight of his people. His touch did not send fire running through her veins but that might be a good thing given her circumstances. So perhaps she could risk losing another bit of her heart. As small a piece she still had left to give. Surely, he would be kinder to it. There was nothing that said she couldn’t let Heidrek make her laugh as she looked for a suitable husband. This was the sort of logic that had got her through court when she was first became a lady-in-waiting. It would have to be the one that saw her through till the end.

But every time she thought about Heidrek’s blue eyes lit with boyish joy, they were replaced with hungry green eyes and caresses that made her tremble. With an aching heart, she sobbed until her tears were finished and the sun’s pink rays peaked through her curtains. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you are interested in what the allemande looks like, here are a couple of videos. [This is one](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4KN6WvGYhH4) that shows the full dance and a few naughty additions. [And this is one](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c3ay1kAK0YA) that I felt showed the dance as elegantly as I saw in my mind's eye. 
> 
> Other notes:  
> Contradase: sort of the French version of country dances. They were court dances that emerged during the Baroque period.   
> Cribbage: an old card game that used a board with pegs to keep score. Originally a two person game but more would join in.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the lovely comments, I got two especially lovely ones from Makebelievetoachieve and Liz that were especially nice and pushed me to try and write faster than usual. Lots and love and kisses to you readers!

 

The next day, a shipment of new dresses, books, a telescope, spices and small presents for the Asgardian court arrived from Midgard. As more and more was being sent from Midgard in preparation for the wedding, the less Jane could ignore it. Though she was doing a good job of it as she skimmed through her books and tested her new telescope. While she ignored her upcoming nuptials in the name of science, Darcy finished sorting out the new items that would be integrated into the wedding plans.

“See anything interesting?” Darcy asked, watching Jane twiddling with the knobs on her telescope. It was a white and gold beauty. Larger than anything she had here in Asgard but still portable by Jane’s thin frame. The feet and knobs were adorned with mother of pearl. The telescope itself had a white body decorated with golden filigree. Jane had set it up on a table in her drawing room, scooting it over to a window.

“Other than the hustle and bustle of Asgardian life? Not really. I have to wait until tonight.”

“Those are soon to be your subjects,” teased Darcy, “you will have to find them interesting sometime soon.”

“Must you remind me?”

“Always.”

“You are a cruel woman,” Jane pouted, moving away from her telescope when she decided there wasn’t much she could do in the daylight. She started to browse through what else had been brought up from the carriages, picking up items with curiosity before placing them down in a different place than where they started.

“Someone must. It will be the only way to ever finish all these final details for the wedding,” Darcy insisted, taking the golden cuff destined for Queen Frigga out of Jane’s hand and setting it back where it belonged. “Baroness Hariasa and the Queen will be stopping by sometime soon. They intend to voice their opinions on what has been decided upon.”

“Is that why you are so frantic? Because you want their approval?”

“I should think you would too. _You_ are to be Queen. I am simply trying to make you pretty for a day,” Darcy shrugged off but Jane wasn’t fooled. Approval from the Queen in particular was something Jane did want, though she wasn’t foolish enough to believe one wedding would be able to secure it. At least in regards to what was expected of her in the future. She also noticed Darcy’s eyes had been a little red earlier but she decided it was best to let Darcy bring that topic up when she felt ready.

“What’s this?” asked Jane, pulling out a dress that had been hidden underneath fabrics and books. It was a mint coloured silk satin dress in sack-back style and Jane could already tell it wasn’t her size. The fabric was smooth, like a slow brook under her fingertips and she couldn’t stop touching it. Three red bows of varying sizes were stitched onto the front of the stomacher.

“Oh…that thing? It’s nothing. I thought about giving it away,” Darcy dismissed, ashamed to even look at it. Yet Jane couldn’t figure out why. While she didn’t have a keen eye for dresses, even she could tell this was beautiful.

Colourful embroidered flowers trailed along the trim from the hem to the bodice. The evergreen trim was a work of art- evenly pleated and covered in fly fringe wound into the shapes of leaves and flowers. Some of the more detailed flowers were rose buds, in colours of red, pink and yellow. This detail was found in sleeves as well, falling off the scalloped edges and weaving upwards and giving way to embroidered flowers. It was exquisite work and even though the fabric was simple, the details made it a unique dress.

Why Darcy would give it up, Jane couldn’t fathom. Particularly as she had yet to wear it because Jane would have certainly remembered his outfit. Also, Jane was aware of how much money Darcy sent home to her family. Buying expensive indulgences on a whim and tossing them to others without use was not something Darcy could afford to do. She must have been saving quite a bit to indulge in it.

Thinking on Darcy’s monetary situation filled Jane with guilt. It wasn’t something most women discussed out of propriety. When Darcy had become a lady-in-waiting, Jane ensured she also be given a stipend. It wasn’t a subject they enjoyed discussing.

“Give it away? Have you even worn it?”

“No…but-”

“Darcy, there must be more to this. Why would you simply shove it away? It must have cost a fortune. Might as well parade around in it.”

“It did cost a fortune,” admitted Darcy guiltily, sitting down on the settee over a pile of notes with a panicked huff. “I had been saving and I spent it all on a stupid dress. For Loki.”

“Loki?”

“Yes. When we were still on…amiable terms, he gave me earrings and I had a dress made to match. It was meant to be a surprise and then…well, you know.”

“You should wear it to the ball,” Jane said without another thought. The beginnings of a plan started to form itself in her head.

“What?”

“You heard me. Wear it to the ball. Along with the jewellery. Drive Loki wild with lust.”

“You have gone absolutely mad, did you know that?” Darcy scoffed, crossing her arms.

“Yes, because you told me many times before,” grinned Jane.

“Well, you are more mad than I ever thought possible,” claimed Darcy, rolling her eyes and standing up to smooth out the wrinkled notes. “The dress would bring up terrible memories for me and the jewellery would just be impertinence.”

“No one else would know. What are you going to do with them? Let them rot?” Jane asked incredulously.

“I considered selling the earrings. They _are_ rather expensive stones. Perhaps father can buy a new cow or carriage.”

“You must show me before it all becomes a cow. Or at least wear it once. I am sure Heidrek will think you ravishing in it. Even if the dress is a shade of Loki’s self-proclaimed colour,” Jane reasoned slowly, watching as Darcy’s shoulders tensed and relaxed. She walked away to continue and sort out the presents that had been sent. With a puffed sigh, Jane skimmed her hand along the pile the dress had been hidden under. Her fingers found a leather bound journal very similar to the one Jane used for all her observations and theories. Except this one belonged to Darcy and held all the wedding plans, including lists and transactions that had and would take place. Jane picked it up. “If you will not wear it, I shall burn this. I swear it.”

“Jane, do not even think of it! Give it back! Months of work! Do you even want an elegant ceremony?” Darcy paled as Jane headed for the hearth. When she realised Jane didn’t have the courage to actually burn it, Darcy began to chase after her. Dodging Darcy’s grasp easily, Jane skipped around the room, using furniture to block and forestall. Even though Darcy loudly swore to kill the future Queen, both women were laughing. Eventually, Darcy tackled her to the ground and started to wrestle the journal out of her grip.  

“This is not the way a lady behaves,” the booming voice of Baroness Hariasa shouted over their giggles. They froze in place and looked up, abased to see the Baroness and Frigga standing in the doorway. An angry, disapproving glare had set on the Baroness’ face, though Frigga seemed more amused than disappointed.

“Come now, just two girls having some fun,” Frigga admonished Hariasa but kept a warm smile on the two women on the ground. Helping each other to stand up, Darcy and Jane curtsied deeply and smoothed out their skirts, bowing their heads in respect. Frigga and Hariasa stepped into the room, a servant following behind them. “You do not have to be so somber behind closed doors.”

“Nothing wrong with observing correct etiquette,” Hariasa added sourly and Frigga rolled her eyes, hiding a snicker. Both Darcy and Jane shared looks of bewilderment. Every time they had interacted with the Queen, she’d been the epitome of decorum. Esteemed grace practically oozed from her and she moved with the agility of a fish slicing through water. Talking with the Queen always made Darcy feel like a clumsy, blundering fool in comparison. To see her engage in such an impish act had Darcy wondering where Loki really earned his love of mischief. Frigga came forward and took Jane’s hands into her own.

“You are soon to be my daughter. I see no reason to be solemn with me when so many joyous events are within our grasps,” Frigga said, dropping one of Jane’s hands so she could also take Darcy’s. “I assume you two are excited for the ball.”

“Very much so,” Darcy said, earning a squeeze of the hand from Frigga. “Jane and I were just discussing our dresses for the evening.”

“I am sure the two of you will look every bit like princesses,” Frigga gave Darcy a wink, stunning her. “And Thor told me of his idea. I look forward to your- oh, what was it he said? Ah, yes, a dancing demonstration to indulge all cultures. Perhaps I can sit in on a rehearsal? It is bound to be breath-taking, Thor assures me.”

“I shall try my best to please you but I fear Thor may have been exaggerating,” Darcy said, nerves now gathering in her gut. With one final smile, Frigga let go of Darcy and Jane’s hands.

“Now, shall we plan a wedding?”

 

* * *

  

The next hour and a half was spent going over every detail Darcy and even Jane had pored over. From the material and colour of the dress to the parade through the capitol. Hariasa and Frigga were able to shed more information on what would be expected from the ceremony in Asgard and added many suggestions of their own. Darcy was relieved to find Frigga favoured most of the decisions she’d made. Hariasa was more inclined to say an objecting word but Darcy was still happy to hear her opinion. The whole wedding was not going to be decided upon by only Darcy and Jane but they had created enough of a structure for others continue to build off of.

A fresh pot of tea was just received when Hariasa put away the notes she’d been examining in favour of a teacup.

“Now Jane, there is another matter we would like to discuss. Darcy, if you please, this is a private discussion,” Baroness Hariasa sniffed, taking a sip of her tea and letting her words sink in.

“Oh, of course. I will…take a walk around the gardens,” Darcy sent an apologetic look towards Jane’s frightened one and left with a curtsy.

Darcy waited outside of Jane’s door, kneeling on the ground and her ear pressed against the wood in hopes that she would hear something. No sound came through. She cursed the superior carpenter.

“Listening at doors? You should be careful,” the amused voice of Thor warned. Darcy straightened at the sound.

“Thor, what are you doing here? Are there not talks you should be attending?” asked Darcy, matching Thor’s grin with a somewhat guilty one. Being caught by Thor was much better than being caught by a passing guard or an Asgard court official.

“Things are winding down and we are taking longer breaks. I wished to talk with my mother. I was told she was with you and Jane.”

“Yes, she and Baroness Hariasa are discussing private matters with Jane at the moment….which is why I was trying to listen at the door.”

“Hear anything good?”

“Not really,” admitted Darcy.

“Oh, no matter,” Thor laughed heartily. “It can wait. Would you be inclined to take a stroll with me around the grounds then? Perhaps we can keep the both of us out of trouble?”

“Of course. That _is_ what I said I would do,” Darcy admitted, taking Thor’s arm. She did adore Thor. He was the closest thing to a brother Darcy had ever had. They talked idly as they walked, discussing the weather, news in Asgard and Midgard and of Darcy’s family. They even briefly mentioned Frigga’s approval of Darcy and Loki’s dance. It was peaceful and Darcy was happy to be spending time with someone who didn’t seemed overly overburdened with something. She had no doubt there were things that weighed heavily in Thor’s mind but he didn’t show it.

They took a stroll around the edge of the garden, Darcy stopping every so often to smell a flower. They were heading back to the castle when Darcy stopped in her tracks at a sight far less pleasant than the few flowers braving the dropping temperatures. A distance away, Loki was walking and laughing with a beautiful blonde woman on his arm. Her laugh tinkled as he said something into her ear and her jewels sparkled in the sun.

“Who is that?” Darcy asked Thor stiffly. 

“Oh, Loki and Syn. Her father has been one of my father’s advisors for many years now. She wished to see the castle and I suppose Loki is showing her the grounds now we have free time,” Thor shrugged, not thinking much of the couple. For the first time in a long time, Darcy felt something other than sadness as she looked at Loki.

She felt anger.

The walking couple noticed Darcy and Thor and started to make their way over. Darcy wondered how many women he had been flirting with ever since they broke off their relationship. Here she was, torturing herself over what was best for his future and his happiness when he was having a jolly good time, showing giggling tarts around the castle. She remembered the first time he gave her a ‘tour’ of the grounds and her blood boiled. Was she just one in the long list of women he gave private ‘tours’ to?

“Brother, I see you are taking advantage of the weather,” Thor said, bowing to Syn. The pretty blonde curtsied back and for a second, Darcy remembered her manners and engaged in the courtesy last minute.

“I see you are too,” Loki said, voice guarded. He sent Darcy a meaningful glance but she refused to ascertain the meaning and looked away. Tucking her arm back into Thor’s arm was an attempt at grounding herself but Darcy still felt lightheaded.

“Loki has been giving me a most wonderful tour,” Syn’s voice was light and playful. She pulled herself closer to Loki’s side with an affectionate smile. Loki appeared a little sheepish at the sign of affection but it just stuck the knife further into Darcy’s chest. She shut her eyes and clenched her free hand into a fist, digging her nails into her palm to try and stop any tears from falling. 

“Yes, I have heard of some of his tours,” Thor smiled with a suggestive twinkle in his eye, earning a giggle from Syn.

“He has been the utmost gentleman, I assure you,” promised Syn as she took out her fan and fanned herself. Darcy rolled her eyes.

“Ah, manners,” Loki said after a pause, clearing his throat. “Syn, this is Darcy Lewis. Jane’s lady-in-waiting. Darcy, may I introduce Syn Agnarsdottir. A lovely addition to the court,” purred Loki and Darcy had the odd urge to scratch his face at the slight. Instead, Darcy grinned and curtsied as gracefully as she could manage.

“She and Loki intend to demonstrate a new variation of the allemande at the upcoming ball,” Thor added.

“Oh, that is most exciting,” squealed Syn before giving Loki a coy look. “I wonder if you could be so kind as to give me a private demonstration, Prince Loki. I know it would make all my friends jealous to know I am ahead of the trends.”

“I shall see what I can do,” assured Loki in a voice smoother than the silk of Darcy’s new mint gown. He matched Syn’s coy expression with a lascivious wink.

“Well, I hope you enjoy the rest of your day,” Darcy snapped, feeling a lump forming in her throat. “If you excuse me, I must get back to Jane. A wedding to plan.”

Before Thor could question her change in mood, Darcy made her way back towards the castle. She could feel Loki’s eyes staring into her shoulders the whole time but she refused to look back.

 

* * *

  

When Darcy arrived back at Jane’s room, she was relieved to find Hariasa and Frigga gone, as she was no longer in the mood for court pleasantries. She walked straight towards Jane and knocked over a pile of books with a frustrated scream.

“The nerve! He is insufferable!” Darcy shouted and Jane didn’t even raise an eyebrow at the outburst.

“Loki?”

“Yes! Here I am, crying myself to sleep when he is out wooing any girl that will spare the time for him.”

“Oh, is he?” Jane considered putting a hand on Darcy’s shoulder but deciding against it.

“I saw him practically pawing at some, some _woman_. Touring my foot! How can he have the nerve? Flirting in front of me like that? Has he no heart?”

“Were you not flirting with Heidrek?” Jane pointed out.

“That is completely different and you know it!”

“How so?”

“Because…because? Oh, just let me have my anger, Jane!” Darcy stomped her foot and began to pace. She wasn’t going to let logic in the way of her rage right now. It was more cathartic than her tears. Besides, she’d come up with a better reason later.

“Of course, pontificate to your heart’s content.”

“I spend hours worried that I hurt him and he does not even care about my feelings. He moved on as soon as I let him go. How could I be so foolish as to think he cared one ounce about me? Well two can play at that! No more tears Jane. I shall not even think of him. He no longer resides in my heart. I shall flirt with Heidrek and any man Hariasa places in front of me. I will have all the fun I want and...and…I shall wear that dress and the earrings he gave me! Rub it in his face!”

“That’s the spirit!” Jane encouraged.

“This will be the first day of the rest of my life,” Darcy insisted, stopping in the middle of the room and fresh out of sanctimonious words. “What did Hariasa and Frigga wish to discuss?”

At the mention of Jane’s private conversation, the Princess turned bright red and held in a giggle.

“Oh Darcy,” Jane snorted, taking Darcy’s hand and leading them to the settee. “Remember when you wanted to better your mind? When you first became my lady-in-waiting and bought all those books without really looking at them?”

Darcy nodded, thinking back to the day. They had ranged from a number of scientific topics and even some philosophy. Darcy had trudged through all the books and had definitely preferred the philosophy to the scientific observations. But it didn’t explain Jane’s red face. Unless…Darcy remembered the one book she and Jane finished reading together.

“ _Oh_ , Aristotle’s-”

“Yes,” Jane cut in and they both broke into giggles. The book was titled Aristotle’s Complete Master-Piece but it was not written by the Greek Darcy assumed. It was a manual on coupling and the generation of mankind. Darcy and Jane had spent many a late hour giggling over everything in the book while failing to discuss the matter seriously.

Darcy started to laugh.

“They wanted to discuss your wedding night?”

“Yes.”

“You still have a few weeks yet.”

“I suppose they wanted me to ponder over my duty to produce an heir,” Jane shrugged, unable to hold in her giggles as Darcy guffawed next to her. “Maybe they thought it would make the baby come faster? Oh Darcy, I wish you had been here. They…they discussed- oh god. Hariasa said to lay and think of my duty to both countries.”

“That seems boring. I thought Aristotle suggested-”

“I _know_ what he suggests. Frigga argued that it should be fun but it was horrifying without you by my side. Promise you will not leave next time. Even if they ask,” begged Jane and Darcy have difficulty agreeing with all the laughing she was doing. She bent her head back heartily, letting the chuckles leave with glee at her friend’s embarrassment.

“I will do my best. Did they discuss Thor’s-” Darcy fell on the arm of the settee, chest hurting a little as she took a few calming breaths.

“Expected virility?” That made Darcy giggle even harder. “Yes. They assured me he will know what to do if I have my doubts.”

“Thor will be surprised when he realises you may know more than he.”

“I think he may be used to me knowing more about him on various matters at this point. Though I will try not to dissuade him too much. Hariasa and Frigga assured me Thor takes his duties as future King very seriously,” Jane tried to say straight-faced but broke into a snort at the end.

“I hope not too seriously. I’m sure Aristotle would agree with that,” Darcy took out her kerchief and wiped away the tears from her eyes.

“Oh, stop it,” Jane commaded but she was still laughing. She fell on top of Darcy and took the kerchief to wipe away her own tears.

“Well, I hope you have luck in conceiving many sons.”

“Thank you. The future of Asgard and Midgard also appreciate your concern,” Jane said drolly. “Of course.”

“Of course,” smirked Darcy. She hadn’t laughed like that since she and Jane had read the book to begin with. It was a nice feeling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Syn- Another character from Norse mythology that I hijacked. *Edited to add* Not to be confused with Sigyn who has been previously mentioned in this fic. They are two different characters/ goddesses. 
> 
> Aristotle's Complete Master-Piece Displaying the Secrets of Nature in the Generation of Man: An actual manual released released first in 1684 and written by William Salmon. It was a medical manual of sorts and discussed how babies were made and the best way to conceive amongst other things. I thought it was interesting because around that time, it was believed that a baby could only be conceived if a woman reached orgasm during sex. Thought it would a belief the Asgardians might be all for. You can actually read it online.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy another emotion filled chapter. Thanks for the all lovely, lovely comments last chapter! Hope you don't mind if I don't list you out this time but you pushed me to get this out faster than my normal snail pace and in general, make me feel loved. So kisses to you all as well as a long chapter!

“It is rather…indecorous, do you not agree?” Baroness Hariasa huffed about ten minutes into the rehearsal, fanning herself vigorously. She sat with Frigga and Thor in the Queen’s drawing room. The furniture had been moved towards the sides of the room and a harpsichord, where Jane sat, had been moved in. Thor’s arms were crossed over his chest and his legs stretched out in front of him. He tried to hide a snicker at the Baroness’s comment and also at Loki’s displeasure in being on display. Frigga lightly swatted Thor’s arm in a warning but she also let out a laugh.

Darcy spared a glance at Loki and saw him rolling his eyes dramatically. She shared his sentiment even if she wouldn’t openly show her consensus. This rehearsal was starting to make her feel like a cow at a cattle show. Having the Queen there was understandable, Baroness Hariasa was even explainable. But Thor?

“I think it is charming,” Frigga finally stated.

“I would not allow my daughters to dance in such a manner,” Hariasa shrugged.

“You would have given your right arm to be able to dance like that when we were giggling girls,” Frigga pointed out and Hariasa offered her a rare smile.

“I suppose you are right. Loki and Darcy are dancing quite splendidly,” Hariasa agreed and Darcy gave a small curtsy at the compliment. When Darcy looked up, she found Loki quirking his eyebrow at her action. In retaliation, Darcy glared at him but earned a slick, self-satisfied smile for her troubles.

It was a smile that Darcy never trusted, for she knew it meant he was up to no good. Before, it had been because he intended to steal her away for a secret kiss or slip a hand under her petticoat. But this time, she had no idea what he was up to. The realization was unsettling. It made her feel akin to a tiny boat floating in the middle of the tumultuous seas, never knowing when the next wave would drag her down.

Darcy tore her eyes away from his gaze, reminding herself that she was still angry with him for his open flirting yesterday. Turning towards Jane, Darcy searched for guidance. Although Jane had also seen Loki’s smile, she just shrugged her shoulders. Darcy sighed at the obvious statement. It seemed she was truly alone on the matter.

“They do indeed,” Thor joined in, laughter still sparkling in his eyes. “Though I think Loki should fix his posture. It is atrocious.”

“You are one to talk,” Loki shot back, staring pointedly at Thor leaning back in his chair.

“Yes but I am not the one dancing in front of the court,” smiled Thor, leaning back further so that the front legs of his chair were hovering dangerously above the carpet.

“Thor is correct, Loki, shoulders up and back,” Hariasa stated. “Also, you must remember Darcy is so much smaller than you. When you spin, she is practically wobbling on her toes.”

“There is still time to find me a taller partner,” Loki suggested innocently and Darcy tried to ignore the pins of jealousy and hurt roiling in her gut.

“Syn perhaps?” Darcy spat, whirling towards Loki. Taking a moment to reel in her anger, she looked into Loki’s eyes but couldn’t read his thoughts. “Did you not give her a demonstration of the allemande?”

“Yes, but she was not nearly as gifted as you,” Loki confessed in a low and even tempo, causing a shiver to run down Darcy’s spine. He leaned in closer as if he were going to whisper a secret into her ear. “You remain ever the…superior in that field.”

Something in his tone made Darcy think she should be offended. She suddenly understood what his aim was. Loki was doing whatever he could to vex her. Why? She wasn’t entirely sure but she didn’t want to spend any more wasted time trying to work him out. Still, she wasn’t sure how to respond and was angry with herself for letting him get the upper hand.

“Thor could step in,” Jane provided with a cheeky smile, easing the tension. Thor and Loki paled at the thought but the image made Darcy laugh.

“Perhaps we can find a stool for Darcy to stand upon,” Loki suggested, recovering rather quickly from the insult and halting Darcy’s laughter.

“And how do you expect me to dance on a stool?” Darcy demanded.

“We could strap one to each of your feet?” Loki pursed his lips and held his hands behind his back, rocking on the balls of his feet. Again, he tried to appear innocent but Darcy wasn’t fooled.

“Come, come,” Hariasa clapped her hands, “enough of the chatter. Loki, do try to make up for Darcy’s height and Darcy, face forward. Do not get distracted trying to look at everything in the room but Loki. You look like a silly lapdog.” 

“I agree. Oh, drop that sour look and give me a smile while you are at it,” Loki teased and Darcy sent him a seething look that she hoped conveyed exactly where she thought he should shove his smile. Loki leaned towards Darcy and whispered so only she could hear his next sentence. “Or do you want to save them all for Heidrek? Why let him have all the fun?”

Darcy didn’t say anything. She stared in astonishment at his brazenness. Lewd suggestion hung in the air, weaved in with the bitterness that begun to roll off of Loki. It was like a strike to her face. Suddenly, Darcy’s throat felt tight. Tears began to well in her eyes and her bottom lip trembled. For a brief moment, Loki’s face crumpled in regret but it hardened just as quickly.

 Laughter shared between Thor and Frigga broke their spell. They turned away from each other and Darcy used her sleeves to dap at her eyes. Jane sent her a sympathetic smile and it gave Darcy just enough courage to continue.

They trudged on, occasionally stopping in the middle of various figures to perfect their footwork, gestures and posture. As they spun and twisted, Darcy was able to ignore her troubles. She put her focus into the dance to be presented in court and ignored how much she missed Loki’s firm body against hers. She grew numb to his open comments on her faults and whispers of her unseemly assets. Giving into his mind games would get her nowhere and it angered her that he was attempting to drag her down- to look a fool in front of those whose opinion mattered to her. It was childish and Darcy refused to give into Loki’s tricks.

Unfortunately, there was one thing Darcy couldn’t ignore. Loki’s hands.

They were proving to be quite a nuisance. They kept trailing to places they shouldn’t be, for the dance and the sake of decorum. Yet she was the only one to notice them. When Loki tried to twirl one of Darcy’s curls around his finger, she finally lost her temper.

“Will you please stop touching me?” Darcy snapped under her breath, slapping his hand away. Loki’s eyes widened suddenly, the pleasure at successfully crawling under her skin evident in his smirk. He spared a glance towards their audience, who were now occupied with a tray of tea and sweets being set up by a servant.

“How do you expect me to dance?” Loki mocked her words from earlier.

“Like a gentleman?” Darcy suggested, keeping her voice low. “I am not Syn so do not treat me as such.”

“Is it really any of your concern who I choose to pass my time with?” Loki snapped back. Something burned in his eyes and Darcy had the urge to take a step back. An uncomfortable pain clenched her chest but she stood her ground and kept her head level. He was right. She’d lost any right to be angry the moment she said no to his proposal. It didn’t change the fact that it still mattered to her- that seeing him with another woman made her want to shout and cry and vomit all at the same time.

“No,” Darcy agreed pitifully. They stood still, as the sound of laughter and the clinking of teacups upon saucers engulfed them. Their audience sat ignorant of the turmoil sweeping over the dancers. Darcy closed her eyes, letting out a soft gasp when Loki ran a finger across the inside of her wrist, up her arm. The touch was softer than down feathers; reminiscent of the tender man she was in love with.

Darcy opened her eyes to find Loki staring back, wordlessly asking for an invitation. She wasn’t entirely sure for what but she knew it would be her downfall.

“I know I am not your first choice but I’d like to keep my dignity,” Darcy whispered.

“How would you know?” asked Loki. The question caught Darcy off guard and she looked at him with an expression that was akin to a startled deer. When she stayed silent, Loki continued in a softer but frustrated tone. “Why do you always assume you are not my first choice?”

“What are you two whispering about?” Baroness Hariasa asked loudly. Loki and Darcy turned towards her, abashed. “Nothing good ever comes from an unmarried man and woman whispering.”

Everyone looked to them with intrigued expressions, waiting for an appropriate explanation for their improper behaviour. When none came to Darcy’s mind, she looked towards Loki for help.

“I was simply giving her a suggestion on her footwork,” said Loki, lying with ease. When Hariasa nodded in acceptance, Darcy let out a breath she hadn’t realised she kept in. Deciding that their interruption meant Darcy didn’t have to answer Loki’s question, she was content to try and stay angry with him. Yet, his question had subdued her rage, replacing it with misery.

“Now, it is time for you boys to leave,” Frigga announced, pouring out a cup of tea for Darcy. Darcy knew this because Frigga mixed the right amount of sugar and milk. It surprised and humbled her to think the Queen remembered how she preferred her tea. 

“Why?” Thor asked after swallowing a mouthful of confections.

“We will discuss matters of marriage. A subject I am sure will bore you two. Baroness Hariasa has taken it upon herself to find our dear Darcy a suitable Asgardian husband,” Frigga explained, fondness shining through her eyes. It made Darcy blush.

“Excellent news!” Thor beamed, happy to hear Darcy might have another reason to stay in Asgard.

“That should be an easy task,” Loki said, a hint of a sneer in his tone. His face clenched in an uncomfortable smile, nose flaring slightly. His shoulders seemed to sit even straighter than normal and a storm started to broil in his eyes.

“I believe I have found a number of exceptional matches, superior to any man she would be forced to settle on before she came to me for guidance,” Baroness Hariasa smiled, rather pleased with the accomplishment.

“Oh darling, are you all right? You are pale all of a sudden,” Frigga asked. She stood up and reached out for Loki’s hand. He drew back before she could touch him and cleared his throat.

“It must be lack of sleep catching up with me. Please, I will excuse myself,” said Loki, avoiding Frigga’s gaze. He left with a quick bow, fists clenching at his sides so tightly that they nearly shook.

“I shall…check on Loki,” Thor assured his mother, sharing a look of concern. He dropped all the sweetmeats in his hands before running after Loki to demand an answer for his strange behaviour.

“I worry for him,” Frigga sighed, wringing her hands with a downcast expression.

“That is your duty as his mother,” Hariasa simply stated, though there was a note of pity in her tone. She reached out and Frigga took her hand. “That is all we mothers can do at times.”

“Let us not dwell any longer,” Frigga nodded, shaking off her worry, “I am delighted to hear about a man who might steal Darcy’s heart. A wonderful romance should make the court flutter with joy. Something to take our minds off of war.”

 

* * *

  

Darcy woke in the middle of the night with flashes of Loki fresh in her mind. A bitter smile twisted her lips when she realised he was haunting her even more, now that she’d decided to not pine after him. She could still feel his kisses tickling her neck. Whispers of his undying love screamed in her ears. In the dream, she had been consumed with giggles but now, she groaned with frustration. Either she didn’t sleep at all or she had unsettling dreams of that unforgiving swine. It didn’t seem like she could win.

Sitting up, Darcy pulled her legs close to her chest and considered reading the rest of the night until exhaustion took her. After lighting a candle, she spent a good five minutes trying to be swept away to a different world but couldn’t get past one page.

Deciding to try a different tactic, Darcy attempted to drown Loki’s image with Heidrek. For a brief, sublime moment, caring blue eyes and a bearded smile engulfed her senses but it didn’t hold. Loki’s smirk was seared into her mind. His question still rang in her ears and hope bubbled up in her chest.

Now, her answer burned on the tip of her tongue. She wanted to tell him that she refused to hope because all the love in the world couldn’t possibly conquer the wrath of King Odin. That silly girls like her were no match for the beauty held by women like Syn or the cunning of women like Fulla. For that, she would always be the latter choice, even if she had to make it on his behalf.

Darcy wasn’t sure how she was supposed to get past Loki if he continued to make it so complicated. One moment, she was sure she hated him but in the next, she wanted to crawl back into his arms and damn all court expectations. If this was what love was supposed to be like, she wanted none of it.

Looking down, Darcy glanced at the worn book of poems in her hands. It had been a present from her sisters. They’d stayed up late reading the poems to each other, giggling over descriptions of what they thought the poets looked like. It seemed silly now but she’d spent a whole month convinced the love of her life was an imagined man. Now, she wondered how great poets skipped from one lover to another so easily, able to wail about their broken hearts one day only to wax sonnets for a new love in the next. It was a well-guarded secret that she’s like to get a hold of.

Her turmoil was interrupted by soft knocks on her door. It startled her out of her thoughts. Normally, Jane just used the extra key she stole to sneak in. However, Darcy was always asleep when Jane crept in, so it was possible that she’d just never heard the knocks.

The visit wasn’t completely unexpected. Jane didn’t try out her new telescope last night, which was rather odd but it seemed she had arrived to make up for lost time. Hopefully, they wouldn’t be out too late. The ball was tomorrow and preparing was sometimes an all day affair. They even received special invitation to join Frigga and make use of her coiffeur. 

Tugging on a robe, Darcy walked over and prepared a witty comment. It was lost when she cracked the door open, peaking through to find Angrboda staring back.

“What are you doing here?” Darcy asked, opened the door enough for Angrboda to walk through.

“I have come to kidnap you,” she announced grandly and with a smirk. In the candlelight shadows, it looked a little sinister and gave Darcy pause.

“Should you be telling me that? The element of the surprise is no longer on your side,” Darcy let out a nervous laugh, hoping she hadn’t miscalculated Angrboda’s character. A million possibilities for a kidnap ran through her mind but none made any real sense. The wildest included political plots of murder and others were as tame as stealing snacks from the kitchen.

“Well, I was hoping to have an adventure. It would be much easier if I did not have to drag you behind me,” Angrboda shrugged. Walking further into the room, she spun around and ran a critical eye over the somewhat orderly room. There were only a few personal items out, including letters from Darcy’s family and a few trinkets that had more sentimental value than monetary. “Come, I shall help you get dressed.”

“Dressed for what?” Darcy asked, hoping any insight would be spared.

“For some fun.”

“You are not going to tell me anything, are you?” sighed Darcy.

“No. I am sworn into secrecy.”

Deciding that Angrboda was much better at keeping secrets than Jane, Darcy gave up. She watched Angrboda choose one of her plainer outfits from a chest- a mustard coloured mantelet and blue petticoat. Darcy had forgotten she still had it with her. It was the outfit she wore when she first met Jane. The memory rapidly flooded back.

The Princess had snuck down to the kitchens one day to educate the servants. This was apparently a common occurrence that most met with indifference but given Darcy was new, she hadn’t realised the strange woman spewing nonsense about falling apples was actually important. Jane and Darcy got into a terrible argument. The memory brought a smile to Darcy’s face, even though the linen now made her skin itchy.

The ensemble was completed with a brown hooded cape. It was obvious that they weren’t going anywhere most of the court would approve of. A part of Darcy wondered if they were even going to be seen in public, given how they could easily pass as servants.

The change of style was almost freeing. Without side hoops, it was much easier to move. Later, she’d have to suggest this to Jane as an alternative to running around in their robes and shifts. As comfortable as that was, maybe they’d be able to sneak in and out of the castle as servants and not get pulled over for stern reprimands.

“Are we going to be sneaking around the castle?” Darcy asked, hoping to glean more information. It didn’t earn an answer. Angrboda kept her expression closed except for the excited glint in her eyes. Ruling out murder as the reason for their excursion, Darcy sighed and let Angrboda’s quiet enthusiasm take her over.

After remembering to leave a note on her pillow in case Jane came by, Darcy allowed herself to be dragged away onto whatever adventure awaited. 

 

* * *

  

With a leer, Loki kissed his way up Darcy’s stocking covered leg, stopping to dwell on her thigh. He untied the green ribbon above her knee that held the stocking in place. Slowly, he rolled the offending item of clothing down her leg, only to toss it over his back without a second glance.

“You are taking an awfully long time,” Darcy complained. Quirking his eyebrow, Loki looked up to where she lay curled up against his pillows, wearing a thin chemise. Her silky brown hair was lightly curled and spread around her like a halo. The fire crackling in the hearth cast a light that made her skin glow.  

“Good things come to those who wait, I assure you,” swore Loki, tickling her foot with a roguish wink. Her squeak made him smirk as she tried to pull away but he kept a firm grip on her leg. To quell her protests, he left a lingering kiss on the inside of her ankle. It did the trick and she was leaning back into the pillows, a content smile on her lips and warmth in her eyes.

Loki crawled up, letting his fingers dance over her body until he was settled comfortably between her legs. In just his drawers, he could feel every curve of her body, so supple underneath him. He pulled her closer, resting his face in the crook of her neck and enjoying how the heat of her body seeped through her chemise. It warmed him down to his bones and he let his muscles go slack as the smell of roses engulfed him.

“You always smell of flowers,” Loki mumbled. He could feel Darcy’s laugh rumbling in her chest.

“My mother perfected her own recipe using the flowers from her garden. She taught Caroline and I before she passed,” Darcy explained. Fingers began to weave through Loki’s hair, occasionally scratching at his scalp. It mixed with the sound of her gentle voice and began to lull him to sleep. A giggle escaped Darcy’s mouth as Loki nuzzled her neck. “Mr. Eldridge, the town apothecary, always begged for her secret whenever we visited town. Have I not told you the story?”

“Hmm?” hummed Loki, absentmindedly. His attention was refocused when Darcy kissed his temple. It was a tentative kiss, barely brushing over his skin. Pulling away and shifting his weight to his arms, Loki sat up to gaze into Darcy’s eyes, where affection swum languidly. Biting her bottom lip, she rubbed her nose against his.

Loki leaned down to press his lips against hers. After a few seconds, Darcy lightly sucked at his bottom lip. The soft kiss gave way to pure want. Darcy’s legs wound around his waist as he dove into her willing mouth. Loki closed his eyes, enjoying the taste of her on his tongue and the way her lips occasionally nipped at his. He let the sounds of her moans wash over him, his breath catching when she arched up against his body. As his hands started to wander, they made their way up her hips, pausing to squeeze her backside. With some minor difficulty, he was able to drag the chemise up to her waist without having to shift his body away from hers. Darcy’s nails lightly raked Loki’s back and he finally had to pull away for air.

But when Loki opened his eyes, Sigyn looked back up. Her nails ripped painfully at his shoulders and her heels dug into his spine. With a shout, he jumped up, trying to move away but couldn’t wriggle out of her grip. Her cold grey eyes stared at him, accusing him of one hundred sins and more. He wanted to shout at her. Tell her it was her who had wronged him.

With renewed strength, he wrenched himself out of her hold only to be engulfed by a frigid darkness.

 

* * *

 

Loki growled when he opened his eyes. As the dream faded into a memory, his bedroom, lit by a dying candle, came into view. The faint smell of roses tickled his nose but he ignored it, knowing it was all a fantasy. Stretching out in his large armchair, Loki cracked out the kinks in his back and neck, letting the book in his lap fall to the floor. His heart was still beating heavily in his chest but he already could feel it start to ease.

The dreams were getting worse. They were much more vivid, a little bit more sensuous and utterly infuriating. He didn’t even want to begin to analyse Sigyn’s appearance. That was a new development, which did not bode well. Shaking his head, Loki decided to not dwell on _that_ past mistake. He rubbed his face, wishing to somehow tear out Darcy’s moan clanging in his brain.

The reason for his troubled dreams was not guilt. He refused to believe so. Though he wasn’t sure what else he was supposed to feel when Darcy practically cried every time she saw him. What did that make him? The villain? Most certainly not.

Despite her rather maddening mixed signals, Darcy had made her position on the matter perfectly clear when she nestled up to Heidrek. She wouldn’t risk anything for a prince but she would do anything for a king. That much was stingingly obvious. And yet, he still found himself drawn to her like a lovesick fool. He wanted to bury his head in her neck and forget all of her betrayals. To see the light of love in her eyes once more, instead of the pools of gloom. The closest he could do was to ignite little sparks of ire. It was better than her tears.

The image of Heidrek’s hands all over Darcy floated to his mind’s eye and Loki’s stomach lurched, mixing with the bitterness eating away at his heart. Heidrek had the audacity to think he could just take Darcy like she was some common tart. To disrespect her- she _belonged_ to Loki.

Another growl grinded in his throat. Nausea quickly followed it.

She didn’t belong him. She never did. And soon she would belong to a stranger.

Loki swallowed past the lump in his throat. The urge to tear apart his room was growing but he resisted. The pain of his nails digging into his palm brought him back to reality. Loki hadn’t even realised he was clenching his fists. He relaxed his hands and leaned back into his armchair. Destroying his property wouldn’t do any good and he rather liked his furnishings.

Darcy had rather liked them as well. He remembered the one time she wandered around his room. She’d refused to stay long, citing her virtue was at danger the longer she stood so close to his bed. Still, her hand skimmed over whatever it could reach- the ornately carved bedposts, the green curtains and occasionally, pages of a book. A small smile touched his lips but it twisted away at the taste of bile rising in the back of his throat. What if Darcy were poking around Heidrek’s room now?

Looking out the window and seeing the moon rising high above the castle, Loki let out a weary sigh. He supposed a walk around the city might do him some good. Clear his head. Perhaps he could mull over his luck with a pint or find a distraction to drown out the giggling at the back of his mind before he went mad. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna wait to delve into Loki's mind during the ball but I couldn't resist ;) 
> 
> Also, Ellennyere, I know this probably wasn't what you meant as a bed scene but there ya go...


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are awesome. Seriously, I have the best readers. Your comments are all lovely and I love you all.

 

Leaving the castle felt too easy for Darcy. The guards hardly paid her any mind when a princess wasn’t towing her along. Once they stepped off the castle grounds, Darcy pulled back her hood and enjoyed the crisp night air against her skin. It was a beautiful night, a clear sky alight with twinkling stars and half moon. Street lamps fuelled by oil lined the main streets, casting a soft orange hue.

As Angrboda led Darcy further and further away from the castle, her curiosity grew. It wasn’t often that Darcy ventured out into the town. On the few occasions, it was to visit various noblewomen and she never got a chance to walk the streets on her own. By this hour, most of the shops were closed but Darcy still took time to peak into the windows. She tried to make out the brightly coloured displays in the dim lighting, committing to memory store names for another day. More often than not, Angrboda had to drag Darcy away whenever something stole her interest for more than a few seconds.

Most of the streets they walked along were crowded with rambunctious Asgardians, already celebrating what everyone hoped would be a long stretch of peace. Soldiers walked amongst the citizens, laughing and calling out to coy women. Not all were in their uniforms but Darcy could pick out some of them just by their gait and excitement at being back from the warfront. There were a small few who still had various pieces of armour intermingled with their outfits, occasionally glinting in the light. But it was more out of drunken revelry than waiting for a call to arms.

“A beautiful flower for an even beautifuler lady,” a slurred voice announced next to Darcy, causing her to jump in the air. Looking away from a window display of hats and bonnets, Darcy stood face-to-face with a rosy-cheeked soldier. He wobbled, struggling to keep his balance while holding out a white and purple pansy. He was also somewhat preoccupied with the battle of ensuring his hat stayed atop his strawberry blonde hair, making him appear much less threatening.

“Thank you, kind sir,” Darcy smiled, curtseying ever so slightly and accepting the token. It earned her a grin and exaggerated kiss on her hand.

“Come along Leif,” one of his companions suddenly broke off from a group of men before Leif could start his next flirtatious sentence. The brown haired companion, also in a soldiers’ uniform, gave Darcy an apologetic smile and took off his hat. “So sorry, won’t bother you again.”

Before Darcy could comment, Leif was being dragged back to his group. His friends were either laughing at his antics or encouraging him. Leif blew Darcy a loud kiss before he could be completely distracted. Tucking the flower behind her ear for safekeeping, Darcy twinned the stem into her curls.

“Come, we are almost there,” Angrboda said, amusement in her voice as she spared a final glance at the group of soldiers, now engaged in a loud drinking song. Despite her better judgement, Darcy allowed herself to be led through a dark and damp alley. Echoes of laughter and clapping bounced off the walls and just as Darcy started to fear for her safety, they reached warm light at the end of their journey.

Music was heard over jovial shouts. That was the first thing Darcy could discern. She walked into a large tavern lit with a mixture of candles and lamps. The tavern was brimming with boisterous clients. Most were seated around large tables, calling out for more ale and food with grins plastered on their faces. Heat radiated off their bodies, making the room feel stifling even when the few windows it had were open. There were even a few sets of couples dancing, stomping through what Darcy assumed was an Asgardian country jig in front of a four-piece band consisting of two fiddles, a fife and a cello.

Darcy was transported back to her days in Midgard. While her two younger sisters, Felicity and Esther, were not out in society, they still joined Caroline and Darcy whenever they attended dances at the town assembly hall. Although they were always under the watchful eye of their father or a trusted male servant, it was worth the bliss of the loud hall. Bodies bumped together as groups of people danced and Darcy always left light with elation.

But here, there was less worry over propriety -certainly in comparison to court life. Even less than the dancehalls of her home, where there was at least a set of rules they were expected to follow. Men and women let their bodies brush up against one another, various men dragged laughing women to their laps and more than one couple were trading kisses. The public displays caused a flush to cover Darcy’s cheeks and chest that was entirely separate from the warm air, yet, there was something oddly liberated about everyone around her. They weren’t consumed with court rules. Their laughter sounded much more genuine, starting in their bellies and erupting loudly from their throats as they held their heads back.

Angroboda dragged Darcy through the crowd until they reached a table in the far corner filled with most if not all the Jotun faction. Darcy noticed them smiling over large pints of ale, sharing laughs and jokes. This was the first time she had seen any of them smile, though she’d only had passing glances during the first feast, where they looked ragged and tired. Tonight, hope had crept into their eyes.

At the corner end of the table next to the wall, sat Heidrek, a youthful glow lighting his face as he wiped away tears of laughter. Throughout the tavern, his laugh boomed and Darcy thought she could hear years of tension being released. When he turned and caught sight of Darcy, his face softened into a tender smile and he shoved at the men around him until they made room for the new guests. Angroboda pushed Darcy forward so she had to take the space next to Heidrek. Their thighs touched when she slid onto the bench and Darcy sat up straight at the contact.

“You look beautiful, the both of you,” Heidrek said but kept his eyes on Darcy. He reached out and traced the edge of the pansy tucked behind her ear. Darcy’s heartbeat raced when he started to graze her cheek but he removed his hand before contact was made.

“It is from one of her suitors,” said Angrboda, laughing into a pint she stole from the man next to her. She spared an unapologetic smile at the stuttering man who simply raised his hand to order another.

“Really?” Heidrek raised an eyebrow, leaning in closer to Darcy and twirling some of the hair of his beard.

“His name is Leif,” teased Darcy. “Very sweet boy. We met him on our journey here. His friends dragged him off for a rather jolly song.”

“Ah, then I shall not have to chase him away from you tonight, I hope,” Heidrek said, the barest hint of relief in his voice.

“Unless someone pulls me in for a dance but I fear I am not familiar with these jigs.”

“Neither am I. Perhaps if we stay in the corner, no one will notice and we can escape embarrassment,” laughed Heidrek, his chest bumping against Darcy’s shoulder. She leaned in towards him and tensed only slightly when he wrapped a loose arm around her waist. If Heidrek noticed, he chose not to comment and Darcy let herself relax into his touch.

Two fresh pints of ale were placed in front of Darcy and Angrboda. Around them, the Jotuns at the table lifted up their ales and cheered.

“To Jotunheim! May our people feel our joy,” the man sitting next to Heidrek announced, earning more cheers as they all took large gulps. Darcy sniffed at her ale before sipping. The first taste was bitter. Her face twisted but after a few longer sips, she started to taste the sweetness hidden in the ale and thought she might like it better than wine.

“Everyone is celebrating,” Darcy observed, having to shout into Heidrek’s ear to be heard over the voices intermingling around them.

“The talks are over! All we must do tomorrow is finish with signatures and finally, this war is close to its end,” Heidrek said, relief shining in his eyes. He let out a shaky breath. “Soon, I will be able to go home to my people and take rule, make it what it should be. Attempt to heal centuries of pain.”

“Did I not say that I am a good judge of character,” Darcy said, tapping Heidrek’s chest with the back of her hand. Just as she let it drop, Heidrek laced their fingers together, keeping her hand to his chest and holding her gaze with sultry eyes.

“You did,” he nodded, leaning in towards her and tightening the hold he had on her waist. When she noticed his gaze flick to her mouth, Darcy’s breath caught in her throat and panic pooled in her gut. She turned her head away just as Heidrek tilted his down. Accepting the jilt, Heidrek dropped her hand and Darcy took a large gulp of her ale as her face prickled with embarrassment. From the corner of her eye, she thought she could see Angrboda hiding behind her pint and looking rather obviously away from the two next to her.

“I think I like ale,” Darcy said in hopes to alleviating the tension. Her eyes darted to Heidrek and he offered a small smile.

“Good. I find it better than the claret they serve at the castle,” Heidrek agreed, letting out a puff of breathe as his arm loosened ever so slightly. Chewing on her bottom lip, Darcy searched for something to add but couldn’t find any worthwhile words. They sat in silence, sipping on their drinks as those around them roared. A sudden thought hit Darcy and she turned towards Angrboda, unable to stop a question from spilling out of her mouth.

“Is it true you are betrothed to Loki?”

The question caught both Jotuns completely off guard. Heidrek stiffened next to Darcy but Angrboda’s reaction was enough of an answer. She snorted into her ale, coughed to try and clear her lungs and then began to laugh.

“Oh by heavens above- _no_ ,” she clutched her chest and gasped for air before swearing vehemently. “No, never. By all that is holy I would never agree to such an arrangement. No matter how many chests of gold Odin tempts me with.”

 Darcy could feel silent chuckles rumble in Heidrek’s chest. At Angrboda’s reaction or the idea of a betrothal, Darcy wasn’t sure. A part of her felt ashamed to hear Angrboda swear to passionately against the offer Darcy had once prayed for. Suddenly, Angrboda cleared her throat and began to tread back, reaching out to pat Darcy but refraining at the last moment.

“That is, of course, only my opinion. I am sure many women would love to spend eternity with him,” Angrboda cringed slightly, sending Heidrek a panicked glance. He met it with a raised brow. The whole exchange made Darcy wish she could disappear. Was her infatuation still _that_ transparent? “Ah, not _so_ many though. I mean…he is simply not for me. My purpose is to be by Heidrek’s side. Someone must keep an eye on him. He would get into too much trouble otherwise.”

“And what do you think we are doing? Creating a pretty backdrop?” The man sitting next to Angrboda asked, feigning offence. He was handsome with curly brown hair and mischievous brown eyes. Rough stubble lined his chin and lips. Although not as big as Heidrek, the man was still tall, even sitting down. Height and berth seemed to be a shared characteristic of men hailing from Jotunheim. Darcy noticed the loose arm he slung around Angrboda’s shoulders and the way she rolled her eyes at him, affection cracking at the surface of her ire.

“They are advising,” Angrboda vaguely gestured to the men around their table before poking the brown haired man in the chest. “I think _you_ are busy making up fanciful stories,” she said and he grinned at the comment, indicating she was likely correct.

“This is Suttungr,” Heidrek said as means of introduction.

“And you are Darcy? Heidrek has told me much about you. Only good, I assure you,” he smiled and nodding his head in greeting.

“And you are an author?” Darcy ventured and Suttungr laughed.

“Of sorts. Occasional writer, sometimes poet and often a musician. I am a gentle soul at heart,” he winked.

“How did you find yourself amongst Heidrek’s advisors?”

“Angrboda saw me distracting servants with tales and decided she had to have me,” shrugged Suttungr, earning a shove from Angrboda. In retaliation, he jabbed a ticklish spot on her side. He gave her a playful glare, which she met, leaning their heads close enough that their noses almost touched. “That reminds me, I have almost perfected my song. I know you wished to hear it.”

“I prefer your music over your voice, that is true,” said Angrboda dourly. Unable to contain her joy, she broke down into a large grin. She watched Suttungr grab a medium sized bundle wrapped in a tattered rag that had been sitting next to him on the table. With affection, he unveiled a violin that had obviously seen many years of play. The varnish was worn and a fair number of scratches touched the surface. Darcy was worried for its safety under Suttungr’s heavy hands but it vanished when she saw him handling the item with tenderness befitting a lover.

“It belonged to his father and his father before,” Angrboda said gently as Suttungr made his way over to the musicians. Her devotion towards the man became evident as she watched him interact, adoration shining brighter at every bounce and chuckle laced within his movements.

“He came from a humble background,” Heidrek said softly into Darcy’s ear and she leaned in closer, enjoying the way his breath brushed up against her cheek. A bought of dizziness hit her and she wanted to blame it on the ale. “More so than anyone at this table. He understands the pain of others. Can put it into words even when they cannot. That is why I value his judgement.” 

Darcy twisted so she could look into Heidrek’s eyes. She wanted to comment, to discuss the wisdom behind such a bold act. Though it seemed boldness was not something Heidrek’s character lacked. She envied it.

Deciding to be bold herself, Darcy leaned in and placed a light peck on Heidrek’s cheek. Her lips brushed against his rough beard and the skin she did touch was hot. It was not as soft as her kisses shared with Loki and Darcy felt a pang at the involuntary comparison. Yet, the look of utter delight that lit Heidrek’s face when she pulled away was contagious. He wore an opened mouth grin and the crinkles around his eyes framed glee. Darcy couldn’t help but let a giggle escape when he cupped her cheek and ran a thumb along her bottom lip.   

Taking a deep breath, she turned back to Suttungr convincing the musicians to take a small break. They didn’t seem to oppose the idea and were curious about the Jotun carrying a violin. Others in the tavern also grew curious and while the noise did not lessen, more eyes turned his way. Settling comfortably into Heidrek’s side, Darcy waited for Suttungr to begin.

The first low notes singing off the violin were slow and solemn. Sound vibrated throughout the tavern. Suttungr embedded each flick of his wrist with a hint of tragedy, occasionally flourishing with a series of faster notes. His violin suddenly became his voice, his way to make sense of the war and the pain and the starvation of the Jotun race. Voices around them quieted as the lone musician steadily entranced the tavern guests. A lump formed in Darcy’s throat.

Suttungr played on; face sombre, continuing to question the suffering of an entire race with well-chosen notes. Steadily, the tempo quickened and the notes began to resonate with a bittersweet triumph. Fingers flew effortlessly over the neck of the violin but just as the song found joy, it slowed again. This time, it didn’t reach the depths of despair it had before. High-pitched notes sang and for the first time since playing, Suttungr grinned before starting a complex series of notes that the Jotuns recognised. The Jotuns around Darcy broke into a series of excited cheers and began to clap along to the song. Without missing a beat, the Asgardians joined in, laughing with the now animated group.

One of the Jotun men stood up and reached out towards Angrboda. The cheers had broken her out of her trance and she grinned, standing in front of Suttungr with the unnamed advisor. He grabbed onto her waist and kept an arms length distance. Angrboda did the same but kept her hands on his shoulders. They began to turn in place, stomping their feet in beat with the music and bending their knees ever so slightly as they changed direction. The display earned more cheers. More of the Jotuns stood up and joined. They stomped rhythmically, occasionally snapping and clapping, some slapped their boots. There seemed to be no wrong way to express themselves. A few men even tried to outdo one another, kicking and jumping into the air with abandon.

The musicians of the tavern joined, becoming a steady background to Suttungr’s wild playing. With some difficulty, they kept pace with him, stumbling occasionally but no one seemed to care if they made a mistake. A few brave Asgardian men hopped in and tried to copy the moves of the Jotuns and were met with loud encouragement.

Heidrek stood up, offering Darcy a hand. The first thing that threatened to spill from Darcy’s lips was a flimsy excuse of not knowing the proper steps. She kept the thought to herself, deciding if Heidrek was willing to learn a contradanse, she should at least try to learn this.

Leading her towards the dancers, Heidrek wrapped his arms around Darcy’s waist and pulled her in close. Their close proximity and her simple clothes meant she could feel every hard edge of his body. His heat engulfed her, warm breath mingling with hers. She hadn’t been this close to a man since Loki was still on intimate terms with her and her body hummed at the contact.

They started slowly, spinning in one direction before switching. Darcy allowed Heidrek to lead her, knowing he would have to teach her this time. Occasionally, Darcy would steal a glance at Angrboda to find her spinning in a completely different manner or even doing various other movements. There didn’t seem to be any one correct series of steps so Darcy let the frantic music engulf her. She and Heidrek spun faster and faster until she was sure she would fall backwards. Their speed made Darcy hold on tighter to him. She closed her eyes, burying her head in his chest as air flew under her petticoat and cooled her legs. Squeals of joy escaped from Darcy’s throat and she couldn’t stop the laughter that erupted. She threw her head back and just spun, lifting her arms up in the air, trusting Heidrek would keep her safe.

Their spinning began to slow and Darcy enjoyed the heavy beating in her head. Just when she thought Heidrek wanted to stop, he all but threw her into the air and clutched her thighs to his chest. He began to spin again, not as fast as they had before, but it was still exhilarating.  

Heidrek’s grip loosened, allowing Darcy to slide down. His grip tightened again when she was face to face with Heidrek, her feet hovering a good few inches above the ground. Breaths heaved in his chest and Darcy couldn’t resist planting a kiss on his mouth. It was meant to be short but Heidrek reacted fast. He held Darcy even tighter, darting his tongue into her mouth and groaning into the kiss. The surge of passion surprised Darcy and she couldn’t help but return some of it. The taste of ale mingled while their tongues slid against each other and his beard tickled her face. Voices around them cheered and she wasn’t sure if it was to encourage them or just tavern guests enjoying the dancing. Placing Darcy back onto the ground, Heidrek broke away to grin down on her.

“You have lost your flower,” he said, tucking an errant curl behind her ear.

“No matter,” Darcy shrugged, trying to catch her breath. When Heidrek released his grip on her, the world around Darcy spun violently and she stumbled backwards onto a seated patron. The man was covered with a fine black hooded cape. At the last moment, he moved to catch Darcy so she did little damage to herself and him. A little jolt ran through her waist where he touched her, leaving her even more breathless than Heidrek’s kiss. She was obviously dizzier than she realised. Before she could get a look at the man’s face, Heidrek moved to pull Darcy back towards him.

“Please forgive me,” Darcy apologised with a heave of her chest but the man didn’t seem to hear her. He left a few coins on the table for his ale and left the tavern without so much as a word or glance back. For a brief moment, Darcy thought she saw him twirling a crushed white flower between his forefinger and thumb. It was a ridiculous notion. The ale and heat must be getting to her head. Not sparing another thought on the man, Darcy smiled at Heidrek and found him tugging on his beard. “Are you nervous?”

“What?” He asked, startled at the question.

“You touch your beard when you are nervous,” Darcy stated matter-of-factly. It was a gesture she was sure she saw him perform a number of times now. Nerves were just her best guess.

“Ah, I suppose. I never noticed.”

“It is a terrible habit, my King,” one of the Jotun advisors chuckled, patting Heidrek on the back. “Your enemies may use it to their advantage. I suggest you keep this woman around. She may be key in winning over the hearts of the undecided.”

“I may have to,” nodded Heidrek, kissing Darcy lightly on the forehead. “How do you feel about a journey to Jotunheim?”

“You would have to have a long discussion with Jane,” Darcy said, trying to ignore the anxiety clenching her chest at the suggestion. Jotunheim had never sounded like a place that Darcy would thrive. The stories Asgardians told of the country were rather bleak and bordered nightmares. Though she was certain there had to be flaws. How could it have produced characters such as Heidrek, Angrboda and even Suttungr without having some good?

They let the conversation end without a real conclusion and returned to the revelry. Before the night was over, Darcy danced and learned the names of some of the other Jotun advisors. She even danced with a young Asgardian, brave enough to try and distract her from her new Jotun friends. Of course, Heidrek didn’t let the distraction last too long.

 

* * *

  

By the time they reached the castle, the sun was already rising. Orange and pink tinged the sky, creating a tranquil backdrop for the castle spires. The Jotun men kissed Darcy’s hands lightly in brief farewells, drunkenly comparing her beauty and grace to the sunrise of a more hopeful future. Suttungr was bold enough to kiss Darcy’s cheek before landing a heated kiss on Angrboda’s lips and dragging her away with a laugh.

Heidrek saw that Darcy made it to her door safely, where they stood in silence, unwilling to say goodnight.

“I am glad Angrboda asked me to join the night’s festivities,” Darcy said, leaning backwards on her heels and looking up at him.

“Yes, I would not have enjoyed myself nearly as much without you,” agreed Heidrek, sparing an uncertain glance at Darcy’s door. He cleared his throat before continuing in a rushed manner. “I know it is not my place but I had hoped that you would perhaps reveal the nature of your association…with Loki.”

The question surprised Darcy. She stared wide-eyed for a good few moments as Heidrek slumped his shoulders and regretted his curiosity. He reached up to tug on his beard but thought better of it and dropped his hand with a remorseful sigh. Swallowing past a lump in her throat, Darcy wrung her hands and avoided his gaze.

“We were…lovers. I suppose. Though not necessarily in the most intimate of circumstances,” explained Darcy. She looked up and saw disgruntlement etched into his features. It stung.

“Please do not think my reaction clouds my judgement of you,” Heidrek swore. He took Darcy’s hand into his. “Any ill will you may see in my face is directed towards him. I am not on the best of terms with Loki.”

“Nor am I,” Darcy gave a hallow laugh, fighting the tears in her eyes. Looking at her door, she thought about how easily she could slip past it, refuse to continue the conversation. She didn’t think Heidrek would hound her for the details if she were not willing to give. Yet, it wouldn’t be fair to Heidrek. He deserved to know what he was competing against. “He wished to, to deepen our knowledge of one another and I refused without marriage. I knew he could never make good on that promise and we parted ways. Loki did not accept the end as easily as I. That is why you may occasionally see him stare daggers my way.”

“And is that what you truly wish for? Marriage?” Heidrek asked slowly, taking a step closer.

“Does not every woman?” Darcy dismissed, panic rising at his inquiring tone. She tried to stamp it down. “My father wishes for me to return home after the royal wedding unless I can secure a betrothal. Baroness Hariasa plans to introduce me to a number of eligible bachelors tomorrow evening. I do it out of necessity. Lately, my notions of true love have been rather bleak, I must admit.”

“I understand,” nodded Heidrek solemnly. He dropped Darcy’s hand and she let it swing to her side. “We are all slaves to duty.”

“It is strange,” Darcy admitted, trying to strangle a small sob. “I boast of a good judge of character but with Loki…I do not know what to think. As of late, he makes me question everything. I am unsure of which is the ground or the sky at times.”

“Do not ever question your heart Darcy. You see things others cannot. Things that may be right in front of their faces. Do not let despair take that away from you.”

Nodding, Darcy let out a tired breath. The lack of sleep was making itself known; her feet ached and her muscles were weary down to her bones. She wasn’t entirely sure she understood Heidrek’s words or even what brought them on. Still, she would think on them.

“Do not let my past trysts with Loki mar your opinion of me.”

“I assure you, nothing in this world could do that,” Heidrek promised with earnestness in his eyes. It comforted her. “My opinion of Loki, as unfavourable as it is, is certainly separate from you. I simply wished to understand the tension that I saw and perhaps step in if it was unwarranted.”

The suggestion that he had to step in and protect her against Loki’s unwelcome advances made Darcy smile, if somewhat bitterly. Taking a breath, Heidrek continued.

“While I may never know what is it you saw in him, I accept that it happened and I would never belittle your feelings towards him. I am sorry my curiosity had to end this evening on such downcast terms.”

“It is a past you deserve to know and your questions do not change the events of tonight.”

“Good,” Heidrek exhaled in relief. “I would ask if you had an escort to the ball but I fear I am bound by honour to enter with Angrboda. Though, I believe it obvious her preferences lie with Suttungr.”

“Loki is my reluctant escort as we are to begin the first allemande together,” Darcy said, sick humour over the rather sardonic situation not escaping her. “I do not know what will cause more of a scandal. Me being on his arm or starting with an allemande instead of the minuet.”

“I hope you will find some time for me, between Loki, your suitors and insulting all of society.”

“I will drag myself away somehow,” Darcy assured. “But if I do not get any sleep, I might snore in the middle of a dance. I must bit you goodnight,” Darcy curtseyed when Heidrek clicked his heels together and bowed his head. She turned towards her door before a final bout of bravery hit her. Before he could leave, Darcy stood on her toes to peck his lips. They shared a smile before parting ways.  

When Darcy was finally undressed and back in her bed, she fell into a dreamless slumber. While she did not get a full nights rest, she did slept better than she had in weeks.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters:  
> Suttungr- He is, per usual, a Jotun from Norse mythology that I hijacked for my own purposes. He guarded the Mead of Poetry if that interests you.
> 
> Music and Dance:
> 
> I pretty much had Monti's Csardas in my head when I thought of Suttungr's song. _[Here is a rendition on youtube that is my fave.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BF9uQI-SRv4) _ I think Katica Illenyi adds so much life to it. Though, it gets really jazzy about 5 minutes in...  
>  In terms of dance, I based the Jotun dances off of the Hungarian Csardas. You can _[get an idea of the dance in this vid.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h3F1_yf6o6c) _ Also, _[this is a fun boot slap dance](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZoLrC5VhMrE) _ that I envisioned many of the men to do. I admit, I'm not entirely sure if they are Hungarian in the video as it's all in a foreign language.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments. I enjoy reading all of them. And all the kudos. Holy crap, you guys are beautiful!

Sitting back in the cream duchesse brisee chaise located in her bedchamber, Darcy puffed out a sigh and folded up the latest letter from home. She traded the piece of parchment for a hand mirror and gazed at her reflection. Last night’s dancing and frolicking had her curls in complete disarray. While Darcy was blessed with natural curls, they didn’t always behave in the ways befitting a court lady. Then again, neither did Darcy.

The thought made her snort and she curled her legs underneath her, reaching forward towards her breakfast tray for a cup of coffee. She would have to leave the hair taming to the Queen’s coiffeur. Hopefully, he could salvage some sort of fashionable style out of it without having to resort to curling irons. A terrible burn when she first had her hair styled for court had made her rather adverse to the devices. Sometimes, she could still smell burning hair when she looked at them.

Running a hand through her hair, Darcy frowned at its coarseness. She missed the summer days of jumping into the river with her sisters. There was a slow moving bend hidden by bushes and tress that they snuck to when the heat became too much. Pretending to by nymphs, they let their hair down and jumped in wearing only their chemises, later lying out in the soft grass as the sun dried them. Her hair had had been much smoother then, when the most she did to style it was with braid.

Their activity ended a few years earlier when they caught some of the boys from town watching them. Father had been furious, though Darcy knew he was angrier with the boys traversing over his land to peep at his daughters than with the girls enjoying the summer.

Glancing over at the clock, she saw that it was nearing her appointment at the Queen’s chambers but she made no move to go. She picked at the fruit and cold meats on her tray. Leaving the Queen waiting would be rather rude of her but the bath she took when she woke had made her lethargic. Also somewhat homesick but she decided that could just as easily be blamed on Heidrek. He had an easy way about him that reminded her of how simple life used to be. Before court, before her mother died, before Loki.

A quick knock at her door and her maid, Milly, came in with a curtsy to announce Jane’s appearance. The princess didn’t wait for the poor girl to finish the announcement before bouncing in. She wore a simple light blue mantua and had her hair up in curl papers. Without a word, Jane sat on the end of the chaise and picked up the bowl of fruit, popping currants into her mouth.

“For a woman with the body of waif, you do eat a lot,” Darcy said, nodding to dismiss Milly and meeting Jane’s wrinkled nose of displeasure with a smug smile.

“Hariasa believes I should eat more,” Jane said, stuffing her mouth with a slice of cold ham, not bothering to cease talking while she chewed. Darcy rolled her eyes at the exaggerated display. “She is worried about my thin hips. Not at all good for child bearing.”

“How solicitous of her,” observed Darcy. “Does she believe Thor’s son will come out as large armed as him? I could imagine him being so devout to training as to start before he even takes a breath from this world.”

“Perhaps,” Jane snorted, coughing when the food tried to make its way down to her lungs. Darcy patted her on the back and offered her some coffee. When Jane had cleared her throat, she looked at Darcy who was resting in her favourite red robe battante. “Why are you still lounging about? Late night?”

The tone of Jane’s voice suggested she already knew the answer to her question. Given that Darcy’s note last night had not been on her pillow when she returned, the likelihood was very high.

“I am despairing,” Darcy simply stated, sparing another glance into he mirror before draping herself rather dramatically against the chaise. “Leave me to bathe in my sorrow.”

“I do not think the Queen will accept that as an appropriate excuse for tardiness. What has you keeling over in melancholy this time?”

“My hair. It is simply in a state. I think the coiffeur will take one glance and cry.”

“You should have used curl-papers instead of going off and having adventures without me,” Jane said unsympathetically. Setting the bowl to the side, she climbed up and pushed until she was curled next to her lady-in-waiting, despite Darcy’s protests. In the move, Jane sat on Felicity’s letter. At the noise of paper scrunching, she pulled it out from under her.

“Have you replied to Felicity’s declarations of love with sisterly advice?” Jane asked waving the letter and making Darcy heave out a sigh. The latest letter from Felicity had the younger sister making known her most recent love affair with the butcher’s eldest son. Luckily, what constituted as a love affair to Felicity only included adoring gazes, whispered affections and prime cutlets.

“By the time my letter reaches her, she will have moved on,” dismissed Darcy. “Though I am certain father will be upset to not have the better cuts for dinner. If I know my sisters, Esther will be praying Felicity next catches the attention of the cobbler’s son because she wants new buckles at a fair price.”

“Well, who could say no to a pair of pretty shoe buckles?” Jane asked.

“Not my sister. Though I think I shall wait until the ball is over to reply. I am sure they will want all the details.”

“Nothing fun or salacious from last night you wish to tell them?” asked Jane, voice lilting coyly as she wrapped her arms around Darcy’s waist. Darcy lifted an eyebrow.

“Nothing I feel I need to share with them. I would not dare give Felicity any ideas.”

“Oh, so you _did_ go somewhere scandalous? With a man?” Jane gasped delicately in the manner perfected by all ladies of the court. “Did you rendezvous with Loki to hear him declare his ever-lasting love? Should I expect a nephew?”

“Please Jane, be serious,” Darcy scoffed, trying to wriggle out of Jane’s grip in hopes that it would cover the sudden pounding of her heart. Unable to escape, Darcy crossed her arms and huffed.

“I am being serious. You are so easily flustered,” said Jane, placing her head on Darcy’s shoulder. “Where did you go?”

“Angrboda took me to out into town. We went to a tavern for an ale.”

“An ale out in town? There must be more. Was Heidrek there?” 

“Heidrek was there,” Darcy nodded, “and so were the other Jotun men. They were celebrating the successful peace talks. In fact, all of Asgard seemed to be celebrating.”

“And did you and Heidrek celebrate…alone?” asked Jane, her breath tickling Darcy’s ear.

“We danced. The whole tavern danced,” Darcy shrugged, a little dismayed when Jane head didn’t move. She could practically feel Jane’s gaze evaluating the side of her face. Looking down to the floral brocade of her robe battante, Darcy tried to make her next sentence sound rather unimportant. “Then we might have kissed a little.”

“Just a little?” Jane removed her head to stare at Darcy. Her steady tone was a little difficult to decipher.

“A few times. But mostly pecks,” Darcy replied, feeling her face starting to warm. 

“Did you enjoy it?”

“Yes- no, I don’t know,” winced Darcy. 

“How can you not know?”

Darcy was unsure of how to answer. She supposed she enjoyed it in the way any woman would enjoy a taste of sin. There was no doubt in Darcy’s mind that Heidrek had a talent for it. Her mind wanted to give into the racing emotions and touch of flesh but her heart was a little more unyielding.

Every kiss, every touch and even every gaze she earned from Heidrek only had Darcy comparing them to Loki. If not always in the moment then after. There had always been a certain amount of urgency behind Loki’s grasp, like he believed Darcy would suddenly disappear if he didn’t drag her away at any of his whims. And it had all been exciting to her; to capture a Prince’s ardent attention as if she were living the fairytales she once dreamt of. 

Yet, she threw that away and was now consorting with a King. Not that she ever intended to. What was supposed to help her forget Loki was proving rather futile when the damn man was still haunting her every move. Darcy was beginning to fear that her heart truly couldn’t hold any more after Loki, as kind as Heidrek was being to it. That wouldn’t bode well for her future husband- whoever that unfortunate soul may be. Though perhaps Hariasa’s suitors would carry out the job with more efficiency. Surely, at this rate, Darcy would soon be earning an unseemly reputation. Oddly enough, she didn’t think she cared anymore.

Turning her head to Jane, Darcy tried to convey her thoughts but couldn’t get her mouth of form words. With a sympathetic sigh, Jane nodded, seeing everything she needed in Darcy’s eyes. She nuzzled her head closer to Darcy’s neck and raised the mirror. In her reflection, Darcy saw red rimming her eyes and Jane offering her a comforting smile. She smiled back.

“Perhaps you should tell Felicity that love is often fleeting and we cannot be sure if ours will stay,” suggested Jane.

“I am sure she will be delighted to hear that,” Darcy laughed bitterly, sniffling a little.

“Tell her that if in a few chaste years, she is still madly infatuated with the butcher’s son when he has established himself. If then, he realises Felicity is the only who can make him smile after a difficult week, then perhaps, their love is true. And if they lose interest along the way, then they will not despair because it was not love to begin with.”

“So if he is the only one she can think of, even faced with a better prospect, a more handsome man or someone with prettier words…” Darcy thought to the descriptions of the men Hariasa had claimed would all steal her heart with a hint of cynicism. 

“Then their love may endure suffering and but never diminish.”

“Are you still talking of my sister?” Darcy asked, plucking the mirror out of Jane’s hand, not wanting to believe what Jane insinuated.

“I am giving good advice on the matters of the heart. Anyone may take whatever they wish from it,” Jane said simply.

“Since when did you become so erudite on the subject?” Darcy moved away from Jane.

“Since I am in every subject. A genius understands many topics,” Jane said with a self-satisfied smile, leaning back on her side of the chaise.

“Hmm, I am dying to hear what other gems of wisdom you wish to impart when it comes to the ways of the heart. What is a maiden to do when her true love is off at war?”

“Why send him letters detailing him of her virtues. So he is reminded what awaits him at home.”

“Ah, I see,” Darcy couldn’t hold back her laughter any longer. On the other hand, Jane had no trouble keeping her face straight and serious.  “What if a lover strays? What advice have you for the female lover left behind?”

“That is another simple one. She flirts with another man in front of him, with no intention to make good on those flirts, of course. Her true love is so wild with jealousy that his love for her will be ignited into a raging fire.”

“Oh what I would give to have your brain Jane. The whole world seems so straight forward,” Darcy poured herself a fresh cup of coffee and brought the cup to her nose. The scent was heaven to her senses.

“The world _is_ straight forward. It is you that complicates it.”

“Really?” Darcy sent Jane a sceptical glare over her cup. “And what sort of advice does our Queen of Celestial Spheres have to impart for me?”

They stared at each other in silence for a few moments. Jane’s smile dropped slightly and she exhaled a slow breath. The air around them changed from playful to serious and Darcy wasn’t prepared for it.

“I think you should ask Loki for forgiveness.”

“What?” Darcy choked, flabbergasted at the suggestion. Suddenly, she was consumed with the need to distract herself. With shaking hands, she put down her cup and reached out for the bowl of fruit. Placing the bowl in her lap, she plucked at currants but didn’t have the stomach to eat them. “First you are horrified that I even associate with him and now you want me to beg for forgiveness? You are not as logical as you claim to be.”

“I said nothing of begging. Simply inquiring for it. Lending a…an olive branch. Peace treaty of sorts.”

“And what would I gain? Either of us gain from that?”

“Darcy, you cannot avoid Loki forever. The past few days are the prefect testament to that. Loki is Thor’s brother and my future brother-in-law. You are going to have to talk to him because society dictates we all interact. I just…” Jane waited until Darcy looked up at her. “ I had hoped that if you talked to him then we could get a bit of peace. It is not fair for the kingdom if you keep glaring at each other in thinly veiled lust because the both of you are too stubborn for your own good.”

“I do not stare at him in thinly veiled lust,” Darcy exclaimed, outraged. At small part of her wavered when Jane’s pointed look didn’t let up. “Do I?”

“I just think it would be better for everyone- even those who are unwittingly involved- if you and Loki somehow reach an agreement. With an offer of peace, Loki and you might find a way to be…friends? At the very least?”

“Perhaps you are right,” Darcy slumped into the chaise. Having Loki as a friend was infinitely better than having him glare at her all the time. It would pain her to see him move on and marry another but at least then she could share a part of him that wasn’t full of rage. Darcy had been blaming Loki for her inability to move on but now she was wondering if the fault was all her own. Her father’s demands of her coming back home rang in her head and it all felt so hopelessly futile.

“I am always right,” Jane stated simply, plucking the bowl from Darcy’s lap. “Well, almost always. Thor was a wonderful exception.”

“What is the use of holding onto my pride?” Darcy started. She could feel her throat tightening and she held onto her knees. “I am to be leaving soon anyway.”

“Darcy, what-” Jane began to ask but Darcy shook her head. Scooting closer, Jane put a gentle hand on Darcy’s arm.

“I did not want to tell you, so as not to spoil the wedding for you. In the latest letter from my father, he demands that I come back home after your wedding in the likely chance I cannot secure a betrothal before the happy event.”

“Darcy, no,” Jane gasped, wrapping her arms around Darcy. “You cannot leave me. I forbid it. As Princess I forbid it.”

“My father worries that I am being seduced by court life. That my virtue is slipping out of my fingers the longer I am here. He worries of my sisters. Without me, they have no one to guide them- as hard as my father tries. I understand his concern. Every letter I get, I always wonder if it will be the one to tell me one of them has run away and eloped or something equally horrible.”

“But…I can double your allowance. Triple it,” insisted Jane. “We can invite your sisters to stay with us.”

“So they can run amok here? My father and I are eternally grateful for what I have been able to save- for your generosity. It is no longer about money. Jane, I miss home. I was not made for court life,” Darcy admitted, shaking her head. “I could always be a shop attendant for Mr. Eldridge. He would be more than willing to take me on if I lend him my mother’s perfume secrets. I could live a happy life and maybe, it would force me to move on. Forget Loki and Heidrek and any stupid notion I have of marrying a royal. Everything would be simple again.”

“It is not a stupid notion,” Jane said with vehemence, pulling away to look into Darcy’s eyes and gripping her shoulders tightly. Her passion almost confused Darcy and Jane let out a shaky breath in order to compose herself. “If a betrothal is what your father wishes, then we just have to make sure you turn the head of every single man tonight. You will be so beautiful, all your dances will end with proposals.”

“Jane-”

“Come, we must meet with Frigga. Tell Milly to collect your dress and jewels. We mustn’t be late. I believe Sif will to be joining and I know you are dying to hear what she has to say to the coiffeur.”

“It is bound to be a battle,” agreed Darcy, meaning the ball and Jane’s sudden fervour for Darcy’s future nuptials more so than Sif’s hatred of court coiffures. 

 

* * *

  

Jane and Darcy walked into Queen Frigga’s chambers to find a somewhat choreographed chaos. In one corner, Sif sat on a chair and stared daggers at a man holding curling irons who looked to be as stubborn as she. Maids and servants hurried about the room, carrying dresses, trays of food, tea and jewellery. The sound of a crying infant, being held in Frigga’s arms, pierced the mayhem. Frigga cooed in adoration at the bundle in attempts to halt the child’s tears and thankfully, it seemed to be working. 

“Perhaps it would have been better if we were late,” Darcy observed and Jane nodded in agreement.

“I tell you, you go near my head with those torture devices, I will strangle you,” Sif swore, angering her opponent even further.

“How else do you expect me to make anything with your hair?” the man that Darcy instantly knew to be the royal hairdresser tried to reason. He wore a smart periwinkle frock, matching trousers and a powered white wig with neat curls.

“I want no curls!” Sif insisted. “I want no pouf!”

“What do you expect me to do? Pull your hair back in the style befitting a man?” The coiffure asked, voicing rising hysterically at the ridiculous suggestion. When Sif tilted her head, seriously considering the thought, he seemed just moments away from a conniption.

“May I give a suggestion?” a timid man stepped forward. He held a box of hair ornaments and bravely stood in between Sif and the royal coiffeur. “I braided my sister’s hair when we were children. Perhaps Lady Sif would prefer an elegant braided style done by my hand and you sir, could begin with the more time consuming labours?”

“I would not be adverse to that,” shrugged Sif, calming down a fraction when it was clear she didn’t have to succumb to a tall wig.

“Yes, very well. Excellent suggestion Ralf,” the coiffeur agreed before leaning in and whispering, “but be careful, this one has claws.”

Although she heard the comment, Sif only spared a final glare before smiling sweetly at Ralf.

“I do not know why you are so opposed to fashion. Open your heart to it and you may find yourself a husband,” sniffed a beautiful blonde with alabaster skin and a heart shaped patch in the corner of one eye. She was sitting on a chair and eating sweets. At the sight of her, Darcy’s heart dropped to her stomach and she had the strong urge to run back to her chambers. Jane took Darcy’s hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

“How is your husband Sigyn?” Sif shot back with false concern, making Sigyn’s face sour. “Pleased with his son?”

“Only a fool would not be swayed by this face,” Frigga cooed, too consumed with the now sleeping infant to notice the anger and chaos around her. Or perhaps as Queen, she’d simply gotten used to it.

“Now that he is born, I am determined to spend more time in court,” Sigyn said sweetly. “I have missed our tête-à-têtes so dearly my Queen.”

“If you bring this little bundle of joy, I will ensure you have a special chamber of your own whenever you visit,” Frigga promised, looking up to finally see Jane and Darcy. “Oh come in girls. Forgive me, I hardly noticed you. You must see Sigyn’s son, Vali. He is a gift from Valhalla.”

Moving forward to the settee, they sat on either side of Frigga and looked down on the bundle in green silk. The infant appeared only a few weeks old, his wrinkled skin tinged pink and his frame tiny. Adjusting the infant in her arms, Frigga let his head pop out from under his cap, showing a puff of fine black hair. Darcy tasted bile in the back of her throat.

“He is certainly…tiny,” Jane said.

“He is but three weeks old,” smiled Frigga.

“Perhaps his wet nurse should take him away. Our noise may wake him,” Sigyn suggested, brow wrinkling slightly with concern as she waved to a woman sitting in a corner. Reluctantly, Frigga gave the baby over to the wet nurse.

“So much excitement today,” Frigga sighed happily. “It has made me forget my manners. I am not sure if you two have formally met Sigyn. She is married to the Count Adalsteinn Sigurdsson. A dear old friend of the King and I. Sigyn, this is, as I am sure you know, Princess Jane Foster and her lady-in-waiting, Darcy Lewis.”

“A pleasure,” Sigyn smiled, standing up to offer them a curtsy befitting a woman who spent her whole life in court. Jane and Darcy did the same though Darcy couldn’t help but notice her own curtsy was not nearly as graceful. The thought made Darcy curse herself. There was no reason she should continue to compare herself to Sigyn. Despite the logic, Darcy knew she wouldn’t be able to stop.

“And of course, my coiffeur, Ari Nielsson and his apprentice Ralf Hansson. Who I can already tell will be brilliant.”

“Please your majesty, you are too kind,” Ralf mumbled, blushing at the compliment.

“You are an excellent arbitrator and my saviour from those terrible curling irons. The compliment is deserved,” Sif said, making the youth even redder as he gave an unintelligible excuse.

“Oh Ari, please tend to me next. I have missed your talents on my hair,” Sigyn sighed dramatically, gliding into Ari’s open arms. Although she couldn’t be completely sure, Darcy thought she saw Sif roll her eyes.

“Tell me of your dress, my pet,” Ari instructed, leading Sigyn to a chair and coiffeuses that held a neatly laid pile of hair ornaments, pomade, pads and combs.

“You will absolutely die when you see it. Violet silk sack-back gown and a purple quilted petticoat to match. It has the most beautiful floral trimmings! Adalsteinn bought me the most scrumptious jewels to wear. Diamonds and amethyst. He so loves to spoil me.”

“It sounds simply divine,” Ari sighed, weaving his hands through Sigyn’s curls. “I think I know just the trick for you.”

“Of course you do. I cannot believe I had to let someone else fix my hair for so many months.”

“It must have been _dreadful_.”

“Simply harrowing,” Sigyn giggled. While the conversation was not one that Darcy was necessarily intrigued with, it was difficult not to listen to the way Sigyn’s soprano voice lilted. She was reputed to be a wonderful singer.  There was even music within her laughter and words. Though when Darcy listened long enough, she thought it sounded practiced- strained even. Loki had once told Darcy that Sigyn was a master at games but he always refused to dwell on details. From the way the blonde moved her hands to the way she smiled, it was obvious she was anticipating a long tournament.

Darcy tried not to worry about Sigyn’s sudden appearance or her black-haired son. She tried to get swept away in the conversations around her. Soon, Darcy started to listen to Ralf explain his background. He came into the busy town from a small farm, having been the last of many sons. Hoping to build a different life for himself, he met Ari who was searching for a new apprentice.

It wasn’t long until Ralf finished Sif’s braids, pulling them back and letting them sag in a manner that reminded Darcy of a snood. He finished it with a few silver and diamond ornaments. It was obvious from Sif’s beaming face that she was pleased with the result.

“See, one mustn’t resort to tugging and hot irons for a presentable hairstyle,” Ralf said quietly, trying not to be overheard by his mentor. He needn’t have worried, as Ari was consumed in gossip with Sigyn.

“I agree completely,” said Sif, admiring her reflection in a hand mirror. Ralf even convinced Sif to let him apply a light amount of paint to her face, rouging her cheeks and lips.

“Perhaps Ralf, you would be willing to try styling my hair?” Darcy interrupted, hoping he would give her a relatively simple style as opposed to going straight to assisting Ari. The royal coiffeur was now busy building a rather high style atop Sigyn’s head. A similar style for Darcy might have her toppling over.

“Of course,” Ralf smiled, gesturing for Darcy to replace Sif in the chair. After hearing a quick explanation of her dress and taking a moment to study Darcy’s face, Ralf went to work with determination in his eyes.

For Darcy, Ralf went with the pouf style though it only rose half a head above her own. It had taken a combination of a fabric cushion, wires and hair pomade to create the effect. Long ringlets fell down past her shoulders while waves of hair rose up above her ears. To echo her dress, Ralf had added three roses on the side of her coiffure: one red, one yellow and one pink.

It was a while after Darcy had on her face paint, dress and earrings that Jane was anywhere near getting her own hair finished. Darcy and Sif had passed time by playing piquet and discussing various clauses that were known of the peace treaty. Every so often, Darcy would catch Sif stealing glances at her earrings. Each time, Darcy couldn’t help but tug self-consciously at them. 

“Those are beautiful earrings,” Sif finally stated. The comment earned Jane’s attention while golden star ornaments were being placed into her hair.

“They are from a lover,” Jane blurted and Darcy sent a glare the Princess’ way. In doing so, she missed the look of understanding cross Sif’s face.

“ _Past_ lover,” Darcy clarified, “a beau. Nothing else.”  

“Do not tell me Hariasa’s efforts are going to waste. Is your hand already promised to someone else?” Frigga teased, walking over to take a look at the jewels. Behind her, Sigyn followed.

“No, I assure you, it was a silly, short lived romance,” Darcy swore, glad the blanc on her face hid what she was sure was a reddening face.

“Those look to be from something more than a fleeting romance,” Sif said and once Frigga saw the gems, she agreed. In a way, they had a point. Each golden earring had a total of fifteen separate emeralds, ten rubies and a pearl. Emeralds encircled a circle of rubies, which then circled a larger emerald. Suspended from this base was a natural pearl and another emerald. The piece was stunning and Darcy didn’t want to think about how much Loki must have spent on them. It made her just a little sick to her stomach and she wondered if she should just give them back before the allemande.

“From the style, am I correct in guessing they are from Muspelheim?” Frigga asked, tracing an earring and looking at them in contemplation. 

“I believe so,” Darcy said.

“Some of my own favourite pieces come from there. I know it is all the rage today to have something from Nidavellir but there is something truly magical with how they treat their gems in Muspelheim. Whoever gifted these must have truly cared for you,” said Frigga softly.

“It is over now,” Darcy shook her head, wishing she could somehow change the topic. Looking up, she caught Sigyn’s gaze. Her eyes filled with flaming hatred. Darcy’s stomach lurched.

“What a shame,” Sigyn said, flicking her fan open and covering most of her face. Her grey eyes became cold and calculating. It made Darcy fear for her life.

“Perhaps he will be at the ball tonight,” Frigga suggested, “and when he sees you, I am sure he will fall in love all over again.”

“That would be…” Darcy swallowed nervously, looking down and wringing her hands, “a rather unlikely possibility.”

“Not that unlikely, I am certain,” said Sif, reaching over to pat Darcy’s hands. When Darcy looked up, she was relieved to find Sigyn had moved away in search of a different occupation. The initial fear started to ebb and Darcy hoped she had imagined the hostility.

“Do you not have a necklace to match?” Frigga asked and Darcy touched the dip of her bare neck, shaking her head no. “I think I might have something that will do the trick. You can borrow one of my necklaces. Selma?”

“Yes your highness,” one of the maids walked forward and curtsied.

“Will you retrieve my pendant necklace from Muspelheim? I was wearing it just the other day,” Frigga ordered and with another curtsy, the maid was out to fetch the ornament.

“No, I couldn’t possibly-” Darcy tried to protest but Frigga ignored them.

“Just for the night,” smiled Frigga with a wink. Selma came back carrying a necklace that looked like it could have very well come from the same set as her earrings. On several strands of tiny pearls sat a round gold pendant with an emerald in its centre. Surrounding the emerald was an enamelled floral design in blues, reds and greens with six ovoid panels of rubies. Refusing to listen to Darcy’s arguments that she wasn’t worthy to even touch such a priceless piece, Frigga clasped the necklace around her neck. “Come now, humour an old woman with a romantic heart. If your prince does not come running when he sees you tonight, then he is not worthy.”

“Prince?” Darcy choked out, turning towards Frigga and looking up with wide eyes.

“The one that rules your heart. Your lost beloved,” clarified Frigga, amused at Darcy’s surprise.

“Of course,” Darcy nodded with a forced laugh. Frigga would not be as kind if she knew that Darcy’s prince was actually one of the Princes of Asgard. Not wanting to lose Frigga’s kindness, Darcy was determined the Queen would never find out. The necklace lay heavy around her neck but no one paid her preoccupied state anymore mind. A servant began serving flutes of champagne and Darcy couldn’t resist. After a few glasses, she felt her nerves settle as she began to breath easier.

As the finishing touches were placed into Jane’s hair, the women continued to discuss all the entertainment that was planned for the ball. Only half listening, Darcy caught the occasional description of card tables, the midnight feast and performances that were scheduled for the night. She tried to feign interest but found it difficult. All the entertainment at court that once enchanted Darcy seemed trivial tonight.

Taking a calming breath, Darcy decided to look on the brighter side. She felt beautiful, even if the earrings had brought unwanted attention. Although she would never say it, she was almost thankful of Jane for convincing her to wear her somewhat Loki themed outfit. If anything, it would be symbolic for her to reclaim the dress that was once intended for the Prince.

Her thoughts went back to her family. Father’s worry needed to be put to rest and her sisters needed guidance. Not entirely sure how well the family would fair if Darcy no longer had her income from Jane, she thought she should try earning the attention of a wealthy and eligible noble one last time. Deep down, Darcy knew she was finally ready to meet the man who could perhaps be her husband. Perhaps he wasn’t one of Hariasa’s suitable matches. Perhaps he was back in Midgard. Either way, Darcy would do anything to enchant him. Even if it meant forgetting Loki.

Determined to play the part of a decent court lady, Darcy feigned a smile and inquired about any special deserts that were to be served. For a moment, the weight on her soldiers felt just a little bit lighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paint, Blanc and Rouge: Paint is what make up was called in 18th century France. Blanc was the white stuff ladies put on their face and rouge what they used to redden their cheeks.
> 
> Patch: Fake beauty marks that were placed on one's face. They came in various shapes and were supposed to hold different meanings depending on where you placed it on your face.
> 
> Piquet: An old card game.
> 
> Muspelheim and Nidavellir: Worlds from Norse mythology. Nidavellir is supposed to be the home of the dwarves, who were known for their blacksmith skills and general making of the pretty things. In my head, I saw Muspelheim in this universe to be sort of like Morocco. Which, if you look at their jewelry from the 18th century, was where I got inspiration for _[Darcy's earrings](http://www.metmuseum.org/Collections/search-the-collections/453039?rpp=20&pg=7&rndkey=20131128&ao=on&ft=*&when=A.D.+1600-1800&what=Jewelry&pos=132) _ and _[Frigga's necklace.](http://www.christies.com/lotfinder/jewelry/a-moroccan-gemset-and-enamelled-gold-fez-5358985-details.aspx?pos=6&intObjectID=5358985&sid=&page=27) _
> 
> Vali: an 'unlucky' son of Loki and Sigyn. Turned into a wolf to kill his brother. By now, you guys should know how I like to hijack mythology for my own means...


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the much anticipated ball! It's probably gonna to be a few chapters long so get ready...

As the Queen led Darcy and Jane closer towards what was to be the royal procession, Darcy began to wring her hands. The earrings and necklace weighed down on her and she fretted over Loki’s reaction. Added to that, Jane wagered Darcy would earn up to three proposals tonight after her dances. The Queen had wagered five. The silly bet made Darcy dread the night even more. In truth, there was only one man she wanted a proposal from tonight and Darcy highly doubted she would earn a second one from him. Though she wouldn’t put it past herself to spoil it all a second time. Still, a hidden part of Darcy argued that if such a wonderful occurrence _were_ to happen, she would choose to stand and fight.

Yet, when they turned a corner and saw the King, Darcy wasn’t so sure any more. Odin stood with a grim look on his face as he stared down his sons. They all held differing expressions laced with anger and were obviously at the end of a rather trying subject. A shiver ran through Darcy’s spine. She was certain she didn’t want to know what the topic was. Her fear disappeared when she looked at Loki.

 Handsome as ever despite the pallor of his face, he wore an evergreen overcoat and matching breeches. Gold buttons and elegant gold stitching lined the edges of the frockcoat and echoed the even more elaborate embroidery on his light green waistcoat. When he caught sight of Darcy, Loki stiffened, opening his mouth before clamping it shut and setting his jaw. He bowed alongside Thor and kept his gaze away from Darcy. Despair settled in Darcy’s chest.

Swallowing her melancholy, Darcy curtseyed deeply next to Jane and tried to keep her eyes from falling onto Loki. Her hands shook and she dug her nails into her palms to cease the sign of weakness.  

“My dearest, you look simply radiant,” Odin said, walking up and taking Frigga’s hands in his. The grim expression evaporated and was replaced with a smile of deep affection. Darcy’s fear ebbed slightly.  

“Thank you,” Frigga beamed.

“Jane, you are more radiant than the stars above,” Thor swore sincerely, taking Jane’s hand and kissing her knuckles. Darcy could see Jane practically melting and she had to admit, she was a little jealous. “Darcy, you look beautiful as well. Loki, do the ladies not look ravishing?”

“I simply do not understand the court’s obsessions of caking blanc onto their faces,” Loki shrugged, earning raised eyebrows from Thor and Odin.

“With kind words like that son, I am sure every woman in Asgard is fighting for your favour,” Odin suggested drolly. As Thor snickered at the cryptic allusion, Loki sent a discontented glare towards the King.

“Now, I hope you men were not discussing matters that could ruin the evening,” Frigga warned, looking between the Princes and the King with a condemning expression.

“Nothing that cannot wait until after the festivities are over,” Odin conceded. He cleared his throat and looked at Loki in what could almost be called remorse. “Let us not let extraneous matters of the nation ruin our peace.”

“If you insist,” Loki shrugged, trying to smile but it came out as more of a grimace. Unable to stop herself, Darcy gave Loki what she hoped was a soothing smile. It was no longer her place to try and interpret the tumultuous relationship between the King and the second heir. Darcy had never liked the heavy hand Odin used when it came to Loki, though at times she thought she understood the reasoning behind it. Loki and Thor were such different creatures it seemed foolish to try and use the same tactics on both. Darcy had hoped the King would see that by now, even if the damage had already been wrought. Still, there were moments where she thought he was truly was trying to make amends and Darcy had told Loki to dwell more on the efforts than the blunders.   

Her smile, and most likely her old advice, wasn’t appreciated. At the sight of it, Loki clenched his jaw. Pangs of inadequacy stung her eyes Darcy turned away from the royal family. It wasn’t as if she needed another example for how utterly ill equipped she was for court life. All she had to offer Loki were reassuring smiles. What good could that do when he had to face the leaders of nations? Even when they were on better terms, all Darcy could offer Loki was a listening ear and a few kind words of advice to make it through. She had no taste for the games that ruled the court. The higher the rank, the more complicated the game was sure to be. A woman like Sigyn could tell him how to defeat his foes but all Darcy could do was stroke his hair if he failed.  

Luckily, the sounds of approaching footsteps broke the tense atmosphere. Rounding the corner was Heidrek and Angrboda, though Darcy hardly recognised them. Angroboda was wearing a delightful pastel pink and cream stripped dress, complete with panniers, a fan and a pouf coiffure. On the other hand, Heidrek wore a simple ensemble in navy blues and sported no beard. To Darcy’s delight, he had been hiding a rather handsome jaw. He smirked as he looked at his cousin, no doubt finding her discomfort extremely amusing. When he turned to look at the royal party and set his eyes on Darcy, he grinned.

“The both of you look absolutely delightful,” Frigga said, completely pleased with the transformations as the appropriate curtsies and bows were exchanged.

“I feel dreadful. I do not know how court ladies walk about in this,” Angrboda moaned pitifully and gestured to her skirts.

“You will get used to it,” Jane promised, emphasizing her point by wiggling slightly in her own blue dress.

“I hope my comments did not cause you to shorn your mane,” Darcy teased and Heidrek chuckled, reaching up for his beard nervously. At remembering its absence, he settled with rubbing his chin.

“Heidrek tried to fashion himself a tidy style,” Angroboda jumped at the chance to give him grief. “At the sight of it, he paled and had it all shaved off. Or so he tells me.”

“You are handsome without it,” Darcy assured, causing Heidrek to smile like a delighted child. “Though I admit I was a little fond of the beard.”

“So was I. Be assured that I shall grow it out at my earliest convenience.”

“Lesson learned my boy,” Odin chuckled, reminding Darcy they had a rather large and important audience. Breaking his gaze on Darcy, Heidrek gave the Asgardian King a solemn nod. Darcy was ashamed at her indiscretion and caught Frigga sending her a sly glance. “You will have many lessons to learn as King. Though I will advise you now to keep the beard. Trim it occasionally but do not become too frivolous with it. Aids in giving one an air of authority.” 

“He shaved his beard years ago after a nasty candle incident. Complained for weeks afterward. Worried he looked like a naked sable. I assured him he looked more like a shaved wolf,” Frigga mock whispered, making Odin chuckle.

“I can always count on you for a comforting word,” Odin said sardonically and Frigga smirked. “Now that our party is complete, shall we join the festivities? I am itching to see what wonders our gardeners were able to perform in our ever cooling climate.”

“I do love a beautiful garden,” Frigga sighed in agreement.

Everyone lined up in the appropriate order, pairing off and waiting for the large doors before them to be opened. Odin and Frigga led the line, behind them stood Heidrek and Angrboda followed by Thor and Jane. Bringing up the rear was Loki and Darcy. Tugging on her skirts needlessly, Darcy tried to divert her attention away from Loki and his outstretched hand.

“Oh dear, cousin, I do not seem to be able to reach you with all the space between us,” Heidrek goaded, needlessly reminding Angrboda of her panniers. Using her fan, she flicked at Heidrek’s arm and he shouted out an exaggerated exclamation of pain.

“Hm, I think I am beginning to see the practicality of carrying a fan everywhere,” Angrboda mused, earning snickers from the couples around her. The only pair that did not laugh was Loki and Darcy.

Realizing that she had no more excuse, Darcy laid her fingers gently on top of Loki’s. At the touch, his hand twitched faintly as if fighting the urge to twine their fingers together. Darcy felt prickles run up her wrist. Swallowing past the newly formed lump in her throat, Darcy spared a glance at Loki, wondering if he felt any disconcerting sensations but caught him staring fixedly on her. Upon catching his gaze, Darcy found it rather difficult to drop her own.

“You are wearing the earrings,” Loki stated quietly. His tone of voice and fixed stare gave away no emotion. Within Darcy, a hummingbird was suddenly fluttering, trying to escape the confines of her stomach. Coming up with an excuse proved useless and all Darcy could do was shrug pitifully.

“Do you want them back?” Darcy asked softly, hoping not to gain the attention of the still laughing couples. Her suggestion was obviously not one Loki expected. His eyes widened in surprise before a small smirk tugged at his lips. Just as delight plucked at his features, he cleared his throat and let a mask of indifference wash over him.

“No, it matters little to me what you choose to do with them. Sell them for all I care,” Loki dismissed and Darcy turned her head, angry that his lack of concern affected her so deeply. The hummingbird in her stomach stopped flitting about and drooped in dejection. Letting out a slow breath, Darcy brought her attention back to the couples in front of them. They were still laughing and sharing jokes, though Darcy couldn’t find the energy to care anymore.

Odin cleared his throat, indicating they needed to stop their playing. At the last minute, Darcy looked towards Loki only to find him quickly turning his head away from her. Before she could decipher the significance, she heard the creaking of doors and put on her best smile, knowing she wasn’t ready to face the masses.  

 

* * *

  

The royal family had outdone themselves this time. The Warriors Three, along with all the other guests, took in the gilded dance hall in awe. While the hall was always beautiful, hundreds of candles in the crystal chandeliers and surrounding candelabras illuminated the room with a heavenly glow. Marble columns lined the walls, rippling with colours of salmon, white and grey. They brought the eye up to the white oval dome, lined with gold stucco moulding and murals depicting glorious battles led by Borr and Odin. An intricate mural of Valhalla lay in the centre of the dome. Tonight in particular, they looked ethereal and Fandral thought he could see the occasional figure move in the light.

On the far side of the room, tall windows sat between the columns, looking out onto the gardens. White life sized statues of characters from various myths stood in front of the windows. On the other side of the room, tall mirrors sat between some of the columns in order to create a sense of symmetry. There were also three sets of doors. Two sets were open, one leading out into the gardens and another leading to the staircase where the main entrance and other rooms full of entertainment lay. One final large set of doors stood closed, waiting until the royal family was prepared to enter and officially start the celebration.

Everyone chattering in excitement and dressed in their best added to the beauty. Women in the brightest fabrics and most outrageous hairstyles accented the men in their finest fitting garments. The room was bursting with colour and Fandral took it all in with a grin. He was hoping to hit a few card tables before the night was over. Perhaps stroll in the gardens with a beautiful lady by his side. Although winter was fast approaching, the castle gardeners knew tricks to keep the gardens full of blooming flowers. Fandral had seen carts of them being shipped in from warmer climates and had hoped to appreciate the garlands and decorative flowerbeds before the chill killed them all.

Though at the moment, he’d settle with some champagne. Sif striding purposely towards him reminded him that they were here on a mission of love and not pleasure. His search for champagne was put to a premature end. 

“Lady Sif! You are a vision of beauty!” Volstagg boomed and Sif smiled.

“Thank you,” she preened and Fandral took a closer look at her. She wore a burgundy mantua dress. The fabric was damask woven with silver thread. While the dress was rather simple, particularly with the backdrop of the finest dresses in Asgard, Fandral thought it elegant and suited Sif. Of course, Fandral knew Sif cared little for the latest court fashions and was allowed that eccentricity as a member of longstanding aristocracy.

“Yes, you look quite the lady out of your armour,” Fandral added and Sif raised an eyebrow.

“I suppose there is a compliment somewhere in there,” said Sif, crossing her arms. “Though I suppose if I did not have to wade through your comments to find a compliment, I would fear you intend me to be your next conquest.”

“I will never make that mistake again,” Fandral assured, cringing at the memory. That was one battle scar he did not like to tell the tale of.

“Did your appointment with the Queen’s coiffeur prove useful?” Hogun asked, not bothering with pleasantries. Sif’s face dropped slightly and she let out a sigh.

“Yes, the Queen is growing even fonder of Darcy. She has lent her a priceless necklace to wear tonight. It is one of the Queen’s favourites and matches the earrings Darcy wore, which were a gift from Loki. Though the Queen does not know that detail.”

“All good news,” Fandral stated, “does your bad news overshadow it?”

“Sigyn was in attendance and I know she is up to no good. You could practically see her trying to dig her claws into the Queen.”

“But she is married now. Surely she will not ruin any of our plans,” Volstagg said. 

“She may be married but she is as power hungry as ever,” Sif explained, lowering her voice so all three men had to lean in to hear. “I am just giving you a fair warning. If she works out our plan to play matchmakers, she may do all in her power to stop it. Her reasons could range from our plan ruining hers to simple spite. Word around court is, she is still sore about being married off to an elderly Count rather than the Prince.”

“It should be a crime for such a pretty face to hide such a ruthless heart,” Fandral lamented and Sif rolled her eyes.

“I admit I am glad she never married Loki. We might have more troubles now than we could ever be prepared for,” Hogun pointed out and the rest nodded. In some ways, Sigyn seemed to be the perfect match for Loki. They were both rather callous and ambitious underneath their perfected etiquette. Sigyn had the unnerving talent of shooting a man down with a single sentence and its cruel underlying meaning was only grasped days after it was uttered. She had somehow given Fandral what seemed to be a simple no after a night of flirting, only for him to later realise she had subtly insulted his mother.

Fandral had been rather sad at first when he learned of Sigyn’s betrayal. Despite Sigyn’s cruel words, she was a court favourite. Always ready with a kind word for the King whenever he was near and constantly taking tea with the Queen. It was only after Sigyn’s fall from grace did the court began to discuss her follies, such as her sharp tongue and cruel nature, which was once overlooked. Though, it now seemed she was being invited back into social circles.

“I shall do my best to keep her away from Darcy and the Prince,” Hogun decided.

“I shall as well,” Sif nodded. “I just hope we can prevent Sigyn’s words from reaching Darcy.”

“Has she said anything to hurt her?” Volstagg asked, looking all the world like he would challenge Sigyn to a duel if she had sullied Darcy’s honour. The ludicrous image made Fandral smile.

“Not yet but I have a feeling she recognised the earrings Darcy wore. If she learns of Darcy and Loki’s past, she could very well ruin everything by whispering it to the whole court.”

“Would it be a terrible thing if others knew? Perhaps they would also feel it to be a suitable match?” Volstagg suggested hopefully.

“Or they might gossip so much that it looses all appeal to Darcy and Loki,” Hogun suggested and Fandral begrudgingly agreed.

“Let us tread as close as we can to the original plan. Fandral, you talk with Loki. Volstagg, try to guide Darcy towards the Prince as much as possible. Distract the suitors that Hariasa sends her way. Hogun and I will do our best to prevent Sigyn’s plan from hatching, whatever it may be,” Sif ordered and for once Fandral didn’t argue. It seemed his pleasure would have to wait again tonight. He hoped Darcy and Loki had a huge wedding celebration full of unattached women so moved by the love, they swooned rather easily into Fandral’s arms.

Just as Fandral was wondering if he could convince Loki to join in a game with him, two large doors opened to reveal the King and Queen of Asgard, embodying the grace and stature that came from years on the throne. The crowd’s attention shifted and they watched the procession with unconcealed delight. Ladies began whispering about the Queen’s attire and men commented on the health of their King.

When Fandral caught sight of Heidrek and Angrboda, his eyebrows shot up to his hairline. They cleaned up quite nicely and Fandral felt pink was a rather fetching shade on the Jotun woman. Following the Jotun royals was Thor and Jane, then, Darcy and Loki.

The first thought that Fandral had when he caught sight of Darcy and Loki was that their outfits complemented each other’s. The second was that, overall, it achieved a rather enchanting effect. He briefly wondered if it was their purpose but knew that was a silly thought. It seemed the couple were more in tune to each other than they cared to admit.

 

* * *

  

As Sif wandered slowly through the hall, she feigned wonder at the room in order to search for Sigyn without rising suspicion. Sometimes, aristocratic members of the court had a sharper eye than a soldier in battle and she didn’t want anyone to put two and two together if she was caught to be actively seeking Sigyn for most of the night. It wouldn’t be likely that what was concluded was at all true but Sif had learned long ago it was better to not be on others tongues for any reason. Still, she had to admit, wandering around a room full of court regulars was much more interesting now she had an aim other than avoid scandalmongers or dripping wax.

Just as Sif caught sight of a familiar and inordinately dressed wig, the closed doors opened to reveal the Odin and Frigga. The crowd jostled and shifted around her in attempts to get a better view. Sif used it as an opportunity to move even closer to Sigyn, until they were just a few individuals apart.

By now, the couples in the procession spread out into a semicircle behind Odin and Frigga. Sif smiled to herself when she saw Angrboda standing uncomfortably in a large pink and cream dress. She heard Freyja had insisted the Jotun get dressed with her today and the change in attire didn’t surprise her. Freyja was rather persistent for a slip of a thing. A beardless Heidrek was a bit of a shock though.

The fact that Heidrek was fond of Darcy didn’t surprise Sif. Knowing Heidrek’s rise to power started from the mud of farmlands, it seemed natural he preferred women with a more humble background. But now, Sif worried over how deep his fondness truly was. Jane didn’t seem to fret over the details when she discussed matters days ago. The Warriors Three also didn’t think it was something to dwell on but Sif decided to keep an eye on the Jotun King just in case.

With a low curtsy, Frigga left Odin at the centre of the opening and joined the semicircle behind him. Excitement rippled through the room as the Asgardians waited for the words of their King. Commanding the crowds with just a nod, Odin let the whisperings cease completely before speaking.

“Some once believed war is the only path to glory. I hope in these times of peace, something new can be forged in its place. Tonight, we celebrate with those we once saw as enemies. Now, I implore you to embrace them as brothers. Times are changing. I believe even more new alliances will be made. Not only among leaders of nations but between the common folk. Remember, strength must not always be proven by brute might.

“In observation of our new alliances, we intend to start the dances with an allemande,” Odin waited as whispers started up again. Some were scandalized at the change, others sounded exhilarated. Their reactions made Sif roll her eyes. The court was due for some changes, as much as some members despised the notion. Upon the King clearing his throat, the crowds quietened slightly but not completely. Odin did not to wait for the crowds to settle down this time and he spoke in a minutely louder voice.

“Now, now, I understand, change can be frightening. Learning the latest dance steps scare me at times too,” Odin berated as a trickle of laughter broke out. “But it is in the face of fear that our true selves are discovered. When we celebrate tonight, I hope to remember those that have fallen. Both Asgard and Jotunheim have lost brave soldiers. Let their deaths not be in vain. Together, both nations will surge towards a brighter future.”

His solemn nod and sweep of the arm introducing Loki and Darcy, informed the crowds that his speech was over. Polite claps and a few cheers rung out as Loki and Darcy made their way to the centre of the circle. Even more whispers were uttered this time. Sif made out questions ranging from whom was on the arm of the second Prince to whose delightful idea it was to have them wearing matching outfits.

“She is rather common looking, do you not agree?” a woman questioned haughtily. Sif followed the voice and turned to see Ran snickering next to Sigyn. Ran was a pretty strawberry blonde who was known to have started a few fashion trends. While Sif never bothered to remember what they were, the news had done nothing to settle Ran’s ego.

She and Sigyn were close friends since childhood. Sif remembered tormenting them with a frog she found by a creek after they had teased her about her shorn hair. The memory warmed her heart though she knew the two of them would create unforeseen chaos if left unchecked. Within both the Asgardian court and the court of love Sif had found herself treading through.

Damage had already been done. Sif could see it. Some of the women around Ran and Sigyn begin to nod in agreement though a few looked as if they wished to disagree. No one actually objected. Some of Sigyn’s plot became clear to Sif and it made her blood boil. It was times like these that Sif wished these sorts of battles were won by might and not deviousness.

Knowing this particular skirmish was lost to her, Sif brought her attention back to Darcy. The allemande had begun and there were already marked differences from their demonstration in Fandral’s drawing room.

Darcy was the embodiment of concentration. Fear in missing a step made her movements calculated and almost perfect. There was nothing of the yearning that first drenched their dancing. It was an act for the court but Sif could see Loki’s reserve breaking every so often. She noticed how a smile tugged at his lips occasionally, breaking through his façade more than once when he looked down on Darcy. His face softened and amusement shone in his eyes. They were only fleeting moments but anyone keeping a close eye on Loki could see them. Unfortunately, as Sif shifted her eyes towards the cold gaze of Sigyn, she knew she wasn’t the only one who noticed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ran: a Norse sea goddess. She tried to snag men who wandered out to sea in a net. 
> 
> Other interesting info: The Wurzburg Residence and its Imperial Hall is gorgeous and what I based the ballroom to look like. If that sort of thing interests you. 
> 
> Sif avoiding wax is actually something that people had to do in balls. Women feared wax dripping on their hair and ruining their clothes, so did their best to avoid standing under the chandeliers. Fun fact.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while. But I'm back. Been working two jobs which was why this took a while. You guys are awesome for waiting though.  
> And...onto the ball pt 2 of anticipated 3!

 

Despite Darcy’s better judgement, she giggled at the spectacle before her. She had the decency to hide it behind a fan but the sound was unmistakable. She earned a disapproving glance from Baroness Hariasa, who looked very much like she was about to drag Volstagg away by his ear. Meili Gunnarson, fair-haired suitor of the quarter hour, gave Darcy a bright smile. His eyes lit with delight and Darcy decided they were the same shade as the Midgard sky on a clear spring day.

She brought her attention back to the stalemate before her. While Hariasa introduced Darcy to the somewhat flushed Meili, Volstagg made a sudden appearance and now refused to leave. He began discussing the splendour of the room and the possible artists, not picking up on any of Hariasa’s suggestions of finding another group to encroach upon. In fact, Darcy was starting to fear that because of Volstagg’s disregard of propriety, the Baroness would forget her own and simply slap him.

“I feel ever so faint,” Hariasa feigned, placing a delicate hand to her forehead. “Oh, could you please find me a refreshment of some sort?”

“Perhaps you should rest. There are comfortable settees in the card room and I am sure servants to cater to your refreshment preferences,” Volstagg countered.

“I could always-” Meili began to offer but Hariasa cut him off forcefully.

“No, _you_ stay put,” Hariasa insisted before falling onto Volstagg. He caught her easily. “Oh dear, please, I insist you help me. I need some fresh air. I could not possibly make it on my own.”

“Ah, well, if I must,” conceded Volstagg with a frown. Begrudgingly, he made his farewells for the moment before offering Hariasa an arm. As Darcy watched them leave, Meili turned towards her.

“That was…interesting,” he said and Darcy couldn’t help but nod in agreement.

“Yes. I wonder what came over him,” Darcy wondered aloud before hearing a voice in the back of her mind that sounding very much like the Baroness telling her she should try and entice Meili. Thus far, Hariasa had introduced Darcy to more men than she cared to remember. The names were beginning to swim in her head and their features blurred together. She supposed that meant they weren’t all that memorable to begin with. None had captured her curiosity, which was the most she could hope for. Though, Hariasa was obviously convinced one of them would be Darcy’s future husband so she supposed she should try and find a topic of common interest. “Excuse my manners, what were we discussing?”

“Uh,” Meili grimaced in an almost endearing manner, “I believe it was weather? Or at least, that and what the Princess is wearing seems to be the only thing everyone is discussing.”

“Surely there is more on their lips than that,” Darcy let out a small, practiced giggle. “Though Jane is a vision tonight.”

“Ah,” smiled Meili and winked, “obviously, you have not lived at court long. A lot can be conveyed in a simple exchange over the heavens. Lives have been made and broken over the utterance of dark clouds or blue skies.”

“You are correct,” Darcy agreed, as a sudden bought of doubt overwhelmed her. Although she had been rather busy being introduced to the bachelors of Asgard, Darcy would have to be blind to not notice the attention she already begun to garner. As she walked through the crowds, gazes lingered on her longer than necessary. Whispers were becoming louder. Occasionally, Darcy lost her place in the conversation she was engaged in as she tried to listen to the voices skimming the back of her head. She wanted to tell herself the attention stemmed from her dance with Loki but there was uneasiness in her stomach she couldn’t ignore.

“Are you all right?” asked Meili, face contorting into concern. He reached out to grab her hand but shied away when he remembered decorum. “If your face was not painted white, I fear you would be turning it.”

“I am fine. Just- it is nothing,” Darcy insisted, pushing the sour taste back down her throat. There was a pause as Meili shuffled awkwardly. He continued in a softer voice.

“It is refreshing to meet someone who may not know all the secrets to court life. They…that is, you, appear more candid. I would rather have a conversation without flourishes, however short, than one where I have to spend hours discerning the meaning of a few sentences.”

“Hariasa has tried to beat out the candid voice in me but to no avail,” Darcy admitted mournfully.

“I am glad. That the lesson has not taken, I mean.”

“Pray tell, what have I said to you that shows I am different from the people around us? I thought you said we were discussing weather,” asked Darcy. She hoped they would continue onto a lighter topic but Meili suddenly looked at her with affection she was not ready to accept.

“Just after Volstagg joined us, I mentioned the new statues,” Meili lifted a hand towards the alabaster statue of a beautiful man and woman in a lover’s embrace, lantern at their feet. “You told me how it must be of Hero and Leander. Then you recited their story, even when the Baroness thought the moral was that they should have cared more about their own duties than love’s hold.”

Darcy _had_ been telling the story, even though it was not a tactic that Hariasa approved of when trying to secure a husband. It suggested she was too vain and loved to hear the sound of her own voice or had fanciful notions of love. While the latter might have been somewhat true, it was also it difficult to play coy when discussing two lovers who battled waves to be with one another. At least, _she_ found it hard to be coy when reciting one of her favourite stories. Meili cleared his throat and Darcy realised she had been staring at the statue.

“The way you told the story- the way your eyes brightened…” Meili broke off, shrugging and offering her a sheepish smile. “I feel as if I could listen to you tell stories all night.”

“Darcy, I hope you are having a wonderful evening,” Heidrek’s voice distracted Darcy from Meili and she let out a sigh of relief she hadn’t known she was holding in. She turned to find Heidrek towering over her with a smile.

“Oh, Heidrek,” Darcy met his smile with one of her own before remembering her manners. “Please meet Lord Meili Gunnarson. May I introduce His Highness of Jotunhiem, Heidrek Hofundson.”

“Ah, yes, I have certainly heard of you, your Highness,” Meili bowed, taken back by the interruption.

“I am sorry to intrude but I must insist on just a moment of the lady’s time,” Heidrek said, already offering Darcy his arm.

“Of course,” said Meili, trying to hide his disappointment. He gave Darcy a bow and turned to leave. Before she could feel any regret, Heidrek leaned in close.

“I have a surprise,” he whispered, words tickling at her ear.

“Really? Should I be worried you are scaring off all my suitors?”

“I think you should be delighted,” Heidrek tugged Darcy away from the secluded corner and into the crowds. They easily parted for Heidrek. Whispers of intrigue began. Giving into the urge to press herself closer to his side, Darcy ignored them.

With Heidrek at her side, Darcy felt safer. Though it could be entirely attributed to his size. He was her anchor, someone that parted the cold sea without a care for the consequences. Just as Darcy thought to ask him where they were headed, she found herself in the line of paired guests, preparing for the next contradanse. Heidrek pulled himself up and stood with confidence, feet pointed in the right direction and shoulders back. The image made Darcy’s brow raised in bewilderment.

The music started and Darcy almost forgot to curtsey at the sight of Heidrek’s practiced bow.

“You are right, this is a surprise,” Darcy said and Heidrek winked at her as the music swelled. They both took a step forward, tapping each other’s hands before circling and repeating the motion with the next partners in line. Darcy was too mesmerised by Heidrek’s movement to take much notice of the gentleman she circled. It was rude of her but she couldn’t take her eyes off of the Jotun King. His movements, while obviously careful and not the most naturally graceful, were all correct. During their lesson in Fandral’s drawing room, Darcy knew Heidrek had been feigning some of his mistakes but she almost refused to accept her dancing partner as the same man.

As they made their way through the line, Darcy lost herself in the dance and Heidrek’s saucy glances. Occasionally, she hid coquettish pouts behind a fluttering fan. Laughter spilled from both their mouths, blending with the couples around them and the audience. The guests observed what they saw as Darcy’s brazen tempts but for the moment, she was blissfully unaware.

 

* * *

   

Once again, Fandral found Loki’s lust for Darcy painfully obvious. Much like the night of his dinner, he wondered if his observation was because of private knowledge or if the Prince was just unable to conceal his yearning.

Since parting after their opening dance, Darcy began to flit around the ballroom; talking and dancing with the men Baroness Hariasa deemed appropriate. She employed all the feminine wiles that Fandral was well acquainted with. Fluttering eyes, artful giggles and strategic fan movement. Though, Fandral was almost certain there was weariness tugging down her smiles.

Still, she was a sight to behold. Capturing the attention of numerous men, young and old, with a tinkling laugh or a charming story. And all the while, Loki had yet to keep his eyes off her. Meandering through the crowds, he would occasionally stop and exchange pleasantries but his eyes would dart back to the same woman.

Ever since watching Darcy and Loki interact in the private library, Fandral had been desperately trying to reason out the infatuation between the anguished lovers. Although one of his original reasons for joining this ridiculous labour was to keep the second Prince from starting a much less enjoyable war, Fandral had yet to work out why Darcy, of all ladies, seemed to be the best solution. He understood her appeal- was drawn to her when she first appeared at court- but she had not captured his attention for long.

Not that she was entirely at fault in that. Fandral was blessed or cursed (he had yet to decide) with a roving eye and Darcy had been like any other foolish girl vying for his attentions. At first, he thought that Darcy was just a pleasant distraction for Loki. But now? Fandral accepted she was more than a passing fancy. There were hidden depths behind her blue eyes that he somehow missed. Or perhaps she simply never revealed them to him. Loki and Heidrek obviously chose to be saturated in it. Maybe Fandral should be more insistent in the future.

Deciding that he had drunk enough wine to continue with his portion of the night’s plot, Fandral began to slowly make his way towards Loki. Ensuring his journey was more of a curve than a straight line, Fandral waited until Loki had walked away from his most recent conversation. As the Prince began another turn around the room, Fandral inched along until only a group of chortling men separated them. Loki spared another glance Darcy’s way, only to stop in his place. Following the gaze, Fandral looked over and noticed Darcy on Heidrek’s arm.

Any doubt he had over Loki’s love for Darcy was dispelled when he looked back to Loki’s face. His skin was pale despite the golden hue of the room and deep furrows lined his brow. Anguish sparkled in his eyes. It was not an emotion Fandral thought he would ever see strewn across Loki’s face. Anger was common and disdain was often his fallback expression but the sorrow pooling in his eyes brought a sick feeling to Fandral’s stomach.

It seemed a foolish notion now. Trying to find a reason within love. So, Fandral took a breath and closed the distance between him and Loki, in an attempt to make things right.

“Prince Loki! Pleasant evening, is it not?” Fandral boomed in mock joy. He slowed his pace to allow time for Loki to gather his thoughts. Within an instant, boredom seized his features and the Prince raised a perfected eyebrow of arrogance. It was as if the candid moment never happened.

“I suppose,” Loki shrugged, letting his eyes scan the ballroom casually but Fandral noticed the gaze lingering on Darcy. By now, she and Heidrek were in line with other couples, waiting for the next dance to begin. That gave him slight pause but he shook off the shock of Heidrek dance in public and turned back to Loki.

“Interesting turn of events, do you agree?” mentioned Fandral, indicating towards the unlikely couple. 

“Yes, I suppose at this rate, Midgard will have a hold in every nation. Perhaps my father would have been better suited with a slew of daughters he could marry off,” Loki said bitterly. 

“I admit that I am filled with the smallest bit of regret,” said Fandral lightly, piquing Loki’s interest.

“Are you?”

“Yes, it seems that I have lost all chance with Darcy.”

“You hardly strike me as the type to regret the loss of a woman’s affections. I thought you relished in it. Made it easier to find someone else to curse.”

“Do you really think so little of me?” Fandral laughed, waiting for Loki to join. When Loki’s blank face indicated that the really did think so little of him, Fandral cleared his throat. “I suppose Odin’s words have got me thinking. That and all the peace treaties. My musings are concerned with forgiveness.”

“Forgiveness?” scoffed Loki. “Tell me you are apologizing to every woman you ever slighted. I would love to watch.”

“There is only one slighted lady that my thoughts have been occupied with,” Fandral shrugged and gestured towards Darcy. “Lady Darcy and I ended our relationship on less than pleasant terms. We are friendly now but I do regret we ended on such bitter words. Perhaps if we would still be…involved, if it had been otherwise.” 

Loki took his time in replying. The instant Fandral mentioned Darcy, something dangerous began to roil in the Prince’s eye. Fandral fought the urge to swallow in apprehension. He worried that he had been too obvious. It was his job to ensure seeds of clemency and absolution were firmly planted in Loki’s brain.

“And do you intend on winning her back?” asked Loki in an even and controlled tone.

“Oh, I entertained the notion but no. Alas, my moment of opportunity is long since past,” Fandral said just as carefully and the aggression in Loki’s eyes eased. “One cannot help but wonder ‘what if’ at times. Just a few words can change so much if it were not for my pride.”

“Nothing wrong with a bit of pride,” Loki countered and from the corner of his eye, Fandral thought he saw Loki turn his head slightly towards Darcy.

“A bit yes. Too much of anything can be detrimental. Not that anyone in court would agree with me. But I am sure there are…relations you may have severed or ended prematurely that you occasionally think on with regret.”

“Do not pretend to know my own affairs or the best way to manage them,” Loki warned, close to a growl.

“I assure you, I make no assumptions. These are just my own thoughts for my own follies. Perhaps the next woman that catches my eye will reap the benefits of my insights. I will always wonder what could have been on a late night after a bit too much wine. I am only thankful that my regrets do not plague me to despair as I am sure it may to others,” Fandral said, before offering a smile and bowing his head. Making his way towards the cards room, he looked back to find Loki staring openly at Darcy as she laughed and danced.    

Scanning the crowds, he caught Sif’s eye and smiled, indicating he had done his part. A small nod from her let him know she would move forward with her end of the plot. Now it was up to Sif and Hogun to force Darcy and Loki together for a much needed chat.

 

* * *

  

“It seems my lesson made quite an impression. So much so that you taught all you advisors,” Darcy laughed. She let Heidrek lead them away from the next set of dances, practically skipped beside him. At the conclusion of their contradanse, Darcy had been swept away into the next set of dances by a steady stream of Jotun advisors. Their movements were not as perfected as Heidrek’s but their enthusiasm greatly made up for any missteps. She had not seen Heidrek in any of the following dances but she occasionally caught a glimpse of him near gaggles of women yearning for an introduction. It wasn’t clear if he didn’t notice them or simply didn’t care.

“You are an exceptional teacher,” Heidrek smiled. Just as Darcy’s fourth dance ended, Heidrek swooped in to pull her away. The tone of his voice suggested there was a story behind his newly polished dance steps. Before she could ask, a familiar curly haired Jotun appeared.

“He made us practice all day,” Suttungr complained, brown eyes alight with mirth and Angrboda on his arm.

“I did not want any of the men to miss out on the excitement. I thought that perhaps some lessons were a good form of rest after the fatigue of these pasts weeks,” Heidrek explained.

“You know what would have been good rest?” Suttungr began. Next to him, Angrboda rolled her eyes, obviously having heard this tirade before. “Actual rest.”

“You think learning a few dances was torture?” Angrboda countered, hitting Suttungr’s chest lightly with her fan. It seemed she was becoming rather fond of handling a fan. “You could not begin to imagine the horrors I went through to look like a ruffled pastry.”

“Baked in the oven, were you?” Heidrek snickered.

“Who is responsible for this outrage?” asked Darcy, holding back a laugh.

“Freyja,” Angrboda sighed. “It seems I am her new charity project. First, she insisted I wear an altered dress of hers for the ball and I simply thanked her for her kindness. The hair and paint were an unpleasant surprise. They had to hold me down when I realised what she had in mind.”

“Well, Freyja is known for her enthusiasm,” Darcy said, the whole series of events playing out in her mind rather clearly.

“This all poses a rather interesting complication to my night’s intended conclusion,” Suttungr leered at Angrboda. She lifted her fan with a reprimanding look in her eyes, appearing as if she would tap him lightly on the nose like one would punish a small dog. Instead, she smiled.

“I look forward to your quick-witted solutions,” Angrboda assured Suttungr, making him grin broadly. Suddenly, it was as if the crowds around them disappeared. Their gazes grew earnest and Suttungr lifted Angrboda’s knuckles to his lips for a gentle kiss. Underneath her white paint, Darcy knew she was beginning to flush.

“Darcy, would you be so kind as to accompany me to the gardens?” Heidrek turned towards her, voice a little louder than it needed to be.

“Your subtly is beyond compare, my King,” Suttungr said with a smirk.

“And yours would make a deaf-blind roll their eyes,” Heidrek countered. At Angrboda’s enthused laughter, Suttungr stared down on her with a raised eyebrow.

“He is right,” Angrboda shrugged. “Remember when you first met my father?”

“Do I wish to know the particulars?” Darcy asked, intrigued at the chastened expression on Suttungr’s face. 

“His thoughts are sometimes so easily read on his face,” Angrboda said fondly. “Heidrek brought Suttungr along on a visit to my father’s estate. It was our second meeting but I was already smitten. Towards the end of the third night, Suttungr was attempting to arrange a late night tryst without my parents’ knowledge. My father eventually told him he was free to just carry me to bed with all the trouble he was having.”

“You all are very open with such matters,” Darcy said, fidgeting in discomfort.

“Life is short,” Suttungr shrugged, “and card games become boring during long winters.”

“My father was never one to push for an advantageous marriage. He does not have a taste for court life,” explained Angrboda. Darcy couldn’t help but envy her.

“Darcy, there you are,” Sif interrupted as she sidled up to Darcy. “I have been looking all over for you. Jane wishes to talk about a most urgent matter.”

“Did she happen to say what it was?” Darcy asked, twisting her neck to search the ballroom for Jane. She didn’t see the Princess in the masses but she did notice Baroness Hariasa heading her way. It was obvious she had finally rid herself of Volstagg and was unhappy to find Darcy no longer chatting with eligible Asgardian bachelors. Halfway on her route to Darcy, the Baroness was intercepted by Volstagg’s wife, Hildegund. 

“No, but she seemed most distressed. She asked that you meet her in the private library,” said Sif. With a frown, Darcy bid a brief farewell to the current party and declined Heidrek’s offer of accompaniment. The only circumstance Darcy could think of that might cause Jane to be so flustered was her having another moment of panic over the wedding. They were occasionally set off by insensitive comments from members of the royal court. By now, Darcy had become rather adept at handling them and was confident she would have Jane out within a quarter hour.

Taking advantage of the fact that the Baroness was still otherwise occupied, Darcy quickly made her way towards the library. The noise of chatter and merriment died as she walked down empty halls. When she finally reached the library door, she saw it was slightly ajar. As she neared it, she heard voices drifting through. It made her stop.

“You do not know how much I have ached for you these past months,” a woman’s voice declared. Darcy recognised it but could not place its owner. Though it certainly did not belong to Jane. Silently, Darcy walked to the door and peaked through the crack. What she saw made her gut clench.

“I think I might have an idea,” Loki replied. His back was to the door but his voice and attire were unmistakable. In front of him stood Sigyn. Darcy’s skin prickled.

“Oh Loki, tell me you missed me,” Sigyn begged, “even just a little.”

There was a pause as she waited for an answer. It must have been written all over Loki’s face because soon, Sigyn flung herself into his arms. Tears stung Darcy’s eyes, clouding her vision. She could not bear see the two lovers embrace. Her throat tightened painfully. Not caring if she made noise, Darcy turned and ran away in a flurry of skirts.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meili- Norse god I stole for my own intents and purpose. You know the drill by now.  
> Hildegund- Is supposedly Volstagg's wife in the comics but I only found one website that said this.
> 
> In Other News:  
> I made another playlist for the fic.[ Listen at 8Tracks if you're so inclined.](http://8tracks.com/artificialink/toss-your-crown-to-the-sky)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, y'all are wonderful. I always love your comments. Also, 200+ kudos? I'm a little floored right now. All of you kick ass.

It took Loki about six seconds for him to realise that Thor was not waiting for him in the private library to discuss important matters of diplomacy. Strange. Hogun wasn’t the type to send Loki on a false trip. Apprehension prickled the back of his neck as he waited for Fandral or Volstagg to jump out for whatever childish prank they had in store but the room stayed eerily quiet. The feeling quickly passed, replaced by relief. He was alone.

A shaky breath left his lungs. Loki allowed himself fall into the nearest wing backed chair and raked his fingers through his hair. While the night hadn’t started off with high hopes, it was more tortuous than anticipated. In between fake smiles and hollow court mingling, he was forced to watch Darcy practically flaunting herself to any man who would spare her a moment.

Guilt pierced his chest at the thought. He knew Baroness Hariasa was behind all of the introductions, yet the knowledge did nothing to dull the betrayal. Seeing Darcy in his colours, wearing his mother’s jewels and the ones he gifted her, having her so close in his arms before watching her laugh across the room…it nearly destroyed him.

He wanted to be the one to make her laugh, to make her smile, kiss it from her face and replace it with yearning. But it was apparent he would no longer do so. Once, he thought their lives would be intertwined for eternity but they just continued to unravel further apart. Loki was trying his best to accept it. The way Heidrek made Darcy light up with carefree joy was enough proof that all his lovesick notions were asinine. A fresh wave of agony hit him.

Loki was unsure if being in a room that held so many memories of Darcy was to blame for his thoughts. They had met often in this room for stolen embraces and long kisses. It was a room that appeared pushed to the side, hidden and often ignored, even by the privileged advisors allowed access it. Perfect for late trysts.

It had the added benefit of amusing Darcy. She would skim through the books and ledgers; reading aloud in attempts to find hidden family scandals while Loki’s hands roamed her body. It was a game for them. Darcy would pretend to ignore Loki’s lips while Loki would try to make her squeal and giggle. He won, more often than not.

And yet, here he sat, alone in the very room he left her in and feeling like the biggest fool in the world. That night, he was convinced any fondness for her would be scrubbed away within a month; that his pride would fill in the spaces she withdrew from. Only, it didn’t happen. Instead, hollowness filled him and the pain was becoming more unbearable each day he spent away from her.

Rubbing his temples, Loki tried to blot Darcy from his mind but to no avail. Instead, niggling thoughts arose, free and taunting. He speculated over different courses of action. What if he had been more open with his affections towards Darcy? Perhaps she would have been less likely to slip through his fingers. Could he have gained Odin’s approval? Would they be betrothed now?

Married even?

The dreaded thought that Fandral might have been right about pride made Loki frown. Never had he entertained the notion of actually considering Fandral’s advice in love.

At the sound of the door opening, Loki leapt out of his seat. For a single witless moment, his stomach twisted, hoping it might be Darcy. Instead, he looked up to find Sigyn.

“Loki,” she sighed his name, smiling seductively. It didn’t fool him.

“Sigyn. I wish I could say this was a pleasant surprise but I think we both know it would be a lie,” Loki replied with a sneer.

“Now, now, you do not have to be so cruel,” she pouted, walking into the room with a perfected glide. He once thought her movements elegant. Now she just seemed ostentatious.

“I think I earned that right,” Loki scoffed, crossing his arms. It didn’t deter Sigyn. She moved closer to him and ran a finger up his arm. Even through his frockcoat, the contact made a shiver run up his spine and his body tense. A complacent smile twisted Sigyn’s lips.

“We have been apart too long. I simply refuse to let that happen again.”

“Really?” asked Loki, quirking an eyebrow. Did she really think she could saunter back into his life as if there was no falling out?

“Of course. Now I can finally rebuild my reputation at court. Though I practically have everything sorted. You can get so much done in a day,” Sigyn tittered. The noise grated Loki’s nerves. Holding out a hand, Sigyn offered him a coy look that once upon a time meant she would allow him to kiss her wrist, with promise of other leisurely diversions. Loki raised his brow.

“Did you have a speech planned for when I refused your advances?”

Pulling back her hand, a flash of uncertainty sparked in her eyes but was quickly replaced by anger. She narrowed her eyes and lifted her chin haughtily.

“Are you still sore about that little incident? If _you_ had been-”

“If _I_ had been? If I had been what?” Loki cut in, voice at a near shout. He ignored the urge to trace the scar along his side, the ugly reminder of the injury that had incapacitated him for so long and started this whole mess. “Do you really have the audacity to blame me for _your_ indiscretions? It was your infidelity that ruined you, Sigyn. You had me eating out of your hand like a lovesick puppy and still you strayed. Actually, I am still curious. Why did you feel the need to warm your bed with another? Please, enlighten me. When I would have given you the world, why did you open your legs up to a stranger? Or perhaps he came first and I was just your way to seize the throne. It’s all I ever was to you, isn’t it? Just a means to an end.”

The longer Loki shouted, the better he felt. All his anger towards Sigyn and even Darcy began to flow out. Through his rage, he barely noticed the red beginning to frame Sigyn’s heartbroken eyes. He had all intention of leaving her in the dust of his self-righteousness but she grabbed his wrist. Whirling back to her, Loki’s tirade was cut short when Sigyn gave him a sneer of her own.

“Don’t you dare say that what I felt for you- _feel_ for you is anything other than love. I had not heard a word from you for a month! No one had! I thought you dead. What else did you expect me to think? The man I loved since I was a child had died and you blamed me for falling into the arms of another out of despair?”

“Tell me, how long did you mourn before opening your legs up to him?” Loki snarled. In response, Sigyn slapped him hard across the face. It caught Loki off guard. He reached up and gingerly touched the stinging skin. Even as children, Sigyn had quite a slap. He had to give her that.

“He looked like you. Is that what you want to hear?” Sigyn screamed, voice cracking. “I missed you so much and I fell into the arms of the first man who shared some of your features. Can you blame me for that?”

Letting out an angry puff, Loki refused to look at Sigyn but he didn’t interrupt, so she continued. Her voice softened with regret.

“Then you came back and he rejoined his battalion. He died and you no longer wanted anything to do with me. I lost the both of you. It nearly killed me, to lose you again. And _Hariasa_ ,” Sigyn spat out the name in disgust. “She convinced Frigga I was ruined and suggested I marry an elderly count. To push me to the side.”

“He seems to adore you. That cannot be much of a sacrifice,” Loki pointed out. He watched a brief encounter between the wife and husband that night and it was painfully obvious how infatuated Adalsteinn was with Sigyn.

“Yes,” Sigyn conceded with a sniffle, “he does care for me and Vali. Which is all a mother can hope for sometimes. But he already has a son from a previous marriage who will inherit everything. What does that leave poor little Vali? He is the only thing left in my life that gives me any joy.”

“Teach him life is difficult. He could easily make a name for himself in the army or any other noble profession,” Loki shrugged. He didn’t want to doubt Siygn’s love for her son but he knew better than anyone that a pretty dress or expensive jewels were an easy way to her heart. It was how he won her, over the years. In fact, he had once offered her the very earrings Darcy wore tonight.

Some years ago, a large shipment of presents for the royal family came in from Muspelheim with numerous jewels, spices and the intent to form a trading alliance. Loki had taken the earrings, knowing his mother wouldn’t miss them if she hadn’t yet seen them. Where Darcy had cooed over their uniqueness, Sigyn had ridiculed them. She refused to wear the gems, insisting they were obviously cut by a talentless apprentice. Instead, Loki had bought her a necklace in the Nidavellir style she preferred.

Darcy never begged Loki for presents. She had always preferred the little flowers he would occasionally pick for her to the more expensive goods. It had taken a lot of insistence before she even accepted the earrings. The time they spent together was joy enough for Darcy. At least, that was what she claimed.

Not for the first time, Loki wondered if what he felt for Sigyn had actually been love.

“You do not know how much I have ached for you these past months,” Sigyn said suddenly with such yearning that it dragged Loki abruptly out of his thoughts.

“I think I might have an idea,” Loki kept the laughter from his voice at the sudden change in tactics. If anything, Sigyn missed the prestige of being on the arm of a prince. He was certain of that much.

“Oh Loki, tell me you missed me,” Sigyn begged, “even just a little.”

Before Loki could come up with a suitable and stinging reply, Sigyn launched herself into his arms. Out of reflex, he caught her. A ruffling outside the door tugged at his ears. When he tried to turn towards it, Sigyn took the opportunity to latch her lips onto his. He pushed her away, forgetting about the imagined noise.

“Do not make a fool of yourself,” Loki insisted. “I do not know whether to pity you or to laugh.”

At his words, a blaze of anger contorted her face. Her delicate hands formed fists and she took a few steps back. Letting out an angry breath, she began to compose herself again. Resuming her court approved posture meant she had an air of contempt wafting around her. The detachment didn’t quite reach her eyes.

“Every day, I wish you would have agreed to pretend he was your child,” Sigyn said.

“So I could continue to be the joke of court?”

“What do you think that makes me? Do you know how difficult it was for me? How long it took before I could even show my face in court again?”

“I dread to think on poor Sigyn, having to work for others to enjoy her company instead of everything she ever wanted handed to her on a platter,” Loki laughed, rolling his eyes heavenward.

“Do not mock me for wanting the court to accept me,” Sigyn spat. She looked like a viper about to strike. He braced himself. “You have been toiling most your life to gain that. _We_ worked together towards the vision of you ruling Asgard, as you rightfully should. And tonight, I see you ready to throw all of it away just so some silly lady-in-waiting will look at you.”

“How-”

“I have eyes Loki,” Sigyn let out a breathless laugh, enjoying Loki’s surprise. His gut lunged in apprehension. “You pretend to be so much holier than me? Do you know how pathetic you looked? Practically drooling with infatuation over such an inferior girl. Did you know her father came from trade? Married a woman above his station and she went and died without the courtesy of giving him a son. Now the Princess gives her a stipend so her family doesn’t fall into ruin. I cannot believe you would even want to be seen near a girl like that and yet, there you were, yearning for her affection.”

“She loves me. More than you ever did. Ever could,” Loki hissed. There had been many occasions over the years where he wanted to strike Sigyn. He had always resisted. Now, the urge was stronger than any moment before. Clenching his fist at his side, he tried to even out his breaths. Satisfaction and cruelty sparkled in Sigyn’s eyes and she dove in for her final bite.

“As much as she loves Heidrek?” smirked Sigyn. Pain shot through Loki’s heart. “Did you really expect any more from a girl like her? She is looking for the best prospect, though I predict it will all slip through her fingers. A king looks for mistresses in girls like her, never queens. It isn’t in her blood. That’s something you should have learned long ago.”

“I…I thought she loved me,” said Loki, anguish gripping his chest. Questioning Darcy’s affections for him seemed wrong but he couldn’t doubt the evidence. Her in Heidrek’s arms, dancing in the tavern, kissing…

He closed his eyes. Feeling lightheaded, he sat in the wing-backed chair. Tutting, Sigyn crept closer.

“You strayed from what you knew and it burned you in the end. Take it as a lesson well-learnt,” Sigyn hummed as if comforting a small child, running her fingers through his hair. “She had you fooled with false words.”

“No, _no_ , she, she loves me,” Loki insisted, voice only a whisper. One hand was clenching his hair and the other tightly gripped Sigyn’s arm. He looked up into her eyes, which were shining with pity, only to look away in shame. He didn’t want to believe her but he couldn’t ignore the truth.

“Tricks that any girl can employ,” Sigyn shook her head. “It would have anyone blind. She never loved you. She only loved your power.”

“ _No_ ,” he said through clenched teeth. Somehow, a few minutes with Sigyn made Loki feel as if his world was completely tearing apart. How did he manage to keep himself together for so long? This whole time, he had been lost. He let her pull him towards her bosom. There was some comfort in the gesture but it also reminded Loki how far down he had fallen. How pathetic he’d let himself become.

“Yes,” sighed Sigyn. “You mean nothing to her.”

“If, if she doesn’t love me…” Loki began but a sob threatened to shake his chest. His own weakness made him sick. Taking a moment to compose himself, he grit his teeth and fought the tears stinging his eyes. “Then what do I have left?”

“You have me,” smiled Sigyn. Placing a soft hand on his tender cheek, she pulled his chin up so he would be forced to look into her eyes. He saw affection and kindness. “You have me. You always have and always will. This girl will be your ruin if you let her. She makes you weak. She will use you until there is nothing and leave without another thought. Leave you for another just as easily as you breathe. I promise you, if she is not still with Heidrek, you will find her trying to dig her claws into another man. She does not love you. I’m just sorry I let her get so deep under your skin. I should have been there for you.”

At that, Loki began to shake his head. When he tried to break free from Sigyn’s grip, she held him in place and forced him to look into her eyes again.

“Please, let me be your strength. I won’t let her destroy you. I am the only one in your life that refuses to run from your side. You will see. I am the only one that truly loves you, that truly knows your worth. Together, we will make you king. Isn’t that what you always wanted?”

“No,” Loki shouted, pushing Sigyn away and standing up. His mind was frantic, thoughts running like crazed horses. “I…I have to-”

Without explanation, he turned and ran from her. He had to find Darcy. Had to talk to her. He had to prove Sigyn wrong.

 

* * *

 

Darcy paid enough attention to her surroundings so as to not bump into anyone. The moment she ran away from the library door, tears clouded her vision and her thundering heartbeat drowned out the noise of her shoes tapping the hard floor. Weaving her way through the crowds once she was out of the hallway, Darcy took the most direct route possible to the gardens in hopes that she could find a private place to cry. 

As she made her way through the ballroom, she told herself she was being foolish. Loki was allowed to consort with anyone he wished, be it Syn, Sigyn or any other woman in court. Did Darcy not make her stance on the matter obvious when she flirted with Heidrek so openly? When she was, even now, trying to find a husband?

Once she reached the terrace and the stairs leading down into the gardens, cool air hit her face. After a few deep breaths, Darcy felt herself calming. The tears no longer threatened to fall but there was still an ache in her chest. Laughter and giggles around her sounded hollow as men and women flirted. It reminded Darcy of what Loki might now be getting up to.

Swallowing her discomfort, Darcy descended the stone stairs and saw the first of many flower arches set up throughout the gardens. Inhaling a mixture of sweet blooms from various nations, Darcy began to walk under the arches, not knowing where they would lead her. She took her time, letting her mind wonder over the different techniques employed by the Asgardian gardeners. Each flower was in full bloom despite the chill threatening the ball, making small bumps cover Darcy’s arms. A path of candles lit up the garden, flames flickering in the soft breeze.

The gardeners who tended the castle grounds were renowned for their talent. It certainly was on full display tonight. Each archway was a beauty in its own right, with no two being completely the same. Yet, they were all harmonious despite their differences. As always, the flowers seemed to behave in a manner that suggested there was beauty in order. A rather common theme Darcy found throughout every shrub and bulb growing around the castle. They were always beautiful but often, she missed the chaos of her own garden.

Gravel crunched under her feet as Darcy walked from arch to arch. Occasionally, a bench set to one side would appear but lovers looking for privacy occupied them all. Every time Darcy came across a kissing pair, she quickly continued down the path. In return, they never seemed to be bothered by her.

She made a list of the flowers as she wandered towards the centre of the garden, where the soft running of a fountain was heard. There were roses of all colours, foxgloves, honeysuckle, violets, larkspur, daffodils, lyre flowers, lilies and about fifteen more she couldn’t name but were all unique and breathtaking. Shrubs and trees were expertly trimmed into spirals and geometric shapes. Eventually, Darcy plucked a yellow rose from the archways, deciding no one would miss it. She stroked the soft petals between her fingers and pretended it was as lovely as the ones her mother grew.

As Darcy approached the large, three-tiered fountain, she took time to gaze upon golden mermaids and gods resting in the water with poses varying from anguish to what may have been ecstasy. Thor had told her tonight was the last night to witness water running through the fountain. Given the ever-cooling weather, the water would soon freeze if not emptied. A small group sat and laughed at one end but they paid Darcy no mind. Sitting as far away from them as she could, Darcy perched on the fountain’s edge and heaved out a sigh.

She continued to tell herself she was being silly and should no longer worry over Loki’s choices. It was his life to live and he had every right to move on. Though it still hurt. As happy as Heidrek made her at times, Darcy always found her thoughts slipping back to Loki. Despite her better attempts, he continued to be the one constant she couldn’t escape.

If she were completely honest with herself, she didn’t _want_ to escape him. Bitterness tightened her throat at the thought. It was rather difficult to fathom a life without Loki. Even if she tried to forget him, Darcy knew a part of her would always love him. Being around him only made the pain of it more acute. Perhaps it was good to go back home after the wedding. She could tend the garden and take care of her family, letting her love fade into a dull ache she could almost ignore.

A hum left her throat as she remembered one of her mother’s favourite songs. Unbidden, a smile touched her lips. Whenever she worked in the gardens or if one of the girls felt poorly, mother would sing. It always seemed to make the world a little brighter. Darcy hummed louder when the small crowd made no protest. They probably couldn’t hear her over their laughter and music filtering out of the ballroom.

“My love is like a red, red rose, that’s newly sprung in June,” Darcy began quietly, twirling the rose between her forefinger and thumb. “My heart is like the melody, that’s sweetly played in tune.”

She once sang the song to Loki. They had been passing time in the library and he had insisted she sing one of the many songs she claimed her mother loved. Even with a small audience, she was shy and sang it softly. The smile that graced his lips had been enough reward when she finished. A blazing kiss following had been extra cream on a biscuit.

Ignoring the memory, Darcy focused on thoughts of her mother. She began plucking the petals off the rose and let them float to her feet.

“But fare thee well my only love. And fare thee well awhile. And I will come again my dear, though it were ten thousand miles.”

“You have a beautiful voice,” someone said, jolting Darcy back into reality. She dropped her flower and looked up to see Meili with an embarrassed grin. “I apologize. Perhaps, I should leave.”

“No, you simply startled me,” Darcy assured him and relief eased his shoulders. His hands were clasped behind his back and he took a step towards her.

“I wanted to see you. You ran out of the ballroom and I was worried the news the Princess imparted was troubling.”

“The news was…a shock,” admitted Darcy. His concern was touching. “I may have reacted a little excessively. I am better now. Thank you.”

“I am glad to hear,” Meili said earnestly before clearing his throat. “That you are better, I mean. Not that you had a shock. I, uh, I saw you wandering the gardens. Not that I was watching you maliciously. I only hoped to ensure you were fine. And…now I have.”

“It was very gallant of you,” Darcy assured him, holding in a laugh at his bumbling. It was rather sweet.

“I saw this flower and it reminded me of you,” he said, suddenly offering her an orange tiger lily. “An exotic flower for rare beauty?”

“Thank you,” Darcy took the flower and let it lay in the palms of her hands, atop her lap. “These are one of my favourites. They are not that common this far north. I have some in my garden back home though some summers, they do not bloom as brightly as this one.”

“Oh, do you have a large garden?” Meili asked, taking a seat next to her. He seemed genuinely fascinated.

“No. Nothing as large as you are used to, I am sure. It is just me that tends to it. I have the less than dainty hands to prove it,” said Darcy.

“Nonsense, they cannot be that terrible,” Meili insisted. Reaching towards her hand, he waited for her to nod permission. Gently, he took her hand in his and turned it over in his palm, feeling for calluses. His thumb slowly brushed over her palm before running it down each of her of her fingers. “See, still dainty. You make them sound like they should belong to a troll. My hands though- full of rough patches.”

Meili offered his own hand and Darcy undertook similar attention. She swiped against his palm and down his fingers to find the calluses of any soldier who trained often with a sword. 

“Hardly the hands of a nobleman,” teased Darcy in the middle of her own observation. Meili chuckled heartily. “What does your family do with you?”

“They mourn the fool of a son they have,” Meili smiled. Darcy decided, even in the dim flicker of candles and the cast off light shining from the ballroom, she was rather fond of the way the smile lit up his face. 

 

* * *

 

“I have a bad feeling,” Sif admitted to Hogun. They had both convinced Loki and Darcy to meet in the private library, albeit under false pretensions. Still, Sif felt as if a storm was brewing. Despite the large smiles and overtly friendly actions of the crowds around them, discontent was beginning to boil and she was certain Sigyn was stirring all of it.

“So do I,” Hogun nodded, twisting his head slightly to look at the bodies surrounding them. It confirmed Sif’s worries. She leaned in and lowered her voice.

“What have you heard?”

“Only bits and pieces. Many of them good but the bad are malicious.”

“I think I know who to blame,” Sif sighed. While many of the public comments concentrated on Darcy’s dancing skills and fine taste in clothing, there were still insistent whispers that were not nearly as flattering. Scandals of all sorts occasionally tugged at Sif’s ear. Although being the only woman Heidrek choose to dance with didn’t help Darcy’s cause, Sif was more than willing to blame Sigyn and Ran for most, if not all the scandals being devoured. A quick look about the room showed Ran regaling a group of intrigued women in low tones. The story had them gasping and giggling. Though there wasn’t any sign of Sigyn, which was strange. Also troubling.

Raising an eyebrow, Sif took another look around the room. She didn’t find Sigyn but she did catch the back of what looked like Darcy rushing out to the terrace. She turned back to Hogun and knew he saw her too. With just a nod, they separated. As Hogun went to find Loki and assess the damage, Sif did her best to run after Darcy. Just as she neared the terrace, an unknown voice interrupted her.

“Lady Sif, you look well,” a man stated. Sif stopped and found herself looking at the uncertain smile of a tall, fair-haired. Unable to place his face, she stared blankly at him, hoping he would continue quickly with pleasantries so she could find Darcy.

“Hello?”

“You…do not recognise me,” he said, brow furrowing in disappointment and broad shoulders falling.

“Forgive me,” Sif shifted uncomfortably. “Did we know each other well?”

“Ah, not as such. It was silly of me to think you remembered. Um, it was a number of years now. You had just joined the ranks and I, being young and rash, challenged you quite publicly.”

The description brought back vague memories. All the events leading up to, and for a while, after she joined Odin’s army had been rather trying. No one, at times not even Thor, believed she could do it. Numerous men had challenged her to duels, thinking they would teach her a lesson. The only thing truly learned was one did not challenge Sif lightly. Man or not.

“You bested me in under a minute. Had me flat on my back, groaning in pain.”

“Have you come for a rematch?” asked Sif, crossing her arms, somewhat annoyed. “Unfortunately, the moment finds me a little preoccupied.”

“No,” he laughed and it was as if moths were fluttering slowly in her gut. She wasn’t sure she liked it. “I fear you would still win. My reason to bother you was to offer a formal apology for my pigheadedness as a youth. You were and continue to be the superior warrior.”

“Thank you,” Sif said, taken back. Unable to stop her slight preening, she could not remember any man apologising to her for whatever reason. It was rather novel but she enjoyed it nonetheless. 

“Also, I had hoped you would save a dance for me. But you say you are preoccupied, so I suppose I’ll just…go back to my corner and sulk.”  

“Perhaps,” began Sif, surprised at the sudden tenderness filling her. “Perhaps later, once I finish with my business. I think I can spare you one dance.”

“Marvellous,” he beamed and the moths started up again.

“I apologize, what did you say your name was?”

“I did not. That again, was my fault. My name is Haldor.”

“Haldor,” Sif repeated, liking the way it rolled off her tongue. “I shall find you as soon as I sort out a small mess.”

They shared a warm smile. Haldor had gentle, blue eyes and Sif couldn’t help but lose herself in them. A drunken reveller bumped into Haldor, mumbling apologies as the spell slipped away. Clearing her throat and feeling her face heat, Sif said her farewell.

“Well, I have a crisis to fix,” Sif explained with regret, seeing red beginning to bloom on Haldor’s cheeks.

“Of course,” he bowed slightly and Sif returned it with a small curtsey that felt clumsy. As she rushed towards the terrace, her limbs seemed to be lead. It was as if she no longer knew how to properly wield them. When she finally reached the open doors leading out into the dark night, her joy completely fled.

In front of her stood Loki, shoulders tensed and hands gripping the balustrade. He stared out into the gardens. Cursing her skirts, Sif moved as quietly and slowly as she could, aiming to not disturb the Prince. It didn’t matter, as his attention was completely absorbed.

When Sif reached a better vantage point, she looked out into the gardens to find Darcy sitting by the fountain, laughing and caressing the hand of a nobleman she had been chatting with earlier in the night. The scene did not amuse Loki. Shock and despair lined his features. A soft hand on Sif’s shoulder made her jump but she reigned in her initial reflex to attack. Instead, she looked over to find Hogun with a dour expression rightly befitting his epithet.

They brought their attention back to Loki, whose own face had hardened by now. Obviously, they had failed this night. Though, Sif was unsure how crippling this loss would be. When Loki suddenly turned and caught sight of the two warriors, all three stood in tense silence.

“Did you find your brother?” Hogun asked innocently.

“No, I did not,” clipped Loki.

“Perhaps he was distracted by the Princess,” suggested Hogun.

“Perhaps,” Loki said. It did not sound as if he agreed. Sif wondered if he knew why they had tricked him or if he’d come up with a false explanation on his own. Either way, she knew the tempest was upon them.

Sif waited until she could no longer hear Loki’s retreating footsteps before questioning Hogun.

“What did you witness?”

“Sigyn. Up to her tricks again. I am not certain Loki even met with Darcy.”

“What are we going to do?” huffed Sif, sparing another glance at Darcy, still laughing in the garden. The poor girl had no clue what mess others had gotten her in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn's a piece of work, ain't she :)
> 
> My Love Is Like a Red, Red Rose: A Scottish folk song penned by Robert Burns. I used lyrics from the Eddi Reader version.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say how awesome all you readers, commenters and kudo button pushers are. I know I've said it before but I can't stress enough how awesome you are. Your enthusiasm and love for this story truly keeps me writing.

Darcy’s conversation with Meili was cut short by the appearance of Baroness Hariasa. It needn’t have to be said how disgruntled the woman was at Darcy constantly slipping through her fingers. Although the Baroness thought Darcy was presenting herself as a woman of loose morals by having no chaperone in the presence of Meili, she still was proud of Darcy for capturing his interest and tried to hide her smile with a fan.

So, instead of dragging Darcy away by the ear, the Baroness became the chaperone and any delightful conversation with Meili ended rather quickly after that.

Eventually, Meili bid Darcy a goodnight and Darcy let herself be dragged off to meet more bachelors. Once more, the line of men seemed to never end. Darcy began to wonder why there were so many eligible bachelors of supposed fine repute. There must be some reason why many of them had yet to find a wife and were forced to look to a foreigner as an option. Not letting these thoughts show through the cracks of her patience, Darcy smiled when was appropriate and asked all the proper questions, indicating interest in whatever the bachelor did. By the early hours of the morning, Hariasa’s list was finally exhausted and quite frankly, so was Darcy. She was ever relieved when she was freed from man hunting duties and reunited with Jane.

“You have no idea how happy I am to see you,” Jane exhaled a breath of relief, linking Darcy’s arm with hers.

“I am sure I have an idea,” Darcy smiled, bumping Jane’s shoulder playfully. They began a stroll around the edges of the ballroom. “Did you have fun?”

“There were moments,” Jane admitted, face lighting up. “I did meet a fellow scientist. I have invited him and some of his colleagues to dine in the castle. They have experiments to demonstrate. Fulla was horrified.”

“I wish I had been there to see her face.”

“Alas, other than that shining moment, it has been nothing but pleasantries and empty laughs. Fulla has been telling me all the things I must know about everyone when I become Queen. I have so many faces and so many facts in my head, I know I will recall something wrong.”

“I know exactly what you mean. With all the men I have met, I am sure I will call one of them by another’s name.”

“That hardly seems conducive towards fishing for a marriage proposal,” Jane observed.

“I know,” Darcy rolled her eyes. “How does the Baroness know all these men, much less remember who they are, what they stand to own and why they are all perfect for me.”

“Was there none that caught your eye?”

At that, Darcy stopped. They now stood at the doorway leading out into the staircases. From here, Darcy could easily make her way to the card rooms or any final performances if she pleased. She could also just as easily go to her bed, as long a route as it would be from this side. With her bones weary, that seemed like the better option.

“Perhaps,” Darcy said grimly. “Meili Gunnarson. Have you heard of him?”

“No,” admitted Jane.

“He is…kind. Sweet,” a small smile tugged Darcy’s lips as she recalled him, her hand reaching up to trace the lily he had placed behind her ear. “He is a bit like a puppy. Very charming. Occasionally trips on his ears. I could do worse.”

“But he is no Loki, yes?” Jane asked suggestively. Closing her eyes, Darcy tried ignoring the jab. She didn’t do a very good job. The noise around them grew softer. Her heart pounded and the pain began again.

“It matters not. We will never be.”

“Loki watched you tonight,” pushed Jane. “I saw him occasionally. His eyes hardly left you.”

“Except when he ran into Sigyn’s arms,” Darcy said bitterly. Jane’s eyebrows shot up.

“What-”

“When you asked me to meet you in the library, I saw Loki and Sigyn kissing instead.”

“I…” Jane shut her mouth and frowned before taking Darcy into her arms for an embrace. “You must be mistaken. Are you sure?”

“As sure as I can see. He has gone back to her. I understand why. I was only a distraction for him,” a sob welled up in Darcy’s throat and she paused to stifle it. “Now perhaps, he can spend time with his child.”

“You cannot think Vali is Loki’s. That is absurd,” Jane’s voice cut harshly. “Have hope.”

“What else can I think? The evidence is in front of us even if Loki denied it. No Jane, this is good. Maybe once and for all, I can forget Loki.”

“Is that what you truly want?” asked Jane, not convinced by the way Darcy’s voice wavered. She pulled away and took Darcy’s hands in both of hers.

“It is what I need.”

“If you insist,” sighed Jane, dropping Darcy’s hands. “I will not argue any further tonight.”

“That usually means you will revisit the topic tomorrow.”

“Oh, I fully intend to,” Jane smiled. “But it is late and I wish to sleep.”

“So do I,” Darcy agreed, willing to let Jane dwell on the matter just a bit longer if it meant she could rest. “Jane, what was it you wished to discuss in the library? Sif said it was an important matter.”

“Oh,” pursing her lips, Jane’s eyes widened slightly before she smiled. “Just needed a break from all the chatter.”

“Well now you will get it,” said Darcy, giving an exaggerated curtsy. “Shall I escort the Princess to her chambers?”

“Careful,” teased Jane with a breathy gasp, “the court will talk.” Darcy gave a sharp bark of laughter but tried to stifle it when others began to look their way. 

“Then we will have to be careful. Baroness Hariasa has already berated me tonight for intimate meetings with no chaperone in sight.”

“ _That_ is a story I must hear. But first, I have some final farewells to make.”

“I will wait here while you kiss your Prince goodnight.”

“I shan’t take long,” Jane promised. “If I do…go without me. Get some sleep.”

“You have five minutes. Remember, you have the rest of your life to see Thor’s face,” with a final squeeze of the hand, Darcy watched Jane wander through the less crowded ballroom. Many of the attendees were still at the party, though they had dispersed to the gardens and card room after the firework displays. Still, a good number had left in their carriages after too much wine, champagne and excitement.

Darcy enjoyed watching the crowds trickle. It was somewhat fascinating to see who retired early and who fought to be the last ones to stay. Though, retiring early did not mean a guest was ending their night. Often, it was far from it. Some couples choose to be discreet, leaving at slightly different times to stave off whispers. Others were bolder. They laughed in the face of etiquette.

With a sigh, Darcy strolled away from the large doorway. She rested her arms on the balustrade overlooking the staircase and watched people stream in and out. Some couples couldn’t wait until they reached their carriages or rooms, giggling as their hands wandered in plain sight. Darcy wondered if this was what her father was worried over when he insisted her virtue was being corrupted at court.

There was only one man Darcy would consider following into certain ruin and he was obviously enjoying it with someone else now. Images of Sigyn’s alabaster skin and pink smirk flashed through her mind. Her throat tightened painfully.

The only thing Darcy could do now was let her thoughts wander to other things. She thought back to her family and in particular, her sisters. If at the ball, Caroline would be trying to keep up with Esther and Felicity but still hiding yawns at every turn. She would also hear every word about anyone that was worth knowing and remember every face she met. Her memory would surely make Baroness Hariasa proud. Felicity, on the other hand, would try to catch the eye of every man she met; breaking so many hearts that Fandral’s own record at court would be threatened. Little Esther would dance until she couldn’t stand, talk to everyone, man or woman, and laugh until her voice was hoarse. 

Unfortunately, thinking on her sisters made a pang of nostalgia dampen Darcy’s mood more so than it already was. This was the longest she had ever been away from her family and now she certainly felt the strain on her nerves. When she considered going back to find Jane, a cough next to her caused her jump. She turned towards a gentleman whose attire suggested he was a personal valet.

 “Good evening Lady Lewis,” the man bowed. “I am the valet to the Honourable Dagr Dellingrson.”

“Oh, forgive me, I am not familiar with him,” Darcy frowned. Try as she might, she could not match a face to the name. It was possible she had heard of him around court but she certainly did not meet him this evening. At least, she didn’t think so. Hopefully, this wasn’t to tell her how she snubbed him accidently.

“That is quite all right,” he smiled warmly, gesturing towards the doorway. Utterly confused, Darcy followed as he gestured again but to the large crowd. “My master is the dashing one wearing black.”

Sure enough, in a small crowd of splendidly dressed men and women was a handsome brown-haired man wearing only black. Her sisters would have certainly dubbed him ‘a most mysterious rogue’. Even from here, she could see his brooding visage that certainly earned him the title. Darcy would have certainly remembered being introduced to him.

She calmed when she realised there was no way she could have insulted him by forgetting his identity. Across the room, Dagr’s company laughed at something he said. Then, he looked towards Darcy and gave her a smouldering smirk. She resisted the urge to take a step back but small bumps still rose all over her skin.

“My master was quite taken with you this evening and sends his regrets at not being formerly introduced. He has, from the kindness of his Majesty, been offered a room here in the palace for his stay.”

“He must be a close friend to the royal family,” Darcy raised an eyebrow, not liking where this conversation seem to be headed. The valet had lost some of his warmth now. Pretention sparkled in his eyes. It wasn’t a pleasant look on him. Looking back at Dagr, she noticed his attention had been pulled back to the company he shared.

“His father is the most esteemed Lord Dellingr Hakonsson, Count of Grenevik. I am sure you have heard of him. Very close to the King. ”

“How very lucky for them,” when Darcy searched for Jane, she found the Princess engaged in a light conversation with Thor and other members of court. She offered the valet a tight smile. “Perhaps your master will make time another day for introductions. I am quite tired, I am afraid-”

“Please,” the valet grabbed Darcy’s arm to stop her. Once she stilled, he pulled his hand away and offered an apologetic frown. It didn’t reach his eyes. “Excuse me for my rash behaviour. Only, the Honourable Dagr Dellingrson wished to give you this as a token of his affections and would be most cross with me if I did not present it.”

Before Darcy could protest, the valet pulled out a brooch from his pocket and waited for her to take it.

The brooch was a work of art. It was an exquisitely crafted golden coat of arms with a swan and stag flanking either side of the shield. Diamonds, sapphires and rubies littered the piece, reflecting in the dim light around them. Darcy did not reach for it.

“Please, your master does not know me. I could never accept such a gift.”

“But he insists. From the kindness of his heart for a woman whose beauty surpasses all he has seen. This brooch pales in comparison to your charms. Those were his exact words. It would honour him greatly if you would wear it,” tried the valet again.

“Tell him I am most honoured at the offer but again, I must respectfully decline,” Darcy insisted, words sharpening. The Baroness had warned Darcy of men occasionally offering her presents. Unless intentions of courtship had been made clear to both Darcy and the Baroness, she should be wary of accepting expensive gifts. While Darcy always took the Baroness’ words of advice with the slightest bit of cynicism, something told her to this was obviously one of those times to take care.

“Then I will tell him of your most gracious apologies,” the valet bowed and Darcy thought it was the last of it. She turned to leave but he called out again. “Oh, he had one more request.”

“Of course he does,” huffed Darcy.

“This would have gone better had you accepted the gift,” the valet mumbled, rather annoyed, “but my master wished for you to join him for a cup of chocolate, in his room within the hour.”

For a long moment, Darcy didn’t speak. Her brow shot up in shock and the sheer nerve of Dagr. It didn’t matter to Darcy if he was a son of a Count or a Baron or a Duke or had finally earned the title himself. Anger heated her face.

“Again, I must decline but I am afraid this time, most disrespectfully. You tell your master that I am insulted by him even entertaining the notion. I do not know why he thought otherwise but let me assure you, above all else, I am a woman of virtue. If he still wishes to have someone warm his bed, may I suggest plucking the first trollop you meet on the street?”

With that, Darcy turned on her heel and strode away with her head held high. She did not bother to look back for what the opened mouth valet would try to say next or even if Dagr was watching. Triumph strummed through her as she made her way back to her chambers. Unfortunately, it was short lived.

The groups and pairs she passed on her way thinned until it was only her heels on the floor that she could hear. Dagr’s audacity stuck in her mind. Eventually, Darcy began to wonder if it was something other than his ego that caused him to extend the offer. By the time she reached her chambers, uncertainty settled in her chest. Had she somehow appeared less than virtuous? She danced with Heidrek, openly flirted with him then giggled in the garden with Meili. All without a chaperone. Perhaps Dagr took a small leap and assumed she was up for any private time with a man of high rank. Women of higher rank than her fell into other beds for less and still had a dowry to uphold their reputation. How much was her virtue truly worth?

Shame began to weigh her down. Was this the real reason why she had yet to find a husband? No one of any true standing would want to be seen with her. Had Loki persisted for marriage, she would have been his downfall after all. Even if Sigyn married, she was the better choice. Darcy would always be a girl from the Midgardian countryside. Perhaps her father had been right. Doubts continued to swim in her mind and try as she mind, Darcy couldn’t attribute it all to champagne.

When she finally reached her chambers, she was relieved to find Milly still awake. The maid quickly stood at her arrival.

“Good evening miss. Oh, I suppose it’s morning now with the sun risin’ soon,” Milly curtseyed. “Begging your pardon ma’am. I hope you don’t mind me sayin’ how beautiful you look.”

“Thank you Milly,” Darcy smiled. She was really quite fond of her maid and always tried to treat her as best as she could. “But I want to take it all off.”

“Of course. You just go straight to your room and I’ll pour out some water.”

As quickly as she could, Milly helped Darcy out of her jewellery and dress so she could scrub her face with soap and water. When she bent over the basin, Meili’s lily dropped into the water. For some reason, it reminded Darcy of Loki. He gave her a flower like this once. At least, she thought he did. Placing the flower to the side, she shook her head, disregarding the tightening in her throat and chest. Her hair wobbled at the movement.

“Milly, I think the hair shall come down too,” Darcy sighed, trying to pluck out the roses rather. In her agitated and exhausted state, she was doing a poor job.

“Are you sure? It looks awful pretty.”

“Yes and when I wake up first thing in the morning, I want a bath drawn and wish to wash my hair as well,” Darcy said, ignoring the way Milly’s eyes practically hit her hairline. It wasn’t common for women to take down their most elaborate hairstyles after only one night. But Darcy wasn’t like most women in court and she fully intended to forget most of this night. A part of her was homesick and wanted to pretend she was back home where people knew who she was and loved her for it. Where she didn’t have to lie to everyone she met. Where just a braid sufficed for wandering through fields and there were no elaborate outfits one had to pair carefully with a fichu for the right social comment. Tears started to well in Darcy’s eyes. “Please.”

No more questions were asked from her maid, who took in Darcy’s eyes with a sympathetic frown of her own. Pulling out the pads and wires were no easy task but Milly went about it with as much patience and gentleness possible at the late hour. One by one, pad and wire were thrown onto the toilette table. With every piece that was taken out, Darcy felt a little lighter, as if her drowning heart was occasionally gasping for air.

With her face freshly washed, Darcy looked into the hand mirror as Milly did her best to run a brush through her hair. A pale woman with dark circles under her reddened eyes and untamed hair looked back. The ridiculous image made Darcy smile. She felt a little better at the reflection, but not entirely. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dagr: A Norse god who was essentially day.   
> Dellingr: Father to Dagr and whose name translated to dawn. 
> 
> Grenevik: Originally spelled Grenivik, is a small town in Iceland. 
> 
> Fichu: a small triangular shall worn around a woman's neck. Essentially a kerchief to cover a woman's neckline.


	15. Chapter 15

The Warriors Three, Lady Sif and Princess Jane sat together in Jane’s drawing room. They were all equally frustrated over how awry their plans had gone. As of now, they’d yet to agree on the best way to move forward. The past hour had been wrought with arguments, blame and aggravation before reaching a cordial silence. Fandral sat tapping his heel against the foot of his chair, watching Jane pace back and forth. Next to him sat Volstag, twitching with the urge to stand. Staying silent and very still across from them, Sif and Hogun both appeared to be deep in contemplation upon opposite ends of a settee.

“Perhaps if someone weren’t so busy dancing with raffish men and had been watching Darcy like they agreed upon…” Fandral couldn’t help but take a final jab at Sif. It was childish, he knew, but this had been the longest time he spent on any relationship and it wasn’t even his! He was starting to tire of it.

“Really?” Sif glared at Fandral, eyes burning into his skin. “I am surprised someone noticed I had _one_ dance at the end of the evening when they were spending all their time in the card rooms.”

“Both of you, cease this! It is getting us nowhere!” Volstagg cut in. He had succeeded in being the most reasonable voice this hour. Both Sif and Fandral sent each other a final glare before withering under Volstagg’s disappointed gaze. “There is no use in arguing. All we can do now is find a way out of this mess.”

Tense silence settled, causing discomfort and fidgeting throughout the room. Jane went back to pacing and Fandral continued to tap his foot. It earned him another glare from Sif, which he smirked at.

“But what was she doing there?” Jane eventually asked, utterly bewildered at that particular detail. They all knew whom she was speaking of.

“To stir trouble,” Fandral shrugged.

“There was something in the way she looked at Darcy,” Sif began pensively, “in the Queen’s chambers. When we were all admiring Darcy’s earrings, the ones gifted to her by Loki. Sigyn…she seemed to recognise them. I thought nothing of it at the time. I just assumed she was jealous she did not have a pair like them. But…”

“Perhaps she remembered them from her time with Loki,” Hogun finished and Sif nodded grimy.

“So she ensured Darcy would find her with Loki, just to break her heart? How could she know they were to meet?” Volstag asked.

“She may not have known,” Sif suggested. “She might have seen Loki leaving and followed him for her own reasons. We all know now Sigyn will do anything to steal back any power she lost before. Loki is the most direct way. Darcy was unfortunate in her timing.”

“So were we,” Jane announced angrily, turning fast in the middle of her pacing so that her skirts twisted and swished around her.

“Then we must be quicker next time,” Volstagg said enthusiastically, jumping out of his chair and struck with the urgency of their situation.

“Maybe there shouldn’t be a next time,” sighed Jane, moving to fall down on a chaise in defeat.

“You mustn’t lose hope,” Volstagg frowned, moving over to the Princess.

“Darcy refuses to leave her chambers. She is utterly distraught and refuses to tell me over what. But, I know it is because what she witnessed between Loki and Sigyn. What _we_ caused her to witness. It is tearing her apart and I can do nothing to stop it.” 

“Drag her out for a stroll. Give her some nonsense about true love,” Fandral dismissed, waving his hand vaguely.

“It is not that simple to mend a broken heart. Have we all not learned that by now?” Jane said patronizingly. “Only few have talked to Darcy since the ball. One of which is Baroness Hariasa. It seems that someone, a Meili Gunnarson, was quite taken with her. He has sent flowers and a formal request to court her.”

“I know of him. Means well, if a bit daft,” Fandral recalled, smoothing out the hair on his chin thoughtfully.

“He was the one Darcy sat with at the fountain. The one that Loki saw,” Sif added, leaning forward.

“Then we must dissuade him,” Volstagg said decisively.

“None of you understand,” Jane huffed, crossing her arms. Everyone looked at her in confusion. “Darcy’s father demands she return home if she does not have any real prospects after my wedding.”

“So then we must make haste and reunite Darcy and Loki,” Volstagg urged but Jane shook her head violently.

“Can you not see the damage we have done to both Darcy and Loki? They are out of their minds with sorrow and we toy with them.”

“We do not toy with them. We are trying to end their sorrow. To reunite them!” Volstagg argued.

“But to what ends? How much damage must we do to them before they break completely?”

“Jane, what are you suggesting?” asked Sif. Looking down at her hands, Jane clutched them tightly on her lap and took a breath.

“Darcy is fond of Meili. She has told me this much. He is set to inherit his father’s titles and lands. And above all, he is kind hearted. Darcy could do worse. In fact, she has,” Jane explained and Fandral stifled the urge to ask if the ‘worse’ she was hinting at was him? For the moment, he let his pride slide. “What I suggest is that we let her courtship with Meili develop. I suggest we disband before we hurt Darcy and yes, even Loki more than we have.”

Everyone began to argue against Jane. Volstagg was perhaps the most vocal. The Princess held fast on her stance despite vows that love conquered all or how they simply needed to polish their plans. Hogun, who stayed quiet, waited until the loudest of the defence had subsided.

“While I am not one for surrender, I think given what the Princess has said, we should consider.”

“What? You cannot be serious,” Volstagg sputtered.

“Our interference has only driven them further apart.”

“And if we surrender-” Volstagg said passionately but Hogun cut him off.

“If we continue, we may dash any hope they have of happiness,” Hogun said, starting to see the truth in Jane’s argument.

“If we try to dissuade Meili and still fail in reuniting Darcy with Loki, where does that leave her? Would you risk ruining Darcy completely? Force her back to Midgard? I do not want to loose her,” Jane argued and the rest looked away in guilt as they considered this unfortunate possibility.

“So what? We give up? All this for naught?” sighed Volstagg.

“Yes. Let Darcy tend to her wounds without risk of them breaking open again. It is what she deserves at the very least,” Jane stood up and went back to her pacing. Fandral went back to his tapping. Sif and Hogun went back to grim contemplation and Volstagg looked utterly crestfallen.  

 

* * *

 

“Tell me about Jotunheim,” Darcy asked Heidrek, curling her legs underneath her. They were sitting in his drawing room. It was small and lacked any personal touch but it felt safer than any other room in the palace. With her long hair pulled back in a braid and wearing a simple dress, Darcy felt as if she could truly be herself. Bathing the morning after the ball had been like a baptism with her emerging fresh.

In Heidrek’s drawing room, Darcy sat smiling in a high backed chair across from Heidrek. Next to him on a chaise lounge, Angrboda thumbed through a book. Lying with his head in her lap and long legs dangling down over the edge of the chaise, was Suttungr, plucking idly at his violin.

“What do you wish to know?” Heidrek smiled warmly.

“What is it like? The weather?”

“The winters are cold. But I am sure you knew that. Your breath hangs in the air, swirling in a wind that chills you to the bone. We call it the Devil’s breath," a far off look settled in Heidrek's eyes and he smiled slightly. It lit up his face and Darcy was sure it would have warmed her in any weather. " It is exhilarating. That is why we are called frost giants, because we enjoy the snow. And there is a lot when winter comes. It reaches my waist, sometimes more, all with a crisp crunch under your boots. But it has a certain charm of its own. If others saw it, perhaps they would understand the harsh beauty. Trees stripped bare. The earth covered in sparkling ivory.”

“And the summers?” Darcy urged, enraptured by the description he so easily painted.

“Green. Lush green as far the eye can see. Forests once dead are alive, swaying in the breeze. They are alive with magic- the forests. Flowers in bloom and berries ripening. Carpets and carpets of blueberries. Walls of blackberries. The sweet smell is intoxicating. When I was a boy, I would wander out and take naps in the underbrush.”

“It sounds absolutely enchanting,” Darcy grinned. For a moment, it didn’t seem like Heidrek heard her. Finally, the spell was lifted though and his eyes slowly focused back on her.

“It is. I know you would grow fond of it,” he said, tone suggesting something that made her just a little uneasy. “Tell me of Midgard.”

“I worry that my description will not be nearly as bewitching as yours,” Darcy began, twiddling with her wool skirt. “I grew up in the country, by a small town. It is much warmer there. Though we do get light dustings of snow. I know the farther north you travel, the more snow there is when winter comes. Where I live, there are rolling fields of crops and flowers. My sisters and I choose the latter to spend most of our time in. We danced and made flower crowns, pretending to be nymphs and princesses.”

“That sounds just as wonderful as Jotunheim,” winked Heidrek.

“Perhaps. I fear your words are more bewitching.”

“Blame my time spent with Suttungr,” Heidrek shrugged and Darcy laughed. Although he didn’t open his eyes, Suttungr grinned.

“Glad to hear I am rubbing off on you, my King,” said Suttungr, voice rough. Finally, he opened his eyes and sat up. “Tell me Lady Darcy, what exciting plans do you have when we leave? I am sure a court woman as yourself must be absolutely weary of our slow chatter.”

At the reminder that the Jotuns would be leaving in two days time, Heidrek sent Suttungr a furrowed frown. Darcy looked out to the window. She didn’t wish to think about having to leave the safety of the Jotuns, though she knew she must. As refreshing as it was to visit them and as welcoming as they were, she knew their tranquil world wasn’t hers. Nor did she believe it would last once they all parted ways. Heidrek had long, difficult years ahead of him, Darcy was certain of that. As much as he wished to burrow into the forests of his childhood, he simply couldn’t with all the responsibilities that now weighed down on his shoulders.

And Darcy understood that. She too had to let go of her childhood fantasies. Of finding a true and everlasting love. Of marrying a Prince. As much as her heart refused to let go of hope, Darcy had to move on.

“Your company been a welcome respite from the horrors of this court. Believe it or not,” Darcy admitted.

“Then perhaps you should come back to Jotunheim with us,” Angrboda suggested slyly, sending Heidrek a pointed look. “You would be a welcome distraction. I do tire of only having these fools to chat with on long journeys.”

“I do not know who would be more upset with me. Jane for leaving her before the wedding or my father for travelling even further from him?”

“Or that charming little Baron that is so found of you,” Suttungr said, punctuating the suggestion with three quick notes on his violin. Darcy’s brow rose in surprise as Angrboda jabbed him in the side.

“I do love your hair like that. Have I mentioned?” Heidrek cut in suddenly, turning towards Darcy. The subject did not seem to amuse him.

“You did. In fact you could not stop trying to touch it earlier,” Darcy smiled back, tugging on the bottom of the braid. “And Suttungr is correct. I am sure Meili would miss never getting to court me.”

“That would certainly be a tragedy for any man,” murmured Heidrek, longing in his tone.

“We all have our tragedies that we must live with,” Suttungr directed the observation towards Heidrek and after a moment, the King nodded gravely.

“But it doesn’t always have to be so,” Angrboda insisted, placing her book down beside her. Before she could stand, Suttungr gently took her hand in his. Her face was strained. A knock on the door distracted them away from the tense atmosphere that had settled but did not diffuse it. An advisor stepped through the door. Guma, if Darcy remembered correctly.

“My King,” Guma offered a smile to all those sitting in the room. “If you could spare a few moments, we would like to discuss our routes back to Jotunheim.”

  “Ah, duty calls,” apologised Heidrek standing up. He closed the short distance from Darcy and gave the back of her hand a soft kiss. Before he left, he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear with a final mournful gaze. Then he stood up straight, squaring his shoulders and any warmth in his features disappeared.

Squeezing Suttungr’s hand, Angrboda allowed him to place a lingering kiss on her forehead before he followed Heidrek and Guma out the door. The two women sat in the room, silent. Stillness overtook the atmosphere as Angrboda tried to control her bitter tears. Darcy began to shift in her chair, unsure of how to comfort her friend.

“Sometimes, we must do things we do not want,” Darcy offered. She wasn’t sure if Angrboda’s rebuttal of their responsibilities was centred on the woman herself or if there was something bigger underlying her rebellion.

“From what I have seen in this court, that is not always the final word,” countered Angrboda. “Everyone here is obsessed with hedonism. Whatever they enjoy to excess. Always.”

“Not everyone feels that way. Baroness Hariasa certainly exercises some amount of self-restraint in order to keep her morality pure.”

“Yes, there are exceptions. But does it not grate on your nerves at times?” Angrboda asked, leaning forward. “The complete lack of disregard for others, for feelings and even the greater good that so many have? King Odin and Queen Frigga do not openly condone it but they also do not condemn it. It will be the ruin of Asgard if left to fester.”

“Then I can only hope that Jane changes it,” Darcy sighed, thinking back to Dagr and his indecent proposal. “She has set up a series of experiments to be performed in front of an open audience here at court.”

“Do you think she can change ingrained habits of the upper class with a demonstration of experiments that no one but her would understand in the first place?” asked Angrboda, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

“Perhaps not, but she may be able to change what is fashionable. Make the bettering of ones mind become an inadvertent result,” Darcy offered and Angrboda considered it. “And to answer your question, yes it does bother me. I admit at first, I was rather infatuated with all the gild and diamonds. But now…”

“Now you see what the shine was hiding?” finished Angrboda and Darcy had to nod.

“Still, I do better for my family here than back at home,” Darcy said. “As homesick as I am.”

“Sometimes we do things we do not want,” repeated Angrboda, breaking out into resentful smile. “That may become the new royal motto of Jotunheim.”

“That may be rather unfortunate,” Darcy laughed and eventually Angrboda joined her.

“Yes. Yes, it would indeed.”  

 

* * *

 

The day for the Jotun retinue to depart had arrived. Although Darcy said heartfelt goodbyes to Angrboda and Suttungr last night, the last she had talked to Heidrek was yesterday morning. She saw him at the farewell feast the night before but did not have a chance to talk to him alone. Given that she and Jane were now heading towards the front of the castle for formal farewells to the whole group, Darcy feared she would not have a chance for a private goodbye. Though perhaps that was for the best. She wasn’t entirely sure what to tell him.  

“So, I hear a certain admirer has been sending a steady stream of gifts,” Jane said mischievously, linking her arm with Darcy’s as they walked down a hall lined with windows and lit with cheery morning light. Not long ago, the sun rose. Darcy had to yawn before she could answer.

“Perhaps,” Darcy rolled her eyes and bit her bottom lip. The past few days, Jane had become more accepting of Meili, with plans to meet him as soon as possible. From what Darcy could tell, there seemed to be no ill intent hidden in this change of heart, simply curiosity. “Yes. More lovely flowers and some books on Asgardian myths.”

“We all know that books are the true way to a woman’s heart.”

“Yes, better than gold and diamonds. I don’t care what the rest of the court says,” Darcy laughed. With each gift, Darcy found herself becoming more excited with courtship. She almost felt like a young girl again, daydreaming of future kisses from a lover and getting dizzy from giddiness.

“So when shall I meet him?”

“He wishes to visit the palace to watch your open demonstration. Though with all the science that shall be in the air, I am not sure you will have the attention for a sufficient query.”

“Oh, I will make time. Do not worry,” sang Jane, pressing her forehead onto the side of Darcy’s head. “The first thing I think I shall ask him what he thinks of your hair?”

“Not his opinions on the scientific findings?” Darcy asked. Today, her hair was braided into a number of braids in varying sizes. It centred and wrapped around Darcy’s scalp with strands of Roman pearls braided through. Past her shoulders, the braids gave way to her long, wavy tresses.  The style was something that would have been favoured in more rural areas of Midgard. All of it was courtesy of Ralf. The coiffeur-in-training had been more than willing to style Darcy’s hair when he heard she wished to lean towards more basic coiffures. Word had spread alarmingly fast, if Darcy said so herself. She didn’t wish to know what the ladies of court actually thought of her change tastes.

Surprisingly, Baroness Hariasa had been very pleased with the decision. Although she was rather fond of towering coiffures for herself, she felt Darcy’s simplicity would be attractive to suitors and to Meili in particular. The simple style highlighted Darcy’s purity and affordable tastes suiting a man in search of a sensible wife within a court full of frivolous women. At least, according to the Baroness. Honestly, Darcy still took the Baroness’s observations with some dubiety. Though, anyone was bound to say rather strange comments from the stress of finding a husband for a foreign farm girl without much of a dowry.

“That will be the third question,” Jane laughed.

“Oh, what will be the second?”

“What his intentions are.”

“He has asked to court me. I think he made his intentions rather obvious,” Darcy pointed out with a snort.

“One can never be too sure. Only the very the best for you,” Jane insisted. When Darcy’s stomach dropped, she choose to ignore it, instead of pointing out that a Prince might have been the best she could ever have done. “Though, I think I might have to borrow Ralf. I have more than tired of these poufs and yet, never thought to do anything about it.”

“Do you think the other fashionable ladies will object to your defiance?” asked Darcy, relaxing at the change of topics. “As a Princess, I think your purity will not be in question if you continue to wear towering monstrosities.”

“What do I care of what they think?” Jane spat, tugging at Darcy in her unexpected anger. They whirled to a sudden stop. “These ‘culture advisors’ suggested I immerse myself in the ways here. To make Asgard comfortable with its future Queen. They are just a group of meddling women with fans up their-”

“Jane!” interrupted Darcy, laughing at her crudeness.

“It is true!” continued Jane. “I am tired of it. Why can I not show interest in my own culture or bring it to Asgard’s attention? I am not an insipid woman and tire of pretending to be. I shouldn’t have to change all that I am completely just because I am set to marry Thor. In fact, he liked me for my pursuits, not in spite of them. Much of what they advised to me has been proven wrong and you know it.”

“Well, I am sure Sif will be more than happy when you change everyone’s opinions on the art of coiffure.”

“That is not the only thing I intend to change,” Jane insisted, twirling back onto their intended route. “Be certain of it. Asgard shall have its Golden Age of Science and Knowledge. That is what I shall call it because I shall be in charge of it.”

“Rather lofty goal, that,” Darcy called back drolly, rushing to catch up with Jane.

“Well, all wives need little hobbies. That is what the ‘advisors’ told me.”

“I am certain that is not what they meant,” pointed out Darcy and Jane couldn’t help but laugh a little. “Also, you must think up a more memorable name. That simply does not roll off the tongue.”

Giggling, the two ladies continued on their way but almost crashed into a running man at the end of the hall. It was Guma. He was huffing but appeared to be recovering rather quickly, holding out a hand to stop the present company from departing.

“Lady Darcy, I am glad to have found you,” he said between puffed breaths.

“Oh, Advisor Guma. Jane and I were just heading towards the entrance to say goodbye.”

“Yes, Heidrek wished to see you in private before we parted. If you are willing to follow me, I can lead you to him. It is not far,” Guma promised, relief shining in his eyes at finding Darcy.  

“Of course,” nodded Darcy, bracing herself for the emotional turmoil that now awaited her. When she moved away from Jane, the Princess held onto her hand.

“Do you wish for me to-”

“I shall find you when I am done. I promise,” Darcy swore. She tried to assert a look of calm acceptance and confidence in her eyes. It didn’t fool Jane but she knew she couldn’t do much outside having a tantrum if Darcy didn’t need her assistance. “Really Jane, do not worry.”

Reluctantly, Jane let go and Darcy followed Guma swiftly through the halls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much I can say about this chapter. I can say, I'm super pumped for the next chapter though. You should be too. *wink, nudge*
> 
> In other news. If you want to look at the braid that I envisioned for Darcy because you, like me, enjoy pictures of pretty things, [take a look here](http://rebloggy.com/post/hair-flowers-pearls-feathers-ship-bun-roses-hairstyles-braids-ancient-19th-centu/33371148585). The braids in the last picture of the second to last row is the closest I had in my head.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. It's been a while. I actually have an excuse this time. My house caught fire, literally the night I began to write this chapter. Guess the place couldn't handle this story...  
> I've moved to a better place but things have been...difficult. So. Yeah. Have a new chapter.  
> Also, shout out to Vickinacious, who is my friend in real life that I got addicted to Darcy/ Loki and has agreed to be my beta/ person to tell me my ideas are stupid or not. Love ya boo. Couldn't get this chapter out without your support.  
> And, so much thanks to everyone who comments and kudos, you're response to this story keeps me going.

Their journey was not long. Guma led her towards the hallway holding rooms where administrative duties were dealt with as well as the private library. In the hallway, they found Heidrek pacing back and forth; looking nothing of the confident man Darcy so esteemed. At the sight of Darcy, Heidrek grew even more nervous but he at least abruptly ceased his pacing.

“Darcy,” Heidrek sighed in relief. Without another word, Guma left to offer them some privacy but sent his King a pointed look in reminder of the time. As Guma’s footsteps grew softer, the silence gripping Darcy and Heidrek swelled in discomfort.

“I had feared we wouldn’t have a proper goodbye,” Darcy admitted. The way Heidrek stared at her, in a combination of grief and burning, made her look everywhere but at him. In the end, she settled with the tips of her shoes poking out from under her skirts.

“Yes,” Heidrek cleared his throat. “I…I have been trying to find the right words but I fear I will still fall short.”

“I hope the trip will be pleasant enough. Though I have been told that there may be some snow that could delay you.” 

“May we find someplace more private?” Heidrek asked swiftly. The agitation in his voice forced Darcy to lift her eyes back to his face. One look at the unease lining his features and sorrow began to ache in Darcy’s bones. She nodded, allowing him to take her hand in his and lead her down the hall. His hand trembled slightly around hers, damp with perspiration.

They stopped at the library door, which stood ajar. Heidrek knocked and called out but at a lack of answer, he led them in. When they entered, the library appeared deserted and Darcy had to hold back a long-suffering sigh. It seemed this room was destined to be her least favoured in all of Asgard.

The door snapped shut behind them and Heidrek headed to a settee. Still silent, they sat side-by-side without much prompting, legs touching through layers of fabric. As soon as they settled, Darcy waited for him to begin but he simply stared at her in torture, unable to say what he truly wanted. It made Darcy uncomfortable. Before she could shift, Heidrek quickly stood and paced across the rug. All the while, Darcy watched him in apprehension.

“You know that I greatly admire you,” Heidrek said suddenly, whirling towards Darcy. It caught her somewhat off guard but he continued as she tried to find her voice. “More that than, even. You are the one light in this court and I was drawn to you as a reckless moth.”

“Reckless?” Darcy asked, her gut dropping even further. Yet, she regretted her words the moment Heidrek’s face fell into even more despair. He reached for his beard, which was now rough stubble on his face. At he realisation that it was still gone, he tugged at his hair.   

“If I were a wise man, I would forget you. But I am a fool.”

“You are not a fool,” Darcy said sternly. Although she had been dreading this conversation, she wasn’t sure what was more painful. Having him say a simple goodbye or hearing all the ways she was ill fitted for him? She hadn’t realised his affection would hurt even more.

“I am and you do not care,” he said, punctuating his statement with a hollow laugh. “To you, I am the King of Blackberries and you are the Princess of Naiads. What could be a more fitting union?”

“A woman truly worthy of the throne?” offered Darcy, tears beginning to prickle her eyes. After explaining her summers spent with her sisters, he had begun to call her his little nymph when no one else could hear. Heidrek bent to his knees in front of her and took both her hands in hers. Darcy’s gut clenched and her throat dried. Heidrek waited until her eyes focused on his before continuing ardently.

“You would make a wonderful queen,” he insisted. At his sincerity, Darcy’s heart started to flutter like a trapped hummingbird. “You are loving and kind and just.”

“But I haven’t a drop of royalty in my blood,” Darcy supplied bitterly. Old thoughts flooded her mind, taunting her. They were familiar foes, having been the deciding factor of her saying goodbye to Loki.   

“I care not for your lineage, for what this court deems worthy. You should know that by now. All I want is for you to be my Queen. To wake with you by my side every morning. I never wanted to be a king and yet, that is what I am. But these short weeks with you? It gives me strength. I can only imagine what I could do with you as my wife.”

A long silence followed his proclamation. Darcy’s eyes widened and her hands, still held in his, became fists. A shuddering breath slowly left her lips. At the reaction, Heidrek’s hopeful eyes softened until they shone with resigned sadness. Letting out a sigh, he looked away and tried to compose himself. Eventually, he stood up and took a few steps away from her, tugging at his hair.

“But your heart belongs to another and it would take years for me to ever steal it back,” he said bitterly. 

She tried to protest but he shook his head and moved to sit beside her again. This time, he kept some distance between them.

“My duty is to be by Jane. Any foolish notions I have about love are inconsequential,” Darcy shrugged.

“But you still have them,” insisted Heidrek. It was a point Darcy could not argue. He looked out the window where light filtered between the half drawn curtains, pensive lines deep in his brow. “I had hoped that one day, I would look into your eyes and see the same flame lit for me. Heaven knows I still cannot work out what he did to ignite it. To deserve it.”

“I always felt that it was I that did not deserve him,” admitted Darcy, the prickling of her eyes dangerously close to forming real tears now. It took all her strength to stop them from falling. What made it so maddening was that they were not tears for Heidrek, as sad as she was to see him leave. They were for Loki. For the Prince that she truly loved. The one that would have fought had she allowed him to. They were tears for her own foolishness at letting love slip through her fingers. And now, she was doing it all again.

“I assure you, that is certainly not the case,” Heidrek turned back towards Darcy and fixed her with a tender look. After a tense pause, he continued with renewed tenderness, caressing Darcy’s cheek lightly with a fingertip. “I hope that one day, he becomes worthy of your love. You deserve nothing less. And when you grow tired of his follies, know there is a kingdom that will always welcome you.”

“I am sure I would have loved Jotunheim.”

“My people would have loved you.”

“Why can you not just give me a speech about responsibility and how your country needs a strong fisted queen? It would make goodbye so much easier,” sighed Darcy, turning her head from Heidrek. He pulled her gaze back towards him with a comforting hand cradling her face.

“Because my people have had enough of fists and I do not believe in telling lies to those I love.”

“Heidrek-” choked Darcy, terrified of him putting into words what he truly felt. She wasn’t sure she could bear to have another’s heart in her hands. Thus far, she didn’t seem to know what to do with them.

“Any man is a fool to let you go so easily but we both know what I am,” admitted Heidrek gravely, moving his hand away.

“You are not a fool,” Darcy insisted, relieved at the loss of contact. “You are a wise man and will grow to be a good and just king.”

“I surely feel a fool. Yet, Suttungr tells me we are all fools when it comes to love.”

“Then perhaps this will soon pass and you will be a fool no longer in a few weeks time.”

“I would fight for you had I thought it would do any good,” said Heidrek vehemently. “Please know that. This time with you…it has made me ready to be king. I will cherish your memory until I die. For one moment, I had to be the King of Blackberries before I could take the crown of Jotunheim. Thank you.”

“I hope you find your Queen of Mulberry Bushes,” Darcy said and Heidrek barked out a short laugh. Rather quickly, he sobered.

“I would make you my Queen in a heartbeat. Damn all the consequences.”

“But they are still there, looming above us,” mused Darcy gloomily.

“Yes. A sword hanging over our heads,” smiled Heidrek warmly. Pausing for a long moment, he stared at her face, trying to memorize each line and curve. “With your laughter still ringing in my ears, I may not be so inclined to notice it every second. I’m afraid this is farewell for now. Goodbye Darcy Lewis.”

“Goodbye Heidrek,” sighed Darcy, closing her eyes when he leaned in and kissed her forehead softly. She couldn’t watch him leave. Keeping her eyes closed, she listened, as his footsteps grow softer until the click of the door silenced them. All the while, her throat and chest tightened. By the time the door shut, tears were streaming down her face. 

Try as she might, she could not stifle the small sob hiccupping out of her chest or blink away the tears. It was painfully obvious that she would not be fit to send the rest of the Jotuns away if she could not compose herself. Fruitlessly, she wiped her cheeks and eyes roughly but more unbidden tears swiftly followed.

Ruffling curtains caught her attention and she turned towards the sound to see Loki stepping out behind the curtains of one of the windows. Her entire body tensed and yet she felt as if she were beginning to fall down a cold well.

“Do not cry,” Loki commanded, though his voice broke somewhat. He looked unsure. It was odd to see him with his shoulders slumped. The angry frown was not as surprising. And yet, despite the unwelcoming stance, she wanted to run into his arms and bury her face in his shoulder. Darcy was a certainly a fool and the man who made her such was standing right in front of her. The thought made the tears fall faster.

“I apologise. I know you hate it when I cry,” Darcy sniffled. A look of concern replaced his frown as Loki edged towards her.

“I…” Loki began uncertain but shook his head, deciding not to utter whatever words of solace or reproach that came to him. Instead, he stood watching her in an uncharacteristically graceless manner. The silence that fell was uncomfortable. All Darcy could do was look away and wipe her damp hands off on her skirts. At the sight, Loki stepped closer and offered a handkerchief out of his pocket. Reluctantly, Darcy accepted and tried to wipe away her tears and dripping nose with dainty dignity. It was most likely that she missed the mark completely. Though it did not appear to bother Loki.

He sat down next to her stiffly, keeping a safe distance and ensuring they did not touch. Yet, Darcy could still feel the heat emanating from his body. Eventually, the tears slowed and she was left twisting the handkerchief in her hands, occasionally wiping away a stray tear.

“Do not take my…reticent as irritation,” Loki said softly. When Darcy turned towards him in surprise, he shrugged, exasperated. “Besides, he is wrong.”

“Wrong?” asked Darcy, raising her brow at the sudden twinkle in his eye.

“Yes, if anything, you are a dryad. Not a naiad.”  

At the suggestion, Darcy couldn’t help but laugh. The silly and perhaps ill-timed joke made her stomach flutter. She could feel her body leaning towards Loki without her consent. For a moment, she thought she saw him lean in as well. Out of something akin to panic, she continued in a false jovial tone.

“Is this to be my curse? A punishment? To always care for men above my station?”

“If you do not want a man above your station, it would do you good to not go bewitching all of them,” teased Loki. A surge of humiliation swelled within her.

“I have been trying my best not to,” Darcy asked, beginning to drown in self-hatred. Despite this, she couldn’t help but match Loki’s jokes, like she once did. A bitter laugh bubbled up. Jostling his arm lightly with her shoulder and rolling her eyes, Darcy continued wryly. “Please, tell me what I can do to make myself less desirable to men of higher standing.”

Loki did not answer and Darcy turned to him, expecting a sly smirk and caustic words. Instead, she found him staring at her, utterly besotted. At being caught, he cleared his throat and turned his head in chagrin.

“Perhaps…I am not the best person to ask.”

“Perhaps not,” agreed Darcy, letting silence fall back around them. She could practically feel the tension in his body and she spoke up again, trying to find a way to ignore the urge to brush her knee against his. “You must think me such a sycophant.”

“No,” Loki insisted gently, in a tone Darcy knew she did not deserve. His pity caused another swell of emotion to surge. Before she realised he had moved Loki took one of Darcy’s hand into his. At the touch, a thrum of lightning run up her hand and arm. If Loki’s hand tightening ever so slightly was any indication, he felt it too.

The tears returned with renewed vigour. Darcy twisted away and pulled her hand from Loki’s, in vain attempts to hide her weakness from him. During their trysts, she did not cry often but the few times she had, he always commanded her to stop. He had never explained the reaction and she never asked, always too ashamed of the anger her tears provoked. Surprisingly, Loki’s shoulders slumped and his eyes fell to his lap.

I feel so…” Loki began, pausing to glance at Darcy before swallowing nervously. “I feel utterly powerless when you cry.”

“Know that is not my intention, nor has it ever been,” said Darcy between stifled sobs, unsure what to make of his confession. It completely flabbergasted her. Her mind began to reel in a number of places without much destination. It only ended with her head more jumbled than it was.

“He is not worth your tears,” Loki finally said in exasperation, straightened his back and turning swiftly so his knees bumped against her legs. The accidental touch sent quivers where their bodies met and he made no attempt to move away.

“It is not him I cry over,” admitted Darcy before she could help herself. Once the confession was out, Darcy closed her eyes in embarrassment. When she opened them, she saw Loki looking at her in confusion but also with a tinge of hope. Affection swelled in Darcy’s chest and before she could stamp out the urge, she sprung into Loki’s arms, resting her forehead against his shoulder.

His body tensed. Darcy almost pulled away but he wrapped his arms around her; unsure at first but they eventually found strength and resolve. A shaky sigh left his mouth and warmed Darcy’s neck, thawing any constraint she still held onto.

They melted into each other. Loki’s arms tightened and Darcy nestled her face into his neck. For the first time in months, her splintered world felt almost whole again. The tears stopped completely. Relief and euphoria filled her, blossoming from her chest and spilling out to the very tips of her fingers. Her hand that did not hold the crumpled handkerchief had found its way from his chest to the back of his neck, where her fingers were twining in the loose strands of his hair.

She knew she could stay here forever, with sound of him inhaling the scent of her hair and his quickened heartbeat in her ear, lulling her.

Loki pulled away and lowered his hands to grip Darcy’s waist. The motion forced some amount of separation. Slowly and reluctantly, Darcy took her head off his shoulder, afraid to find regret in his face. The thought completely frightened her and she couldn’t bear to look into his eyes. Instead, she moved her face towards his so that their noses almost touched. When Darcy finally looked up, the adoration she saw filling every line of his face made a lump form in her throat. Loki lifted a thumb to wipe away any remaining dampness off Darcy’s cheeks. The movement was slow and he only took his eyes away from hers to glance at her lips.

His thumb finished drying her cheeks and it moved to rest in the corner of her mouth. Darcy opened her mouth every so slightly in a sharp inhale and Loki started a slow caress along her bottom lip.

“Loki,” Darcy began, unsure of what she wanted to say. There was so much to explain, so much to apologise for and yet…none of it seemed to matter anymore.

As Darcy tried to formulate a suitable answer, Loki cut her thoughts short by leaning in and capturing her lips in a soft kiss. It began gently enough, a small and warm pressure against their mouths but it rapidly grew. Her mouth opened, allowing him to devour her without any objection. It was searing and scandalous and absolutely perfect. Loki’s hand moved up to cup Darcy’s face while the other wrapped around her waist to pull her closer. Their chests touched and the contact made Darcy’s body burn with a want for more. Her head felt delightfully weightless.

Darcy’s fingers laced within and tugged at Loki’s hair in a manner that must have been painful but it only drove him further. In attempts to move their bodies closer, Darcy twisted on the settee until her legs were on either side of Loki’s lap, seas of skirts still separating them. She lost a shoe somewhere but didn’t care. Loki’s hand dropped from her face to her lower back and tugged her up into his lap. A needy moan erupted and Darcy wasn’t sure if it was from her or him.

They broke apart only for a moment in order to gather breath. It didn’t take long before they dove back in and Darcy’s fingers started to trace the buttons on Loki’s vest. Loki nipped at her lips playfully, encouraging her hands to pull at the buttons. A breathy giggle erupted from Darcy’s throat and Loki’s laughter joined. It was music to Darcy’s ears.

Loki began to trail warm, tender kisses down Darcy’s neck, treating each inch of skin as if it were delicate gold. Darcy practically liquefied at the caress of his lips. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his shoulders and they slowly leaned back on the settee. A quivering began to overtake her body, so overwhelmed at the sensation having him so close to her. Something in the back of Darcy’s mind spoke up, telling her she shouldn’t but she squashed the fear for her virtue.

A sudden gasp broke the atmosphere. Loki sat up quickly, pulling Darcy along with him. Darcy tried to tear herself from Loki but he refused to let her go, only giving her enough room to twist her head towards the source. What met her eyes was Sigyn standing in the doorway, an expression of shock whitening her already pale face. The surprise was quickly replaced with a soured look.

Just like that, Darcy’s world shattered once more. His sudden presence in the library made sense. Loki had been in the library to meet with Sigyn. That was why the door had been left unlocked. For a scheduled tête-à-tête that was certainly not meant for Darcy. He was only looking for a warm body.

Rather violently, Darcy pulled herself away from Loki and stood up. He tried to hold her in place with a strong grip but she tore herself away. Shame stained her cheeks red as she tugged her skirts back into order and slipped her foot back into her fallen shoe.

“I…I apologise. I had not realised you had a planned engagement,” Darcy somehow choked out around the painful lump in her throat. She glanced back towards Sigyn, who had crossed her arms expectantly, taking a step to the side, offering a means of escape for Darcy.

“Apology accepted,” Sigyn shrugged, her face falling back into its normal expression of contempt and pompousness.

“Sigyn,” hissed Loki, only succeeding in making her smirk. She raised a knowing eyebrow towards Loki.

“Perhaps it is best if you leave, Miss Lewis,” Sigyn suggested coolly. Strong arms wrapped around Darcy’s waist as Loki held her to his chest, whispering a slew of awkward protests in her ear, begging for her to stay. They became a jumble of words she didn’t care to comprehend as humiliation burned hot through her, obliterating any feeling of elation once coursing through her veins. She decided to take Sigyn’s advice and leave. Somehow, she broke free of Loki again, fighting his grip and her need to lean back into his body.

As Darcy ran down the hall, she heard Loki shouting but she couldn’t make out his words. They stopped with a loud slam of the library door. When she turned the first corner of the hall, she stopped to take a breath, trying to calm her nerves and decide where she should go next. If she hurried, perhaps she could still make the farewells to the Jotuns. Although the tears were threatening again, Darcy was able to keep them at bay by digging her fingernails into her palms. She realised Loki’s handkerchief was still clutched in her hand. Somehow, she’d held onto it through her…depraved actions.

Darcy smoothed out the white linen, already making plans to send it back with Milly later but the embroidery caught her eye. Lined along the edges was a drawn thread style mingled with delicate pink and green floral embroidery. In one corner, white initials were embroidered.

_DL_

An ache cinched her chest. Darcy had made this when she was sixteen, telling her sisters it would be the token she would offer her true love. It was the very same handkerchief Darcy had given Loki months before, hoping it would remind him of her when he was away during battle. She didn’t think he still had it.

Emotions that were roiling within Darcy started to twist her gut painfully. Taking in more deep breaths, she made her way towards the farewell ceremony. The closer she was, the more she hurried, until she was practically running. Her heart began to pound in her ears and her eyes were stinging. 

On the final corner, she was met with Jane, Frigga, Hariasa and a small number of other court women. Jane and Frigga took in Darcy’s watery eyes and agitated countenance. Frigga reached out and grabbed one of Darcy’s hands- the one still clutching her handkerchief- and Jane held onto the other.

“My dear, where have you been? You’ve missed the farewells,” Frigga said, kindness and concern shone in her eyes. They pierced Darcy with guilt. Would they still be so kind if she saw Darcy rolling around in the library with Loki?

“Darcy, what has happened?” Jane asked. Unasked questions were hidden in her tone, all concerning Heidrek. The Princess reached out and wiped away a tear from Darcy’s cheek. Darcy risked a look at the other women encircling them. Their expressions did not hold much compassion. Malicious curiosity stared back at her and it undid Darcy completely. 

A sob wracked her body as she jumped into Jane’s arms, unable to keep the agony piling from the past four months locked up any longer.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naiad: Water nymph in Greek mythology.  
> Dryad: Tree nymph or tree spirit in Greek mythology.  
> Drawn thread: a style of embroidery where the thread is used to pull at the weave of a fabric to create various shapes.[ Example Here.](http://www.needlenthread.com/Images/Miscellaneous/Whitework/Sampler/Drawn_Thread/drawn_thread_18.jpg)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, it's been a while. I know. I've been working a lot. Now I'm unemployed again so get read for a few faster updates! Thanks for all the concern over my predicament. Things are much better now but it's nice to know that you were worried. All of you are awesome. Remember that.

“I just find it all so tragically romantic, do you not?”

“I agree on tragic but not at all romantic. Tragic for _Miss_ Lewis and her reputation if anything.”

The whispered voices of two women caught Loki’s attention as he made his way down the brightly lit west hall. Upon hearing Darcy’s name, he swiftly hid behind the nearest curtain of a large window, peaking out when there appeared to be no lull in the conversation. The two women were facing the opposite direction and were too busy admiring themselves in a large mirror to notice Loki. The ridiculousness of the situation did not escape him. Was he destined to hide behind curtains all his life to garner any information on Darcy?

Not that he should still continue this rather unhealthy obsession. When he kissed Darcy those few days ago, it was the first time in months that he had felt utterly alive, perhaps even truly happy, only to have his heart ripped out once more. All he wanted was to have Darcy back in his arms. Even now, the urge was beginning to consume him. It had taken all of Sigyn’s strength and sneered warnings to stop him from running after Darcy. 

As much as Loki wanted to ignore her, the petite blonde was right. Had Loki ran after Darcy in front of the entire court, everyone would see him for what he truly was: a lovesick fool. There wasn’t any need for his image to be tarnished, no logical reason to lose any political standing or power over trivial feelings for a servant turned lady-in-waiting. To have Odin question his sanity and potential in ruling whatever worthless morsel would be left to him. At least, that’s what Sigyn reasoned and for some reason, Loki listened.

So instead, he was hiding behind a curtain and listening to women gossip. Loki wasn’t sure how that was an improvement. He would have to bring that up with Sigyn the next time they chatted over matters of the state. Whilst he was still wary about becoming involved with her again, at least intellectually, his morbid curiosity of how she intended for him to rule all of Asgard won out his preference to not be burnt by whatever convoluted plot she had planned to advance herself.

“But Lady Lewis was so utterly distraught. Sobbed in front of the Princess and the Queen. If only you had seen it. I am certain it is love. You know she hardly leaves her chambers these past few days.”

“Oh Una, you are so naive. She is distraught that she lay on her back and has nothing to show for it.”

There was a gasp from the other woman and Loki’s ire rose. His hands tightened into fists as he tried to breath slowly, fingernails digging into his palms.

“You cannot think-”

“I _know_. Word is, Heidrek offered to make her a queen but we all know the more noble a man’s title, the worse his lies are. It seems Miss Lewis has yet to learn that. Though perhaps she finally learned a thing or two about station. I have no pity for the tart.”

Loki rolled his eyes at how ridiculous the two hens sounded as they clucked away nonsense. He wondered how often Una’s friend had lain on her back for a nobleman? Likely for much less than the promise of a kingdom. He also wondered what they would say if they had heard Heidrek’s offer to Darcy in the library. Certainly, that would have them sputtering in astonishment.

It still made Loki’s stomach churn.

“Where have you heard this?”

“From a number of sources. All very reputable, I assure you. The girl is just searching for a rich husband to suck down into poverty. You know, poor Meili Gunnarson has fallen into her clutches now. He has requested to court her! I only hope his family has sense and puts an end to it.”

That bit of information made his brow rise. Was _that_ true? Loki thought it had been Gunnarson he spied by the fountain with Darcy. Resisting the urge to sniff in distaste, Loki pondered on how much better Darcy could have done if she were resorting to letting that fool court her. He tried not to acknowledge the spark of jealously that ignited in his chest.

“How terrible.”

“Dagr Dellingerson is said to even be charmed by her. Offered a small token of his affections and she laughed at him! I hear he is utterly distraught.”

“Dagr,” Una sighed and Loki rolled his eyes again. What was Dagr up to? Loki didn’t trust him. Not that he ever did but when the man was a cousin to Sigyn, it was obvious something particularly foul was afoot. Darcy was right to laugh in the man’s face if that was what she actually did. “Now _that_ is a man I would like to comfort.”

“It is utterly baffling that any woman would say no to him. It only shows how dense the little chit is.” 

“But she seemed so nice. I met her when I was introduced to Princess Jane. The Princess dotes on her. How can all this cruelty be true if that is so?”

“How am I to know what the Princess wants in a companion? It is possible Miss Lewis has even _her_ blind. I heard that back in Midgard, Lewis was just a servant the Princess took a liking to.”

“No! That cannot be true? A _servant_?”

“Yes. There isn’t a drop of blue in her. Isn’t that scandalous?” 

“Deliciously so.”

“Now you know why I refuse to call her Lady. She is most certainly not worthy of the title. All she can claim to be is a doll the Princess wanted to play dress up with.”

“How right you are. And to think, I thought her agreeable…”

The fading voices and clicking of heels on the tiled floor signalled the departure of the two women. Loki stuck his head from the curtain and saw the final view of their skirts. While he didn’t want to make assumptions about the scandals of the castle, this recent gossip didn’t sit well with him. A part of Loki wanted to believe that every word was malicious slander. Another said it could all be true.

No. That was ridiculous. Darcy would never cheapen herself like that. She was more a lady than most of the women who were born into the title. Loki had proof. The scene from the library replayed through his mind. Would a title succubus refuse the chance to be a queen if her heart wasn’t in control? And what of Heidrek’s claims? That Darcy’s heart was still stolen by another. His heart leapt into his throat at the idea and something fluttered his in gut. She had suggested her tears were for him, not Heidrek. Her sobs in front of the ladies of the court were for Loki and only him.

During lonely nights in the battle camps, he cursed her for growing tired of him but maybe it wasn’t true. Could there have been more to the reasons why she refused Loki’s own proposal months ago? Something so obviously logical he overlooked? Loki had to believe. Had to cling to some hope or he’d go mad all over again. He couldn’t afford to let mindless gossip colour his opinion.

The revelation was an intriguing one. Nor was it one he often entertained. Until now, it hadn’t sounded so pleasant. Loki let the absurd thought take over as he continued on his way, this time walking with even more intent.

His destination was Odin- or more specifically, the King’s Antechamber, where lucky souls waited for a private audience with Odin and his advisors. While it was proper etiquette for even a Prince to address any issues with his father (and Loki still used that term lightly) in such a formal manner, it wasn’t necessary. Though Thor and Loki had both used this method to address, or complain, about matters of the state with Odin, Loki knew today it was all a ploy. Odin had something unfortunate to tell Loki and thought it best to have a barrier of advisors. If anything, it would keep Loki from shouting…too much.

It was only a few minutes after Loki arrived in the antechamber before he was shown into the throne room. When he entered, he was met with Odin and five advisors, all looking rather grimfaced. His footsteps echoed as he walked through the golden hall, ignoring all of the splendour that caught the eyes of the humble. He took a moment to kneel before noticing servants entering. They began to set up an easel and portrait at the foot of the stairs leading to the throne. It piqued his interest and when the portrait was set up, he studied the image.

The painting was of a young girl, aged sixteen, maybe seventeen. Overall, it was plain, with a dark background, obviously meant to bring all focus onto the girl. Her skin was dark, her round, full cheeks rosy. Brown shining eyes appeared to hold a wisp of light but there wasn’t an enduring spark. She could certainly be called a beauty even if it did nothing for Loki. The only interesting detail that caught his eye was the tall white headdress she wore, encrusted with jewels and gold motif usually found in Muspelheim. The white headdress flowed down her back, with the fabric draping down and wrapping around the waist of the decadent silver robe the girl wore.

An interesting addition to the throne room, to say the least. Loki turned a raised brow from the portrait to Odin and awaited an explanation. It took Odin a long moment to answer. The King had been watching Loki with interest, hoping for a reaction. When there was none, he shifted in his seat, leaning his weight onto one of the arms of his throne.

“Do you have any observations on the portrait?” Odin asked.   

“Only that it is a portrait of a female,” Loki shrugged and Odin sighed.

“I had hoped you would be more agreeable.”

“Pray tell, what is the meaning of all this? Then perhaps I can decide whether it is in my best interests to be agreeable or not,” Loki couldn’t help but smirk. It took all of Odin’s strength not to roll his eyes.

“This is the portrait of Kadem Sultan. She is one of the favoured daughters of King Selim of Muspelheim and is reputed to be perhaps the most beautiful,” Odin announced and Loki felt his whole body tense at the explanation. He swallowed past a lump in his throat.

“One of his many children. With three wives, how can he keep up?” Loki asked, relishing in the way Odin’s brow furrowed at the insolent remark. Had he actually been in Muspelheim, Loki was sure King Selim would sentence him to death. But there was no way that Loki could avoid the harsh words. Not when he finally understood what this meeting was for.

Odin was showing Loki his future wife and allowing ample time to overcome any issue that would arise.

“I had hoped you had enough time to adjust to the possibility. Surely you knew a betrothal would soon arise.”

“To adjust to the possibility perhaps but not to the final decision,” Loki said through gritted teeth. The future suddenly appeared rather grim, more so than Loki could ever imagine. Was this his fate? To be sent off to a foreign country and forgotten amongst the many children of a King who sported multiple wives? It left a sour taste in Loki’s mouth.

An image of Darcy ran through his mind. Her lips kissed red and eyes lit with more life than Kadem’s could ever possess. All breath left Loki’s lungs and he had to take a shuddering gasp of air. Odin mistook it for fear. Sympathy shone in his eyes and it irritated Loki.

“I am duty bound, as are you, to the future of Asgard. That means forging lasting alliances with neighbouring countries. Muspelheim is a booming nation. Sacrifices must be made, even if it is the sacrifice of your pride.”

“My _pride_?” spat Loki. “This matter is over much more than my pride.”

“King Selim offers one of his favoured daughters to a Prince of Asgard. It is a great honour and you will treat it as such,” growled Odin, patience breaking. Around them, the advisors began to shift uncomfortably in their chairs. Normally, such a display from their King would frighten most Asgardians into submission but it only fuelled Loki’s rage.

“Great honour indeed,” a bitter laugh was forced out of Loki’s throat. “Tell me, did you plan to send me off to be forgotten amongst a litter of children or was that simply fortuitous?”

“I will not risk the safety of Asgard and insult an entire nation just so you can continue to live the carefree life of a bachelor. It is time to take up your responsibilities,” Odin jumped up in anger. 

“Oh that is certainly rich, coming from you. Tell me, was this the speech you gave to Thor before telling him that he would have to marry a bookish Princess? If I remember correctly, he didn’t take the news too well either but why should anything besmirch your golden image of him?”

“And yet as heir to Asgard, he accepted his duty. An honour you continue to prove unworthy of,” Odin shouted, matching Loki’s volume. The comment stung and Loki found himself taking a step back, as if he had been struck. Strain clung to the air, charged and soaked through with wrath. As quickly as his outrage had swelled, Odin shrunk back into himself, landing ungracefully onto his throne. “Forgive my tone but my words still stand. Why do you oppose this match so passionately?”

For a moment, Loki almost whispered ‘Darcy’. He took a breath but swallowed back her name painfully. It was hopeless. Why should he even try to explain?

Clarity shone in Odin’s eyes and he leaned back in shock, running a thoughtful finger over his chin. Loki waited for ridicule. Instead, he got pity.

“My son, Sigyn is married. She has a child. You cannot hold such strong feelings for her. It is over. You must move on.”

The assumption almost made Loki laugh out in vexation at how perceptive, yet utterly blind Odin was.

“Yes, I suppose it is over,” admitted Loki, voice as defeated as his body felt. Within the year, he would be married to a stranger and forgotten by all in Asgard. He’d heard stories of King Selim’s ruthlessness. The deaths, from brothers to cousins, left in his wake of his rise to power was almost staggering. Loki could only assume the many remaining heirs were just as devious. It would take all of Loki’s cunning to compete but he was quickly losing the energy. He turned away from Odin, leaving without being dismissed.

“The betrothal will be announced in a few days time,” Odin called. Loki paused but did not turn around. Clenching his teeth and fists, he gripped onto what composure he had left and walked calmly out of the room.

Once he reached the antechamber, he quickened his step. Rushing out, colliding into unknown Asgardians and garnering confused looks from those still waiting for an audience. The world was out of kilter. Loki let out a breath that sounded like a growl. Everything blurred together- the faces around him and the thoughts in his mind. His heart pounded in his ears. It was all a jumble and try as he might, he couldn’t make sense of it. He wondered how he could escape this predicament but no real viable solution surfaced. His breath caught in his throat and he felt as if he were drowning. Tightness constricted his chest.

Skidding to a halt, he stood in the middle of the west hall, almost stumbling into a gaggle of women. They let out various indignant shrieks. Ran stepped out and inquired after his health but Loki looked right through her.

Finally, a pair of blue eyes shone in his mind and breath came just a little easier. Without a farewell, he rushed out the hall, not caring one bit about their sputtering over his rude behaviour. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> King Selim is based off of Sultan Selim I, who ruled the Ottoman empire in the 16th century. He had a fiery temper and rose to power via a rebellion.   
> Kadem Sultan is based off of Ottoman Sultan Suleiman the Magnificent's daughter, Mihrimah Sultan. She has a portrait that I based Kadem's portrait on.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I wanted to have this out earlier, but my life exploded. As it often does. Though, I may become a teacher very soon, which is frightening and exciting. But you're not here to read about my life...so on with the story!

With an amused snort, Darcy swatted at Jane’s hands. They sat in Darcy’s bedchamber, sharing the chaise lounge. In a few moments time, they would soon make their way to the open demonstration that Antoine Lavoisier would be leading.

At least, they would if Jane would stop trying to stick flowers into Darcy’s hair.

Today, both ladies wore braids by Ralf. It had become routine now that Ralf would braid Darcy’s hair after sitting with Jane. Today, the young man left when Jane arrived with an armful of flowers and Darcy feared he would have no time to fix whatever Jane was intending. Although the trend of braids hadn’t gained much momentum, Ralf had a few other appointments to weave in braids into the elaborate pouf hairstyles women still loved to sport. As was often the case, Jane’s braids were often more elaborate than Darcy’s. This was no exception today but it didn’t mean Darcy wasn’t happy with her mix of small braids circling the back of her head and loose hair falling down her back.

“Whatever has gotten into your head? I thought you would be concerned with air and that…” Darcy paused, waving a hand. She searched for the word, pretending to not recall the name of the element Jane had been so fascinated with, just to annoy the Princess. “That hygren that you keep talking about.”

“It is called _hydrogen_ ,” Jane corrected, successfully sticking a lily behind Darcy’s ear, not at all concerned with Darcy’s mistake. “And I am indeed concerned with it but I can be concerned by more than one matter at a time. Such is the gift of a genius.”

“Surely, matters of the hair are nothing compared to the scientific findings of the century, as you so call them,” Darcy quirked an eyebrow. “Though you have been saying that for many things as of late. You _do_ know that it means you have to pick one? Not all of them.”

“They are all important and so is this, now stay still,” Jane tried to stick a sprig of lavender into Darcy’s braids. When Darcy tried to squirm out of reach, she dislodged the lily behind her ear and a few flowers from Jane’s lap.

“My hair is perfectly fine,” Darcy insisted.

“I am trying to make you irresistible,” explained Jane, face straight though there was a tug on her lips. Darcy laughed at the idea and Jane soon followed.

“For the sake of science?”

“For Meili and the sake of your future marriage. He will see you and surely ask to marry you today.”

“I haven’t even seen him since the ball. I highly doubt a few well placed flowers will suddenly move him,” snorted Darcy, staying still so Jane could weave sprigs of lavender into her braids. It probably stuck out at odd angles in the way Jane ungracefully tucked them into her hair but it at least matched her purple-stripped dress.

“When you get married, I hope you thank me,” Jane sniffed and Darcy rolled her eyes.

“When _you_ get married, I hope you thank me. What with all the planning I have done. Where did you get these sprigs?” asked Darcy, picking up a sprig and inhaling the soothing scent.

“The royal gardeners had a lovely supply of flowers and I borrowed some.”

“Are you saying you stole these from the Queen?” Darcy turned back to Jane, a little stunned. It was well known that Odin had various flowers shipped in for Frigga and placed around her chambers during cold winter months.

“I said borrowed. And yes,” Jane answered unabashed and Darcy couldn’t help but laugh at the audacity. As of late, Jane’s mood had been buoyant. Very likely attributed to the various experiments she had been discussing with Lavoisier and his friends who were beginning to frequent the castle. While Darcy sometimes only understood every other word Jane babbled on about, it was nice to have her so optimistic. Particularly when Darcy’s view was grim as of late.

Jane wasn’t aware of the full story of why Darcy had fallen into her arms in tears. At first, Darcy didn’t want to disclose all the details in front of so many court women. Once she and Jane were alone though, Darcy still couldn’t help but avoid some of the more important details, Loki’s appearance in particular. When Darcy realised how excited Jane was over her new acquaintances, even with the wedding looming so close, she couldn’t bear to dim that light.

So, she tried to let Jane’s delight fill her void. Sometimes it worked and other times it only highlighted the hollowness inside her. Right now, Darcy found it rather contagious. Besides, Jane was right. She was going to see Meili so she might as well make more of an effort. Even if the flowers were going to look a little ridiculous, at least it would earn her a smile. She was starting to forget what his smile was like.

The door opened and Milly entered, looking frightened. Darcy and Jane’s laughter died as the maid took a breath but before she could explain, Loki burst in. He appeared distraught, face sickly pale and eyes shining with crazed sorrow. Jumping up, Darcy tried to speak but her voice stuck to her dry throat.

“His royal highness would like a private audience with you, Lady Lewis,” Milly announced with a curtsy. Next to Darcy, Jane stood up, completely ignoring the flowers that fell from her lap and onto the ground.

“We are leaving for Mr. Lavoisier’s demonstration,” Jane announced suddenly. Loki didn’t seem to hear her. His eyes were fixed on Darcy, rooting her to the spot. Her heart began to flutter at the sudden thought of his lips on hers again. At the reaction, Darcy tried to remind herself he was distracting himself with Sigyn most of the time. She only succeeded in making her eyes water.

“Please, Darcy,” Loki begged, taking a step towards her. There was something broken about him. It worried Darcy. She hadn’t seen him this openly distressed since she first came across him consumed with the knowledge of his true parentage. Taking a step towards him, Darcy was abruptly stopped when Jane reached out and grabbed her upper arm.

“Jane, I shall follow you as soon as I can,” Darcy turned her eyes back to Jane, trying to calm the Princess with one look of confidence, even if her legs felt like jelly. Jane wasn’t convinced.

“But-”

“I promise, as soon as I can,” insisted Darcy, turning back to Loki. His shoulders lowered a fraction in relief. From that moment, Darcy couldn’t focus on anything other than Loki’s eyes. Behind her, she could hear Jane sigh in defeat and the shuffling of feet. The door clicked shut and Darcy knew she and Loki were alone in the room.

They stared at each other, not speaking or moving for long moments. Finally, Loki swallowed back something painful before taking another step towards her. The spell broke and Darcy almost asked why he decided to run to her instead of Sigyn. Something stopped her from the petty question.

“My father has told me some troubling news,” Loki said gruffly.  

“Oh?” Darcy pouted, moving to sit down on the chaise lounge. As nonchalant as she aimed to be, her curiously was wildly provoked. What could Odin possibly have said to Loki that would have him rushing to her?

“I…” began Loki, breaking off to let out a sharp breath. “I am betrothed.”

The words almost toppled Darcy, knocking the air out of her lungs. She felt light headed and her heart gave a sorrowful lurch. Tears began to prickle at her eyes but she fought them off. The news shouldn’t surprise her. She knew that the day would come for her to watch Loki married off to a princess or a duchess, to someone worthy of him. Yet, the reality put a bitter taste in the back of her throat.

“Her name is Kadem. She is a princess of Muspelheim,” Loki continued, despite how much Darcy wished she could cover her ears. She thought about how beautiful the woman must be, covered in rubies, emeralds, sapphires and the most decadent of fabrics. When the image of Princess Kadem was finished in Darcy’s mind, she suddenly noticed Loki had sat down next to her, crushed flowers beneath his feet. His bitter voice broke through. “It…it is a great honour. Or so Odin claims.”

“Why are you telling me this?” asked Darcy, unable to stop a tear from sliding down her cheek. She looked up to find Loki staring at her, his own eyes watery. His mouth opened to answer yet no sound came out. The situation became clearer to Darcy. He didn’t want this marriage either. Without further prompting, she tugged Loki into her arms and he tucked his face into her neck, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She was transported back to their early meetings, when Darcy would comfort Loki. At first, he laughed at her only to crumble beneath her gentle touch. With his warm body pressed against hers, the urge to kiss him once more was strong but knowing he would soon belong to another stopped her. There truly was nothing she could do. A part of her, deep down, had hoped that one day they would find a way to be with one another. Now she knew how ludicrous it truly was. She would always be beneath his station. 

But if Darcy couldn’t be with Loki, she would at least comfort him. Running a soft hand up and down his back, she gently rocked him from side to side, letting him inhale the scent of her skin. Guiltily, Darcy indulged in taking a sniff of Loki as well, enjoying the way his musk engulfed her. His quick, shallow breaths began to even out as his muscles loosened under her touch.

“It will all work out,” Darcy assured, knowing that her words were only hollow promises. “I am sure she is irresistible. You will fall in love with her. You just need time. You deserve nothing less.”

Pulling back violently, Loki was unable to look into Darcy’s eyes. She missed his warmth already and regretted her words.

“How do you know what I deserve?” Loki asked, anger beginning to douse his tone. It was a slap to Darcy’s face, driving shame into her heart. Before she could change her approach, Loki stood up and rushed towards the door.

Darcy began to question what hell she had found herself in and what she had done to be stuck there? Every time she tried to venture closer towards Loki, she found herself just getting more and more cut. Yet, the madness of it all was that deep down, she didn’t think she minded the bleeding wounds, as long as she got the chance to be in Loki’s presence.

Just as his hand touched the doorknob, Darcy ran after him and tugged his elbow. Loki’s body tensed but he stayed still.

“My heart. That is how I know what you deserve. Because my heart tells me so,” Darcy swore, finally tired of their tiptoeing and avoidance. It was time for the truth, even if she wouldn’t like his. After a moment, Loki’s shoulders began to ease until he looked almost abashed. The silence stretched and Darcy feared that she had said something even worse. She let go of his arm, half afraid he would leave and never speak to her again. Eventually, Loki let go of the doorknob and turned towards her, his face pensive. Taking a step towards her and Darcy’s heart began to race at the short distance.

“Do you always listen to your heart?” Loki asked softly, breath tickling Darcy’s face. His eyes bore into her, searching for what, she wasn’t sure.

“No,” admitted Darcy mournfully, “though sometimes I wish I did.” Under his scrutiny, Darcy began to fidget but there was something tender still in his eyes that asked her to continue. “You must hate me. You have every right to leave and never speak to me again, I know, but please, let me speak. You deserve all the happiness in the world. You deserve a kingdom and a beautiful queen to rule by your side. Perhaps you will never get all these things but it doesn’t mean any less that you should have them.”

Throughout her speech, Loki never broke eye contact with her. Although it made Darcy falter somewhat, she tried to stand straight and steadfast.

“I wish I could give you all of it. From the bottom of my heart, I wish I could give you a kingdom and a queen that will fulfil all your desires. All I ever wanted was for you to be happy but it is clear I still do not know where to begin to make it so. And…and to know that I hurt you, even if I thought it was for the better, it crumbles my heart.”

Darcy looked down, throat tightening and tears clinging to her eyelashes. At Loki’s voice, she brought her head back up.

“I do not hate you,” Loki assured gently, voice breaking slightly. Although his face was impassive, understanding registered in his eyes, adding a welcoming quality to them. Finally, a smile tugged at the corners of his lips, even though he refused to show it. Taking a step back, Darcy let it wash over her. “I thought I did, once, but now I know I never could. How could I?”

“I certainly wouldn’t blame you. I’ve been awfully terrible to you,” Darcy admitted, bowing her head and walking to her chaise lounge. His unspoken acceptance was making her legs wobble and she began to sway in place. Loki followed her.

“Not awfully,” reasoned Loki. “Perhaps faintly but not awfully.”

A small laugh bubbled up from Darcy’s chest and a tear rolled down her cheek as she sat down. Loki wiped it away when he took a seat next to her, letting their knees bump.

“I miss you,” Darcy blurted, spurred by the familiarity of his actions and almost playful tones. Loki’s eyes widened. “I miss you so terribly, I fear it is killing me.”

“I miss you too,” admitted Loki, cradling Darcy’s hand in his. Her hand tingled at the touch and she grinned, watching their fingers intertwine.

“Then let us make amends,” begged Darcy. “I would give anything for you to be my friend. We make terrible enemies.”

“And mediocre lovers?” Loki quirked an eyebrow.

“We did well, for a little while,” Darcy couldn’t help defend. Her cheeks heated when a smirk pulled Loki’s lips. 

“We could always try again,” Loki said, pulling Darcy’s hand up to his lips. At the suggestion, thrill buzzed through Darcy’s veins. The bleakness of their situation extinguished it. 

“I will not be your mistress,” Darcy insisted, even if she was beginning to consider the idea. Her father would surely have a fit if he knew.

“I would never suggest such a thing,” promised Loki a little too urbane for Darcy’s preference. She raised an eyebrow. His sly smile dropped into something more serious. “I thought perhaps we should elope.”

The suggestion caused a number of emotions to take hold of Darcy. Her gut leapt at the idea, wanting nothing more than to run away with Loki at this very moment. Sitting a little straighter, joy overtook Darcy’s features until she saw the disappointed face of her father. She thought of the example it would give her younger sisters, who were already rash enough. Frigga’s resentment at having her youngest son run off with a lowborn lady-in-waiting cut at Darcy painfully. Finally, the foreboding anger of Odin stamped out any excitement. And what of Kadem and her family? Darcy was not worth a war. As Loki watched Darcy’s features move from eagerness to regret, his own took a similar turn.

“I think that might do more bad than good,” sighed Darcy, almost tugging her hand out of Loki’s grasp. The need to be near him stopped her. A downcast silence filled the room and they looked away from one another. Loki cleared his throat. 

“Perhaps you are right. I am certain my future father-in-law would not be pleased if I snubbed him in such a manner. Would probably order us both dead,” at Darcy’s raised brow, Loki shrugged. “He is not known for his compassion. Ruthlessness perhaps but not a heart prone to leniency.” 

“Then perhaps it is him and Odin that should marry,” Darcy said drolly and Loki barked out a laugh. The carefree sound filled her with euphoria. If she could make him laugh like this every day, she would surely be the happiest girl in Asgard.

“They would certainly make a formidable couple,” relented Loki. As another silence settled, this time more comfortable, some of the light began to drain from Loki’s eyes. 

“So then, are we decided?” Darcy pushed, “an olive branch and friendship?”

“If it is all you will give me,” Loki teased, though his eyes didn’t sparkle entirely with his normal mischief.

“It is all I can offer,” Darcy smiled mournfully. Swallowing, Loki nodded, acknowledging the painful truth behind her comment. He tightened his grip on her hand and she squeezed back.

“I do like your hair in braids,” said Loki softly. “It is quite the improvement.”

“Even the flowers?”

“Yes. They are a lovely touch,” Loki reached to trace the lavender sprigs, letting his fingers comb through her loose hair before bringing his hand back to caress the side of Darcy’s cheek. Shivers ran down her spine. A hungry glint flickered in Loki’s eyes.

“You know, you’ve ruined Jane’s flowers,” Darcy said shyly, looking down at the crushed flowers beneath their feet and Loki’s gaze slowly followed. “She worked very hard to steal them from Frigga.”

“She will make a wonderful queen, that one,” muttered Loki, rolling his eyes and Darcy couldn’t help but laugh. She brought up a hand to cover her mouth, her movement dislodging Loki’s hand on her face. The loss made the room feel colder.

“It will be an interesting reign, to say the least,” Darcy agreed, thoughts rushing back to Jane and the demonstration she had been working so hard to prepare. While it was scheduled to start rather soon, Darcy couldn’t bare to leave. She much preferred the present company. Swiftly, her attention was brought back to Loki, who began to nip at her fingertips playfully, a look of utter wickedness on his face.

“If we are to be friends, you cannot go kissing me any time you wish.”

“Why not?”

“Because friends do not kiss each other anytime the whim strikes.”

“I think it is a rather lovely whim and friends would do better to follow it. But you seem very set against it. Would you consider a final kiss?”

“I…I do not think that would be a good idea.”

“Why?” pushed Loki.

“Because…I do not think I would be able to stop,” Darcy admitted, blushing in embarrassment when Loki grinned a sensual and satisfied smile.

“Would that be completely terrible?” She watched as his eyes darted to her bed and back to her. At the movement, Darcy lightly swatted his shoulder in mock offence. 

“I am a woman of virtue, above all else.”

“I know. It is rather bothersome.”

“A woman’s reputation is a tender thing. It is hard to-”

“Hard to preserve and almost impossible to recover,” Loki finished with a dramatic sigh. It earned another swat from Darcy but he only grinned wider. “I remember your father’s sermons well.”

“Not so well as to take it to heart,” Darcy countered and Loki let out a deep laugh. The sound made her blush.

“Oh, I took it to heart. Every time you thwarted my advances.”

“I apologise, I had no idea at the time, your advances were so noble,” Darcy said sarcastically. With a chuckle, Loki bumped her shoulder with his, leaning into her side cordially.

“I accept your heartfelt apologies, as late as they are.”

A short and sharp laugh burst out of Darcy and she matched Loki’s lean, resting her head on his shoulder. For a long moment, they enjoyed the amiable silence, relief setting in at the final break of the deadlock. A mass of unspoken questions and secrets still lay between them, hidden under their rekindled affections but still jutting out like a sharp rock. Darcy wondered where she fit into Loki’s life now, particularly with Sigyn back and a new wife soon joining.

Though, perhaps she should be more concerned about where Loki fit into hers. How would he take to her courtship with Meili and why did his opinion on the situation still matter to her? The future would be tricky and she was bound to snag her foot on the details later. Hopefully she could catch herself on the fall.

But, these were matters better suited for a later day. Darcy certainly liked having Loki by her side _today,_ so she might as well enjoy the moment. She let out a content sigh and Loki nuzzled the top of her head with his cheek. When Darcy lifted her head to look at him, Loki pressed his forehead lightly onto hers, staring deep into her eyes with delight. His eyes dropped to her lips and the delight dampened.

“Friendship you say?” Loki asked and Darcy nodded her head, his moving along slightly. He let out a shaky breath. Slowly, his eyes dulled, becoming guarded.

Darcy shared the sentiment completely.

They sat side-by-side, hands intertwined tightly for some time. Darcy didn’t bother to remind Loki they should probably make an appearance at the demonstration. She was perfectly content where she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antoine Lavoisier: Was a French nobleman and chemist, said to be the father of modern chemistry. He lived in the 18th century and I'm pretty sure he and Jane would have been friends. 
> 
> Fordyce's Sermons: Darcy's talk of women's virtues is actually a quote I stole from Fordyce's sermons To Young Women.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter and the plot thickens. Because I can't seem to get it to thin out :/  
> As always, hope you enjoy! Eternal thanks for the love you guys send my way!

As a show of support for Jane’s interests, Queen Frigga had allowed the demonstration to be held in the gardens. It created a beautiful backdrop for Lavoisier, though Darcy wondered if guests might slip away to warm themselves against the cool autumn air in a more intimate nature. Jane was flitting about, ensuring Lavoisier was prepared as well as chatting to impatient guests but the moment Darcy and Loki silently slipped into the gardens in faux innocence, the Princess’ eyes were upon them. In the hustle of the excited and somewhat sceptical crowd, Loki easily lost himself and Darcy quickly found Jane’s side. Before Jane could demand an explanation, Baroness Hariasa joined them.

“Darcy, you are late. Do not make it a habit. It can be rather unbecoming of a lady to always make others wait for her,” Baroness Hariasa announced, suspicion lining her face. Next to the Baroness was Meili, smile bright and eyes doting.

“I hope you repeat that to my sisters. They are under the impression that being late is rather fashionable,” Meili said. Darcy offered him a thankful smile and he grinned.

“Baroness, forgive me for my tardiness. There were pressing wedding matters that needed my attention,” Darcy offered in explanation, curtsying in respect. Although the Baroness didn’t quite believe it, she accepted it. Her suspicion never quite seemed to leave though. Unfortunately, it made Darcy feel guilty which she was sure the Baroness could probably smell.   

Next to Darcy, Jane stood dumbfounded. Her eyes practically bugging out of her head as Darcy began a discussion on the weather. As the inane chatter continued, Jane became more restless. Although the Princess never offered her thoughts, it was obvious she was itching to say _something_. Darcy wanted to laugh, as cruel as it was. The world felt a little lighter, colours brighter despite the frost clinging on dying leaves.

“Darcy, your hair is beautiful,” Meili stated suddenly, surprising both Darcy and Hariasa. Looking somewhat surprised himself at his boldness, Meili began to falter. “I mean, that isn’t to say-”

“Thank you,” Darcy said, reaching out to grab Meili’s hand. It was cold but the relief on Meili’s face warmed Darcy’s heart. He really did have the look of a puppy and Darcy couldn’t stop the affectionate attention. As she let go of his hand, Darcy made a point to not look at Hariasa’s or Jane’s expressions but kept her focus on Meili, who didn’t seem able to keep his own eyes away from her.

Suddenly, a shiver ran down Darcy’s spine that had nothing to do with the cool air. Turning her head, she found a small crowd dispersing to reveal Loki staring at her. The hairs on her neck prickled and her goose bumps ran down her arms despite her long sleeves.

Darcy shyly met Loki’s gaze and her breath caught in her throat. His stare was filled with smugness and arrogance. There was also amusement directed at Meili. When Loki raised an eyebrow at Darcy, he seemed to ask her if she really thought she could hold up the charade? Even though Darcy was somewhat offended by the insinuation, particularly considering Loki’s own circumstances, she couldn’t stop the warmth beginning to pool in her stomach or the light headedness overcoming her.

“Lady Darcy, you looked chilled. Shall I send for a servant to bring you a cloak perhaps?” asked Meili, terribly concerned.

“Oh, no I will be fine. I promise. I don’t know what came over me,” Darcy admitted in embarrassment, cheeks heating up. Taking a quick glance back, she noticed Loki had gone and was once again treading through the crowds.

“Darcy, can I please speak to you in private,” Jane insisted suddenly, taking hold of Darcy’s wrist. “It is…about the wedding.”

“It is unbecoming for one to discuss the details of another event when trying to host a current one,” Hariasa berated Jane. The words didn’t have much of an effect on Jane, much to Hariasa’s disapproval. Before Jane could drag Darcy off to a secluded corner, another distraction appeared.

“Your royal highness, we are almost ready to begin. May I have a few words?” Marie-Anne, the young but brilliant wife of Antoine Lavoisier asked kindly, curtsying. All of a sudden, Jane was torn between her curiosity of Darcy’s torrid love life and her love of science. While it was a difficult decision, science won.

“Of course,” Jane nodded with a smile though it didn’t entirely reach her eyes. Letting go of Darcy’s wrist, Jane gave her a final look clearly stating they were not near finished before following Marie-Anne. “If you will excuse me.” 

At Jane’s exit, there was a short lull in conversation. It was quickly filled with a tinkling laugh, echoing out through the gardens. The small group turned to find Sigyn in a beautiful emerald and fur trimmed cloak. The moment she strode into the garden, Ran by her side in a similar cloak of red, Sigyn sent a pointed glare towards Darcy. Not too soon after, Dagr strolled behind the two ladies with such ease and enigmatic aloofness that Darcy was sure he had practiced in front of a mirror for hours. Already, she could hear all the women present begin to twitter in breathless excitement. Before Dagr disappeared into the receptive crowd, he sent Darcy a wink. It was so fast that she almost didn’t believe it happened.

“Oh Loki, there you are! I daresay, if it wasn’t for your presence, I do not think I could stand being here any longer. You know how I feel about hollow displays of supposed wit,” Sigyn stated loudly, looping her arm through Loki’s. Darcy bristled at the obvious snub against Jane. Jealously surged through her body at the sight of Sigyn curling around Loki and Darcy’s hands clenched into fists. Despite his tense shoulders and slightly sour expression, he did little to dissuade her actions. A pang gripped Darcy’s chest.

“Sigyn, choose your words carefully. Perhaps if you paid more attention to what the Princess has so painstakingly planned than your dresses, you may learn something of true importance.”

“Your humour has always been lacking but I fear whatever company you have been keeping in my absence has depleted it completely,” Sigyn shrugged, refusing to let go of her grip on his arm or let his comment deflate her ego. She began to drag him around the garden, toting him about as if he were a fashionable reticule. The pangs in Darcy’s chest lessened when she saw the roll of Loki’s eyes and rather unimpressed expression. Pleased that he was having a rather horrid time, Darcy brought her focus back to Meili.

“I have been reading the books you sent me. They are filled with such wonderful stories.”

“I am so glad hear,” Meili gave a sigh of relief. “They are the stories my mother read to me when I was a child and are dear to my heart.” 

“They were absolutely captivating,” promised Darcy. “I should lend you the book my mother often read to me.”

“Actually, I was planning on hosting a dinner at my home with some of my close friends and my sisters. I had hoped you would do me the honour of attending? Perhaps you could regale me with the stories then?”

“Of course, the pleasure would be all mine,” Darcy smiled, letting Meili’s large grin wash over her.

“Ladies and gentlemen! The demonstration is about to begin if you don’t mind gathering round!” Jane announced loudly.

“Lady Darcy?” Meili offered his arm to Darcy and she took it with a grateful nod.

“Please, you can call me Darcy,” she insisted and Meili placed his free hand over the one Darcy had tucked into the crook of his elbow.

“Of course, Darcy.”

 

* * *

 

 

Antoine Lavoisier’s demonstration was, for all intents and purposes, successful in demonstrating the lack of phlogiston in previous theories of combustion. Despite Darcy’s expectations that she would be completely lost, she understood the theory. It seemed some of Jane’s babbling had stuck. The Asgardian court on the other hand, seemed to have a much more difficult time understanding why anyone would ever want to think that much about something that could not be seen. Though they enjoyed the display of fire and were suitably impressed when shown that the resulting metal calx was heavier than the original metals before burned.

Sigyn and Ran had been as rude as they could be throughout the demonstration without being so insolent outright. Under her breath, the Baroness had whispered rather indelicate opinions of where she felt Sigyn should have stayed after the birth of her son- much to Darcy’s surprise. The day seemed a bit brighter at the revelations of Hariasa’s opinion. Soon after the demonstration ended, Sigyn and Ran dragged Loki away in a small crowd of friends.

At the Baroness’ suggestion, Darcy bid Meili goodbye, allowing him a chaste kiss on her knuckles. Once she was sure Darcy’s chastity was no longer in danger, the Baroness left to meet with Queen Frigga for tea. Although the Queen was caught up in other obligations and could not see the demonstration for herself, she still wished for an update on the day’s events. As much as Darcy would like to ponder what sort of conversation went on candidly between Hariasa and Frigga, she knew a candid and irate Jane was a force to be reckoned with.  

So now Darcy was walking back to her chambers to await Jane. The Princess had stayed to discuss future endeavours’ with Antoine and Marie-Anne. It might take some time and Darcy was thankful. She was still trying to find the right words. How was she possibly going to explain what had occurred between her and Loki when she wasn’t entirely sure herself? They had agreed to friendship but Darcy wondered if she could ever stop herself with being satisfied with only that.  

Someone clearing their throat dragged Darcy out of her thoughts. She looked up to find Dagr. To her surprise, he wasn’t surrounded by a gaggle of adoring women. To her expectations, he wore a roguish expression well. Instead of the butterflies he wished to inspire, she felt an ill foreboding in her gut. Looking around, she was worried to see they were alone in the hall.

“Lady Lewis, it is a pleasure to finally meet you,” Dagr said, slowly moving towards her in a manner suiting a playful cat stalking a trapped mouse. His voice was rich and deep and despite what her mind insisted, her heart beat a little faster.

“And you are?” Darcy asked, feigning ignorance. Dagr pouted and put his hand over his heart, as if wounded.

“Oh that hurts. Almost as much as the token you sent back.”

“I am certain you didn’t spend much time crying over that little incident,” Darcy crossed her arms, trying to stay aloof as he began to circle her and look her up and down. His eyes lingered on her neckline.

“Oh but I did,” Dagr insisted. He reached out a hand, intending to run a finger across her décolletage but when he saw Darcy stiffen, thought better of it and let it drop. “I cried all night and the next day too. Like a little boy who scrapped his knee for the first time.”

“I am sure there are more than enough women around court that would kiss it better if you asked,” Darcy rolled her eyes and gave a huff of annoyance, hoping he soon would stop the games and leave her be.

“Yes,” said Dagr smugly, taking a moment to actually think about all the women the swooned at his feet. “But it does get boring, being so well loved. Sometimes I want a woman with a bit more bite.”

“Believe me, this one has a bit more slap as well,” Darcy warned. “My father always turned a blind eye when I had to teach the boys back in Midgard a lesson for stealing my sisters’ dolls.”

“Oh? And do you take a similar approach with men? I would love for you to give me a demonstration,” Dagr smirked, salaciousness dripping off of each word. His gaze raked over Darcy and she began to regret not agreeing to let a servant fetch her a cloak. She wished she could wrap herself in one now.

There were obvious similarities between Dagr and Loki. She couldn’t help but make them. This was a game she knew well. It was a game Loki loved to play but where Loki somehow stayed charming, Dagr came off as merely lewd. Everything he said made Darcy want to smack him across the face.

“I take a similar approach though I don’t see a man anywhere at the moment,” Darcy said coolly, turning on her heel and walking away. She stopped when Dagr called after her, surprising her with his next question.

“Is it true you are being courted by Meili Gunnarson?” he asked in genuine curiosity. 

“Yes, though I hardly think it is any of your concern,” Darcy said, sparing him the barest of glances over her shoulder.

“Believe me, it is the concern of everyone at court. It is foolish to think otherwise.”

“Well then, please excuse this fool.”

“I look forward to seeing you again Lady Lewis. I plan on spending a great deal more time at the palace. I hope you will warm up to me in the coming winter months,” Dagr called out after her. Darcy sped her pace and didn’t look back. By the time she reached the hall of her room, she was running. She didn’t stop until she was safely in her room and shut the door with a loud slam. As she bolted the lock, Darcy realised her hands were shaking. Dread had been running through her veins, pounding in her head.

It seemed silly now. Now that she was safe. Though Darcy tried to find the logic in her reaction. All Dagr did was suggest some rather unwholesome ideas and even then, it was all tone and farfetched indecencies. 

A sharp rap on the door made Darcy jump and a small scream escaped her throat.

“Darcy! Are you all right?” Jane’s concerned voice asked, almost completely muffled by the thick door.

“Yes, I’m fine,” Darcy forced a laugh at how ridiculous she was acting. She shook her head as she unbolted the door and opened it to find Jane with a furrowed brow. Without a word, Jane pulled Darcy into a hug and relief calmed her.

“What happened? I knew I should never have left you alone with him.”

“Who?”

“ _Loki_ ,” Jane hissed quietly, suddenly aware of their surroundings. She checked to make sure Milly wasn’t around and closed the door before pulling Darcy down into the settee. “What happened? I saw the two of you acting like nothing was afoot but I _knew_. What did he say to you? What did you say to him? Was it completely terrible?”

“Jane, please. One question at a time,” Darcy laughed but it only fuelled Jane’s worry. Taking the Princess’ hands into hers and waiting for her to take a breath, Darcy smiled. “Loki and I are fine. He…he came to tell me that he is betrothed. Or soon to be so.”

“Betrothed? He came bursting in, fit to drag you away and have his…his way with you! And you tell me he just wanted to catch up?” Jane asked, arching an eyebrow and Darcy rolled her eyes at the liberties taken in this version of the narrative.

“Jane, there was no worry of that at all during our encounter,” Darcy insisted before remembering Loki’s offer of elopement. She could feel her cheeks start to heat and Jane’s eyes widened with a gasp.

“He _did_ have his vulgar way with you!”

“No! No, there was nothing of the sort,” Darcy swore. With narrow eyes, Jane watched Darcy but didn’t argue. “He came to tell me he was betrothed to a Princess of Muspelhiem and he wished me to hear from him rather than when it was to be announced to the whole kingdom. And we both agreed that it was in out best interest to proceed as friends.”

“Friends?” asked Jane, not sounding the least bit convinced. “So when he was staring at you and Meili during the demonstration? When he looked like he wanted to swat Meili away like a fly and run away with you-”

“That is ridiculous-”

“Yes he did! You just do not pay the least bit attention to anything around you sometimes.”

“You are imagining things,” Darcy insisted but Jane just shook her head.

“No, Loki wishes to run away with you. It is obvious. It is why Sigyn made such a fuss to leave with him. She was jealous.”

“Yes, well,” clearing her tightening throat and occupying herself with rearranging her skirts, Darcy couldn’t stop her bitter smile. “It is no concern of mine whether Loki chooses to associate with that woman.”

“Sorry,” Jane took one of Darcy’s hands in her own and offered a reassuring squeeze. “She…so…friends? That is an improvement. Right?”

“Yes,” agreed Darcy, still not able to look into Jane’s eyes. If she had, she would have seen Jane’s brow rise with suspicion.

“What are you not telling me?”

“I have told you everything,” Darcy lied, risking at glance at Jane and broke. “We kissed.”

“ _Kissed_? You kissed him?” Jane practically screeched, her arms starting to wave frantically. “Darcy, you are being courted and he is to be betrothed! What-”

“I know Jane!”

“No, obviously you do not! You agree to be friends and then just kiss him? What are you thinking?”

“No. It happened…the day the Jotuns left.”

“And you never thought to tell me?” accused Jane and Darcy couldn’t help but feel guilty. Jane fixed Darcy with a stare that was similar to her mother’s, whenever Darcy tracked mud into the house from the garden. “Was that all you did?”

“Things might have…escalated. Just a bit,” Darcy winced and continued before Jane could start screeching again. “But nothing really happened. Sigyn found us. I think she and Loki had a previous engagement. I ran off and today was the first time we’ve talked since.”

“Oh,” Jane’s face fell when she finally understood. “Oh Darcy, I’m so sorry. Though, I suppose that explains why she’s been particularly sour. But really Darcy, you cannot go about kissing Loki at any whim!”

“That is exactly what I told him,” A hollow laugh bubbled up. Darcy desperately sought the humour of the situation, eyes tearing up. “I mean, when it came to kissing me.”

“What are you going to do?”

“What can I do?” whined Darcy, collapsing onto Jane and burying her face in the Princess’ neck. “Let Meili court me and watch as Loki marries a woman of his station and prances about with Sigyn? What else can I do?”

“If it is any consolation,” Jane rubbed a hand up and down Darcy’s back, “he seemed to be prancing with Sigyn against his will.”

“It does help,” smiled Darcy, lifting her head.  

“You know all I want is happiness for you?”

The expression on Jane’s face was solemn and pensive. Her sincerity caught Darcy off guard and caused affection to fill her chest. Though, Darcy couldn’t help but wonder if something else was running through Jane’s mind. It often did.  

“I know Jane but there is no point in wishing for things that will never happen. Besides, Meili has invited me to dine with his sisters and close friends.”

“Are you suggesting that a proposal is near? Do not think because I was watching Loki does not mean I did not spare a glance at you. The two of you looked rather cosy.”

“I am not suggesting anything other than the fact I may be meeting some of his family.”

“Well, as long as you do not sneak off to kiss Loki in dark corners-”

“I can promise you that I will not. We are simply friends. Only friends.”

“I will believe it when I see it,” Jane teased and Darcy pushed her lightly.

“Well believe it,” Darcy patted Jane’s hand, officially changing the subject. “Now, I am sure you have been dying to tell me all about what you and the Lavoisiers are planning next.”

With that, Jane was swept away by her respect of the academic couple and all that they had to offer in the Princess’ vision of a better Asgard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phlogiston: Is an obsolete scientific theory that an element called phlogiston was contained in flammable bodies and is released during combustion. It was officially disproved by Antoine Lavoisier.  
> Marie-Anne Lavoisier: The young wife of Antoine and helped him in his studies.


	20. Chapter 20

“How was the demonstration? It went well, I hope,” Frigga smiled as she took a sip of her tea. Although she had dearly wished to watch Lavoisier's display, she and Odin had to greet Rustem Pasha, an advisor or ‘vazir’, arriving from Muspelheim to discuss the final details regarding the betrothal of Loki and Kadem.

Looking over her cup, she noticed Hariasa’s frown. Over the years, Frigga had learned to read the variations to her dear friend’s more sour expressions. Today, there was worry around her eyes and the corners of her mouth. That meant there was something else weighing on her other than the current topic.

“The demonstration went well. I must say I agree with Jane. Getting some in court to think about matters other than the next scandal may prove good for Asgard.”

“But it is the next scandal that has you upset, does it not?”

“Yes, unfortunately,” Hariasa nodded. She set down her teacup and took a deep breath before continuing. “Have you noticed anything untoward between Loki and Darcy?”

The question hit Frigga completely off guard. It took her a fair amount of time to process the question and study Hariasa’s face for any sign of jest. Finally, she laughed. Hariasa’s unimpressed arched brow was the only thing that forced her to stifle the snickers.

“You must forgive me Hariasa. Are you sure? Loki and Darcy? Darcy is a pretty and charming girl to be sure but-”

“More surprising things have happened in this court,” Hariasa sniffed, taking a rather large bite of brioche cake.

“That is true,” Frigga agreed, knowing she had upset her friend. “Also much more horrifying. What has led you to this suspicion?”

“Frankly, it is the way they look at one another when they think no one else is watching.”

This observation caught Frigga’s attention and her intrigue led Hariasa to continue.

“I thought I was imagining it all at first but today confirmed my suspicions. They arrived late together at the demonstration today. Then, they did not formally acknowledge each other.”

“That does not mean anything-”

“Please, let me finish,” Hariasa huffed, concern edging through with a sharp tone.

“I apologize, please continue.”

“This must sound absurd but I know what I saw and I know my instincts. I noticed Darcy occasionally darting her eyes to him but Loki had difficulty keeping his eyes off her. He was also sending her and Meili some…vexed glances.”

“I agree you have very good judgement and I have valued it, as well as our friendship over the years-”

“Now, I know you will continue to discount this but I ask you to open your eyes- just in the weeks to come. If you look, I think you will realise that there is something we do not know about. And I for one, plan to get to the bottom if it.”

Frigga took a moment to think about the past month, searching her memory for any sign. It didn’t escape her notice that both Loki and Darcy had been distressed as of late. Loki hadn’t been prone to the sunniest of dispositions for a while now but there was indeed a strange dip in recent months. Even when Loki discovered his true origins, Frigga had been pleased at how well he processed the information after the initial reaction of anger and grief. All on the tail end of the discovery of Sigyn's affair. At first, Frigga assumed some well chosen words of Thor had calmed Loki but now, she wondered if someone else had comforted him all this time.

She couldn’t say that she knew Darcy nearly as well as Loki but the young lady-in-waiting was jumpy around Frigga. Originally, she assumed it was nerves at being around Asgardian royalty but perhaps it was also something more. A fear of discovery? Of discovering the true identity of Darcy's lost love? A romance had bloomed between Darcy and Heidrek without Frigga's knowledge. She could have easily missed another. If so, it seemed her attention was slipping dangerously.

“I will not believe this until I have proof but...I will not discount it entirely,” Frigga sighed and Hariasa smiled at some validation. “Still, with Darcy being courted and Loki’s approaching betrothal, I do not think it will be an issue.”

“There is something happening that I do not like,” Hariasa reproached as she took another, more dainty bite of her brioche cake.

“If it makes you feel better, you can continue to watch Darcy and Loki for unseemly behaviour,” smirked Frigga and Hariasa rolled her eyes, looking more like the young girl Frigga remembered.

“I shall,” Hariasa chuckled. “Although I am concerned, I must admit, if Loki and Darcy have been involved in whatever manner, his disposition has improved somewhat. Less consumed with power though still prone to sullenness.”

“There are some days I am not sure what will become of that boy,” sighed Frigga, shaking her head. Hariasa reached out and took her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

“Hopefully this betrothal will help and the sooner, the better. I do not like the time he has been spending with Sigyn. It does not bode well with me.”

“I hoped motherhood changed her for the better,” Frigga admitted. “She was such a lovely little girl. I don’t know what happened.”

“She grows more impertinent every day. You should have seen her today. She practically insulted Jane to her face. Though, she would never dare be so open if you were there. I wish you weren’t so free with her.”

“A queen must have her eye on everyone, whether she agrees with them or not,” stated Frigga.

“True,” nodded Hariasa,

“And she has the most adorable little son,” Frigga couldn’t help but coo. Hariasa laughed heartily.

“As long as you are aware of your weaknesses.”

“Little noses and toes. I am quite aware,” smiled Frigga, helping herself to another slice of brioche cake. It was one of her favourites deserts.  

“It is a shame Darcy has such poor lineage but I am very pleased Meili has shown such interest in her. I think he may ask for her hand.”

“I think people put too much importance on lineage at times. Darcy is a lovely young lady and her manners marvel women in court who have lived their whole lives perfecting them.”

“The idea of a marriage between Loki and Darcy sounding like a better option?”

“Well, if they have been involved without our knowledge for all this time, then I must agree that whatever Darcy has done to calm Loki has been better than anything the both of us ever came up with.”

“Let us hope her solutions haven’t been too vulgar,” Hariasa said sternly as Frigga took a sip of her tea. The suggestion made Frigga almost choke.

“Hariasa! Behave!”

“All I am saying is that there is obviously nothing we can do to curb Loki’s appetites for power. Perhaps Darcy has solved them in an…alternative manner,” Hariasa suggested, a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

“And perhaps Darcy is a nice, virtuous young girl who is soon to be betrothed to Meili.”

“For the sake of the kingdom, let us pray it is the former,” Hariasa teased as the two women broke down into rather distinguished giggles.

 

* * *

  
  


"Do you have any dinner plans tomorrow?" Jane asked Thor. They had snuck off towards the end of the banquet celebrating Loki's betrothal. It was a tense event, with Loki and Odin particularly at odds although they never vocalized their ire. Thor was glad to be out of the bitter atmosphere that only encircled the head of the table. It spread as the dinner continued, with the Warriors Three and Sif also in lower spirits. Faked enthusiasm appeared to be the theme of the evening, with the exception of Jane.

She looked radiant in a dark blue dress and halo of braids, smile shining brighter than the large moon and twinkling stars behind her. And, in only a week’s time, this beautiful, enchanting and intelligent woman would be his wife. The knowledge made him smile, warmth pooling in his gut.  

They stood in one of the smaller state rooms, which held a small balcony with a pleasant view of the sky. It was recently offered to Jane as a place for her astronomy studies, in hopes of preventing her from wandering through the forest at night, particularly in the winter months.

Thor hoped that the plans for a special observatory would be finished by the end of next summer. It worried him to know Jane and Darcy snuck off in the middle of the night, though he knew nothing he said would stop Jane. Nor did he want to prevent her from her studies. Jane's love for the sciences always shone through. It lit up her face whenever she discussed the topic and that passion had been one of the first things Thor had fallen in love with.

Taking one of her hands, Thor lifted it and placed a gentle kiss on her palm, enjoying the flame igniting in her eyes.

"Tomorrow? Unless my father has planned a dinner in honor of Rustem Pasha, I only intend to dine by your side."

"Then you shall dine by my side, only at the residence of Meili Gunnarson."

"He is courting Darcy, yes?" Asked Thor, pleased to hear Darcy had more reason to permanently make Asgard her home. "Had he invited us to dinner? Strange, I had not received an invitation.

"He hasn't invited us in so many words..." Shrugged Jane, wincing as Thor raised an eyebrow. "He has invited Darcy to dine with his sisters and some close friends. I assumed since we are Darcy's close friends, we could join to help move things along."

"I had not realized they needed help."

"A little bit of pushing will not hurt," mused Jane but Thor knew there must be an ulterior motive. His first assumption was that she simply wanted to be involved, some way or another. Darcy was Jane's closest friend, it was natural for her to want to include herself and ensure Meili was truly what Darcy deserved. Though, he somehow knew it went deeper than that, even if Jane still chose to reveal all her schemes only as she saw fit.

"Then as long as Meili is willing to let us join, I see no reason we should not."

"Excellent!" Jane clapped, balancing on her toes to place a kiss on Thor's cheek. Love burst in his chest and he wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her in place so he could give her a lingering kiss on the lips.

"A beautiful sight, is it not?" Thor asked. Misunderstanding his meaning, Jane twisted in his arms to look at the sky.

"Yes. I suppose it will do for winter."

"Suppose? Still not entirely up to your standards?" Laughed Thor and Jane looked slightly abashed.

“Sometimes women of science must make sacrifices,” Jane sighed dramatically. A joyful squeal escaped when Thor spun her and dragged her back into his arms .

“However will I make it up to you?”

“However indeed. Oh! I know, I can finally teach you how to read an astrolabe.”

“I...had something else in mind,” Thor admitted, amused at the turn of Jane’s thoughts. Earlier this week with the arrival of the Muspelheim vazir, Rustem had revealed various gifts on behalf of King Selim. One of which had been a exquisitely made astrolabe for Jane, ‘the Princess who looked to the heavens’ as Rustem had eloquently stated. Thor was rather fond of the title.

“There will be time for that later. My room is not too far from here, I will not be long,” swore Jane, pecking Thor’s cheek then running off. She was gone before Thor could argue otherwise. He let out another laugh and took a deep breath of the cool evening air. A strong breeze began to blow and a shiver shook his shoulders. Turning to walk back into the warm room, he stopped when he noticed Loki slipping in. Quickly following Loki was Darcy. Although Thor knew it was ignoble to eavesdrop, something stopped him from announcing his presence and he shrunk into a dark corner of the balcony, hidden by a slender section of wall.

“Loki, you have not met her. Passing judgement is hardly fair,” Darcy berated, following Loki further. With an exaggerated sigh, Loki rolled his eyes but didn’t agree nor disagree. “See, you know I am right.”

“Must you be so…” searched for the right word, turning towards Darcy.

“Accurate? Rational?” Darcy offered.

“Prudent,” Loki said playfully. Thor smiled. In the past few months, he'd noticed Darcy and Loki's friendship dwindling . It wasn't entirely his business and so he never queried over the state of it. Jane had never paid much attention to the dynamic and it was never a topic Thor felt needed discussing.

"Yes," Darcy smiled, laughing at whatever Loki's expression twisted into.

Knowing his brother had someone to turn to for a comforting word or offer of good judgement relieved Thor. For sometime, that had been Thor’s responsibility but that day had long since past. After their relationship began to splinter, Thor always worried over who became the new ear in Loki’s life and what was in turn whispered into his. Thor trusted Darcy's judgment, which was not clouded by hunger of power or tainted by long years at court.

Also, she was not scared of Loki, yet never teased him with malice, which Loki appeared to respect to a certain degree. Hopefully with their newly repaired friendship, Loki would be in slightly better spirits with his impending marriage in the horizon.

“Are you sure we are alone?” Darcy asked softly, looking around and walking towards the open balcony doors. Panic swelled in Thor’s chest. The balcony offered little means of escape.

“Yes, the room is now kept unlocked for Jane’s convenience. And yours. I would hate for you to sprain your ankle and waste away in the snow this winter on your search for blackberries,” said Loki. Prematurely ending her journey to the balcony, Darcy twisted slightly to send Loki an irritated glance.

Just as Thor decided it was silly of him to stay hidden, Loki closed the distance between him and Darcy to place a hand behind her ear. His thumb rubbed along her jawline and her eyes softened with sorrow.

"Loki-" Darcy sighed, preparing herself for a long speech. Just as she began, Loki cut her off with a kiss. Thor’s blood ran cold. His first instinct was to break them apart, at the assumption Loki was forcing himself upon Darcy. But by the time he realised what he was seeing wasn’t a vision, Darcy’s arms wrapped around Loki’s neck and pulled him down closer. As their kiss deepened, Loki’s hands moved to grip her waist. When it wasn’t enough, his arms encompassed her waist, squeezing Darcy’s body against his. Darcy let out a muffled squeal when Loki lifted her off her feet. Still, they refused to break their kiss.

Setting her back on the ground, Loki’s tongue searched Darcy’s mouth. Her hand found its way to his hair and dishevelled it completely. A groan erupting Loki’s throat indicated that he enjoyed it. The frantic smacking of their lips made Thor uncomfortable. For a moment, he looked away, conflicted with the scene he was accidentally watching. Soon after, he heard them gasping for air and his eyes darted back.

As they caught their breath, Loki rubbed the tip of his nose lightly against Darcy’s. Her body was still clutched against Loki but with more affection than desperation. As an afterthought, he pecked at her lips with three more tender, lingering kisses.  

“I’ve missed that,” sighed Loki happily when he was satisfied, nuzzling Darcy’s neck.

“Your standards have certainly risen if you have not found another woman to kiss you since we parted ways,” Darcy teased in a self deprecating manner. At her comment, Loki swiftly stepped back so that only his hands were touching her hips.

“Must you ruin the moment?” Loki protested.

“Yes,” Darcy said without much thought. “If didn’t-”

“Please, spare me the sermons.”

“If you do not wish for a sermon, do not act in such a manner that demands one.”

"I am sick and tired of sermons on conduct from you, Odin, Sigyn and everyone else in this damn court!" Loki snapped and Darcy’s body went rigid. Building himself into a frenzy, Loki began to pace, swinging his arms violently. Thor's shoulders tensed and he prepared himself to run in if Loki struck Darcy, accidental or otherwise. "I am absolutely tired of...of playing these wretched games! Hearing that every benign action I take is discussed and analyzed? If I have to feign another smile or pretend-"

"Do you think you’re the only one who is tired?" Darcy snapped back, walking towards Loki in her own fit. He turned to her, wound tighter than a coil. "How do you think it makes me feel? To know you’re promised to another? That I can do nothing but watch you-"

"But you can," Loki cut in, frustrated.

"What? Run away? Elope?" Darcy closed her eyes, scrunching her face in agony. Eventually, she crumpled onto the floor, head in her hands. At the sight, all of Loki's anger dissipated and he watched her in regret. "What would become of us? Shunned by your parents? By all of court? I couldn't live with that!"

"Do their opinions truly mean that much to you?" Loki asked, betrayed. His question caught in his throat. Darcy looked up, tears shining in her eyes. She answered in a small voice.

"I would ruin you," Darcy said, holding back a sob. “Now more than ever. Do you think I don’t hear the terrible things they are saying about me? You say you care nothing for the opinions of your peers but I know how oppressive they are. In a few years time, you would grow to hate me. They would see to it. I could never bear to see that in your eyes. Not again.”

“Darcy…” Loki sighed, understanding suddenly dawning over him. Without another word, he knelt beside her and took her into his arms, cradling her against his chest. At first, Darcy resisted his touch but eventually gave into the comfort and tucked her head under Loki’s chin. He kissed her temple and rubbed a hand down her back.

The image made Thor’s heart twinge in sympathy. How long had this been going on without his notice? Far too long, that was for certain.

“Can you just let me enjoy what little time we have left?” moaned Darcy, voice muffled by Loki’s chest but some levity coming back. Loki chuckled.

“You know what I have suggested to make best of time.”

Pulling back, Darcy gave Loki a look that suggested she was clearly unimpressed at his insinuation. In reply, Loki gave her a long but relatively chaste kiss. Darcy’s face twisted into a contortion of pain and amusement.

“Stop.”

“I am simply passing time in an amusing manner and offering a memory when you dine with Meili tomorrow.”

“If you are allowed to discuss him,” Darcy began, trying to stand up. When her skirts proved tricky, Loki stood and lifted her with ease. “I wish for a long discussion about Sigyn.”

“Fair point,” Loki conceded. Knowing that both topics were useless to argue over, Loki took Darcy’s hand and kissed her knuckles with a flourish. “If you wish to rejoin the festivities, I would straighten out that dress. Who knows what they will say about us?”

“I am already regretting this friendship. Your hair looks worse than my skirts,” said Darcy flatly, taking some time to smooth out her skirts. Loki smirked and ran a quick hand through his hair, not caring much for his own dishevelled appearance. “I refuse to follow you into anymore empty rooms. It only leads to trouble.”

“Excitement, not trouble,” corrected Loki but Darcy obviously thought it was a statement up for much debate on a later day. Loki’s smirk became a grin.  

“Did you know that Baroness Hariasa asked me if we were indiscreetly involved?” said Darcy after a short pause. The question caught Loki unawares and for a long moment, he didn’t answer. The idea that others knew of his relationship with Darcy appeared to still be a strange concept to him. He mulled the concept over before speaking carefully.

“What did you tell her?” Loki raised an intrigued brow, voice full of genuine curiosity.

“That she had nothing to fear and that I knew my station was below yours.”

“I completely agree, your rightful station is below me,” Loki said suggestively. With a frustrated huff, Darcy rolled her eyes and shoved him playfully. For the sake of her sanity, she left the room without a look back.

“I was jesting!” Loki called after her, following hot on her heels. It took Thor a minute before he stepped out of the shadows and back into the room. His chill was completely forgotten as he stood flabbergasted, not entirely sure if he could believe everything he just observed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vazir: an advisor, with various English spellings. The Ottoman Empire had a number of advisors working for the sultan.  
> Rustem Pasha: Based on Rüstem Pasha Opuković, actual vazir to Suleiman the Magnificent, married to his daughter Mihrimah Sultan.  
> Astrolabe: A device used to measure the location of the sun, moon, planets and stars at different times and many other things. It was used widely by astrologers, astronomers and navigators.


	21. Chapter 21

Fandral discussed the cooling weather with two rather breathtaking ladies. Although the air was crisp and verged on bitter, it was a refreshing change to the stifling interior of the tavern where Sif and Hogun were enjoying drink and food. The only one missing from their merry troop was Volstagg, though he was often late regaling his children with a bedtime story. So, Fandral thought nothing of it and kept flirting with the beauties before him.

They continued to coyly giggle at his unabashed compliments and insinuations. It was music to Fandral’s ears. He leaned in close to assure them that their eyes glimmered more exquisitely than the stars in the sky when a hearty laugh distracted him. Looking away, he saw Volstagg walking towards the tavern with Loki at his side. At the sight, Fandral’s kind words withered in his throat and his eyebrows rose to his hairline. Even stranger, Loki appeared in good spirits, not at all annoyed with Volstagg’s presence. In fact, he even was holding back a chuckle.

Gently kissing the knuckles of his now forgotten beauties, Fandral prematurely ended their conversation. He didn’t even bother looking at the pouts the women shared as they watched him walk towards the approaching men.

“Perhaps I will take your advice, if only to sate my curiosity,” Loki said and Volstagg grinned.

“On…the feverfew?”

“Of course,” Loki confirmed after a moment, taking time to remember the feverfew over whatever else had preoccupied his mind. Clearing his throat, Loki looked over and finally noticed Fandral approaching. “And now I must bid you goodnight.”

Loki smiled sincerely at Volstagg and after a nod in Fandral’s direction, continued on his journey. With wide eyes and absolute confusion, Fandral watched him leave. Once he was out of earshot, Fandral turned towards Volstagg, who simply grinned.

“What was that?” asked Fandral.

“Oh?” intoned Volstagg, trying to shrug off the interaction as nothing out of the ordinary. “Loki and I occasionally exchange pleasantries.”

“Since when?”

“Recently. He is amused by the antics of my children.”

“I suppose they are capable of warming the heart of anyone,” Fandral had to admit. Young Alaric, Leif and Flosi were all chubby cheeked and sunshine on a spring day. They were quite amusing as a group, often trying to have adventures of their own to rival their father’s stories. Yet, Fandral wasn’t convinced that Loki was too amused by them as to seek Volstagg out for more conversations. Even as a child, Loki wasn’t too fond of other children. “What advice does he intend to take to heart?”

“He has gotten terrible headaches of late and I suggested a feverfew tea Hildegund always makes for me.”

“Is that all?”

“Yes,” Volstagg assured. He cleared his throat and grunted a noncommittal sound when Fandral’s unamused expression demanded a better explanation. “Uh, there may have been some other things I…alluded to.”

“Such as?”

“I told him how when first courting Hildegund, her father was not fond of me and she questioned whether we were a suitable match. After persistence and various displays of my undying love, we were happily married.”

“Volstagg, are you still petitioning this romance between him and Darcy?” Fandral hissed, looking around to make sure no one was listening. Grabbing Volstagg by the elbow, he steered them towards a more dimly lit area. Given the public location and lack of patience, he decided to focus on the more pressing matter of Volstagg’s perseverance and not the fact that the story was false.

“Petitioning is a…strong word. Mere nudging. More of a suggestion of a suggestion.”

“So, he has admitted to you an intended courtship with Darcy?”

“Not in so many words,” admitted Volstagg. When Fandral let out a frustrated groan and made to leave, Volstagg continued swiftly in desperation. “But something most interesting occurred during our talk. I asked him if he knew of Jane and Thor joining Darcy during her dinner with Meili and he said he did. He was amused at the idea! When I suggested that it would be an advantageous match, he said ‘perhaps’ and smiled to himself. Isn’t that most excellent?”

“What does that prove? That he is over their dalliance?” Fandral scoffed.

“No! I think it is quite the contrary. He looked rather smug about the whole situation. Not at all threatened or glum. It must mean he intends to win Darcy back.”

“You have no way of knowing that!” Fandral insisted. He was about to suggest that Loki’s change in attitude could have easily come from his acceptance of his betrothal but the hopeful look on Volstagg’s face stopped him. Obviously Volstagg was convinced and that meant he wasn’t going to back down anytime soon. Letting out a soft sigh, Fandral relented. “Come, tell Sif and Hogun so we may get their insight before I make up my mind.”

“That is the least I can ask!” cheered Volstagg, walking with a skip in his step into the tavern. Even if Fandral wouldn’t admit it, he was a little hopeful as well.

 

* * *

 

 

“It seems strange, Jane, that Meili would invite you and Thor so last minute,” Darcy said. The three of them sat in a carriage on their way to Meili’s family home. When Jane and Thor appeared suddenly to join her at the front of the palace, Darcy had been flabbergasted. The ride thus far had been rather silent, with Darcy unable to take her eyes off of Jane and Thor who sat across from her. Jane appeared unaware of Darcy’s stare but Thor was pointedly avoiding it. His hands clenched and unclenched, which Darcy thought was suspect behaviour. One thing was certain: Jane was behind this.

“Perhaps he forgot to send out his first invitation?” Jane offered innocently. She did not flinch at Darcy’s narrowed eyes though Thor looked as if he wanted to. If she weren’t so suspicious, she’d be amused at having the large and mighty Thor practically cowering before her. “Besides it is better that we are joining. We can help distract the other guests so you and Meili get better acquainted.”

“I can get better acquainted without your help,” Darcy insisted.

“What if you wanted to run away with him to a separate room?” said Jane and Darcy’s mouth dropped open at the audacity.

“What?” Thor barked out, startling the two ladies. They stared at him, wondering if he suddenly had an objection to tête-à-têtes that he and Jane so fondly enjoyed. Clearing his throat, he offered a grin that didn’t quite reach his eyes but continued sincerely. “Darcy, you are more than welcome to run off with whatever man you wish. I mean, run off to separate rooms, that is. If it will truly make you happy. And…whoever you are with, happy. But it is better if you tell someone. A friend perhaps.”

Confusion hung thick in the carriage. Thor smiled but as the silence continued, it drooped into a frown. After a moment, he began to squirm under the gazes. Jane was pouting slightly with a furrowed brow, which she often did in deep concentration. Darcy began to glance upwards, trying to decipher Thor’s meaning. The heir knew more than he was letting on. But what he knew more about, Darcy wasn’t at all certain of. Something in her gut told her it wasn’t good.

Only the sound of the horses’ hooves and snorts were heard. It seemed to be amplified by the lack of conversation and the pondering that was occurring. Darcy opened her mouth to reply but snapped it shut.

“Thank you?” Darcy eventually said.

“We only want what is best for you,” Thor insisted and this time, Jane nodded enthusiastically.

“So it is only fair that we attend this dinner. Your future depends on it,” said Jane. Thor cleared his throat, lips in a thin grim line. Their concern only continued to highlight how dire her situation had become and guilt roiled uneasily in Darcy’s gut. With a sigh, she turned to look outside the window.

She knew how important it was for her to secure a marriage and yet she was still playing with fire. Just before Darcy was ready to leave for her carriage, she received an urgent message from Loki. Assuming it was grave news, she ran to find him only to meet him in a dark hall. When she asked him what his concerns were, he pulled her close for a passionate kiss.

What had been worse- worse than a kiss so out in the open- was that Darcy enjoyed it. She didn’t struggle and instead, melted beneath his lips. Only when she thought she heard footsteps did she break away. In her frustration, Darcy left him, huffing in anger and muttering any curse she could think to throw his way. In her wake, Loki only chuckled. Smugly, he wished her a wonderful dinner and hoped she wouldn’t grow too bored.

These secret kisses had to end but Darcy wasn’t sure she had the strength to. Not when she only just won Loki back so recently. Yet, she was about to have dinner with a man she was hoping would propose. Surely if Jane knew all the sordid details, she would chew off Darcy’s ear.

As wonderful and kind as Meili was, he didn’t excite Darcy like Loki. The Prince awoke something inside of her that no other man had. Something carnal and almost foreign that made her feel as if she could battle a hundred trained men. If only she could battle Odin. He was the one that actually mattered. Though, truth be damned, she was beginning to not care anymore if someone caught them. That was what scared her most.

Before she could slump further into self-loathing, the carriage arrived. Thor jumped out first and helped the two ladies down. The house was large and oozed of pomp and esteemed wealth. The exterior was white and flanked with perfectly kept topiaries and in the fading light, large shadows were cast.  The inside halls were golden gild and extravagance with marble lined the floors. Even though fires were probably lit in each room, the were was still a coldness that permeated the house. It did not, in Darcy’s opinion, suit Meili’s personality. For some reason, she saw him living in a much cosier home with a bit more mess lying around.

A tall footman led them into the drawing room, where Meili and his other guests were waiting. They were quickly introduced to Meili’s sisters, Agnetha and Marta as well as Agnetha’s husband Torvald. Overall, they were dour faced, though did break into a forced smile at the presence of the Prince and Princess. Despite that, Darcy felt their gazes bore into her with judgement. Darcy’s breath caught in her throat and her chest tightened painfully at the unspoken accusations hanging in the air. Obviously, Meili’s family followed the fashions of the court to perfection and right now, the fashion was to hate her.

Clenching her jaw, Darcy forced her tears back and curtseyed gracefully, greeting them all with a pleasant smile. The two sisters were dressed exquisitely. Their forms were a little plumper but they shared Meili’s comely and pleasant features. Torvald was tall, lanky and severe in contrast.  

“Miss Lewis, we have heard much about you,” Agnetha stated in a cold and accusing tone. Throat tightening, Darcy sought the best way to reply but was cut off.

“Lady Lewis is quite invaluable to Jane,” said Thor suddenly, catching everyone off guard. There was warning in his voice but he continued with a tight smile. “Which of course makes her invaluable to me.”

“How…fortunate,” Agnetha bit out, trying very hard to not sneer. It marred her pretty features. Clearing his throat, Meili let out a nervous laugh and finished the round of introductions.

Next came Meili’s close friends: Sigurd, Viktor and Marius. They ranged in pleasantness which was much more than could be said for the family members. Sigurd was stern yet offered Darcy an attempt at a smile that turned out to be more of a grimace. Still, she appreciated the gesture.

Marius had mischief shining in his eyes and sweet dimples but an overall reserved facade. With a beaming smile that rivaled Meili’s, Viktor was by far the most welcoming. Stepping forward, he bowed and took Darcy’s hand in his and bestowed a kiss.

“It is a pleasure to meet you at last. I speak for all of us when I say we have all been curious of the woman that stole what little wit Meili had left,” Viktor said and laughter trickled throughout the room. Breathing came a little easier for Darcy as some of the tension eased. The last occupant spoke up, reminding everyone of her presence with a voice that suggested she had not felt any of the anxiety. Although Freya did not have her ever present spaniel with her this night, she was still cheerful as ever and boldly kissed Darcy and Jane on their cheeks.    

A friendly face was always found with Freyja and Darcy felt herself relax a little at another ally’s presence. Her eyes finally found Meili’s again. He smiled, eyes filled with affection and relief. A pang of guilt hit her when Loki’s whispers fluttered through her mind. It seemed the theme of her night was to stifle most of what she felt. At this rate, she wasn’t sure how long she could ignore the desire to either cry or run out.

 

* * *

  

When Darcy finally reached her door that night, relief flooded her. It spread through her body and exhausted her. As she opened her door, she called out for Milly but broke off after two steps. Sitting comfortably on her settee and reading a book was Loki. At her surprise, he smiled and shut his book with a snap. She kept opening and closing her mouth yet no words came out. Instead, she took a deep breath and closed the door behind her before fixing Loki with a narrowed glare.

“Good dinner?” Loki asked innocently. He was filled with smugness and while she was certain that there was no way for him to know how terrible the night had actually gone, it still irritated her. Did he think she would just fall into his arms if he waited in her room? She ignored the little whisper that said yes and tried to let self-righteousness seep through her.

“No, actually. Is that what you wanted to hear?” snapped Darcy and Loki’s features fell a little. When he took time to see how agitated she was, he stood up. He made a move to step towards her but thought better of it.

“What happened?” Loki asked softly. As quickly as it came, Darcy’s anger dissipated to leave hollow pain. Her shoulders slumped and she let her reticule fall to the floor. The tears that had been waiting to slip all night finally did.

“They hated me,” Darcy sobbed. “H-his family absolutely hated me. They think I’m after his fortune. That…that I’m a lowly-”

“Then they are idiots,” spat Loki, an angry sneer on his face. “Do not listen to their opinions. That family is ridiculous and you are all the better for ridding yourself of them.”

“Am I? It is obvious that I am slowly becoming a p-pariah in this court. Meili is kind and cares for me. How much b-better can I hope for?” Darcy tried her best to stifle her sobs and it worked to some success. Stepping forward, Loki offered her a handkerchief. It was plain with the simplest of lace on the edges but no other discerning features. Taking it, she smeared it with her tears and wiped her nose.

Loki’s arms wrapped around her, pulling her into a tight hug. She dug her face into his chest, welcoming the warmth and protection. His familiar scent tickled her nose and she took a deep breath. For just a moment, all her troubles ceased to matter.

“I will fix this. I promise you,” Loki said.

“There is nothing you can do,” sighed Darcy. Even if Loki could slip in some good words for her in court, there would always be a cloud following her of judgement and distrust. She couldn’t make a comeback with a giggle and a smirk like Sigyn. These weren’t her people. She never belonged and never would.

“I hate it when you cry,” huffed Loki, sounding a little bit like a spoiled child denied what he wanted. It made Darcy laugh. At the sound, Loki’s grip loosened and he led her to sit next to him on the settee. He still kept her within reach, one arm was slung around her shoulder and a hand resting on her leg.

“It was such a…disappointment,” Darcy sniffled, wiping the last of the tears from her eyes. “The only thing I enjoyed was Jane and Thor coming to my rescue and saying a kind word for me. When Jane told Meili’s sisters to consider my beauty routine, they looked like they had swallowed lemons.”

“So the evening was not entirely terrible?”

“No, I suppose not. Viktor, one of Meili’s friends, seemed rather taken with me.”

“Viktor? Hmm…oh yes, I know him. Dark hair and pointed beard?” Loki asked, rubbing his chin in thought. Nodding, Darcy leaned into his hold and laid her head in the crook of his neck. His arms wrapped tighter around her and she began to stroke a circle on his chest. “He is a terrible flirt. Don’t listen to him.”

“I’ll try not to swoon next time I see him,” Darcy snorted. “Thor was acting so strange this evening, too. He was jumpy in the carriage. Hardly said anything during dinner and on the ride back, he kept suggesting that I had other prospects so should ignore Meili completely from this point on.”

“Even I cannot say I understand all of Thor’s thoughts though it seems we agree on something for once. I am telling you, you are better rid of that family than to meddle further. Gunnar’s wife is a bigger fanatic than my father when it comes to bloodlines. She certainly passed it on to her daughters.”  

“Now why did anyone not bother to tell me that? And how did Meili turn out so kind?”

“It is a mystery,” Loki said airily. They fell into a comfortable silence and their minds wandered. The thought that Meili’s parents weren’t at the dinner because of Darcy hit her. Meili had told her they were simply visiting an aunt but now she understood they were making their distaste of the match known.

“Why are you here?” Darcy asked, looking up and hoping for a distraction of where her thoughts would soon take her. “I assume it wasn’t to comfort me.”

“No, though having you fall into my arms was my goal for the night,” smirked Loki, not flinching when she berated him by lightly tapping his shoulder.

“I am sure you gave Milly a fright. Where is she?”

“I told your maid that you would ring for her when she was required. Is she still good at keeping her mouth shut?”

“She only keeps her mouth shut because she is frightened of you. I think she’s convinced you will hex her if she looks at you the wrong way,” said Darcy. The far too pleased look on Loki’s face made her wary. “Don’t you dare Loki. I like her far too much to have to search out for a new maid all because you decided to waggle your fingers at her and chant gibberish.”

“Only thinking of ways to entertain myself in the coming winter months,” shrugged Loki. “The real reason for my waiting though, other than frightening the maids, was to give you this.”

Sliding back, Loki dug into his overcoat pocket to retrieve a small item. Building suspense, he kept it held tight in his palm for a moment before revealing a small porcelain figure of a giraffe. It was darling and Darcy adored it. She took the animal into her hand and studied the delicately painted spots.

“Another to add to your collection. Or rather, Esther’s now?” Loki asked and Darcy nodded, surprised that he remembered. When Darcy was a little girl, she collected small porcelain figures of various animals. Not a very good collector at the time, Darcy had only amassed a few simple figures but it was later taken on by Esther who had enough figures now to fill a menagerie. She’s mentioned it to Loki during one of their firsts conversations and thought he wasn’t even listening. Obviously, she was wrong.

“Loki…I don’t know what to say.”

“There is no need to. Just remember, all the other horses laughed at the giraffe for his strange neck but he got the last laugh when he was able to reach more food.”

“Did the giraffe tell you that?” Darcy asked dryly. “You know this…does not mean that anything between us-”

“I saw it in town today and only thought of you. This has nothing to do with winning you or trying to get under your skirts. In fact, I find it insulting that you would sully a lovely childhood memory-” Loki was abruptly cut off when Darcy pulled him forward for a kiss. The action caught him unawares and at first, he didn’t react. Darcy caught his bottom lip gently between hers and nipped affectionately. When she pulled away, she watched Loki let out a shaky breath. Swallowing past a lump in his throat, he opened his eyes and looked completely enamoured. Darcy’s body felt lighter.

“I love it. Thank you,” Darcy assured him, coyly examining the figure. Clearing his throat, Loki shook off the moment and grinned. “Now leave before tongues start to wag.”  

“Let them,” he declared, pulling Darcy back in for another kiss.

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, love to you guys for commenting and kudos. It warms my heart.

The Warriors Three, Sif and Jane all sat in Thor’s study, watching him pace back and forth. All of them received the urgent request to meet him before noon and rushed to the call. Though, perhaps their haste had been for naught. For the past five minutes, they sat in tense silence as Thor walked around the room. His face was pensive, yet conflicted. Occasionally, he would open his mouth as if he finally found the nerve to speak, only to continue his silent torment. After the first few minutes of this, the small audience began to eye each other warily, hoping someone else would have the reason for Thor’s strange behaviour.

No one did.

Whatever had Thor so unusually agitated, worried them all. Above all else, Thor was a man of action. Yet, he was now stuck between the need to act and the inability to choose the correct course. It was distressingly uncharacteristic.

Sif, who had always hated standing still for too long, eventually stood and moved to the window. Quelling her own urge to pace, she glanced out the window into the courtyard. She could no longer bear watching Thor. There were other thoughts concerning her and making her own gut roil uncomfortably. Namely, the issue of Loki and Darcy. Volstagg had convinced Fandral that they may have been too haste on disbanding their attempts to unite the two wayward lovers. Sif had not been as easily convinced though she could tell Hogun was also beginning to doubt his decision.

Try as she might to listen to her own reason, Sif was also itching to restart their campagne. Her own reasons made her blush and occasionally, Sif wanted to scoff at herself. As of late, she had been training with Haldor. Over the years, he’d become a more worthy opponent but the flush he brought to her cheeks was not always from swordplay. Stupid as it was, the bees buzzing in her chest had ignited something she wasn’t entirely familiar with but it made her want to reunite Darcy and Loki. Though, if anyone asked, she was doing it because she had yet to back down from a challenge.

“Recently, I was witness to some...disconcerting events,” Thor’s voice tore Sif away from her thoughts and she brought her eyes to the Prince. He had finally stood still in the centre of the room and continued evenly. “And I wanted your council on how best to proceed.”

“What happened?” asked Jane, her brow furrowed. Standing, she hovered, ready to comfort Thor when needed. Thor let out a deep sigh before continuing.

“I learned that Loki and Darcy are engaging in a secret relationship,” Thor said gravely. A painful lump formed in Sif’s throat. Looking around her, she met the nervous glances of everyone else in the room. Although it was thrilling that Volstagg’s suspicions were correct, from Thor’s foreboding tone, it was obvious that he did not approve of the match. Silence consumed the room once more. It was almost painful but no one wanted to speak up in fear of what they might blurt.

“Is that why you were acting so strange last night?” asked Jane, his previous actions and words suddenly becoming clear to her. Sif raised an eyebrow, wondering what it was Thor had done.

“Loki and Darcy?” Volstagg forced out a too loud laugh. He continued with horribly feigned disinterest. Rolling her eyes, Sif looked back out the window. “Who...who would have ever guessed? Is this a very recent dalliance?”

“It is indeed…laughable,” Fandral agreed, voice almost cracking and he coughed to cover it up. At times, Sif honestly wondered how these men had stayed alive as long as they had. Luckily, they were much more level-headed in a battle than they were with wit.

The strange behaviour did not escape Thor. He glanced from each face with a frown, eventually groaning in frustration.

“All of you know?” sighed Thor. The abashed faces and silence that greeted him was answer enough. “How long have you known?”

“Now, I want it to be known that I wished- no _implored_ to tell you once we had learned of this,” Volstagg said, jumping up.

“Sif insisted we not bother you with such trivial nonsense,” Fandral said and Sif’s hackles rose. She had long grown tired of Fandral accusing her. In blind anger, she almost tossed a book at his head.

“I said nothing of the sort and don’t you dare blame me,” Sif spat at Fandral. Taking a deep, calming breath, she turned her attention back to Thor. “I simply suggested we wait till a more opportune moment to tell you. You…you were concerned with the war and we did not want to burden you further.”

“The _war_?” Thor looked like he was about to choke. His face reddened. Rage boiled in his eyes, threatening to spill over. “Has an opportune moment still yet to arise?”

“We all decided that it was a silly venture,” Jane spoke up. She was the only one not raising her voice and it seemed to placate Thor somewhat. His anger eased back into discontent. “That we were toying with Darcy and Loki. It was best to leave them be and it _was_ for the best. Things are much better now.”

“Better? Loki has been betrothed and Darcy is courted by men not worthy of her! If anything, things have gotten much worse!” Thor exclaimed and Jane took a step back in surprise. Utter confusion marred her face. Sif looked over in interest at the interaction. This was an exciting change of events.

“You…you want them to be together? Darcy and Loki?” Volstagg asked, bursting with glee.

“Of course!” scoffed Thor, surprised that anyone could think of him as heartless enough to want to end the romance. “I believe they are more than a fitting match for one another. I wish you had told me of this earlier. Perhaps it would have been easier. With Loki’s future bride arriving and Jane and my brief departure after our wedding, we must act soon.”

“This is most excellent!” cheered Volstagg.

“This is ridiculous!” Jane interjected, causing the enthusiasm in the room to dampen slightly. “Unless Darcy and Loki elope, I can see no logical way in uniting them. And do not suggest that elopement is logical because it most certainly isn’t.”

“All because the odds are against us does not mean there is no hope in trying,” Sif shrugged indifferently but deep down, she was rejuvenated. Still, Jane did not back down.

“You know all I want is Darcy’s happiness but I truly do not think she will gain it in continuing to fight for a love that will disappoint her.”

“And you did not see what I saw just the other night,” Thor said, stepping towards Jane. “I saw two souls who love each other, despite the circumstances and consequences- against all odds. I saw two lovers miserable because these odds were pitted against them yet, they took solace with each other. Despite all the difficulties they faced, Darcy and Loki find peace in one another. They deserve to be together. You cannot convince me otherwise.”

“But…” whined Jane. Thor cut her off by taking her hand in his.

“Jane, do they not deserve even a fraction of our happiness? Our love that we can brandish so freely in front of the world?”

Staring into her eyes, Thor implored Jane to reconsider. Matching his gaze, Jane’s love for him burned. And just like that, Jane’s doubt began to melt away. Eventually she nodded, letting Thor pull her into a hug. Sif’s heart warmed at the display, though she attempted to ignore the soft feelings.

It appeared they were going to try one last time. This round was much more difficult and treacherous than the last. Although they had Thor on their side, they risked inciting another war but this time with Muspelheim. To most, this would daunt them but for Sif, she found it to be a healthy challenge.

  

* * *

 

“You got yourself into a mess Loki,” Sigyn stated with authority. It made Loki roll his eyes. “You seem to be doing a lot of that since I’ve been out of your life.”

“It’s a talent I have been perfecting since childhood. Surely you’ve noticed,” Loki said drolly, not taking his eyes off the book he was skimming. It was a detailed tome on botany and he’d already found a few flowers Darcy had mentioned from in her garden back in Midgard. He’d picked the book because it had excellent details on foreign herbs and plants as well as their medicinal properties. Darcy’s sister Caroline had began working with the town’s apothecary and would probably appreciate the somewhat new book. Loki thought he might as well brush up on his knowledge of plants before he offered Darcy the gift. The kiss Darcy would likely bestow onto him did factor greatly into the decision. At the thought of her lips on his again, he couldn’t stop a silly grin from sprouting.

“Are you sure you do not want champagne? It is excellent,” Sigyn said in a seductive tone. It dragged him away from thoughts of Darcy and he looked up somewhat bewildered. Obviously, she misread his smile.

She lay on his chaise lounge in a low-cut bodice, nursing her third glass of champagne. During the conversation, she shifted, letting the bodice slip even lower so the rosy peaks of her bosom were just visible. A year ago, Loki wouldn’t have been able to stay on the other side of the room. Now, he was underwhelmed.

“Isn’t it a bit early?” Loki asked, watching her long enough to see the angry pout mar her features.

“It is never too early for champagne,” stated Sigyn matter-of-factly. Loki went back to his book and after a moment of silence, Sigyn huffed.

“What am I to do with you? All the fun’s been sucked out of you.”

“Weren’t you about to discuss your brilliant plan on ending my betrothal?” asked Loki, raising an eyebrow. Earlier, she burst through his door unannounced, claiming to know how to solve all this problems. Though, she had yet to elaborate.

“See, you hardly know the meaning of fun now. You may even enjoy that horrid woman you’re being married off to. I hear she’s a serious and boring creature.”

“You have informants in Muspelheim now?” asked Loki, amused. In answer, Sigyn shrugged and rolled her eyes. She finished her coupe of champagne and poured herself another. Leaning over to the small table next to her caused her breast to completely fall out of her bodice. She took her time before adjusting herself back into decency, giggling at the false misfortune. Again, Loki’s eyes drifted back to his book. He turned the page and saw a page dedicated to feverfew. It almost made him chuckle.

“It is simple. You have to make Odin doubt the union so much that he calls it off,” Sigyn stated.

“And how do we convince Odin of that?” scoffed Loki. Sigyn was not discouraged by his tone.

“Prove that she is not as pure as promised.”

“And if she is pure?”

“Then offer a temptation she cannot refuse. Catch her in the act and Odin will have just cause to break off the betrothal without angering Muspelheim. Your betrothed will be shipped back home and to face the wrath of her father.”

Shutting the book, Loki looked up to find Sigyn appearing rather pleased with herself and her plan. He was not as impressed, though he supposed the idea did have some merit. Hoisting the blame of the failed betrothal on someone else seemed a much better option than keeping it on him. He briefly wondered if Darcy would approve of the idea but the displeased expression she was bound to wear already flickered through his mind.

Before he could critique the scheme, a sharp knock interrupted them. At his answer, the door opened to reveal one of the servants from the kitchens holding a basket overflowing with blackberry-flavoured sweets. There were petit-fours, macaroons, meringues, small pastries and even marzipan blackberries mixed in with real blackberries. Exotic sugar flowers lined the edges of the basket, adding bursts of colour to the display.

Loki ordered it with Darcy in mind. With the wedding just a day away, she’d been particularly strained as she organised the final details. The treats would do her good. He’d bring the offering during her nap. Darcy had begun taking short naps after lunch the past few days and he planned on waking her up with a kiss. Or by leaving a macaroon on her forehead. Waving the servant in, he gestured vaguely, signalling for the man to leave the basket wherever he could find space.

“Oh Loki, you are so thoughtful,” Sigyn cooed, reaching out for the basket. Body tensing and gut churning, Loki watched as the servant handed her the treats before promptly walking out, assuming he had delivered the gift to the right woman. Cursing to himself, Loki tried to stand up quickly but was hindered by the huge book in his lap. Sigyn began to inspect the basket. “Oh, but you know strawberries are my favourite. Strawberries and chocolate. Blackberries are so tart. Still-”

“No-” Loki was unable to stop the alarm in his voice as she plucked a meringue. She looked up in surprise but soon her eyes narrowed. One look at his chastened face and the identity of who the basket was really for grew clear. Sigyn was not happy. Tossing the meringue back into the basket, she gripped the handle tightly and for a moment, Loki was afraid she would throw it. Instead, she let it drop to the ground. Luckily, it only tousled the contents.

“You have some nerve,” hissed Sigyn, voice void of any playfulness. “Here I am, planning out how you will escape one stagnant marriage only so you can get yourself caught in another? That is cruel, even for you.”

“Who I intend to spend my time with or offer the occasional present to is not your concern,” Loki stated simply. It was not what Sigyn wanted to hear and her brow wrinkled in displeasure.

“None of my concern? Has your brain really rotted that much without me? I will not let you throw your future away all because some chit refuses to open her legs up without a marriage ceremony,” Sigyn spat menacingly. At the suggestion, Loki stood up, not caring that the botany tome fell at his feet with a loud thud. “If you want a tumble between the sheets, all you have to do is ask. Even if you don’t want me, I can find you any other woman in court yet, you continue with this stupid obsession”

“Sigyn,” warned Loki in a low tone but she was past reason.

“I honestly do not know what any man sees in her. She’s unrefined, unaccomplished and likes to roll in dirt and keep her nose in books. She doesn’t have any real beauty at all! Why are you so enamoured? Why are you all so enamoured? Are you blind?”

“You are the blind one, Sigyn,” Loki growled. “But since we happen to be on the topic, tell me, what lies have you spreading around court? You are to cease immediately. I will not tolerate it.”

“Lies?” laughed Sigyn. It wasn’t lilting or charming like her practiced giggles. It was harsh and grating. “Dearest, I only discuss the truth. We both know the truth isn’t as rosy as we’d all like it to be. Your precious Darcy is far from a pristine rose. Remember, they all have thorns and hers are uglier than most.”

“Tell me, what are all these faults you claim she has? Her father's rank? Not having all the worlds’ money at her disposal? That means nothing-”

“It means everything!” screeched Sigyn, jerking violently onto her feet. “Do not suddenly act like it doesn’t! You would ruin everything we planned? Dreamed? All because some silly farm girl flutters her eyes at you?”

“I no longer want this future you are planning."

"That we are planning. _We_. Why do you keep forgetting?"

"Because it is over Sigyn. Accept it. You will not rule Asgard anymore than I will. Thor will take the throne with Jane and they will soon have an heir of their own. It is over. I have accepted it. Why is it so hard for you?” The words rolled out of his mouth easier than he thought they would. Somehow, Loki had accepted this change in the past month. The one thing he had craved for so long lost all substance along the way. He thought it would leave him hollow but something else had taken its place, filling him with warmth more engulfing and satisfying than any crown could ignite.

“You are weak,” Sigyn shook her head violently. “A weak fool. What do you want now? To lie down like a dying dog? Give up because it is difficult? If you go to her now, all you will have is a future of disappointment. Odin will have you rot in a forgotten estate and you will regret everything you did to let it happen. And when you come crawling back to me, do not think for even a second that I will take you back into my arms."

Tears fell down her face slowly yet she possessed the air of an enraged fury. Despite the wrath, hopelessness swam in her watery eyes. Looking down on her, Loki realised this was what he would become if he let his obsession for the crown overtake him once more. Now, all Sigyn had were attempts at gripping onto power by ruling the base gossip of court. Only the ephemeral opinions of the nobility were left for her and so she had to keep dancing for them, even when her feet blistered.

It was not a tempting offer. Loki had done that dance for so long now, only to always come up short. And quite frankly, he was tired.

“At least I would rot with her by my side,” Loki said calmly, looking down on Sigyn with pity.

“You would grow tired within a week. She cannot stimulate your mind like I can. You know that, deep down. What can she offer you other than a willing body?” demanded Sigyn. She exerted some control over her volume. Her shouts became commanding and sultry, but shaky. Still, her words were an obvious last attempt in ensnaring him. The false charm didn’t fool him and he wondered what it was that he was really enamoured with before. It was all malicious lies and tricks. He was tired of being apart of this sordid web. He wanted a fresh start.

“She can offer me happiness. Peace. Unlike others here, she does not seek out political gain. She actually cares for my genuine well being and not because I am a prince. Not because she sees me as a means to the throne.”

“I love you utterly,” Sigyn sobbed, tears now pouring down her cheeks, white skin blotched red and heart shaped patch askew. Beating at her chest, she threw herself at Loki but he caught her by shoulders and kept her at arms length. At the gesture, she collapsed and he let her fall. “I love you with my whole being and you toss me away like a dirty undershirt? How dare you suggest I never truly loved you! My whole life has been devoted to you. You ungrateful-”

“Sigyn, _enough_ ,” cut in Loki. His voice was weary. There wasn’t much more that he could take before snapping. “There is nothing you can say to change my mind. We are over. We have been for quite some time. You need to accept it and move forward. Concern yourself with the wellbeing of your son, perhaps?”

Picking up the tome and the basket of treats, Loki began to make his way out, not entirely sure what his next destination would be. Maybe some time away would allow Sigyn to calm down. As he walked towards the door, the coupe flew past him and shattered against the wall. Shards of glass burst back and a few drops of liquid hit Loki’s hand. He stopped for a moment but didn’t turn back, focusing instead on the ugly stain now on his wall. Shame, he’d actually been found of the wallpaper. It was hand painted scenes of the forests he and Thor explored as children.

“Call the servants up to clean this mess. And clean yourself up before you make an even bigger fool of yourself,” Loki stated, walking out the door, not caring about the other loud crashes and screams he heard once the door shut behind him.

 

* * *

 

 

Rather easily, Loki shook off his interaction with Sigyn. A part of him was guilty but it wasn’t strong enough to plague him. Growing up, Sigyn had always adored Loki. It was enchanting, particularly for a child trying so hard to fit in, to leave the tall shadows of his peers. Yet, now he found himself no longer caring for what they all thought of him. What did it matter? They would only find other reasons to despise him even if he did everything expected. The only important thing now was Darcy and her smiles. Also her kisses.

And that was freeing. A large weight lifted from his shoulders at the change. He only wished it hadn’t taken so long for him to have rid of it. When Darcy looked at him, her love encompassed him and the world around ceased to exist. One life with Darcy was worth living a hundred as a pauper.

After wandering through the halls, the tome in his arms had become too bothersome. With the basket of treats still in his hand, Loki decided the only thing he could do while he waited for Sigyn to leave was deliver the present. Although it was still rather early for Darcy’s nap, he decided that she shouldn’t be too busy with ordering servants about.

Chancing his luck, he made his way to her room, which had become the capital of all things wedding related. As he walked down the hall, Loki was swept into hustle and bustle. Servants rushed past him, carrying bolts of fabric, bundles of flowers and occasionally astronomy tools that were probably presents for the happy couple. With ease, he weaved through the commotion, only to stop at the open door when he realised Darcy was far from alone.

Scattered about her room were Frigga, Fulla, Freyja, Baroness Hariasa and one of her daughters. In the middle of the room stood Darcy, ordering about servants and vetoing the various items that the they carried. Dark circles lined the bottom of her eyes and her hair, although braided, had obviously been tugged at and twisted. Loki began to regret his rash decision to suddenly appear when Freyja spun around with a dress pressed to her shoulders and caught sight of him. As always, the sunny woman grinned at the extra company.

“Prince Loki! What a pleasant surprise. What brings you to this wing? I daresay, you are a brave man,” giggled Freyja, her ever-present lapdog snapping at her heels. All eyes turned towards him and Loki felt an odd surge of anxiety overcome him. His gaze fell to Darcy, as it always did. She stared at him with fear, her eyes darting to Frigga and the Baroness. Still, underneath her initial apprehension was a demand to know what in the world he was up to because she knew he was up to no good. That fed his confidence and Loki offered the ladies a charming smile.

“I knew you would be busy and thought some treats would help you throughout the day,” Loki explained, looking at Freyja but directing the comment towards Darcy.

“How thoughtful of you,” Darcy said, her tone polite but not at all convinced. She accepted the basket from him and when she took a closer look at the contents, her cheeks reddened. “Blackberries?”

“Yes, they are just about out of season but I requested them especially.”

“That is a rather…strange request,” said Fulla, confused and rather put out for not knowing the joke she knew it was.

“Nonetheless, I hope it finds you ladies in good spirits,” smiled Loki, risking another glance at Darcy.

She was watching him with guarded affection and looked like it was about to make her burst. Unable to stop himself, Loki grinned, letting himself be swept away by her presence. With it, he fought the urge to drop the book and take her into his arms, spinning. Swallowing past the lump in his throat, he tore his eyes away from her, heart thumping as he remembered who he was in front of.

“Thank you Loki. As Darcy said, it was very thoughtful,” Frigga smiled but it did not reach her eyes. She looked between Loki and Darcy before sharing a glance with Hariasa. Loki’s brow furrowed. “What is that book in your arms?”

“Oh this?” Loki held the book tighter to his chest. Looking back at Darcy, he decided it was best not to push his luck today. “Just some light reading.”

“It is a book on botany. What sort of light reading are you up to?” asked Darcy dryly, turning her head slightly to read the book’s spine. Loki stopped his smirk a little too late and took longer than he would have liked to reign it back.

“One must always seek to better their minds, especially on topics they are not familiar with.”

“An excellent truth,” Baroness Hariasa nodded, voice commanding and final. “We thank you for the diversion but I am afraid it is best you let us continue with our preparations. Unless…there was some other reason for your visit?”

“No, just wanted to see the chaos,” shrugged Loki, knowing quite well that Hariasa was suspicious of his intentions. It was probably due to her correct suspicions that he was carrying on secretly with Darcy. Though, Darcy wouldn’t even admit that to _him_ without heavy pestering. And truth be told, Loki wasn’t entirely sure he knew what his own intentions were with Darcy now. While on the surface, occasional kisses and her exaggerated vexation was pleasant in the moment, he knew he was building up towards something more. Something he couldn’t have. He just didn’t want to think about what would happen once they reached the end.

Loki risked another lingering glance at Darcy, who was doing the same with him. His hand began to reach out, itching to entwine with her hair. Catching himself, he instead gestured grandly and bowed.

“Now I must bid you ladies good day and leave you to your responsibilities.”

“Thank you ever so much for the sweets. It is just the pick up we needed,” Freyja said cheerfully, already plucking out a macaroon but Loki didn’t fully hear her. He turned to leave but couldn’t help but glance back once he was in the doorway. Darcy had busied herself again but she wasn’t engrossed. Her head turned towards him but she stopped when she realised what she was doing. Biting her lip, she shut her eyes tightly before letting out a breath. Satisfied, Loki smiled and left.

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for the lovely comments! And the kudos!  
> A long wait but a long chapter is your reward!

The Baroness Hariasa strutted in Frigga’s drawing room, looking all the world like a threatened peacock in her deep blue dress with green accents. Frigga sat back on a settee, debating whether or not it would be rude of her to start eating the fruit and cheese awaiting them. In the corner of the room, Fulla wrapped her arms around herself and with a furrowed brow, watched Hariasa.

“The nerve! The utter nerve!” Hariasa muttered, turning violently enough that her tower of hair, which had become a little smaller as of late, sway. “I asked her if she was involved with Loki and she lied to me! How dare she? After all the effort I put into her finding a husband! After the claims of chastity! Lying to my face!”

Frigga let her friend continue the tirade, not sure if she could offer any sincere comfort. Looking down on her lap where her hands lay clasped, her stomach made protest and she gave in, reaching over to pick at some grapes.

“Darcy _is_ chaste,” Fulla insisted, stepping forward. When all attention fell to her, her shoulders drooped. “Of that I am certain.”

“I do not care whether or not she has stayed chaste or intends to fall straight into bed with Loki tonight!” Hariasa growled. “Asgard’s alliance with Muspelheim must not be threatened! Frigga, how are you not up in arms? You should be forbidding them this instant.”

“We do not know for certain they are involved,” Frigga insisted, beginning to regret her words the moment they left her mouth. It was blatant the two were besotted with each other. With one look, Loki had practically declared his love for Darcy. While the behaviour from another man would only hint at affection, Loki was not one to ever wear his heart on his sleeve. Yet today, he had.

“Do not know? Do not _know_?” Hariasa scoffed. She crossed her arms and wrinkled her nose at Frigga. A habit from childhood that meant she would not relent until she got what she wanted.

“I do not know how I missed this,” sighed Frigga, the pinch of a headache pulsing in her forehead. Guilt gnawed at her conscious. A mother should _know_.

“I missed this too.” Fulla admitted softly, brow furrowed and concern lining her frown. When she realised the other occupants in the room had heard her, she hesitated. “It was…just after Thor’s battalion had returned. Darcy was saying all these things about true love and never marrying for anything less. She claimed that she had lost someone in the war. A love that made men with high titles seem less to her.”

“Does she think she found true love again or just a man with a high enough title?” Hariasa snapped.

“Hariasa,” Frigga berated but Fulla interrupted.

“Darcy would not choose a man just because of his title. She wouldn’t jeopardize-”

“And yet she is. Does she think stealing a prince will secure her place in society? If anything it means she could not show her face in court again,” Hariasa claimed. In between her anger, fear and worry shone through- motherly instinct over Darcy that couldn’t disappear completely, even when the state of international relations were involved.    

“Darcy has Jane’s best interest at heart. Always,” said Fulla, shoulders a little straighter and a bit more color returning to her cheeks. “I think that includes making it so that she could not show her face in court. If Darcy would jeopardize others it is only because her heart would not allow her to do anything else.”

“This is a matter we must revisit,” Frigga announced, standing up. She waited until all attention was on her. “My eldest son is getting married tomorrow. I think we owe him enough respect to turn all our attentions towards making it successful. Then we can focus on the future of my youngest.”

“Once Thor and Jane have left for Yggdrasil, I intent to thoroughly question Loki and Darcy,” announced Hariasa, crossing her arms and pouting slightly. Thankfully, she said no more on the matter. Fulla appeared relieved, yet Frigga knew she was already deciding which of her resources would be able to help her pull together what was really happening.

It was a similar plan to Frigga’s and she knew the two of them would meet again later. Fulla would have the information Frigga needed to be able to move forward. Once the newlywed couple was on their way to the small palace in the country, fondly named Yggdrasil after the large ash tree it housed, perhaps Frigga would be able to tackle his issue. But she still had a day until that happened.

“Now, can we eat? I am starved,” Frigga smiled, although she knew it did not reach her eyes. She wanted to put this matter off, forget it until she couldn’t. Although to her kingdom, making difficult decisions did not appear difficult for her, in this instance she genuinely did not know what to do. Or rather, she knew what she must do but it was not at all what she wanted.

For the first time since childhood, Loki appeared utterly content. The joy had been pouring off him. That was all Frigga wanted for her two boys: happiness and fulfilling lives. If being with Darcy ensured that for Loki, how could Frigga, as a mother, put her foot down? As a Queen, she must think of her kingdom, but was it worth Loki’s misery?

 

 

* * *

 

 

Darcy had done her best to make sure the wedding would be a dream for Jane. It had been difficult at first. Jane did not spend time in her childhood dreaming about what her wedding might be. Even after she had fallen in love with Thor, she had little interest in the details, whether it be about her dress or what food should be served. All that mattered to Jane was that she would soon spend the rest of her life with Thor, whether the wedding occurred in the middle of a field or was the wedding of the century.

Darcy had to admit that it was a wonderful sentiment but she still had to plan a royal wedding. It hadn’t been her task at first but when she saw the court women gushing over plans and ideas that would make Jane’s life miserable, she had to do something. So after very little pleading, Jane had stated Darcy was in charge and that was that.

As frightening as the job was at first, it became easier as more ideas came to her. She used the dreams she and her sisters spent hours discussing and applied them to Jane. It was unlikely at this point that she would have an extravagant wedding of her own, so why not live through Jane?

On the day of the wedding, Jane woke up to her favourite breakfast of hot chocolate, warm rolls and jam. Afterwards, she was ushered to complete the toilette of the day, bathing to wash out ‘impurities’ before being doused with what was meant to be a refreshing cold bath. Jane was not fond of it but soon enough, she was dried and warmed, wearing the lightest touch of makeup. It gave her the appearance of an angel. Her hair was then lightly braided but left mostly to hang loose, which was an old Asgard custom that had started to fall out of favour now tall hairstyles were the preference. Darcy thought it was time to try and bring it back.   

The dress that Darcy had secretly commissioned was made of navy silk. Diamonds and sapphires were sewn on the fabric in the shapes of constellations. When Jane saw it, tears filled her eyes and she engulfed Darcy in a crushing hug.

“Oh Darcy, it’s perfect. Everything I ever I wanted!” Jane cried. Freyja and Fulla stood watching with large smiles.

“I thought you didn’t know what you wanted,” laughed Darcy but Jane’s grip simply tightened.

“When Darcy had the idea for the stars, I thought she was an utter genius!” Freyja squealed excitedly. Lady sniffed at her skirts before running around the servants, begging for a treat.

“I wanted to add rubies but Darcy thought it was too much. It is a beautiful dress nonetheless though,” Fulla said and Darcy knew it was the closest to a compliment she would ever get. They took no time in getting the outfit on, with the three ladies dressing her. The fabric hugged her perfectly. It was a luxurious silk, shining like water every time she moved. A ribbon of the same colour hung snugly around Jane’s neck with a sapphire pendant.

The final touch was an ornate silver diadem, with a large round sapphire at its centre, smaller sapphires dotted across and diamonds encircling it all. With that final piece, her appearance was complete. While many had taken to calling Jane the Princess who looked to the heavens, from this point on, Darcy was sure they would all agree she was a being who had skipped down from the stars.

A collective sigh was felt once everyone looked at the beauty standing before them, but when it was finally time to leave for the carriages, Jane froze.

“Jane, what’s wrong?” Darcy asked.

“I can’t do it,” Jane whispered with wide, frightened eyes. Her entire body tensed then began to shake.

“Everyone, go on ahead. We will follow along shortly,” said Darcy to Fulla and Freyja. They looked at her uncertainly but left nonetheless. Darcy let them file out until it only the servants remained. Another nod and they also left, either joining the festivities themselves or waiting outside the room for further instructions. Darcy faced Jane, taking both her hands and giving them a reassuring squeeze. “What’s wrong?”

“Darcy, I’m about to get married,” breathed Jane. The petrified tone in her voice stopped the laugh creeping up Darcy’s throat. Jane’s hands started to ball into fists and she shut her eyes.  “I…I don’t-”

“Listen to me,” Darcy said seriously. She waited for Jane to open her eyes before continuing. “You love Thor, remember? It doesn’t matter if you marry him in the middle a muddy farm or –”

“I do love him,” Jane nodded, calming slightly at the reminder of him. She stopped shaking but her voice was still quiet. “But marriage…Darcy it will change everything.”

“Yes, for the better.”

“What if I’m a terrible wife? Or a mother?” Jane began to wail. “So many responsibilities to Thor, to my father, to the country- both countries! I just want to watch the stars!”

“Jane,” Darcy said calmly. “You love him. That is more than enough for Thor. It will be enough for everything else you will weather together. And for everything else, if you’re absolutely terrible at it, I will be there to help you. I promise that together, we will find a solution to whatever crisis you encounter. Then we will stay up as late as you want looking up at stars, if you don’t prefer to do so with Thor.”

“You promise?” asked Jane softly and Darcy nodded.

“I promise.”

“Okay,” sighed Jane, after a moment. Just as Darcy turned to leave the room, Jane pulled her back in for a tight hug. They stood there for a long minute, Jane not loosening her grip anytime soon. But just as quickly as Darcy had been dragged in, Jane’s arms loosened and her arms fell to her sides. She looked to Darcy with an almost trance-like calm. Nodding, she finally let Darcy lead her out of the room.

By the time they had reached the carriages, Thor, Loki, Frigga and Odin had already ridden ahead. The family was to ride in various carriages to the large chapel in the town, where the ceremony would take place. Streets from the palace to the chapel were lined with happy, cheering crowds. Darcy could hear them from the courtyard. Everyone wanted a glimpse of the future King and Queen, of the beautiful Princess that would unite two nations.

It took some more nudging but Jane agreed to sit alone in her carriage, with Darcy, Fulla and Freyja following in one behind. When that was done, Darcy relaxed. This was the hardest part, she knew. Once Jane was standing across from Thor, exchanging vows, Darcy was sure the day would get easier for the Princess. After the vows, all that was left was the celebration. And Darcy knew it would be one that Asgard would remember.

 

* * *

 

Even before the court made its way back to the castle from the chapel, the festivities began. By this point, responsibility had been deferred from Darcy to the capable hands of the butlers and servants of the castle. Darcy lost herself in the joy around her. There was food, dancing, laughter and color everywhere. When the sun set, fireworks were let off. There were almost two hundred and the display awed everyone. The lights filling the sky only were dwarfed by the dazzling twinkle in Thor’s eyes, every time he looked at Jane.

Darcy was caught up in the revelry. Love and joy was all around her and it was dizzying. Or perhaps it was the champagne going to her head. A man whose name she only half caught was spinning her in the dance hall. She was quite sure she had caught a glimpse of Meili in the excitement but she didn’t stay still long enough to find out. They hadn’t talked since the dinner with his family and Darcy didn’t want anything to spoil her night. She deserved at least one carefree night, did she not?

And the long list of dance partners never waned. Apparently, while Darcy was busy with all the wedding preparations, Jane had been busy meeting any intellectual worth knowing in Asgard. Now all of them seemed to be in the dance hall and they all wanted at least one dance with Darcy. There was even a forward woman who had suggested she and Darcy take to the floor. Not that she minded though. They were all friendly and not the least bit pretentious. It was actually the most interesting conversation and the most fun she’d had a ball in Asgard for a long while.

Perhaps she could become the wife of an intellectual. Once the thought emerged, nausea trickled through. She had hardly seen Loki since the celebrations began. Twice now, she had approached him only to watch him turn around and scamper. There may have been regret in his eyes. Or maybe she was being hopeful.

The rest of the dance was spent nodding politely and trying to keep down what she had eaten during the feast. When the song ended, she bid farewell to the dashing chemist and went in search of another friendly face. Instead, she almost ran into Dagr. He looked down on her, offering a glass of champagne and a dashing smile. A terrible shiver ran up her spine.

“You look absolutely ravishing tonight,” Dagr murmured into Darcy’s ear. His hand found her lower back and he led her out of the hall. In a few steps, Darcy wriggled out from his touch, gut tightening and nausea rising violently.

“Yes but no one can hold a candle to Jane,” Darcy said, doing her best to not look frantic whilst trying to search for Jane or anyone else she trusted.

“You are a very close second then,” Dagr said, stepping in close so Darcy had to look at him. As usual, his chiselled features were beautiful and enhanced by his black and gold ensemble. There was a menacing glint in his eyes though, despite the kind face he put on. Darcy took a small step back but Dagr followed it.

“Thank you but I must bid you farewell.”

“Oh, come now. Surely you can spare me one dance?” pouted Dagr. Just as Darcy was fumbling with another excuse, he grabbed her wrist and dragged her into a group walking into position for the next song. Some quickly made room once they saw Dagr. Onlookers gathered and around them, chatter died out. With hot cheeks, Darcy looked down at her feet, knowing she wouldn’t be able to easily leave unless she wanted another scandal synonymous with her name.

Thankfully, the dance was a quick contradanse but she still did her best to look everywhere but at Dagr. As the dance continued, she knew her face grew redder and redder. Dagr’s intent gaze stayed on her. He did not try to engage her in conversation, not that she would have amused him. The gaze fixed on her was brooding and lustful. One Darcy was sure most women in the room would welcome. She, on the other hand, wanted nothing to do with the affections he attempted to shower on her.

When the dance reached its end, she curtsied quickly then ran back into the crowds. A few minutes into weaving the heavy crowds, Darcy reached the large doors where Frigga and Odin stood, politely chatting with important guests. Feeling safe for the time being, Darcy let out a sigh and planted herself around the King and Queen. A servant with a tray of champagne passed by and Darcy picked up a coupe. She was upset to see her hands still shaking. A few long sips helped ease this though.

Darcy let herself get lost in the chaos. Bits and pieces of conversation reached her ears, all discussing the wedding, the future and who would be in whose bed that night. She enjoyed listening to the little issues that tugged on everyone’s mind. When her coupe was finished, she searched for a servant but caught the eye of Frigga just finishing a conversation with a diplomat’s wife. She smiled at Darcy and waved for her to come closer.

“I am sure you have been told but the wedding was beautiful. Though I doubt many know your involvement,” Frigga said, watching Darcy carefully.

“Small price to pay to give Jane a dream she hadn’t realised she had,” smiled Darcy, shifting awkwardly under Frigga’s gaze. It was expecting, almost like Dagr’s though instead of lust was suspicion. There was something about it that made a shiver ran down her spine. Perhaps she had something between her teeth if everyone seemed to be watching her so strangely?

“And what of your wedding? Do you plan on something as extravagant as this?” asked Frigga and Darcy’s brow rose at the question.

“Me? Oh, I hardly think so. I am starting to worry I will die an old maid, despite Baroness Hariasa’s attempts,” laughed Darcy.

“Isn’t there _anyone_ who has caught your eye? I thought you were being courted by Meili?” Frigga inquired politely. From the corner of her eye, Darcy thought she saw the evergreen coat Loki was wearing and turned her head. When she saw Loki’s retreating figure, not bothering to glance back at her, she felt silly. Now she was sure he was avoiding her. It stung like a knife to the heart to think that they were no longer on good terms.

“He and I are- have taken an interlude, I am afraid,” Darcy admitted, offering Frigga an innocent smile, hoping she would not go further into the topic. Tears pricked at her eyes. Offering a friendly smile, Frigga placed a comforting hand on Darcy’s arm but the creases around her eyes were lined with worry. “I am sure it will all work out in the end.”

Darcy almost choked on the end of her sentence. It sounded hollow, even to her. There was no time for Frigga to offer her condolences or comfort. Odin’s booming voice interrupted them.

“This is Darcy Lewis,” Odin said by way of introduction to a brown-skinned man with a long black beard. Burgundy fabric was swaddled on his head, matching the long robe he wore.  “Princess Jane’s companion. Thor was just discussing her. Lady Lewis, may I introduce the Royal Vazir Rustem Pasha of Muspelheim.”

“It is an honour to meet you,” Rustem kissed Darcy’s fingertips and bowed grandly. The action had her flustered. “Is it true you planned much of this wedding?”

“Darcy has overseen almost every detail. Even decided upon the design of Jane’s dress,” Frigga said warmly. “She is utterly devoted to Jane.”

“Yes, I think she is a perfect choice,” said Rustem, smiling a toothy white grin. Flabbergasted, Darcy looked between Odin and Rustem who were staring at her with self-indulgent smiles. She felt like a cow waiting for the highest bidder.  Worry gnawed at her gut over why they thought she was an excellent choice. Had everyone in court lost their minds?

“The Vazir and I have been discussing how to ensure the Princess Kadem’s stay in Asgard is as comfortable as possible,” Odin explained. At the mention of Loki’s future wife, Darcy’s shoulders clenched and she felt light headed. “You have experience as a displaced citizen and your dedication to Jane is heartening. I hoped you would consider being one of Princess Kadem’s companions and help her adjust to Asgard.”

“I…would be honoured,” exhaled Darcy. The thought of befriending Kadem had bile welling up in the back of her throat but there was nothing else she could say. Refusal would be insult to two countries and Darcy was already treading dangerously the more time she spent alone with Loki. As Rustem explained his gratitude and something about not knowing all the subtle ways of women, Darcy held back her tears. Obviously, her lot in life would be to always be in the breath of royalty but never to be truly accepted into it. Her throat tightened. Odin continued to speak but she couldn’t hear a word over the rushing in her ears. A sharp nudge to her shoulders brought her back to the present.

“Oh King Odin, Vazier Rustem, what a wonderful day for Asgard and Midgard,” Sigyn gushed, offering both men a low curtsy before snapping her fan open. Stepping aside, Darcy watched as Sigyn fanned herself coyly. Even Darcy was jealous of her technique. “I cannot wait for this honour to be extended to Muspelheim.”

“Ah, Lady Iwaldisdottir, what a pleasure to see you again,” Rustem smiled politely. He glanced quickly at Odin and for a moment, Sigyn’s innocent expression soured.

“We simply must all dine at my home when Princess Kadem arrives. I have so much I want to teach her of Asgard and so much more I want to learn of Muspelheim,” hummed Sigyn, back to pleasantness, at least on the outside. She paid no attention whatsoever to Darcy and refused to acknowledge she was there.

“I must bid you all farewell for the moment,” said Darcy with a tight smile, quickly curtsying. Just as she left, Sigyn sent her a venomous glare but as soon as it came, it was gone. Darcy walked away slightly dizzy, wondering if she imaged it. Another servant with a tray of champagne passed her and Darcy grabbed two coupes, downing one of them rather quickly. If it was actually her that had gone mad, rather than those around her, then what she needed was much more champagne.

  


* * *

  
  


For the third time tonight, Sif watched as Darcy scurried away from Dagr once Volstagg feigned tripping in between the pair. Her eyes followed back to Fandral, who was regaling an angry Sigyn and bored Ran with a war story. Snapping open her fan, Sigyn said something that made Fandral’s mouth snap shut and Ran giggle. With flourish, Sigyn walked off in the direction that Loki just escaped.

It had been a difficult night. The original plan had been to improve Darcy’s reputation and standing with Odin. So far, Thor was the only one to make any comment to Odin as everyone else had been busy distracting Sigyn and Dagr. Sif did not trust the cousins. They were up to something. She just hadn’t figured out what. As much as she wanted to enjoy the celebrations and while away her time with Haldor, turning her back and letting things naturally develop was not an option. Every time Loki tried to approach Darcy, Sigyn or Ran would appear and he’d turn the opposite direction.

Something had shifted. It hung in the air around Sigyn. Although her movements were as rehearsed as ever, there was desperation peaking through cracks, seeping into the edges of her actions and glances. If there was one thing battle had taught Sif, it was to never turn your back on a desperate man. And she certainly had no intention of that.

With a long suffering sigh, Sif began to make her way towards Sigyn. It felt like walking towards a bloody battle field but without any of the thrill. Dread hit Sif like a wave, dragging her even further into the undertow. She was certainly walking towards a battle but she didn’t have any weapons or armour, save her quips.

 

* * *

  


Darcy had lost count of the coupes she had finished. The noise around her was beginning to melt away and figures occasionally blurred. Pain from Loki not bothering to even look her way had finally numbed. From a distance, she heard the tuning of a violin and started to turn in place. She wondered where that lady physicist had run off to. Suddenly, the ground tilted but before Darcy met a most undistinguished fate, strong arms caught her.

“Loki,” she sighed but when she was tilted upright and turned her head, Dagr looked down on her. “Oh, it’s you.”

“Please, curb your enthusiasm,” Dagr said dryly and softly into her ear. Wriggling away proved difficult and she would have fallen if it weren’t for his hands tightly gripping her waist.

“Where would the fun be in that?” snorted Darcy in a rather unladylike manner.

“If you want fun, how about I take you to the library-”

“I _hate_ the library,” huffed Darcy. “Except...not because I don’t like books. I do like books. Have you read _Aristotle’s Complete Master-Piece_? Seems like something you would read.”

“Not intimately familiar, I must admit…” Dagr’s brow furrowed as Darcy broke down into giggles. Either forgetting he was there or just deciding she was done with him, she made an exit. She needed air but the first hall she walked down was one full of rooms. Something nudging at her consciousness told her that but she didn’t bother to go back and find the gardens. Instead, she walked further down the hall where there was less noise. She wanted quiet. She wanted to be alone. Fat tears started to roll down her face.

A strong hand grabbed her wrist, swinging her back around so she hit Dagr’s chest.  

“I do not like you. I hope you know,” Darcy spat. Anger filled her and the little hairs on her arms stood up. Dagr’s grip tightened slightly but he loosened it. With a frustrated groan, Darcy pulled back her wrist and held it to her chest, turning away from him.

“I hoped to change that opinion. Besides, I hardly think it has any strong foundation.”

“You are so full of yourself,” said Darcy, rolling her eyes. It made the hall spin but she took a long moment to plant her feet firmly on the floor until it stopped.

“I am quite the catch in court, if you haven’t noticed,” Dagr said with a honeyed voice, circling around to face Darcy. “At least I am honest about it. I assure you there will be no games with me. Unless of course you like games. You couldn’t begin to imagine the fun-”

“Bah! Court! What do I care? I’d rather play games with a slimy frog,” huffed Darcy, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

“You wound me,” pouted Dagr, hand over his heart. Then he smirked and a dangerous spark lit in his eyes. Although Darcy couldn’t name it, she didn’t want to be near it and she stepped backward. “And intrigue me too.”

“I think I may be sick,” groaned Darcy, clutching her stomach and she felt bile well up. Taking a few deep breaths, she willed it away. Kneeling on the ground, Darcy continued to breath deeply. The noise of rattling door handles caught her attention and she looked up to find Dagr trying various doors but finding them locked. When he found an unlocked door, he cried in triumph before dragging Darcy up to her feet roughly.

Not having the energy to fight and not wanting to be sick again, Darcy let him push her into the room with just a few words of complaint. The room was a small state room for menial affairs. It was dimly lit and there was a tray of candies, oysters and what may have been a pot of hot chocolate. Darcy rolled her eyes as she walked closer to survey the treats.

“I prefer blackberries. Not that you care,” Darcy shrugged.

“I do care,” insisted Dagr. Picking up a bonbon, Darcy threw it at Dagr and giggled when it hit his chest. In complete bafflement, he watched the bonbon fall to the ground. It made Darcy laugh even harder. “An actual sense of humour. I must admit it’s a refreshing change.”

Darcy’s mirth was cut short when she was swept into Dagr’s arms. His entire body was strong, lean and muscled but it just made her stomach clench in nausea. With a predatory smile, he nuzzled her neck and Darcy twisted her entire body to try and slip out from his touch. Yet, no matter how hard she tried, his grip wouldn’t loosen until she was left squealing as panic froze her body.

Leaning in for a kiss, Dagr whispered for her to be quiet but instead, she screamed with all the breath in her lungs. Growling, he shifted her weight onto one arm and used the newly freed hand to cover her mouth. The change in grip was just enough for her to gain more movement. Darcy bit his hand and he cried, pulling it away from her. Anger overcame her as she slapped Dagr across the face and pushed her knee into his stomach. With an angry grunt, he dropped her.

Darcy fell painfully onto her backside. The room spun dangerously. When it finally stilled, Darcy looked up to find Dagr towering over her, now holding a vase. A crazed glint sparkled in his eye, shooting fear into Darcy’s heart. She tried to crawl away but her large skirt and petticoats hindered any real progress. Rather quickly, she tripped and cursed.

“You _wench_. How dare you?” hissed Dager, slowly walking towards Darcy as she huddled by the chairs of a desk. Gone was the roguish charm and brooding lips, replaced by anger and an ugly sneer. Just as he was about to pounce on her again, Darcy shut her eyes and whimpered, wishing for the worst to just end.

But instead of pain, she heard a sickening thwack, large thud then the shattering of the vase. Opening her eyes, Darcy found Dagr groaning in pain on the ground with Loki standing above him. Loki’s breathing was unsteady and deep as he tried to calm himself. Rage seeped out of his pores, tautening his shoulders and arms. He should have been frightening but his presence caused some of Darcy’s fear to ebb away.  

“I should kill you right here,” spat Loki venomously. Glancing back to Darcy in an afterthought made his eyes soften and his shoulders drop a fraction. He looked back to Dagr, letting out an irritated huff. “But I won’t. If I _ever_ catch you so much as glancing at her-”

Laughter cut his threat short. Beneath him, Dagr held his stomach as he rolled, laughing on the floor. Some of Loki’s anger dissipated, replaced instead with confusion. As Dagr’s laughter eased, he picked himself up and straightened his attire.

“I would have never believed it if I hadn’t seen it myself,” chuckled Dagr, thinking on a great joke only he was privy to. He took a moment to touch the red skin around his eye and hissed in pain. Shaking his head, Dagr smirked. “You are utterly besotted. My poor cousin-”

“Sigyn put you up to this?” Loki asked, anger returning to his voice. A simple shrug was the only reply.

“Consider yourself lucky I have a sense of humour,” Dagr sucked on his teeth and slowly surveyed the scene before him. Slowly, his gaze swept over Loki, whose stance had relaxed but was still posed for a strike if necessary. Still on the floor was Darcy, hugging her knees and averting her eyes when Dagr looked down on her. He walked over to the tray of chocolates to indulge and Darcy flinched as he grew closer. Popping a bonbon into his mouth, he snorted. “Do not worry yourself over me. She’s hardly worth the effort anyway.”  

At the click of the door, Dagr was gone. Without another word, Loki knelt beside Darcy, lightly tugging at her hands. At first she resisted, not wanting to look at him. Shame and guilt roiled in her stomach and yet she was still befuddled over everything that had just happened. Was Loki really avoiding her? What would have happened if Loki hadn’t arrived in time? What was Sigyn’s involvement in it all?  

Hate boiled in her veins at the thought of Sigyn, flooding her chest and spilling into her limbs. The force of the emotion frightened her. Tears fell down her face and the lump in her throat was painful. Exhausted, Darcy let Loki wrap his arms around her. Tears rained down and ugly sobs followed, but Loki’s hold on her refused to falter. When she mumbled a messy apology, he kissed the crown of her head and pulled her tighter to his chest.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yggdrasil: The tree in Norse mythology that connected the nine worlds.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that I've been spelling the name of Darcy's maid differently since I first mentioned her. Originally, it was Milly but it somehow changed to Millie. I've changed it in past chapters already. Sorry for the confusion. 
> 
> Also, I'm hoping to have the story finished within 30 chapters. That may be subject to change but I swear, there's an end to this long tunnel. 
> 
> As always, thanks for the comments and kudos!

It ripped Loki apart to hear Darcy cry over Dagr’s actions. Though it had been worse to walk in on him standing over her frightened body. Panic and anger mixed to propel him forward and it had taken all his control to not just end Dagr’s life then. But he didn’t want to frighten Darcy any further and didn’t want another death on his hands. If Dagr’s laughter had been any indication, they weren’t likely to run into any more problems with him. He’d been in it for the sport and the ego boost. Another matter entirely was Sigyn and Loki intended to swiftly end all her delusions of grandeur.

Some would call him weak now, worthless fool too blind with love. But _they_ were the fools if they couldn’t see what he now understood. His love for Darcy didn’t make him weak. It gave him real purpose and in that purpose, made him stronger. He was no longer a lost prince in search of a nation. No, he was a man in love. With that love, the world’s expectations began to loosen its grip on his neck. It was freeing, not being weighed down by what others thought. Loki felt like he could climb a mountain or…or even confront Odin.

When Darcy’s tears dried and her sobs gave way to sniffles, he picked her up and carried her to her chambers. He didn’t care who saw, if anyone and she made no objections, just nuzzled his neck. In the end, it had only been a handful of servants who all offered to assist him, assuming she simply had too much to drink. He shook off their offers though did ask one to bring tea to her chambers. There was no one else he trusted. They couldn’t take care of Darcy, hold her and keep her safe. And he was quite sure Darcy didn’t want anyone else to do that at the present.

At Darcy’s chambers, they were not met with her maid. Darcy mumbled something about Milly given orders to enjoy the festivities to the fullest until sunrise. Loki was thankful for the privacy but nervous. Somehow, Darcy needed to get out of her dress and Loki hoped he had the iron will to leave it to that when the time came. Until then, he sat her down on her chaise, leaving her only to light more candles. When he was finished, he let her snuggle into his side. A knock soon came and a servant appeared with a tray holding two cups, a pot of tea and a variety of cookies. He set it down and followed instructions to light the rest of the candles in Darcy’s chambers. As Loki filled the cups, Darcy nibbled on a cookie. Like all well trained castle servants, the man left without comment or a glance back though he’d likely add to gossip fodder later.

A comfortable silence fell as they drank, warmth of the tea soothing Loki and he hoped it was doing to the same for Darcy. When she had her fill, she stood up and went to her chambers without a word. Curious, Loki followed. He found her filling her washbasin. Standing in the doorway, he watched as Darcy sat at her toilette table, taking off all her jewellery, then washing off the tears, makeup and memories of the day. After drying her face with a plain linen strip, she began to take out her braids and the assortment of flowers that had been woven in. Loki’s fingers itched to untangle her curls but he kept his distance. Darcy finished at her table with brushing her hair.

Looking refreshed, Darcy stood up and turned to Loki. Her gaze was yearning and did not waver. A lump caught in Loki’s throat, his limbs grew heavy and he was afraid to move in case he stumbled.

“Should I call up a servant?” Loki asked, gulping when Darcy shook her head no. “But you do need to…undress?” This earned him another nod.

“I was hoping you could help me,” Darcy asked softly. Her fingertips laced elegantly on her stomach and Loki let out a shakey breath. Legs rooted to the spot, he watched as Darcy began to unhook the front of her dress, letting the stomacher fall to the ground. It was a scene out of Loki’s dreams yet he felt as nervous and awkward as a young boy who had yet to even kiss a woman’s hand. The pale pink gown was not tossed carelessly to the ground. This time, Darcy took the effort to lay it over the back of a chair, leaving her in her many petticoats, corset and stay.

Darcy looked over her shoulder coyly to beckon Loki near but he resisted. When she bit her lip, he could no longer stop his feet from slowly wandering over. Kicking off her shoes, Darcy began to unlace the first quilted silk petticoat. Petticoats were tied by two sets of laces at the waist. Darcy quickly rid herself of the laces at her front while Loki stood behind her, inhaling her floral perfume and undoing the laces at her lower back with trembling fingers. It was not from inexperience. Loki had undressed a number of women in his life but none had felt as intimate as this.

They continued unlacing, letting each petticoat fall in a puddle at Darcy’s feat. In total, she had six petticoats and soon, the last fell. Darcy took off her pockets then pulled her hair over her shoulder, giving Loki full access to the laces of her corset. Somehow, Loki was able to loosen it despite increasingly clumsy hands and sudden light-headedness.

Once Darcy had tossed her corset aside, she turned back to face Loki. In only a thin shift and stockings, her ample curves were visible. Just as he began to trace along her skin, Loki froze. All he wanted was to explore her body with his hands, lips, tongue…but after what she had gone though, how would that make him any better than Dagr? It was all that Loki once thought he wanted, it was something he still wanted. He could feel the urge, drawing him even closer to her until all he could see, smell and think was her.

And yet, something was...wrong.

Darcy watched Loki, waiting for him to move and when he did nothing, hurt flashed across her face. She took a step away, breaking eye contact. As she wrapped her arms around herself, she hurried to her bed to bury herself underneath the covers. When she did not move or speak, Loki took it as a hint for him to leave but as he made his way to the door, she whimpered.

“I feel as if everything is ruined,” Darcy stated, she pushed the covers from over her, tucking them around her and sitting up. Without wasting time, Loki moved to her side and perched next to her.

“Nonsense,” assured Loki, arm and shoulder flushed with hers.

“I have ruined everything and I didn’t even mean to,” continued Darcy, shaking her head. A few tears fell and Loki wiped them away.

“Do not blame yourself for Dagr. He is not worth any of your thoughts.”

“Odin wishes me to be Kadem’s lady-in-waiting,” blurted Darcy. The words were a jumble and it took Loki a moment to comprehend her.

“He…what?” Loki tried to wrap his head around the concept. Why would Odin even dream of it? It seemed more of a cruel joke than a sincere wish. More tears fell down Darcy’s cheeks.

“It is the last thing I want but I said yes because I could not offend two kings,” Darcy tugged at her hair and Loki pulled at her grip, wrapping her tight hold around his hands instead. “And…and I cannot bear to watch you marry her. I simply cannot because you have ruined me Loki, ruined me completely.”

“I-” Loki tried to defend himself, to think of words that would soothe her but Darcy wouldn’t let him. Tears were falling fast down her face and she pulled her hands out of his.

“You have. Do not deny it because I love you with all my being Loki Odinson. I love you with all my soul and how could you think I would ever be able to marry another? How could I _watch_ you marry another? And yet that is what I must do but I cannot- I _refuse_ -”

Unable to finish her sentence, Darcy crumpled and sobbed. The exhaustion of the day mingled with the sense of helplessness that overwhelmed her and Loki could not think of a single word that would truly make it better. He didn’t think there were any. So he did the only thing he could, he held her until her tears subsided and her breathing calmed. Even with the large layer of blankets between them, Darcy still somehow managed to plaster herself completely against Loki’s body. His hand stroked her hair idly and it eased the both of them.

“I really do like you hair like this,” Loki mumbled and Darcy snorted half-heartedly. Her hands snaked under his overcoat to wrap around his waist and he hummed happily, leaning into the touch. It was soon obvious that she wasn’t content with just that and her hands tried to slip under his vest. Loki raised an eyebrow, pulling away to question her but she reared up and captured his lips with an insistent kiss. At that, he found he no longer cared for an answer. The kiss deepened and Loki moaned as he was pulled down. Darcy’s chest pressed against his and her hands roamed his body, tugging off his overcoat.

One of Loki’s hands tangled itself in Darcy’s hair and the other outlined her curves. Hunger shot through him and his kissing grew frantic. The tie holding his hair back was pulled off and Darcy’s hands dug through his hair, scratching at his scalp. Shivers ran down his spine. Loki pulled away so he could move to suck at her neck.

“Loki, _please_ ,” keened Darcy, arching her body into his touch. Finally, the offer he had been begging for all this time was uttered and all he could taste was bile rising up in his throat. Loki pulled away completely. Beneath him, Darcy’s lips were red and her body writhing but her eyes were desperate. If Loki went through with this, with what she claimed wanted, they’d never be able to forgive themselves. Darcy had not stayed virtuous to lose it on such unworthy terms. And yes, perhaps there would be a child but Odin could easily send Darcy back to Midgard or marry her off. As much as it pained Loki, he shook his head and stepped off the bed.

“I’m sorry,” Loki sighed, pained at the tears welling in Darcy’s eyes. They soon gave way to anger.

“You would rather roll around with Sigyn?” Darcy spat, voice cracking.

“ _No_ ,” insisted Loki, trying to control his anger. But Darcy just shook her head and he knew all reason would be wasted. Taking a breath, he tried anyway. “I do not want you to regret this. I love you too Darcy and I could not bear to ruin you anymore than you claim I have.”

“But this is the only way we can be together, can’t you see that?” begged Darcy, crumpling his sleeves in fists. When she realised Loki wouldn’t budge, she pulled away violently. “Fine, then _leave_. Leave if the sight of me repulses you.”

Huffing, Darcy turned to lay on her side, forcing her back on Loki. He waited a moment, hoping she would change her mind but realised it was for the best. On his way out of her bedchamber, Loki blew out the lit candles in the tall candelabras scattered in her room. He quietly shut the door behind him and sighed. Just as he was about to leave completely, lonely sobs drifted from her room. Loki wanted to burst back in and damn all consequences, to hold her until morning but didn’t think it would be welcome now. Instead, he fell to his knees and listened until all was silent.

  

* * *

 

 

Blinding sunlight washed across Darcy’s face, making her groan and crawl further into her sheets. Just before she covered her face with her heavy blanket, the smell of chocolate and cooked fish filled the room. Milly’s cheerful humming hung in the air as Darcy tried to ignore the dull ache in her head. Her heavy tongue tasted stale and her stomach roiled dangerously. Apparently, she did not handle large quantities of champagne well. Another sign she was not a noblewoman.

Flashes of the day before came back to her and Darcy twisted, trying to find a comfortable position. Jane got married. The wedding was perfect though there were some problems with a few floral arrangements, not that anyone else noticed. Horror stilled her when more memories floated by. Dancing with chemists, Odin and the Vazir, champagne, Dagr. Loki.

Darcy let out a strangled grasp when she remembered in horrible detail, how much of a fool she made of herself. Shame made her blood run cold and she curled up in a ball. She’d thrown herself at Loki and of course he had the decency or perhaps the pride to not fall to her level. She’d made a mess of everything. And now there wasn’t even Jane to talk to. Darcy wondered how she would be able to face Loki again.

Once her covers were too stifling, Darcy poked her head out, taking a large breath of fresh air. She found Milly smiling and a large breakfast tray waiting her. The tray held a pot of hot chocolate, bread, warm ham and herring.

“Morning ma’am, the wedding was ever so lovely, wasn’t it?” said Milly in a softer than usual voice. “I brought you a nice warm breakfast.”

Either not noticing or not caring about Darcy’s sour mood, Milly helped Darcy sit up and placed the tray on her lap. Darcy took a sip of the chocolate but poked at the fish. While she could probably use the energy, she wasn’t sure she could keep it down.

“Cook says fish is the best thing for a drinking headache. Lara told me you could use it after the night you had…oh, I’m sorry,” frowned Milly, shrinking when she realised her slip. If Darcy guessed correctly, Lara was someone who had witnessed her drunkenness or Loki carrying her to her room. Either way, obviously some of the palace servants obviously didn’t approve of Darcy’s actions. It made her stomach turn more.

“What time is it?” Darcy asked, deciding it was best to ignore her embarrassment for as long as she could. If the servants were talking, the court was certainly soon to follow. She wondered if Odin and the Vazir would change their minds after more scandals began.

“Just past noon ma’am,” answered Milly with a kind smile. “I knew you’d be disappointed if you slept the entire day away. I hope you don’t mind me presuming.”

“No, thank you,” Darcy sighed, pushing the tray away. “I’m not hungry at the moment. Perhaps later. Though I would love a cup of tea.”

“Of course! I’ll be back before you can get out of bed,” Milly moved the tray beside the bed, happy to have a new job to occupy her. Just as she began to make her way back to the kitchens, she stopped. “Before I forget, there were some letters come for you. They’re right next to the tray.”

Intrigued, Darcy looked over and saw a small stack of letters tied together with a green ribbon- the ribbon being Milly’s touch. She often tied Darcy’s letters together and with the wedding preparations, loose ribbons were not difficult to find in Darcy’s room. The green was new though. Darcy wondered what was going on in the young girl’s head. Though, by this point, Darcy had learned to not question Milly but rather enjoy her constantly joyful and often innocent view of life. It reminded her of Esther and Felicity at times.

Looking through the letters, Darcy was pleased to find letters from Heidrek, Angrboda, a few noblewomen from Midgard and one each from her sisters. Taking a long sip of hot chocolate and a nibble of ham, Darcy lay back and began reading.

 

* * *

 

When Loki woke, guilt weighed heavily on his chest. He had not slept well that night and while he was tired, the thoughts still jostling his mind made him restless. Loki would have slept on the floor outside Darcy’s door if he felt it would have done any good. Yet, the only person it would have eased was him.

From a window, Loki watched Thor and Jane leave for Yggdrasil. He noted that Darcy was not in the farewell party and it worried him. A part of him wished he could take Darcy to the country palace and show her all the forests he explored as a child. Where he hid as a boy and daydreamed as the clouds passed over him and make new memories with her hand in his. He hoped one day that he could do the same with Darcy’s home. The wish twisted Loki’s insides.

After tasking a servant with finding Darcy’s silly little maid and ordering her to tell him the moment Darcy woke, he went riding. Frost was still on the ground. Fresh, crisp air invigorated him. Clouds hung in the air, a sure sign of snow but Loki just inhaled the cold and rode on.

Darcy had been right last night. The only way they could be together was through drastic measures. Word was sent that Kadem was now only a few days away from Asgard and Loki was certain Odin would not allow wedding plans to drag on nearly as long as they had with Thor. Amiable ties with Muspelheim were still relatively new but anything could tip the scale one way or the other. Once Loki and Kadem were married, Odin would rest easier.

But Loki didn’t want to be a pawn used for Odin’s gain. Last night’s admission from Darcy tugged at his heartstrings. If she could not bear to watch him marry Kadem, he worried what she would actually do when the likely even happened. Yet, Darcy loved him with her entire soul and he loved her with his. That had to account for something. Books and stories had been written about such things and he’d be an idiot to let it slip through his fingers again. Without Darcy, he’d be empty. There would be nothing to brighten his day, to make him smile or warm him against the cold. Letters and stolen touches weren’t enough anymore. On that thought, he headed back to the palace.

Once Loki’s horse was in the tables, the sun began to peek through clouds. Although this did nothing to the cold breeze, it still gave the day a certain amount of optimism. In his steps was a renewed vigour. There was only one course of action left to him and he intended to seize it, damning all consequences.

Loki would ask Darcy to elope and he wouldn’t take no or worries of propriety as suitable answers.

The moment he returned to his chambers to change, a young messenger boy knocked at his door with word that Darcy was awake. In fresh clothes, he hurried to her, eager to spill his heart and make plans. At her chambers, Loki only found her frantic maid. According to her, Darcy rushed out with no explanation, leaving Loki frustrated and concerned. Wandering about the palace and asking whatever servant he could, he eventually found news that she was with Frigga.

It wasn’t the ideal audience for his schemes but his worry won and Loki sought her out. When he entered Frigga’s drawing room, tension hit him. On a chaise, his mother sat with a twisted handkerchief in her hands, watching Darcy pace frantically. Even Loki’s entrance did not distract Darcy, whirling about in a loosely tied robe, hair unmade and a letter clutched in her hand. Frigga nodded at his arrival and it took Darcy a few spins before she noticed.

“Mother, Lady Darcy, what has happened?” Loki asked once Darcy stood still. A fresh wave of tears spilled down her face. He almost reached out to pull her into his arms but stopped himself when Frigga stood up.

“Darcy received a troubling letter from home,” Frigga stated grimly. Fear gripped Loki, unsure of what to expect.

“My…my father-” Darcy sobbed, covering her face with her hands. Taking a deep breath, she tried again. “My father had a terrible a-accident. I must return home immediately.”

“The Midgard advisors plan to leave tomorrow,” said Frigga, referring to three advisors to King Eric that travelled to Asgard for the wedding. She placed a hand on Darcy’s shoulder.  “I am certain they can make room for you. Pack what you need and I will make sure the rest of your things follow.”

Nodding, Darcy attempted to make her way back to her chambers but Loki stopped her by grabbing her wrist. Darcy’s entire body tightened at the touch. With wide, sorrowful eyes, she looked up at him when he did not let go then glanced to Frigga. Even without joining her gaze, Loki felt Frigga’s stare on him.

“You do intend to return to Asgard?” asked Loki, hating how insensitive he sounded but he did not know what else to do. He couldn’t ask her now. Her duty was to her family and while he would gladly elope with her on the journey to Midgard, Loki doubted she’d have the courage or strength to do so until she knew her father was safe. Avoiding his gaze, Darcy shrugged.

“Until I see the state my father is in...I-I,” Darcy tried to finish but fell back into sobs and flung herself at Loki. He caught her and wrapped his arms around her, wanting to keep her safe, to stop her from leaving. This was answer enough. She couldn’t bear to watch Loki marry another woman and now she had an excuse not to. How could it take so little time for Loki’s world to shatter completely?

Frigga watched the two of them; helpless, unable to do anything other than make travel arrangements. A numbness settled over Loki. Already, colors were becoming drab and the air was stale. It seemed his destiny was to always live second best, see wanted he wanted most and watch it slip away try as he might to grasp on. Now, Loki wondered if there was any use in fighting for what he thought he deserved.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long guys. Between work and my sudden love for Quicksilver, it was slow goings. But I'm back!
> 
> Special thanks to my lovely beta and real life bestie for taking a look!

 

It was a snowy and frigid morning when Darcy walked out into the courtyard. Light snow began in the early hours of the morning. Not much had accumulated but in the past few minutes, the flakes became fatter. Darcy worried that they wouldn’t make it out of Asgard but she had been assured that they would trudge on as much as they could. Hopefully, if they made good time, they’d be able to beat the oncoming storm.

Only a handful lined up to say goodbye to the advisors and Darcy was relieved for this. For her it was symbolic. Not many friendly faces were left anymore and she didn’t want to look at the all that were left, pleased at her downfall. Perhaps it was for the best in the end. Loki was destined to unite nations and Darcy was meant to live out her life in Midgard. Bitterness soured her mouth at the thought, making her nose scrunch in disgust. Thankfully, her eyes no longer filled with tears. She’d shed all the tears she could last night. Bitter, heaving sobs into the morning light until her body was spent and there was absolutely nothing left, eyes dried out and red.

Loki did not visit her and she was glad. He was now the only thing keeping her in Asgard but even that was no longer tempting. To be completely honest, Darcy was tired of crying, of feeling helpless and used. So she promised herself that she would no longer do so. It would be easier, now that she was leaving with no intention of coming back. Darcy would not stand around as Loki married another woman. To let her heart break again and again until it was only dust. One could only break so often until the pieces refused to piece together again. She had to heal and so did Loki.

Although Darcy told herself this over and over, a whisper still taunted her. Her actions were nothing more than a coward but Darcy wondered if her circumstances allowed her to be anything other than that? Perhaps when the spring finally came, she would take up Heidrek’s offer and visit him. Thoughts on her father’s health still brought on a slight headache but Darcy must consider the worst. If she and her sisters were left orphans there wouldn’t be much to hold them to Midgard. As overwhelming as her sisters would be to Heidrek, she knew that he would welcome them with a tight smile and amusement in his eyes.

And surely, Jane would understand. Though she would certain to have fits once she read Darcy’s letter. Yet what could Darcy do? She had to take care of her sisters. It was time to pull her head out of the clouds, out of fancy tea parties and ridiculous hairstyles. All of it had been fun while it lasted but Darcy was not a court woman. She missed having the grass under her toes and the sun shining down on her simple dresses. It was actually a rather exciting prospect to not have to dress in a tall corset every day. A painful clench to her chest reminded Darcy that she wanted to share all of that with Loki.

Nothing short of a miracle would change that.

Swallowing her thoughts, Darcy said goodbye to Sif and the Warriors Three. Fandral and Hogun offered stoic farewells but Sif and Volstagg both engulfed her in tight hugs with demands of constant letters once she reached home. Volstagg even suggested Darcy bring her sisters on her return to Asgard, claiming they would all have fun and always had a place to stay with his family, as humble as his dwelling may be. No longer caring about propriety, Darcy let herself be swept away in the warmth. Even the Baroness Hariasa set propriety aside and pulled Darcy into a hug.

Frigga and Odin offered warm goodbyes of their own. Frigga took Darcy’s hand into both of hers and offered a prayer that her father would recover. Sadness shimmered in her eyes, filled with empathy and regret. If Darcy had any tears left, a few would have fallen.

Loki was not present, a fact that both killed and eased Darcy. So she descended to the final carriage that would carry her and two other advisors. Just as she prepared to climb the stairs, Darcy looked back to take in one final image of the castle. Beautiful and imposing all at one. A beacon for the rich and threat to enemies. Home for a moment. Just as Darcy turned back to the carriage, a commotion disrupted the peace.

The small group gathered began to part with grumbles as Loki broke though. His breath came out in large white puffs and Darcy’s heart soared, watching him dash through the crowd. Grumbles gave way to shocked silence as Loki stopped in front of her and bowed deeply, taking Darcy’s hand in his and placing a kiss on her knuckles. Heart pounding wildly in her chest, Darcy clutched onto the small bundle that he pushed into her palm.

Gulping a lungful of cold air, Darcy looked down at Loki. No words were spoken between them but Loki did glance up at her. His eyes were rueful but the lines in his face appeared determined. The move was bold. To some, it would appear to be a rather vocal declaration but none of that mattered to Darcy. Tears prickled her eyes. She held them back. A small shuddering gasp left her throat but that was all she let herself offer. Tightening the grasp on the bundle in her hand in order to feel out what was hidden, Darcy realised it was a ring inside fabric. After watching her eyes widen, Loki stood up.

Darcy assumed he would step backwards but Loki surprised her again. Keeping her hand in his, Loki used the other to reach towards her arms. He found the handkerchief she often had stored in her sleeve and slowly pulled it out. It was a rather recent one of Darcy’s, lined with colorful embroidery of her favorite flowers. Not entirely complete, she had planned on using it as a way to pass time on the ride. Still, she knew what Loki was suggesting. If she wanted to finish it, she had to come back and get it. Realization that she had no real intention of coming back finally hit her and Darcy’s eyes welled with another wave of tears. Grasping onto all of her strength, she held them back again.

Loki let go of her hand, swallowing back emotions of his own. Clutching the handkerchief, he placed both hands behind his back. Although he did not want her to leave, he would do nothing to stop her but a bold statement had been made. All around them, hushed whispered filled the air but Darcy couldn’t look away from the man in front of her.

Taking one final large breath of Asgardian air, Darcy nodded to Loki and climbed into the carriage. She did not look back to see the final waves or shocked expressions of the court or even the King and Queen. The occupants in the carriage were intrigued but too well mannered to ask questions. From their side-eyed glances, it was likely they assumed this was an elaborate farewell to a mistress. Such assumptions would normally annoy her but she wouldn’t return. Technically, it didn’t matter anymore. A small niggling part of Darcy wished it did.  

With a thud, the door shut and after a jolt, the journey back to Midgard began. Even as the curiosity ate at her, Darcy kept the bundle helded in her hand, refusing to look down as it heated with sweat and anticipation. Only when they stopped to move some fallen trees and the advisors stretched their legs did Darcy dare reveal the token.

The fabric was one of Loki’s well-loved handkerchiefs. Along the edges was an intricate drawn thread scallop. Each corner held a different detail: the initials LO, a ram which was a symbol of the Asgard royal family, encircling snakes and a bee. Bees were Frigga’s choice of creature to embroider and Darcy instinctively knew this exquisite piece was created by the Queen. If having one of Loki’s cherished gifts from his mother wasn’t enough to bring a pang to her heart, the ring held in the middle pushed her over.

It was only a simple gold ring with not much embellishment but along the inside was engraved: Our time will come.

Try as she might, Darcy couldn’t stop a few tears from slipping down her face. Using the handkerchief to wipe them away, she caught a scent of Loki from the fabric and a few more tears escaped before she stifled the urge completely. Slipping the ring onto her fourth finger of her left hand, Darcy felt a shiver run down her spine at the realization that it fit perfectly. She stuffed the handkerchief into her sleeve. With a prayer that there would be no more delays, she lay her head against the carriage wall. In her heart, she knew Loki was asking her to wait. For what, she wasn’t entirely sure. There was no conceivable way for the stars to align perfectly, at least in Darcy’s eyes. Despite that, she had hope that Loki would find a way. He always did. Even if Darcy knew it was all hopeless, she allowed a seed to be planted in her heart. She just prayed she had the strength when the time came for it to blossom.

 

* * *

  


Five days after Darcy left, Princess Kadem and her large accompaniment arrived. Heavy snowfall delayed the envoy but they had persisted and still made good time. Odin was pleased that his future daughter-in-law arrived without much damage, so much so that no questions were asked over Loki’s display at Darcy’s leaving. Loki assumed this was because Darcy no longer posed a threat to Odin. While being right under his nose would have annoyed him, quite frankly, she was now gone. Although there were rumours around court over the exact nature of Loki’s relationship, there had always been a few unsavory ones floating around so that wasn’t of much consequence.  

Though with the arrival of another royal, the court was abuzz once again. Now their intrigued was caught by the exotic Princess. Loki could already hear the poisonous whispers, likely started by Sigyn. Kadem was too dark, she was too quiet or she didn’t show enough interest in the ways Asgard court was run. All were delightfully scandalized by her choice of clothing because she preferred the Muspelhiem fashions over Asgard. This included wearing flowing trousers underneath her dresses which ended well _above_ her ankles. Despite all this, she didn’t care a wit over what they whispered and that piqued Loki’s curiosity.

Obviously, he did not intend to marry her but she was intriguing. There was a certain air about her that had not been captured in her portrait. Loki recognised it easily. She was an intelligent woman who lived in a world where her qualities weren’t necessarily appreciated. Although she feigned inability to speak a common language with Asgardians, Loki could tell she knew exactly what everyone was saying. Particularly the snickers of Sigyn and her followers. It was in the way she rolled her eyes ever so slightly or would share knowing smirks with her own ladies-in-waiting. This was a woman who knew how to play the court games but had grown bored of it. She would only attack when she felt it was absolutely necessary. Until then, she was lying in wait, accumulating ammunition along the way.

As fascinating as the nuances of court life had become, it still did not shadow the fact that Loki was caught in the midst of it. He wanted to follow Darcy but the snow made it nearly impossible now. Until the snow let up, there wasn’t much chance of a lone horseman surviving who wished to be discrete and it hadn’t stop snowing since Darcy left. The ring he gave her stated that their time would eventually come but the longer Darcy was away, the dimmer Loki’s hope burned. The grand plan he created wasn’t much more than following her to elope. With an envoy full of Midgard advisors, what chance did Loki really have in finding Darcy alone? Would she even consider eloping when her father’s health was her priority? All of his plans were sound and fury that amounted to nothing.

Rather bitterly, Loki recalled all this on yet another dinner celebrating his impending marriage with Kadem. At this point, he was convinced Odin was simply rubbing it in. As always, Loki was seated next to Kadem. Their conversation was rather stunted with topics limited to basic interests. Kadem appeared as bored as Loki and he couldn’t blame her. The only difference tonight was that Sigyn had somehow weaseled her way into the castle and was only a few seats across from Kadem. As she dominated the conversation in that area, she laughed and giggled, sending glances toward Loki who pretended to not notice her at all. He could tell it bothered her.

“Princess Kadem, do you not agree?” Sigyn suddenly asked, pulling Loki out of his sour thoughts. Her tone worried him. She was out to humiliate. Yet instead of fear and confusion, Kadem matched Sigyn’s eyes with confidence.

“No, I find your lack of compassion...what word is it? Oh, tedious,” stated Kadem with minimal accent, setting down her fork with a clatter. With mouth agape like a fish, Sigyn floundered as the blood drained from her face. “It is boring that you can only make yourself look good by tearing others down. Honestly, I am tired of hearing your voice echoed throughout the court. If you have nothing of worth to say, I suggest you stop talking.”

“I...how dare-”

“I am a Princess from a country that I have heard you call backwards. The fact that Odin still lets you into the court shows that he pities you and his allegiance to your husband is only that of friendship. So when you decide to laugh over my ugly dark skin or claim that I am a ‘barbarian’, I hope you think well and hard over it because I do not tolerate such impertinence. If there is a snake in one’s ranks, it is best to cut off its head. Do not give me any more reason to do that with you,” Kadem announced, voice resonant and clear.

All around them, conversation died off. Everyone was riveted over the interaction. Many were rather gleeful and Loki couldn’t help but note quite of few of them were supposedly Sigyn’s closest friends. As Sigyn continued to search for a witty comeback, Kadem stood up. Her ever present personal guard was at her side at once, pulling out her chair and accompanying Kadem as she stalked off. It was a rather loud proclamation and one that Sigyn’s reputation may not recover from. The Vazir thought the Princess was a perfect specimen of royalty and would obviously push for Odin to take her side for the better of their alignment.

Loki held back a laugh, rather impressed that such a slip of a thing was the one to finally give Sigyn her comeuppance. Around them, scattered whispers broke out until the normal volume of conversation resumed. In silence, Sigyn’s lip trembled until a tear slipped down her cheek. She wiped it away angrily, tossing down her fork hard enough that it bounced across the table and landed in some potatoes. Holding back a scream, she pushed back her chair and ran off, heels clacking angrily against the marble floors.

Deciding that if he _did_ indeed have to be married off in a political alliance, at least it was with a woman who could stand her own ground, Loki stood up and followed Kadem. He wasn’t entirely sure what he would discuss with her but he sure that she was probably a much better conversationalist than she originally wanted him to believe. Perhaps he should simply make the best of a terrible situation. It was very possible that Kadem’s disinterest with Loki was because she did not want to marry him either. In that way, they were well matched.

Heading down a hall, Loki strained to hear any sign of Kadem. A rant in Muspelheim tongue caught his attention along with the soft clinking of chainmail and he followed it. Rounding a corner, Loki slowed as he saw Kadem’s back, fleeing from her guard and muttering all the way. Her guard attempted to soothe her but it didn’t calm the rage. The bearded guard always wore black with a tunic of silver chainmail and a large, wide belt around his middle holding a number of weapons. Today, he had decided to not wear a helmet, choosing instead to wrap his hair in a red strip of cloth with gold trim. For some reason, Loki had not noticed until now that it matched Kadem’s red dress which was richly embroidered in gold.

Now waving an arm, Kadem said something that even Loki found amusing. Although he was a little rusty in their language, he was sure Kadem said the women of court could make clucking hens look intelligent. Her guard also found it funny and with a chuckle he reached out, grabbing her waist and pulling her close. Without reluctance, Kadem allowed her guard to gather her into his arms as he whispered something sweet into her ear, making her melt.

The familiar embrace was obviously one of many. Kadem spun in his arms, tugging him down for a kiss but she caught sight of Loki and gasped. As her entire body froze, her guard turned and stepped forward, shielding her from view. Standing tall, he let his arms sit at his sides and bowed his head respectfully towards Loki. Not only was he protecting Kadem physically but he was willing to take on all punishment for their actions. All three of them stood in silence but Kadem was the first to break it when she moved to stand next to her guard.

“Her name is Darcy, is it not?” Kadem asked and it was the last thing Loki expected her to say. His expression obviously suggested as much. “The castle has been buzzing about you and her. You exchanged tokens.”

“Yes, her name is Darcy. Darcy Lewis,” Loki nodded. Kadem relaxed, taking her guard’s hand his hers and lacing their fingers.

“His name is Izzet Yilmaz,” said Kadem proudly, introducing her guard and from the way she looked at him, the love of her life.

 

* * *

  


The welcome that greeted Darcy was warm and loud. Before she could get both feet through the door, her sisters all pounced on her, engulfing her into a pile of hugs and shrieks. It was a relief after weeks of travel with a large party of men, all obviously wanting to break proprietary and ask her the details of her illicit relationship with Loki. Sometimes, Darcy wondered if men were worse than women when it came to gossip.

She was soon ushered upstairs to her father’s room, where he was found sitting in his bed, reading a book. Other than pale skin and his right arm bound and tied in a sling, he appeared in good health. As carefully as she could, Darcy crawled into bed next to him and hugged him. Her sisters followed, lounging at the corners of the bed as Darcy gave them details of her trip in return for learning the circumstances around her father’s accident.

On a cool day, Mr. Lewis set off on one of the newer and more skittish horses, Brandywine,  in hopes of easing the animal’s nature. While in town, a group of young boys hit a ball that landed in front of Brandywine with a child following closely behind it. Obviously, Brandywine did not like this. In an attempt to avoid stomping on the child, Mr. Lewis did his best to calm down the silly beast only to fall backwards when it reared. The fall did Mr. Lewis badly, breaking his arm and bruising the rest of his body. No one else had been hurt though, and that’s what mattered to their father.

Despite this, everything in the Lewis household scattered into panic. Caroline, who had been in town and heard the uproar, screamed when she saw her father lying in the dirt, groaning in pain. Truthfully, Mr. Lewis did not remember much of the following week and was constantly in and out of consciousness. Thankfully, a woman well known for her ability to set bones was in town visiting a niece but it didn’t change the fact the girls did not know much about running the farm the way their father did. Letters had been sent to Darcy pleading to come back but the girls appeared to have been able to stand their own once the dust settled and they realised there were jobs that needed to get done.

Darcy was proud of her sisters and the good health her father was in. His bone should be fully healed within the next week and all he had to do now was work back the strength he had lost. In the next few days though, it became apparent to Darcy that the Lewis household had done so well in her absence that she didn’t appear to be needed at all. Tensions ran high between Darcy and her sisters, not helped by the fact that Darcy stayed tight lipped about all the excitement in Asgard. With it only being halfway through the winter, Darcy found herself hiding from her sisters as best as she could when they were stuck in the house. Two weeks into her return, Darcy missed Asgard- Loki and Jane in particular. She didn’t belong in Asgard but it also seemed she no longer belonged at home.

On a rather frigid day, Darcy’s trunks finally made their way back to her. She watched as her sisters gleefully tore through the trunks, marvelling at the smooth silks, delicate embroidery and beautiful jewels.

“Oh this is simply unfair. I want to live in court,” pouted Felicity, twirling around with the infamous green floral dress pressed to her chest. “If I had been asked to be a lady-in-waiting, I would have certainly lived life to the fullest. Unlike Darcy.”

“Felicity, watch your manners,” Caroline hissed but Felicity only shrugged. Pain shot through Darcy’s chest followed quickly by anger.

“You would have made an utter fool of yourself,” countered Darcy, earning her a glare from her youngest sister. Standing tall, Felicity bunched the dress between her hands before throwing it to the ground and stepping on it. Taking a deep breath and standing up, Darcy placed her embroidery aside although she wanted to toss it at her sister’s head.

“No, I would have behaved properly. I would be the jewel at court and not come back running with my tail between my legs, moaning about how difficult it was to live in luxury,” Felicity shouted, stamping her foot. “It’s not fair. You never asked us to join you. Not once!”

“I did it to protect you. I didn’t want you to became the latest scandal of the court and tossed away like last year’s fashions.”

“That isn’t your choice to make. You take the fun out of everything! Why don’t you just join a nunnery. You’d have more fun there and finally get out of our hairs for good!”

Both sisters stepped closer until they were shouting right in each other’s faces. Tears stung their eyes as Caroline and Esther pleaded for them to stop. It only fueled the anger. Felicity was the first to attack by pushing Darcy. After that, they tumbled onto the ground, pulling hair and scratching. Try as they might, Caroline and Esther couldn’t tear the fighting sisters apart.

“What is going on?” commanded Mr. Lewis. His voice cut through the shouts, causing Darcy and Felicity to freeze. Silence filled the room as they slowly pulled away, doing their best to straighten their attire and check for any visible damage.  

“The two of you will cease this nonsense immediately. Darcy, follow me,” Mr. Lewis ordered solemnly, turning and walking out of the drawing room. With a huff, Darcy followed him into his study, closing the door on her way in. She waited impatiently in the middle of the room, with her arms behind her back as he settled down into his chair. He waited a long moment before speaking, wanting her to stew in her own mind. It made her feel like a child again. Years ago, he’d often take the girls to his study for reprimanding if they misbehaved. Though this time, there was no anger in his face, just sympathy.

“Darcy, since you have been back, you roam around listlessly, looking like a lost lamb. Now this fight with Felicity. What is the matter?”

“She started it,” insisted Darcy but shrunk when her father rose an unimpressed brow her way.

“You are not yourself. We all see it. Something changed you for worse. You refuse to talk to your sisters and me about your time in Asgard. I am regretting now more than ever letting you go. Are you truly ashamed you never found a husband? My love for you will never be shadowed by your inability to find a match.”

Waves of shame coursed through Darcy, nausea overcoming her as her hands tightened into fists. Before, she had told her sisters everything and heard all in return. Darcy wished her mother was there to offer words of advice, to tell her how to reconnect with her family but also what to do about Loki. But then Darcy realised that her father was there and so were her sisters. It used to be all the love and encouragement she needed to get through life.

Darcy walked to her father, fell to her knees and lay her head on his knee. When his hand patted her head in encouragement, she finally found the courage to talk. In moments, everything fell out. Her relationship with Loki, Heidrek and Meili, the horrible whispers of court, Dagr’s attempts at the balls and even her sorrow over leaving Jane behind. The more Darcy admitted, the lighter the weight on her shoulders felt until there was nothing left but the tears streaming down her face.

“I feel as if I have failed,” Darcy sobbed.

“Nonsense,” Mr. Lewis assured her, running his fingers through her hair.

“But I have,” insisted Darcy. Around her neck on a long chain, she wore Loki’s ring and she pulled it out from under her dress to stroke at it with her thumb. “I could have easily found a husband, helped the family but instead I fell in love with a man I can never be with. I wasted money on silly frivolous things to live in a court that would never accept me. I should have been here with you.”

Just as Mr. Lewis sought more reassurances, the door to the study burst open and all three sisters ran in. In a flurry of skirts and a mass of limbs, they all fell to wrap themselves around Darcy. It almost knocked her over but even then, they lifted her back up and wiped away her tears. The weight around her made Darcy feel as if her mother was the one holding her.

“Oh Darcy, please forgive me!” Felicity begged. “That Sigyn is a most terrible woman. How could she say those things about you?”

“You will find your prince one day! Do not be discouraged!” Esther added as Mr. Lewis chuckled at the group of girls at his feet.

“See Darcy, you have nothing to fear,” he assured her.

“You should have brought us to Asgard with you,” Caroline smiled. “We could have unleashed Felicity on Sigyn.”

“If you ask me, Loki does not deserve you!” Esther claimed, examining the ring around Darcy’s neck. “He should have just ran off with you when he had the chance.”

“Now girls, I will not have you suggest that elopement is the best solution,” Mr. Lewis frowned.

“But you and mama eloped!” pouted Felicity.

“Yes and it took her death before our families forgave us,” Mr. Lewis reminded them. “I will not have the same thing happen to you girls.”

“Yes papa,” all the girls intoned, hoping to prevent the sermon they knew would follow if they did not agree. Placated for the moment, Mr. Lewis smiled upon them. Felicity was the first to stand up, pulling Darcy with her.

“Oh Darcy, just wait until you go back! We will all travel with you and then what will those horrid women do? I am certain they were only jealous of you. All those men falling in love with you! It is because those Asgardian women do not know how to have fun like us ladies in Midgard,” Felicity insisted, making Darcy laugh at the audacity. She sometimes wished life were as simple as Felicity claimed it to be. Just as Darcy began to protest, Felicity insisted they hear more stories of Asgard and Jane. This time, Darcy found herself happily obliging as they dragged her back into the drawing room with demands to know the detail of every piece sitting in the trunks.

 


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry it's been a while. A lot of stuff's been happening in my life, both good and bad, but have a long chapter as an apology! As always, thanks for your comments and kudos!

Muspelheim weddings were lavish affairs. Celebrations lasted anywhere from three days to an entire month. The wedding for the Sultan’s most beloved daughter would certainly not be something to baulk at. Now that the snow was melting and manageable, an influx of carriages were arriving from Muspelheim, making Jane’s wedding look almost like it was fit for a pauper. Gold, jewels, luxurious fabrics and hills of spices were just some of what filled the halls of the castle. Frigga ensured that the cooks did their best to imitate Muspelheim food and incorporate the gifts into the castle décor. 

Once Jane came back from her trip of wedded bliss, she also took part in enacting change. Although initially upset at Darcy’s abrupt departure, she was particularly pleased to find a new friend in Kadem, who also valued education and knowledge. The interesting splashes of colour were welcome and the court slowly allowed the change. Or if they were completely opposed, they did their best to feign interest. Amendments finally seemed to be seeping through the tightly woven threads of court life and it was all helped by the new cultures they were forced to face. Despite the occasional whispered backlash, everyone was excited for the new wedding, particularly one that would look like none that had ever before took place in Asgard.

It was just a shame that the bride and groom had no intentions of attending.

Loki mentioned this to Kadem. They were standing alone, watching soldiers train. Snow had been moved so the outdoor training area could still be utilized. Even though breath froze in the air, Asgard’s finest were hard at work and immune to the cold. Kadem, on the other hand, was not fairing as well in the northern winters. Although she was generously wrapped in furs, her face was paler than usual and when she let her guard down, her teeth chattered.

“Are you rethinking our agreement?” Kadem asked. There was nothing in the way she spoke or stood that suggested she believed this. Despite the cold, she held herself regally with a straight back and calm composure. She’d become Loki’s ally of sorts in the past couple months. In fact, he was beginning to think of her as his friend. He admired her cunning and enjoyed her dry humour. If there were ever a woman to be his true rival, it was she.

“Not in the slightest,” Loki assured. “But I still think the plan is a tad…elaborate.”

“My father loves spectacle. I am certain he will appreciate it,” shrugged Kadem, not at all concerned.

“Are you counting on that to overshadow his inevitable rage?”

“No but…” Kadem trailed off when a new person entered the courtyard, causing heads to turn as he strode purposefully to the centre where hand-to-hand combat normally took place. As always, he wore black but forgone his normal layer of chainmail. Kadem’s breath stopped for a moment as she stared down at her guard. Yearning shined in her eyes as she looked down on Izzet. The more they planned, the harder it had become for her to hide some of her stronger emotions. 

Loki wondered if Darcy ever looked upon him in such a manner when he wasn’t aware, or even if he had done so with her. Thinking upon Darcy reignited the ever-present pain in his chest. Since she left, the ache had seeped into every one of his bones. Whenever he thought about them being soon reunited, it eased but only slightly. 

Trying to distract himself from the blossoming anxiety, he looked back to the courtyard to the man stealing Kadem’s attention. Izzet was taking the centre. Loki highly doubted Izzet could ever not be aware of Kadem’s gaze. The man was always hyper aware, especially when it came to his princess. It helped make him a lethal soldier. That and the harsh training he had been put through since he was five years old. He easily put some of the best Asgardian soldiers to shame. In fact, many of them had challenged him to friendly duels. He’d bested each one in very little time. There hadn’t been such uproar over an outsider taming egos since Sif joined the ranks. Funnily enough, Sif had been one of the few who had been able to give Izzet a real challenge though she preferred not to be as obvious when they sparred. The courtyard duels were still very entertaining. Today’s victims appeared to be three men who were convinced three against one was a fair match given the circumstances.

A crowd surged around the four men and the battle began. Although Kadem was certain of Izzet’s skills, there was always a hint of anxiety that plagued her whenever she watched him in a duel. Her concern caused a pang of longing to grip Loki’s chest. Watching Kadem and Izzet’s love made him miss Darcy even more. The longer he was away from her, the stronger the pain became. It was as if there was something missing inside him that only continued to bleed out more and more each day.

In order to make things interesting, Izzet fought without a weapon. At first, he claimed it wasn’t fair for his opponents to be unevenly matched. In reality, he just preferred to steal the one from his opponent. Izzet was much more mischievous than he liked to let on.

Loki and Kadem watched as Izzet took down his three opponents with efficiency. He moved fluidly and gracefully, making the other soldiers look like blundering toddlers in comparison. At first, he dodged each attack, getting a few jabs of his own in whenever he had the opportunity. The three Asgardian soldiers were large bulky men and while Izzet was tall, he was perhaps half the width of one soldier. Loud encouragement and suggestions were cheered from the crowd encircling the fight. 

Without warning, Izzet struck down his first victim. The man was spun then slammed onto the ground with quite a force. It was hard to believe Izzet was capable of it but he was a master at using his foe’s strength against themselves. One man down meant Izzet was free to use his dropped sword- not that the dull practice weapons were sharp but they still did a lot of damage if wielded the right way. Sword in hand, Izzet was even more of a force to be reckoned with. The second soldier went down almost as fast as the first, leaving the guard with a sword in each hand.

This time, Izzet let the duel drag on. The third soldier was the biggest and strongest of the three but he was tiring under Izzet’s constant eluding of each strike. Cheers grew softer as everyone watched with bated breath. There were moments where the soldier appeared to gain some upper hand but he was always thwarted. Eventually, when the soldier hesitated, Izzet struck and he too fell to the ground.

For a long moment, there was silence through the courtyard save for the heavy breathing of the duellers and the clanking of armour as the fallen stumbled back up. Loki was worried. There was only so much the Asgardian soldiers could take before they grew resentful. Just as he wondered if he needed to step in, the crowd erupted into applause. As always with his duels whenever Kadem was watching, Izzet turned to bow to her before offering the last fallen soldier a hand up. Soon, he was enveloped by Asgardians begging for advice and tricks. 

“I’m not entirely sure anyone would believe Izzet was defeated by highwaymen,” observed Loki, to which Kadem smirked. “Which reminds me, we still have to find a group who is willing to pose as highway robbers with the gall to attack a royal envoy.”

“Do you not have unsavory contacts?” Kadem asked with an unimpressed raised eyebrow. 

“Yes but it is proving rather difficult. They think I am setting them up for an execution. Either intentionally or because it is a ridiculous request destined to fail. They demand more money.”

“And why would attacking a royal envoy not be a ridiculous request?” asked Thor, stepping away from the shadows and onto the stone balcony. His arms were crossed and he set Loki with a stern look. “Father was suspicious at how well the two of you were getting on.”

“Of course he was,” Loki rolled his eyes. The request that he and Kadem travel through some of Asgard before the wedding was met with reluctant agreement on the King’s part. Had Odin known how disobedient Kadem could be, perhaps he would have rethought the match. Odin wanted a wife that would keep Loki out of trouble but Kadem probably got into more trouble than Loki could imagine to.

Thor stood watching Kadem and Loki, waiting for an answer that would never come. Eventually, he dropped his arms and relaxed his stance. He took a step closer and continued in a murmur.

“Is this about Darcy?” The surprised silence was enough answer for Thor to continue. Loki let out an aggravated sigh. Of course he could not count on the Princess to keep her mouth shut. He really wasn’t in the mood to explain his intentions or reasoning when it came to Darcy. “How will highway robbers reunite the two of you? And what of Muspelheim? Of the alliance? How will that treason be mended?”

“It is…complicated,” Kadem admitted, not wavering under Thor’s hard stare darting between her and Loki. Heavy silence hung between them. Although Thor expected guilt from the scheming couple, he did not receive it. Finally, he broke the tension with a warm grin.

“I may know some willing to help,” stated Thor. This made Loki’s brow rise.

“You would risk Odin’s ire to help me?” asked Loki, laughing bitterly at the thought. His laugh was cut short when Thor fixed him with a sincere and loving stare.

“I would do anything in my power if it means your happiness, brother.”

“Really?” scoffed Loki. The sudden tenderness in Thor’s voice made him uncomfortable. He looked away. 

“Of course. Besides, I too miss Darcy and I believe the same goes without saying for Jane. I dread to think what hell life shall be if you do not get your way in this matter of the heart. And it will be a doubly fresh hell if Jane does not get her lady-in-waiting back.”

At the admission, Loki’s shoulders eased somewhat. Looking up at Thor, he still found a genuine, eager expression but it was easier to take in this time. Taking in a deep breath, Loki let the cool air coil in his lungs. The first instinct he had was to assume this was all a ploy of Odin’s but perhaps his brother was indeed an ally. The thought made his anxiety wane. As paranoid as he knew he should be, he wanted to believe in the best of Thor. With that they were planning, they were going need all the help they could get. 

Eventually after some internal debate, Loki caught Thor’s eye and smiled. 

 

* * *

 

The weather was particularly warm for this time of the year. While it had snowed just a few days ago, halting any travel for large parties, the sun finally reappeared and melted it all away. There were even some small green buds bursting through the soil. The royal wedding between Loki and Kaden was set to take place in two weeks but the couple had decided to take a short trip to Idavoll, the second biggest city in Asgard. While their trip would be cut short due to the weather, they still appeared in good spirits as they set on their way. Only the essentials were being brought and this included the essential companions. Kadem brought her three closest ladies-in-waiting as well as her private guard. Loki only brought a handful of palace soldiers for protection.

About three hours into their trip, they were deep into a forest and the capital was barely seen above the treetops. As Loki led on horseback, he observed the scene around. It was quiet but he thought there was a strange rustle of leaves to their left. Halting his horse, he heard the procession behind him stop awkwardly.

“What is it, your highness?” shouted the lead guard, leading his horse up so he was beside Loki. Izzet, who had been staying close to the carriage, also followed.

“I thought I heard something,” Loki said. A hush fell over the party as they strained to hear any warning of danger, looking around but eventually seeing nothing out of the ordinary. When there was no alarming sound, Loki shrugged. “Perhaps I was wrong.”

They only got a few more steps in before a shrouded man on a horse burst through the trees. From the dirty rags he wore and the crude cover masking his features, he was most likely a highway robber. In his hand, he brandished a club and roared as he charged towards the three men. He took a swing at Izzet but he dodged out of the way and was only just grazed. The impact still made him bump into the head guard sitting next to him. The guard fell off his horse and the animal startled but it was a well trained and did not trample him. Luckily for Loki, he was at the far end of the commotion so was able to move out the way before he too was knocked off his horse.

Bringing his attention back to the invader, Loki watched as the men expertly send each guard in his way down to the ground. There was an efficiency and grace about his movements even if his intentions were misguided when against a royal company. The fallen guards did not stay down too long though and soon enough, they were back on their feet and easily outnumbered the man. With eight guards, he didn’t stand much of a chance. Loki and Izzet watched in mild amusement, edging their horses closer to the fray. Knowing that there was no more hope, the man let out an angry war cry. It rung out through the trees, shaking the leaves and causing birds to fly off in fear. Even the guards took pause. In the uncertain silence, the highwayman whistled.

At the signal, two more highwaymen entered the fight. One leaped down from the lower branches of a tree and another ran in, swatting back any in his way as if they were mere flies. While they were still outnumbered, the fight had evened out and tipped over towards their side. Guards were being knocked down and some were staying down. Now, Loki and Izzet joined the battle. They climbed off their horses and picked out the two newer highwaymen. Izzet settled on the smaller one who had been hiding in the trees while Loki settled on the larger man.

Foolishly, Loki did not wear a sword at his side with the assumption that there would be no bloodshed on the journey. So he picked a discarded one from one of the groaning guards and did his best to avoid the swings of the axe the larger man wielded as his weapon. It was a difficult fight, as the man put much of his weight in each blow but Loki was fast and more than willing to wait for the man to tire out.

The man never tired though and just as Loki planned on using a few dirty tricks, screams from the carriage caught his attention. In between his blows, he watched as a fourth, previously unseen highwayman drag a kicking and screaming Kadem from her carriage. This man tossed her onto the front of his saddle and rode off through the forest. Izzet let out an angry scream at allowing his Princess to be taken out from under his nose.

Realizing the fight was now just a distraction, both Izzet and Loki climbed onto their horses and rode after the captor. The grunts and clanging of metal faded away as they wove through the forest, doing their best to follow the trail of the white horse in the distance but also keeping safe in the dense path. They followed the captor and the now silent Kadem for what seemed like almost ten minutes before they slowed at the sight of a clearing. 

In the middle of the clearing and standing patiently next to the highwayman’s stallion was Kadem’s favourite gelding with the Princess waiting just as patiently in the saddle. The highwayman had taken off his head coverings to reveal Fandral, who was now strapping a few small bags to his stallion. Looking up to see the new arrivals, he smiled and took a deep inhalation of the fresh forest air.

“I always knew if I were to commit treason, it would be for love. Though I had always assumed it would be _me_ getting the pretty girl in the end,” mused Fandral.

“I hope I will one day meet the woman that is destined to bring you whining to your knees,” Kadem smirked, offering Fandral a glance before bringing her attention to Izzet. Hope, wonder and love shone out of every line and movement of her body, causing her to glow. She jumped out of her saddle and ran towards Izzet who did the same. As they embraced, Izzet lifted her and spun her around, earning a happy squeal from Kadem. It was the first time Loki had seen the two of them acting their age.

“You know what to do next?” Loki asked, knowing they had memorized the maps by heart. Now that his real journey was to begin, he was feeling a little nervous. What if it was all for naught and they were caught before they could even reach the border? There was some perverse joy he got from spoiling Odin’s plans but that was assuming he was able to. What if Darcy already married someone else at her father’s behest? Looking to the happy young couple in front of him, Loki feared his own happiness still would not be as easily caught. Reaching into his coat, he fingered the handkerchief hidden within an inner breast pocket. He remembered the way Darcy looked at him when they were alone and the way she fit so perfectly in his arms. Hope surged through the doubt.

“The qadi will be waiting not three miles from here. Then we will hide in wedded bliss. I hope the area is just as pretty as you promise,” Kadem grinned, unable to take her eyes from Izzet for more than a second at a time. She held Izzet’s hand as he led his horse towards hers so he could load the few supplies he had. Sliding out of his saddle, Loki decided he should do the same. As he and Izzet moved in to grab their bags that had been pulled from underneath the surrounding shrubbery, Loki turned towards the young man.

“Is it truly worth it?” Loki murmured. He was genuinely curious. While he knew Kadem’s passionate view on the matter, he had never had much conversation with Izzet. The man was quiet and preferred for the Princess to do most of the talking though that never quelled Loki’s curiosity or need to be reassured. The Sultan was known for coining a few, more inventive methods of torture. Staring Loki in the eyes with a determined look, Izzet stood up tall and proud.

“One day as her husband is worth all the torture the Sultan will put me through. But you know this feeling well, yes?” Izzet declared, gaze turning back to Kadem who was watching him with heat. The fear ebbed and determination filled Loki once more. Without Darcy, his life wasn’t worth much. Odin could condemn them all he wanted once he found out. Hopefully when he did, Loki would be lost within Midgard and married to the woman he loved but even if he were caught, the only thing he would want to have done differently was marry her sooner.

They saddled their horses in silence. Occasionally, Loki would glance at the lovers in minute jealousy. The looks they shared were of pure devotion. They had long since given their entire souls to one another and were finally able to show it. Loki admired their passion. Obviously, Muspelheim was a very different place. If Kadem and Izzet were examples, the women were unswerving and the men were resolute. Even if Muspelheim was not a land containing only Kadems and Izzets, from the descriptions of the homesick lovers, it was still a beautiful place. Loki was a little disappointed over the possibility of him being banned from ever visiting it. If everything worked out, perhaps he could convince Darcy to join him on a trip. He was quite sure Kadem and Darcy would get along. 

Once they were ready to begin their separate ways, all four offered quick goodbyes. Although Sif, Hogun and Volstagg’s distraction bought them time, it still wouldn’t do any good to dally about in case one of the guards decided to follow them. Loki and Fandral watched as Izzet and Kadem slipped through the brush towards their destiny, whatever it may hold. With a final silent nod of good wishes, Loki finally turned to Fandral who let out a cheer and rose a fist in the air.

“To Midgard! Do you think the women will be all the more charming now that we are outlaws?” asked Fandral and Loki sighed. His horse shook its head impatiently and he kicked his heels into his steed’s side to urge him forward. All the time, Fandral continued his musings on women of Midgard and whether he would like them better than the ones inhabiting Asgard. This was certainly going to be a long journey. Hopefully Darcy was still waiting for him at the end of it.   

 

* * *

 

 

As the sun warmed the land, snow melted and buds burst through what was once cold, hard soil. Darcy's family lived a little north of the middle of Midgard so they did see a good amount of snow but not nearly as heavy as more northern countries such as Asgard or even Jotunheim. Still, everyday life always slowed in the winters as planting and harvesting stopped. With the Lewis girls cooped up in the house, they were driving their father mad. Ever since reconciling with her family, Darcy was no longer much help in calming any of the other girls, much to her father’s dismay. She _had_ missed her sisters and the chaos that came with them so she finally embraced it all with a laugh. It had been a long while since she could let her hair down, sing loudly off key, dance country jigs or even run barefoot throughout a house in nothing but a plain dress, so Darcy was going to thoroughly enjoy the silliness.

She certainly needed it because with each day, the darkness in her chest gripped just a little bit tighter around her heart. Her sisters were proving to be a good distraction from Loki but their success eventually waned. Every night before bed, she would wear his ring on her finger, closing her eyes and praying for happy dreams of him. Yet with every new morning, the memory of his eyes grew dimmer and Darcy could not shake the reminder that it was just that little bit closer to his wedding day. He promised he would find a way and she promised to wait but at the end of each jig or giggle over the newest of Felicity’s fantasies of how Loki would swoop in on a gilded horse, Darcy felt as cold as the winter frost outside them.

But now it was spring. The grass was green once more, trees were lush and flowers bloomed throughout the fields. Darcy’s father was making splendid recovery, continuing to rebuild lost strength. He slowly retook his duties as the farm came back to life, teaching his daughters along the way. Although there were more activities in the day to distract Darcy and life seemed to continue as it always had been, there was still a certain sadness that followed her, tingeing everything she did. As she ventured more into town with her sisters, the rest of the folk in Rosell began to notice. Though this time round, Darcy found herself not caring what they whispered. Even if she did, she was certain her sisters were setting others straight. With her newly gained dignity, Darcy went about her way, smiled politely to everyone and answered the questions they dared ask. Unfortunately, the questions were frightfully boring most of the time.

She was leaving all that behind for the day though. With Caroline’s new interest in apothecary, the spring meant more herbs and plants to pick. Deciding she needed a break from social life, Darcy joined Caroline in search of rarer plants to grow in their own little garden that continued to house a growing variety of useful herbs. By digging out the roots, they were able to transfer the plants quite successfully. Esther and Felicity preferred to look over the account books instead of dirtying their hands so the day was likely to be quiet.

Leaving their stays and heavier petticoats at home, the girls set out into the forests and fields. About a few hours into their journey, Darcy and Caroline had filled their baskets and retired to their favorite spot by the river for a late lunch. They rinsed the dirt from their hands and settled under a tree with apples, bread and cheese.

“When were you going to tell us about Mr. Boothby?” Darcy asked after a few large bites. At the question, Caroline gasped then coughed, trying her best not to choke. Darcy patted her sister on the back with a small smile. It wasn’t as if Caroline should be completely caught off guard but Darcy had been waiting for a better moment to bring up the subject. Perhaps Caroline hoped it was a forgotten matter. 

“Ian and I have been spending more time with one another as he continues to help his Uncle with the store,” Caroline admitted, cheeks growing pink.

“Ian now, is it? Now I know why you have been so keen to work with Mr. Eldridge,” snickered Darcy. She bumped Caroline’s shoulder with her own and looked at her knowingly. “Come now Caro. You can tell your older sister anything. I am certain anything you say is hardly as scandalous as me having the bastard child of a Baron.”

At the reminder of one of the rumours floating about town about Darcy’s sordid stay in Asgard, Caroline laughed then relaxed. A few days ago on a whim, Darcy decided to walk into town and accompany Caroline on the return home. The subtle but still judging stares she got along the way were expected. Many thought she was a ruined woman now. What she did _not_ expect to see was Caroline and Ian in an embrace just as they prepared to close down the store.

Darcy could not help but find it all terribly amusing. Ian had shown some interest in courting Darcy just before she left for the capital but he had never really intrigued her that much. He was set to inherit his uncle’s apothecary business, which made him an acceptable marriage goal for many ladies but Darcy always thought him just a tad maladroit. Either she simply intimidated him (which given his behavior at being caught and most of their previous encounters, she was very prone to believe) or Caroline found all his actions endearing. Yet, the more Darcy thought about it, the more she decided the pair was quite perfect together.

“He has always been a gentleman. Except perhaps for the occasional kiss he tries to sneak in when his uncle is not around.” Caroline finally said, ever so bashfully. “I fear he has a dangerous curiosity in us Lewis women.”

“We are a rare breed,” agreed Darcy and both sisters giggled. A little more seriously, Darcy continued. “But he only has eyes for you. I could tell.”

“When I am with him, sometimes I feel like I could conquer the world. Other times I’m so frightened everything will suddenly fall apart.”

“That is rather normal when it comes to love,” Darcy said sagely. Looking down at her half eaten apple, Caroline grew pensive. Absentmindedly, she chewed on her bottom lip. That usually meant she was debating whether or not to chase after her sisters and the trouble that normally ensued. This time, her inner toil was over something a little more important. “Does he intend to make a formal offer of courtship?”

“Yes,” nodded Caroline, growing bashful again. “Though I worry he may blurt out his intentions today while father is in town. Ian can get so excited, sometimes he forgets propriety.”

“Then he will fit right into our family,” snorted Darcy. They finished their lunch in silence, enjoying the babbling of the brook and the not yet tall grass bending in the breeze. Although they knew they should replant their bounty in waiting pots, the sisters found themselves caught in lethargy. Not caring a whit about fair complexions, they settled down in the field and let the sun warm them, as they grew sleepy.

“You know he cannot offer much until he is more established,” Darcy stated with a yawn.

“I know. We are both willing to wait. He hopes to earn enough to run a simple household in a few years. Obviously, it will be even longer until he owns the apothecary. His uncle is a very healthy man. Though at the pace you seem to be going, it seems I will be in good company.”

Darcy feigned insult with a gasp. Rolling over to her side, she pushed at Caroline’s shoulder. When Caroline didn’t fight back with anything other than a snort, Darcy sat up and tickled her sides. At the attack, Caroline rolled away but Darcy persisted until Caroline hit her with tickles of her own. Eventually, they both lay back on their sides in fits of giggles and squeals.

Looking out into the field around them, Darcy watched as bees floated from flower to flower. Birds twittered in the air and bugs hummed but other than that, it was silent around them. As she lost herself in thoughts she couldn’t quite put into words, she pulled out the necklace out of her bodice and stroked the ring.

“He will back for you any day now. I am certain of it,” assured Caroline. At the confidence in her sister’s voice, Darcy let out an uncertain laugh.

“I can’t help but think on how he could very well be married now,” admitted Darcy quietly. Dropping the ring onto her chest, Darcy let her hand fall to her side and squeezed her eyes shut. She hadn’t cried since her admission to her father and she refused to start again. Suddenly, she felt Caroline take her hand and offer it a reassuring squeeze. Lying side by side, they fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

 When Darcy woke, it was with a tiny smile on her face. Whatever dream she was in the midst of had been interrupted but although the details were quickly fading, she did remember it involved Loki. His whispers were still warming her from the inside out when she sat up and looked around for Caroline. Underneath the tree, Caroline gathered their baskets and smiled when she noticed Darcy. From the setting of the sun, it was obvious they had been away longer than planned and suppertime was approaching fast. 

Knowing they needed to get their plants potted, Darcy stretched out her sore muscles and stood. Joining Caroline and ensuring they had all they brought, they hooked arms and made their way back at a leisurely pace. The sun continued to set but they were in no rush. A strange calmness had settled between them. For a moment, it seemed all their troubles had evaporated and they wanted to enjoy it. Once the sky was filled with soft pink and orange hues, the house was finally back in sight. 

Both Felicity and Esther were waiting for them in the garden, which was an unusual occurrence. Even more so, Felicity was prancing about in one of her finer dresses, lifting up her skirt and occasionally stepping out a jig. Esther watched in amusement from the garden bench but was still wearing her plain dress from the morning. When Felicity caught sight of Darcy and Caroline, she skipped over and grabbed their hands, pulling them into a circle. 

“Oh you just missed it! Darcy! Your prince has finally arrived! He and his friend are ever so dashing!” sang Felicity and Darcy felt her heart leap into her throat. Stopping, she stared at Felicity, not entirely sure she heard correctly. Letting go of her hand, Felicity stopped skipping and grinned. 

“Loki? Loki is here?” asked Darcy, voice cracking somewhat. Her grip on the basket handle tightened until the wicker dug into her palm. Staring at the side entrance of the house, she held her breath and waited for Loki to appear. 

“No,” pouted Felicity. “They waited but you never came back. They left to find lodging in town.”

A tight grip held onto Darcy’s chest, squeezing the air out of her lungs. Her heart quickened and the voices of her sisters faded. Dropping her basket and not caring about the plants falling out, Darcy looked to the long road that led towards the town. She ran. Lifting her skirts, she rushed down the path with all her energy. It did not take her long to until she saw a rider in the distance trotting towards the house. At the sight, she stopped and her heart soared until she realised it was her father returning from his errands. Disappointment overwhelmed her and her face heated from the ridiculous way she now seemed to be acting. By the time her breathing slowed, her sisters had finally caught up with her. 

“Darcy!” Caroline cried. She was the first to reach Darcy, soon followed by Esther and Felicity. “He left about a half hour ago at quite a pace. You will not catch them by foot.”

“I’m still not sure he was Prince Loki. He didn’t seem like a prince. He smelled like a horse and wore plain clothes,” Esther spoke up, crossing her arms. She was always more critical than Felicity, which given her desire to become a governess was likely to serve her well in the future. At Esther’s derision, Felicity rolled her eyes. “His companion hardly looked any better.” 

“Oh, hush. They were absolutely grand, even underneath all that dirt. You could see it in the way they held themselves. Besides, Sir Fandral told me they were trying to keep hidden so of course they were wearing plain clothes.”

At the mention of Fandral, Darcy raised a brow. That made her doubt it was indeed Loki who visited. She couldn’t imagine Loki traveling for so long with only Fandral as company. 

“They said they would return sometime tomorrow,” Esther assured, looping an arm through Darcy’s. “Hopefully they find baths before then. A romantic reunion such as this should not be ruined by horrid smells. Besides, Felicity has already invited them to the assembly ball next week so they have to at least stay for that. To leave before would simply be rude.”

Darcy gave Esther a side-eyed glare, not at all appreciating the humour. Next to them, Caroline snickered though she tried to hide it by adjusting her sleeves.  

“That gives us time to make you an absolute vision!” gushed Felicity. “Isn’t this so exciting?” 

“Caroline has already told you of her secret beau?” Mr. Lewis hummed in amusement. He edged his horse closer to the girls, a twinkle in his eyes and not a clue as to what they were actually talking about. Obviously, Mr. Boothby simply could not wait until a more appropriate time to declare his intentions. 

“Secret beau?” Esther’s brow wrinkled and both she and Felicity turned to stare at Caroline, who was now turning a light shade of pink.

“Oh dear, I may have spoken too soon,” chuckled their father. “Though before Caroline gets too worried, I am willing to offer my consent so long as Mr. Boothby gets permission from his uncle.”

“Caroline is being courted by Ian Boothby?” clapped Felicity. “First the assembly ball, Darcy’s prince and now this? So many wonderful things in such a short time. I can hardly bear it!” 

“Well I suggest we get back to the house before you burst. Hate to miss a nice supper on account of your excitement,” Mr. Lewis said drolly, completely missing the hint about Darcy’s prince. As they began to make their way back, Esther and Felicity asked a stream of never ending questions regarding Caroline’s acquaintance with Ian. For the moment, Loki was forgotten and Darcy found she preferred this. With a final mournful glance, she looked down the road and was not surprised to when Loki was not bounding towards her. A part of her refused to believe it was real- that it was actually a stranger who arrived earlier today. Yet nothing else would make sense. A pleasant calm settled over Darcy. Taking out the ring, she rubbed it with her thumb and smiled to herself. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qadi: A judge ruling in accordance to Islamic law and marriage officiant. Since I was using the Ottoman empire as a base for Muspelheim, thought I'd keep in keeping with that.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took much longer to write than I anticipated and I am so sorry for that. A lot of stuff has been happening in my life and I got carried away writing another fic. But I hope the fluff in this makes up for it!  
> As always, thanks for your comments even if I don't get around to replying. They give me warm fuzzies :D

The next morning, Darcy’s sisters fussed over her hair, her clothes, make up, grace and anything that would be seen or noticed by Loki. Their excited chatter filled her room, mixed in with giggles as they took turns describing how they thought Loki would dash in and carry Darcy away. In the stories, his intent was often one of more dubious action than a gentlemanly prince should really have. Though Darcy knew from the stories she had told, her sisters knew just as well as she did that Loki often behaved much differently than a gentlemanly prince should.

As annoyed as Darcy pretended to be, she was the most excited. Upon waking, she had taken a look at the ring on her hand and decided to leave it there. A rush of anticipation bubbled inside her at the act. Darcy could not stop smiling, even when she argued with her sisters over how tight they were lacing her corset. But by the end of it, she had to admit she was a beauty. The dress settled upon was a crème sack-back gown- one of her plainer dresses from Asgard. Her hair was loosely braided at her crown and fell all around her shoulders in waves. Thanks to a new perfume that Caroline had concocted, Darcy also smelled as heavenly as she looked.

When she stood to walk to the drawing room downstairs, her sisters all stared at her and sighed dreamily, pleased at their work and the wedding that was sure to come. A blush heated Darcy’s cheeks at their reaction but it did not last long. They had woken up soon after the sunrise and quickly broke their fasts before getting to work on Darcy’s ensemble. While it had taken a couple hours to get everything right, they apparently still had many more until Loki appeared.

Darcy sat patiently on a chaise, working on embroidery for about a half hour before she started to fidget. It took less time for her sisters to do the same, much to their father’s amusement when he occasionally poked his head into the room because the quiet was worrying him. At the sight of their pretty dresses, he had assumed they were just playing dress up. He did not know that Loki was due to arrive and Darcy had been trying to avoid telling him. On the other hand, Felicity and Esther thought it was grand fun that their father was going to get another surprise, so were quite pleased at his ignorance.

Tossing away her project, Darcy rubbed at her temple. She was getting a headache from how tightly her corset was laced, especially after a winter of not wearing them. Without a distraction, the waiting became unbearable. So she decided to switch her corset and gown for one of her garden work dresses and pinned up her loose hair- much to her sisters' distress. Felicity and Esther did not like Darcy’s need to while away in the garden up to her arms in dirt but Caroline did not oppose it, as they needed to plant their goodies from the day before.

All the girls relocated to the garden. As a final thought, Darcy put the ring back on her necklace so she would not dirty it. Her hand already felt so bare without it but she did not want to lose it to the worms and flowers. With that, they settled comfortably in the scent of soil, flowers and spring air. While Darcy and Caroline planted their herbs, Felicity and Esther practiced dances.

The time went by much more pleasantly. All Darcy’s worry and apprehension slipping away the longer she spent tending to the plants. They even found time to eat a quick lunch. As the sun rose in the sky, the air grew hotter and sweat dripped into Darcy’s eyes. Absentmindedly, she wiped at her brow with the back of her hand, not really noticing the dirt smeared across her face. Caroline chuckled and Darcy rolled her eyes, focusing back on the way she carefully patted more dirt around the roots of each plant.

Suddenly, a stillness fell over the garden. The giggling and constant chatter of Felicity and Esther stopped as well as Caroline’s occasional observation. But there was something in the air that changed too. Darcy sat up, feeling her heart quicken and her skin prickle. A lump formed in her throat. Turning to her sisters, she saw all of them standing up and staring with tense excitement at the main garden gate. Felicity and Esther were holding hands, smiling like fools while Caroline covered her open mouth, garden tools forgotten at her feet. A shadow of a man blocked the sunlight from hitting Darcy’s back and it loomed over her. Darcy’s entire body knew what was happening but for some reason, she couldn’t quite turn around.

“ _Darcy_ ,” Esther insisted in exacerbated affection. She pointed towards the garden gate and Felicity let out a sharp, loud giggle. Loki cleared his throat and Darcy dropped the small plant in her hands in surprise, though she probably shouldn’t have been. With a pounding heartbeat in her ears, Darcy finally turned to lock eyes with Loki. The sun on his back lit an outline along his body, making it look as if a halo engulfed him. Yet the shadow on his face didn’t dim the look of pure wonder and joy he had as he looked down on her. It was almost as if he could not believe she was there in front of him. Darcy shared the sentiment.

Somehow, she found the strength to stand up. The nerves came crashing back as she held Loki’s silent stare. Needing a small distraction, she focused on brushing the dirt off of her skirt and swiping away the sweat still on her face. She knew that she was only making matters worse though and probably looked a fright. Though Loki did not seem to notice. The love in his eyes did not waver at Darcy’s dreadful appearance. If anything, as his eyes dipped to her wrinkled and stained skirt to the dirt on her face, it grew more tender.

“Oh Sir Fandral, you accompanied Prince Loki? I am so glad,” Felicity tittered as Fandral appeared behind Loki. The other girls suddenly realised their manners and curtseyed. Darcy and Loki stayed still.

“Yes, I was just tending to the horses but nothing could keep me away from seeing you ladies again,” Fandral grinned with a bow, eyes darting between Loki, Darcy and her sisters. “I am sorry, we have not been introduced, have we?”

“That is Caroline,” Esther jumped in, looking back to Caroline. “Caroline, please meet Sir Fandral uh…he did not give us a last name which is quite suspect.” At Esther’s suspicious glare, Fandral barked out an amused laugh.

“Well perhaps he can tell us what it is when we are in the house,” said Caroline, suddenly coming back to her senses. As Esther mumbled and Felicity flirted with Fandral, they all made their way rather fast out of the garden. Darcy did not miss the looks that were shot back at her and Loki but it didn’t matter. Before her was the man she loved. And she had no idea what to say.

“I, uh, I had a speech planned,” Loki cleared his throat once more, wringing his hands slightly. At his nervousness, Darcy felt a spurt of affection run through her. Suddenly, words seemed worthless. All the pain and longing were gone and for once, tears of happiness stung the back of her eyes. Launching herself into his arms, Darcy let out a small shout of glee. Loki caught her but fell back a few steps at the surprise. Still, he recovered easily and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. Looping her arms around his neck, Darcy tugged him down for a kiss.

Soon all Darcy could feel was Loki’s lips and tongue and skin. They were swept away in a fit of eagerness. Each noise they emitted was earnest and passionate. Darcy couldn’t find it within herself to be embarrassed by their display because she no longer cared. All that mattered was that Loki was _here_ , in her arms. It didn’t matter who saw the way his hands ran up and down her back, cupping her bottom and lifting her even tighter towards his body. When they broke for air, Loki let out a small, disbelieving laugh as he studied Darcy’s face.

“You came for me,” Darcy whispered, burying her face in his chest and taking a deep breath of a scent she almost forgotten. Letting her arms slip from his neck, she ran her hands down the front of his jacket and noticed it was a rougher material than he usually wore. Fingertips ghosted the side of her face, gently pulling her head up to look at him. When their eyes locked, Loki smiled.

“Of course I did. Nothing could keep me away,” he swore, leaning down to kiss her forehead. They both decided that was not enough and Loki readily kissed her again on the mouth. One of his hands reached to hold her left hand as it rested against her chest. Darcy could feel his thumb rub against her fourth finger. When he realised the ring was not there, his muscles tensed. Smiling fondly, Darcy broke away so she could pull out the necklace from under her neckline. Once Loki saw it, he relaxed.

“I did not want it to get dirty while I was working in the garden. Oh, I must look horrible covered in so much dirt,” gasped Darcy when she looked at the smudges of dirt littering Loki’s vest. It must have come from her hands and she was self-conscious once more. Although she knew it wouldn’t do much good, she untied her apron and used the one clean corner to clean off the dirt.

“You look more beautiful than I could ever have imagined,” promised Loki with a chuckle, stilling Darcy’s hands and gently pulling the apron out of her grasp. Absolute joy filled Darcy, starting from her toes to the very tip of her nose. Happy tears filled her eyes again. She wanted to say something but all the words died in her throat. Luckily, Loki was done talking for the moment and pulled her back for another kiss. The apron fell to the ground and Loki’s arms wrapped around Darcy to hold her against him when her knees wobbled. This was heaven.

Her bliss was cut short by loud excited squeals and cheers above them. Breaking apart, Darcy and Loki looked to the second floor window overlooking the garden to find all of her sisters and Fandral spying on them shamelessly. Darcy rolled her eyes at how they all tried their best to hang out the open window of her and Caroline’s room. While it was not a tiny window, it certainly wasn’t made for three grown women and Fandral to share all at once.

“I believe we have an audience,” observed Loki and Darcy snorted.

“They’re worse than the court sometimes,” Darcy said quietly enough that her sisters couldn’t hear. “I applaud you for waiting so long yesterday with only them and Fandral as company.”

“Oh I find them rather refreshing. Besides, all that traveling with Fandral has taught me a certain…patience.”

“What are you two whispering about?” Felicity sang. Turning to face the window, Darcy raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. At the sudden lack of contact with Loki, she was cold even in the sun’s heat.

“About how silly you girls are,” Darcy said smoothly and Felicity rolled her eyes.

“Well, stop talking about us and invite him to stay for dinner,” urged Esther and Darcy hated to admit that it was a good idea. Especially since she’d forgone any real manners up to this point.

“Do you want to stay for dinner?” Darcy asked, turning back to Loki. He nodded with a small smile but before he could utter a verbal confirmation, Felicity cut him off.

“Tell him he can spend the night as well!” Felicity shouted and Darcy could feel her face heating up at her sister’s brazenness- never mind that she and Loki had already kissed rather heatedly because at least she wasn’t inviting him into her bed. Sparing a glance at Loki, who rose his brow in surprise, Darcy yelled back.

“He most certainly will not. Do not be ridiculous.”

“But Darcy, the roads may be too dark by the time dinner is finished,” Caroline said lightly and Darcy’s mouth hung open. Normally, Caroline could be relied upon to be the most sensible of the three. Apparently not when a prince was involved. “We do not want the Prince getting lost or injured.”

“Exactly,” Esther nodded enthusiastically. “Caroline can squeeze in with Felicity and I. The two of you can share a bed.”

The three girls burst into giggles and cackles before Esther could finish her sentence, making her last few words come out in quick, shrill shouts. Their behaviour made Darcy roll her eyes. As humiliated as she was, she wasn’t sure why she expected any better from them. Darcy turned back to Loki to utter an apology but it died on her lips when it was obvious that he did not oppose the idea one bit.

“How do I say no to such an offer?” Loki whispered in a low voice that made Darcy’s throat dry. He took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles. A shiver ran down her back. The urge to drag him away to a more private spot tugged at her but she resisted, even when Loki wrapped his arms around her to pull her tight and safe against his chest.

“And where will I sleep?” Fandral asked, voice dripping with innuendo. There was a short pause before the girls broke down into more cackling giggles.

“What are you girls yapping about?” Mr. Lewis grumbled, joining the crowd at the window. “What’s this about Darcy sharing her bed? Has Nora come to visit again? And who are you, young man?”

“Sir Fandral, warrior of Asgard,” Fandral introduced himself grandly and Darcy could just about make out his blond head bowing in a sea of brunette.

“Well Sir Fandral of Asgard, can you tell me what are you doing in my house, unescorted and in my eldest daughters’ bedroom?” Mr. Lewis asked, tone of irritation peaking through. Despite that, Fandral tried to stay as charming as ever. Darcy wondered if it was mostly a show for her sisters. For a moment, she was distracted from the display when Loki kissed her neck softly. She did her best to stifle a giggle. 

“Quite frankly, for love,” Fandral stated and both Darcy and Loki rolled their eyes. From the short strained silence, Darcy knew her father was not impressed. There were a couple titters from her sisters before Fandral continued, a little more seriously. “I was escorting Prince Loki from Asgard, sir. He…had a promise to your daughter that he intended to keep.”

“Is that so?” mused Mr. Lewis. In a clump, Fandral and the Lewis sisters moved out of the way so Mr. Lewis could look out the window. He stared down at Darcy in Loki’s embrace but his face was difficult to read. Quirking an eyebrow, he looked back to his daughters next to him as they giggled a little more nervously this time. Clearing his throat, he turned back to the couple in the garden and continued in a calculated tone. “Girls, why don’t you clean up while I talk to our guests.”

“Yes papa,” parroted all the Lewis girls, curtsying and escaping to reconvene somewhere else. They all knew that tone. They also knew to never argue against that tone. It was one Papa Lewis used when there were guests around or if he was extremely cross. Darcy offered Loki a sad shrug as she slipped away from his hold. The only solace she offered was her hand as she led him towards the study where she knew her father planned on meeting. Just as the footsteps of her father and Fandral could be heard coming down the stairs, Darcy risked giving Loki a final kiss of good luck on the lips. She noticed the bob of his Adam’s apple and the sudden flash of fear in his eyes before she made her way up the stairs. At the top, she turned back to find her father talking to the men in hushed tones and leading them into the study. When Loki caught her eye, she smiled and he returned it.

 

* * *

 

Once Mr. Lewis closed the door to his study, Loki and Fandral shared looks of concern. While he was not a tall man, Mr. Lewis still carried himself about with dignity and authority. He had a head full of brown, unkempt graying hair and white scruff along his chin. Since walking down the stairs, Mr. Lewis had kept a straight, stony face up until he sat in a worn leather chair. Fixing the men with a skeptical stare, he made himself comfortable as they tried not to shift too awkwardly. Mr. Lewis made no offer for his guests to sit down and a quick look of the room showed there wasn’t really any place for them to do so. Obviously, this was a room meant to intimidate those invited in. Loki wondered who else other than the man’s daughters had been standing in his place now.

At first, Mr. Lewis only discussed supper plans, what their current living situation was and if they would need lanterns on their way back. With that, he politely excused Fandral and focused all his ire on Loki.

They stayed in silence for a long moment. Although Loki was used to these tactics with Odin, it was still rather intimidating to be getting the same treatment from a man he barely knew- a man he had hoped would give him blessing for Darcy’s hand. Not that he _needed_ the blessing because Loki did not come this far to be thwarted but he had hoped at least one parent would approve of their match. Despite his high title, he was beginning to worry that Mr. Lewis would not be as easily swayed as he originally thought.

Deciding that it was best to admit some defeat, Loki cleared his throat.

“Sir, you must let me tell you how much I love and admire Darcy,” began Loki, swallowing past a lump when it received no change in expression. Leaning forward, Mr. Lewis propped an elbow on one arm of his chair and inclined his head ever so slightly to show he was listening. Knowing he might as well use some of the speech he’d spent weeks practicing, Loki cleared his throat again. “I do not have to tell you of her virtues, though they are numerous. She is the most beautiful, kind, bright and joyful being I’ve ever had the pleasure of knowing. These past months without her in my life have been some of the bleakest I had the misfortune to endure, second only to the months when I thought I had lost her love forever. And I have been led to believe that she has also been through despair at our separation. With…with your consent, I had hoped to make her my wife and end both our misery.”

A clock ticked in the room but that was the only noise for quite some time. Leaning back in his chair, Mr. Lewis mulled over Loki’s speech as he let his eyes slowly drag up Loki’s body to examine everything from his posture to the quality of his clothes. Standing tall, Loki tried his best to look as resilient as he could even if he knew the wrong answer would hurt him and destroy Darcy. 

“Darcy has told me much about her stay in Asgard. Details I am sure you are acquainted with, but _I_ am distressed at how she was treated by both you and those at court offering false civility. This treatment that has unfortunately followed her here in the form of wild rumours over what caused her to truly come back home,” Mr. Lewis stated gravely. A flash of anger shot through Loki at the thought of what the townspeople had been saying about Darcy. It would explain the interest the owners of the inn shared when asked where the Lewis farm was. “In my eyes, she is deserving of better than what was thrown her way. Nonetheless, I do want to ensure her happiness and I know you play a part in it. Tell me, what were you intending on telling your family with a new bride in tow?”

“I admit I have not been giving it much thought, mostly because I cannot bear the alternative. I had hoped seeing our happiness and…to be frank, knowing there might be a child on the way could sway them away from any annulment the King might attempt. Obviously, a child would not be a concern unless…we wed. That I promise.”

At that, Mr. Lewis’ chest lifted as if to chuckle though no sound came out. Still, an amused twinkle sparkled in his eye for just a moment.

“I am glad my sermons to my daughters on virtue have stuck. If they haven’t, I doubt this would have been dragged on for so long. Though perhaps a happily ever after might not be in sight.”

“I assure you, Darcy loved reciting them to me many times,” Loki promised and shared a smirk with Mr. Lewis. The panic drifted from his chest and he could feel his muscles relaxing just a little.

“Nonetheless, it pains me to know she may be punished for wedding you. Such as the potential for ostracism if the both of you were to return to Asgard as a newlywed couple. How would you resolve that matter?”

“We could always stay in Midgard,” shrugged Loki and this time, Mr. Lewis let out a sharp laugh.

“Would you not grow bored of our slow provincial life?”

“Not with Darcy by my side. Though upon a return to Asgard, I would foresee Darcy spending more time with Princess Jane, who has been able to enact some interesting changes within the court. I also would not stand for slander against my wife nor would the Princess and even my mother. They both dote on Darcy and I know my mother would continue to do so even with a unplanned wedding. I also have my brother as an ally. He, along with Fandral and their fellow men-at-arms aided in my escape from a betrothal to where I am standing now. While I cannot stop every little lie intended to harm her, I would also make it my duty to ensure she is surrounded by a loving circle of friends and allies.”

“All acceptable answers,” nodded Mr. Lewis. There was more amusement in his voice now and Loki was beginning to believe he was simply being toyed with like a mouse by a bemused cat. “When would this wedding take place?”

“As soon as possible. I have travelled a very long way and committed a number of treasonous acts against two powerful sovereigns. Pardon me for my impatience.”

“Ah yes, your previous betrothal. Tell me, what ever happened to her? Is there another broken-hearted girl waiting for you?” 

“No. While I made a run for Midgard, she married her personal guard and to my understanding is also in hiding. Our betrothal is no longer binding, so far as we're concerned.” 

“Hm, an interesting tale I’m sure and I hope to learn the details soon. Well, I _will_ tell you that I do have every intention of giving you my consent, so long as Darcy will still have you. You are aware I cannot offer a large dowry? While we are much better off than in the recent past, I still have three other daughters to think of. What I can spare is not something one can live off of nor would Darcy wish for a large sum."

"I would marry Darcy, even in the absence of a dowry," burst Loki, passion beginning to spill over and mixing with his eagerness to see Darcy again. That seemed to please Mr. Lewis. "I have more than enough assets to take care of her and ensure a comfortable life."

"I cannot argue with your logic. Any father would feel obliged to say yes to such a man as yourself and I am inclined to agree...but there is one a small stipulation I must admit before we jump to conclusions. Before I give my explicit consent, you must have a short period of courtship.” At that, Loki rose an eyebrow but Mr. Lewis was completely serious. “I know if given the chance, you would run straight to the church with her over your shoulder today. But Darcy has been denied the small pleasantries a girl can expect when being courted, at least when your history is considered. It is the least the both of us can do to ensure she has some set happy memories before the wedding, yes?”

“How short can this period be?” Sighed Loki, a little annoyed at the suggestion that he and Darcy didn't already have a number of happy memories without an ‘official courtship’. Swallowing past his ire, Loki let out a huff and grit his teeth. This was all a test and he intended to pass. 

“How about after the assembly ball? Give the girls something to look forward to. It will also give us some time to become more acquainted. I would like to get to know you a little more before I finally offer away my daughter. The picture painted of you is quite one-sided and I intend to find what is true. Do you think you can avoid these foreign authorities for that long?” Mr. Lewis said the last sentence with a bit more sarcasm and Loki decided that perhaps this was a man he could become very fond of when he was not inciting browbeating tactics.

“I’m sure I can extend my stay. Fandral and I can certainly make arrangements at the inn which is...passable."

"Good, because I have no intention of housing you and would hate to see my daughter heartbroken once again," said Mr. Lewis, standing up and making his way towards the door. "Do you play chess, Loki? Perhaps we can play a match daily during your stay. Out of my daughters, only Esther is the more talented at the game but I would like a new challenger."

As Mr. Lewis shook off the personality of intimidating and protective father, he opened the door and did not look at all surprised to find the three younger daughters and Fandral stumbling back. Yet, Loki hardly registered their guiltless faces or their giggles of excitement. His eyes focused passed them and caught Darcy’s. Instead of eavesdropping, she settled to lean against the wall of the hallway, wringing her dirt-free hands and bunching the front of her crème dress. Loki recognised it as one she wore in Asgard. Despite the fact that some might have called it frightfully plain, it still made Darcy look like an angel. The air escaped Loki’s lungs the second time that day but his entire body filled with love and the longing to pull her into his arms and head to the nearest church. She gave him a smile and small laugh, Loki felt as if he was soaring.

“Isn’t this exciting? Two courtships and a wedding soon to follow! Oh, we have so much planning to do and so many to invite,” Felicity, if Loki remembered correctly, bounced and clasped her hands together. It appeared as if she was about to swoon at the all the romance but was able to hold herself together.

“We will only plan in accordance to what Darcy wants. I doubt she wants to invite the entire town,” berated Caroline, who shared the most resemblance to Darcy.

“Can I at least invite Mary Picket? I love seeing the sour look on her face when she doesn’t get her way. She keeps spreading rumours about Darcy being ruined and unwanted,” claimed Esther, the sister with the rather strange humour and intonation.

“What have I told you about vengeance? It is unbecoming on a lady,” Mr. Lewis reminded Esther rather fondly but it didn’t sound like he meant the lesson whatsoever.

“This Mary Picket sounds like a nasty piece of work. I am sure she is deserving of a little vengeance if she spreads such vicious untruths. There is nothing wrong with that,” Fandral said, making Esther smirk. Loki had been noticing Fandral sending her interested glances despite his obvious flirting with the boisterous younger sister. Though he didn’t care much about whatever sordid love affair Fandral embroiled himself in this time. Watching Darcy, Loki noticed her eyes flick to Fandral as she gave the knight a strange look. For a moment, they flicked to her father who was sharing the same expression. Knowing Darcy and now her father, Loki doubted they would let anything get very far.

“Widow Picket is sixty-five years old,” Mr. Lewis informed the men and Fandral paled slightly over his suggestion of vengeance against a helpless old woman.

“Esther has been harbouring a small feud with Widow Picket for quite some time now. She’s convinced the elderly woman stole one of her little animal figurines though has yet to prove it without a doubt,” Darcy explained drolly as a bit of red touched Fandral’s cheeks- a highly unusual occurrence. It went unnoticed by Esther though, who just huffed at the injustice of this Widow Picket situation.

 Darcy rolled her eyes. Loki caught her gaze once again and she let out a happy giggle. Deciding that he’d gone far too long without Darcy close to him, Loki took a step in her direction and brought attention back on him.

“So Darcy, will you still have me?” asked Loki, quite certain he knew the answer but there was still a sliver of doubt eating away. It died when Darcy fixed him with a grin and delight in her eyes.

“Of course,” gushed Darcy. Forgetting propriety or perhaps not caring for it any longer, she rushed into Loki’s arms. They both laughed joyfully amongst an eruption of cheers and excited squeals. It was as if her body fit so perfectly with his. He could smell the heavenly perfume on her neck and while it was different from the one she wore in Asgard, it still suited her. He wanted to kiss it off her neck. Pulling way, Darcy looked up at Loki and grinned. One of her hands rested on his chest and he lifted it up to place a gentle kiss on her knuckles. He could feel the ring and ran his thumb over it. A light blush graced her cheeks and his heart sped up just a little.

“Now, I fully expect the two of you to act in accordance with the proper decorum,” Mr. Lewis stated and Darcy regretfully took a step back but Loki kept her hand in his. “Of course, if I am unavailable to chaperone, I will find someone who will take the job as seriously as I. Now, why don't one of you girls tell cook we have guests tonight? We shall all reconvene in the drawing room and chat.” 

As Caroline set off to arrange dinner, the rest of the girls followed their father down the hall looking like a line of ducklings. Their obedience appeared to be a little of an inside joke. With a tug on Loki's hand, Darcy smiled coyly but let go, joining the short line of her sisters. He watched as her hips swayed and gulped. This would be a long week. Hopefully it passed faster than the time it took to get here.  


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been way too long guys. A lot of stuff's been happening and I had a bit of writer's block, especially for this fic. But I'm back! And I fully intend to finish this. That's a promise. We're almost at the end! Hope this chapter makes up for my absence. I promise it's a good one.

When Loki looped around the back of the house, he found himself in a sea of wet laundry drying in the sun. As he wove through it, a pair of hands caught his sleeve and pulled him into a corner. Just as Loki was about to vocally object, familiar lips crashed down on his. Wrapping his arms around Darcy as she melted into him, Loki reveled in the way their tongues slid together so perfectly. He let out a content sigh when they broke apart. 

"Did you finally win?" Darcy asked. Every day, so far, for at least an hour, Loki had been playing chess against her father. There was much conversation during, wherein Mr. Lewis was quickly learning about Loki's temperament and the same could be said for Loki. Unfortunately for Loki's ego, he had yet to win a match. It seemed Mr. Lewis was quite a master at the game, even though Loki had prided himself on being one of the best  around in the Asgard capital. 

"No," admitted Loki. "And I fear if I don't, he may not actually give his consent. Is this all a game and am I failing?"

"Do not worry, my father likes you," Darcy insisted and Loki raised a skeptical brow. As Darcy caressed the side of his face, he leaned in and savoured her touch. "Out of all my suitors my father has had the pleasure of meeting, the first and last man that showed most intent towards me was Roland Jones. My father made him assist in the birth of a foal. Needless to say, Mr. Jones did not come back. Also to my knowledge, none of our livestock are due to give birth this week." 

“Then I shall count my lucky stars,” smirked Loki, kissing Darcy softly on the forehead. He was rather relieved it had yet to come to that, though he wasn’t sure if he put it past Mr. Lewis to not attempt it again. It also made Loki wonder why Mr. Lewis seemed to be so harsh on Darcy’s suitors if he had been insisting on her marrying while she was away in Asgard. He began to wonder if he actually had the entire story and planned on asking tomorrow. 

The ball was in two days time and if all went as promised, they would be married soon, so there might not be another opportunity to ask. Not that Loki and Darcy had planned on their next destination once married but he assumed they'd enjoy wedded bliss for a few days at least until finally deciding.

Loki was pulled out of his fantasies when Darcy wriggled out of his hold and walked backwards, keeping her hands in his to tug him along. As much as he wanted to draw her back into his arms, he let her lead him on.

"My sisters and Fandral have already gone on ahead. Father has some business to attend to and so has left Esther in charge of chaperoning. Though I suppose she's already doing a terrible job if it," laughed Darcy, turning so she could better walk forward but she waited until Loki was in line with her and looped an arm through his. 

"Esther? How did she convince him?" asked Loki, confused but still excited at the prospect of he and Darcy spending a substantial time alone. While they’d find little moments together this past week, no one had really left them alone for any longer than a few minutes. With the assembly ball approaching, there were many dances to teach the Asgardian guests and there had even been dinner invitations to more prestigious members of the town that Loki felt obligated to attend. At first, he’d wanted to ignore them but Darcy convinced him to show some manners. A part of him wished he had though, because it was obvious word had gotten out that he was a royal of some sort and men were now introducing him to their daughters. Yet, it was always hilarious to see their faces drop at his disinterest in being set up and the less than splendid clothes he had brought for the trip. 

Still, the moments that he snuck away with Darcy were the ones that revitalized him. Yet every time they did, the next day Loki had noticed Mr. Lewis sending him annoyed glances at the beginning of their chess games. They’d lessened their escapades when he had told this to Darcy but it had been two days and his fingers were already itching to trace down her curves.     

"She claimed that chaperoning would be good practice for a governess in training. Though I think it was more so my father being fed up with Felicity's pestering that even he would like a break from all of us."

That was a sentiment Loki understood well. As pleasant and amusing as Darcy’s sisters were, they could be rather grating all at once. Though Fandral did not seem to have any trouble with it. Loki was more than willing to let the Warrior take on that hardship. Once they reached the dirt road that lead through much of Mr. Lewis’ property and into the town, Darcy lay her head against Loki’s shoulder. His first instinct was to wrap his arm around her waist but the sight of a cluster of trees in the distance caught his attention. A different course of action slithered into his mind. Changing their direction, Loki led them into the field and towards the trees. 

“They’ve gone this way, silly,” Darcy laughed, trying to lead him back to the road but Loki refused to budge. When he pointed his head to the trees, Darcy rose her brow. 

“I doubt they will miss us very much if we do not show up,” reasoned Loki. 

“I suppose they won’t,” agreed Darcy. “But you are incorrigible either way.”

“You snuck out of the castle with Jane most nights. Do not judge me so fiercely,” Loki shot, causing Darcy to throw her head back and laugh. The sound made Loki’s gut flutter. With nothing stopping him, he reached out and lifted Darcy into his arms, cradling her to his chest as she squealed with laughter. 

“My observation still stands,” Darcy smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. Allowing him to carry her all the way to the small circle of trees, she eventually kissed his cheek before he stood her back on the ground. Settling under the shadows, Darcy lay down in the soft grass and gestured for Loki to join her. He did not need to be told twice. With all the grace he could muster in spite of his eagerness, Loki lay beside her. One arm supported his head up slightly and the other held Darcy as she nestled into his side. 

Together they sighed in contentment. Warm sunlight occasionally peaked through the branches every time a light breeze picked up over head. Bugs buzzed and the smell of wildflowers floated around them. This was peace, Loki decided. Although he always assumed a life of leisure would bore him to death, when Darcy was the one next to him, it didn’t seem too bad. Besides, he could always find ways to amuse himself, especially if Darcy was involved. 

Lightly stroking his fingers down her spine, Loki smiled when he felt Darcy shiver. She hardly wore corsets in Midgard and he found he rather enjoyed it. It made her much more receptive to his touches. Not giving her much notice, Loki tugged Darcy towards him so he could roll them over. Although she let out a small ‘eep’ of surprise, she did not protest. Propping himself on his arms and sliding down slightly so they were eye to eye, he placed soft kisses across her face. Starting at her forehead, Loki moved to brush down her temple, cheeks, nose and finally her smiling lips. As he deepened their kiss, he slowly let his body drop, pressing it against Darcy’s. One of her hands made its way into his hair while the other clutched at the vest fabric between his shoulder blades. Electricity ran over Loki’s skin. A primal need crept over him. He wanted to let his own hands wander, to feel the smooth skin he’d been so hungry for. Breaking away, Darcy gasped for a bit of air and turned her head away. Not letting the opportunity go to waste, Loki nibbled at her exposed neck. 

“Tell me about Kadem. You never talk about her,” Darcy demanded, causing Loki to stop mid bite. His body stiffened in surprise and he perked his head up. Although her face was flushed, she seemed determined to change the topic. Months ago, this might have annoyed Loki but now he couldn’t help but respect it. She hadn’t come this far with her chastity to lose it in the middle of a field. As tempting as it might be. Taking his time, Loki lifted his weight and rolled off of Darcy with a sigh. He didn’t need to see her face to know she was rolling her eyes at the display. 

“What do you wish to know? I have not received word of how she fairs as a newlywed,” Loki shrugged, sitting up and helping Darcy as she did the same. Rather daintily, she pecked and pulled at her skirt so it draped more gracefully across her lap. Leaning back so that he could face Darcy, Loki slid a hand under her skirt. Easily he found her ankle and let his fingers snake up her calf. When she gave him an unamused raised eyebrow, he stopped his movements but did not break the contact. 

“Tell me of her temperament. Jane spoke hymns of her in the last letter. What sort of woman must she be to risk everything so wholeheartedly for love?”  

“You would have liked her,” Loki eventually answered in gentle voice, studying Darcy’s face. “She was observant, stubborn and did not let others push her to their will. In fact, I believe she finally put Sigyn in her place.” 

“I would have liked to have seen that,” Darcy laughed. “I know that is cruel but I cannot help but feel satisfied by that.”

“She kept toting that child around and suggesting to everyone it was actually mine. There is no cruelty in enjoying her downfall,” Loki said, blowing out a sharp, bitter huff and looking out at the bees landing on wildflowers. Tightening his grip on Darcy’s calf, he let go of his anger when Darcy tapped his leg with her finger. 

“You did love her once,” reminded Darcy quietly. Looking up startled, Loki saw an uncertain sliver in Darcy’s eyes. Letting go of her calf, he moved so he was sitting next to her. When she looked down at her wringing hands, Loki wrapped one arms around her waist and rested a gentle hand on her cheek to force her to look up at him. 

“Not like I love you. Never like I love you,” promised Loki and the uncertainty melted away slowly. “You are my sun, moon, stars and a thousand gardens full of blooming flowers. I never intend to live a day, from this moment on, without you by my side. It matters little to me what nations fall or what wars are incited because of my love for you. No father’s wrath, mine or yours or even Kadem’s, will change what I know in my heart. I love you Darcy Lewis. With my entire soul and my entire heart. I want my children to have your eyes and curiosity that will get them into scores of mischief. And I want to age with you holding my hand.” 

“I love you too,” Darcy sniffled, tears falling down her face but the joy in her eyes and smile lit Loki’s chest with a peace like he’d never known. “I love you more than I have ever loved anyone or could ever hope to. It’s been so...so difficult to consider what would have happened if I truly lost you. I wish I had never refused when you first asked me to marry you.” 

“You won’t have to this time. Let us never think on it again,” promised Loki, wiping away her tears gently with his thumb. “No more tears from now on.” 

“I cannot promise you anything of the sort but I will do my best to keep them strictly tears of joy,” swore Darcy, doing her best to compose herself. Wiping at the last of her tears and sniffling one last time, she took a breath and leaned into his chest. She tucked her head under Loki's chin. “Jane suggested that you and Kadem were finely matched. Maybe not in those words but I could tell the both of you were very similar.” 

“Perhaps. We both had no interest in each other as husband and wife’” mused Loki, wondering why she was so insistent on the topic. He kissed the top of her head and she pulled away slightly to say something else but Loki cut her off. “It matters little what sort of woman Kadem is or how well suited we may have been. She still never held a candle to you.”

 Darcy tugged him down for a long kiss. Their hands wandered again. 

“Though, perhaps we should wait on the children just a tad longer,” Darcy admitted when they broke apart and Loki laughed. 

 

* * *

 

The assembly ball (which Darcy had to admit was perhaps a loose term in comparison to the pomp of Asgardian celebrations) was being held in the assembly hall. It was a large room and all furniture had been moved to accommodate the large crowd of dancers. As the Lewis family entered the hall, they were hit with heat, laughter, music and loud chatter. Darcy couldn’t help but notice a few eyes trained on her and although she could not hear it, she knew whispers were beginning. Although Darcy had not ventured into town that much since Loki’s arrival, she certainly knew some of the thoughts passed around. 

There was the general consensus that Loki was indeed royalty from Asgard but there had yet to be any agreement on _why_ he was here. The Lewis family was certainly involved and Loki had admitted to those bold enough to ask that he wished to visit the previous lady-in-waiting as well as take in the beautiful country she’d described to him during her stay in Asgard. While those in this small Midgard town were more simple folk than those in the large cities, they were not dumb. Quite far from it. They knew there had to be a better reason for a foreign prince in normal attire to be walking amongst them. 

Obviously, pregnancy was still a popular opinion. A number of people assumed Darcy was with child and Loki was here to ensure that there wouldn’t be an unwanted bastard after his power. More fantastical stories had Loki and Fandral, his manservant (much to Fandral’s horror and Loki’s delight), running from Asgard for committing crimes against the crown. The Lewis farm was the only place that Loki knew was relatively safe from royal guards. Which wasn’t that far off. No matter the reason, everyone accepted Loki with curiosity and hospitality. In fact, Loki and Fandral had accepted an invitation from Mr. Beckett to continue their stay at his estate. While Loki did not like the false pomp he now had to pretend to enjoy, he was quite happy with the improved quality. Apparently, the town inn did not have very good beds and Loki was beginning to worry about fleas. The added benefit of Mr. Beckett’s invitation was that he had three sons and no daughters. Having a prince stay with him was more for prestige than to marry off someone. Both of which suited Darcy and Loki quite fine. As amusing as it was to listen to Loki complain about all the daughters being thrown his way, it did get a little annoying. They’d agreed to not announce their courtship to the entire town. The less that others knew, the better. Their love for each other had always been and always would be a feeling just between the two of them. They did not need, nor did they want the opinion of everyone in the village and kingdom. Also, Loki suggested but did not say outright that the less there was word about him spreading from town to town, the better for the time being until they actually wed. 

Which brought Darcy back to her present state, where more eyes and opinions were tossed her way. Yet, she found she no longer cared. With a laugh, Darcy looped an arm through Caroline’s and Esther’s and they made their way into the excitement of the assembly hall. A quick scan of the room did not reveal Loki. They’d agreed to arrive separately as Loki and Fandral would be taking a carriage with the Becketts. 

Despite her confidence over their renewed relationship, Darcy was still a tad nervous. She had yet to see Loki today. The Lewis girls had took equal time the entire day to ensure each sister was an absolute vision using flowers and the prettiest ribbons they owned. As a present to her sisters, Darcy had a new dress made for each of them all in their prefered colors and in the lightest of silk. To fund this, she’d secretly sold a number of items from Asgard. Although the dresses did not cost nearly as much as her court dresses, they were still decadent for their small town. Yet when Darcy had gone to pick up the dresses a few days ago, the seamstress had claimed they'd all been paid for.

“All of you are the nymphs the boys always insisted you were,” said Nora warmly, reaching out for Darcy’s hands. She was a year younger than Darcy but the two girls had spent many years frolicking in the areas around both their homes whenever siblings became too much. Nora was a smaller woman but had quite the personality to match. Looking at each sister, she smiled at the varying styles of dresses, each one a different color yet perfect for each sister. 

“Has your betrothed been telling you lies again?” smirked Darcy, engulfing Nora in a hug. “If I do remember correctly, Mr. Mayes was certainly one of the boys hiding in the bushes all those years ago.” 

“He has ensured me that he was only there in hopes of seeing me,” Nora rolled her eyes and Darcy laughed. “Though you know more than enough about my future husband. I still hardly know anything about this stranger to our town that has been sneaking off into the woods with you. We must rectify this situation.”

“If you weren’t so obsessed with your upcoming nuptials, perhaps I could have spared you the details of the scandals everyone seems to be convinced of.” 

“Ah yes, the child. Tell me, how is the little one doing?” smirked Nora, reaching out a bold hand to Darcy’s stomach. She knew others were watching with wide eyes. Darcy wrinkled her nose with wry amusement. 

“Quite fine so far as it’s yet had the chance to come into any sort of existence,” Darcy announced dryly, narrowing her eyes. Although Nora kept a serious facade, the tiniest smirk on her face told Darcy that she was stifling laughter. Darcy rolled her eyes but smiled. 

The arrival of a new group forced the two friends to break away from their teasing. A slight hush was coming over the loud hall, then slowly taken over by curious whispers underneath the joyous jig playing. At the entrance, the Beckett family entered. In their midst, Darcy could see Fandral yet Loki was nowhere to be seen. Raising her brow, Darcy wondered where the Prince could be and if for some reason he’d decided not to to attend the assembly ball. She understood his reluctance of arriving in full pomp and ceremony (as much as this little village allowed). Still, she had hoped they’d dance at least one dance together. Loki had revealed he’d been present on the night Darcy snuck out to dance and eventually kiss Heidrek. So, she’d intended to apologize by returning the favour. Although she could not guarantee such an open kiss in front of her father, she would have certainly been open to the possibility of at least finding a quiet corner.

As Darcy bit her lip, the Becketts mingled, Fandral found Esther swaying to the music and the hall returned to the normal, boisterous volume it retained before the formal presentations. From the corner of her eye, she could feel Nora’s concerned gaze but it grew into amusement. Just as Darcy turned her head to stare at Nora straight on and formed the question, two hands lightly gripped her waist. Gasping at the impropriety, Darcy spun with full intent to set the assailer straight. Instead, she was met with Loki’s smug grin. 

“This is highly improper,” Darcy schooled. The hands fell from her waist and she missed the warmth. Grasping her hand in his, Loki raised her knuckles until they were level with his lips. The breath flew from her lungs as he kissed them, his grin morphing into an expression of such love and ardour.  

“Surely a prince in hiding can forgo the propriety,” Loki pouted ever so slightly, letting his hand drop slowly but not letting go of the grip he hand on Darcy’s fingertips.  

“I suppose. Though a gentleman should always be at attention,” lectured Darcy but it only caused Loki to smirk and bite his lip to stop snickers from escaping. Knowing she was not privy to the joke, Darcy raised her brow and waited for an explanation. She didn’t really get one.

“I shall endeavor to follow the lady’s advice. I aim to please. Especially for my future wife,” promised Loki, reaching out to take Darcy’s free hand in his. His face lowered and he lessened the distance between them so that their noses practically touched. Darcy wanted to just wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him senseless. 

“My father has not given his explicit consent. It is best you do not go about shouting and making tongues wag,” Darcy reminded. 

“Let them wag. What do I care? I am a prince without a country. It is not like I have a king to answer to anymore.” 

“Ahem,” Nora interrupted before Darcy could feel either guilty or excited. Darcy took a step back from Loki to look at her forgotten friend and she could feel Loki trying to pull her back. “Darcy, I would love it if you introduced me to your...friend. It is always lovely to know for whom I shall be creating the alibi for the night.” 

“There will be no alibis,” Darcy insisted, remembering all the times she may have bent the truth so Nora could spend time with her now betrothed as well as a number of other innocent dalliances. 

“Now, now, let us not be too rash. The night is still young,” smiled Loki and Darcy rolled her eyes though she hated to admit he was right. Given her record with Loki, she probably needed an alibi lined up. 

“Loki Odinson, I formally introduce you to my dearest childhood friend, Nora Roberts. Nora, please meet Loki Odinson. Both a nuisance but also the besotted fool I have come to find myself in rather fond of,” Darcy announced, stepping aside and regrettably letting go of Loki’s hands so a proper introduction could be had. Not batting an eyelash at Darcy’s less than noble presentation, Loki bowed as Nora curtseyed. 

“It is an honour. I sincerely hope that it mostly the compliments Darcy has described to me that is true,” Nora said sweetly, hiding the mischief in her intention. Loki raised an eyebrow and looked to Darcy. 

“It has been a very tumultuous road Loki, need I remind you?” Darcy said, voice raising slightly in pitch. There had been a number of letters sent to Nora in the height of Darcy’s turmoil. 

“I hope to prove them correct,” Loki said softly, taking Darcy’s hand in his again and squeezing. “Also, I must ask you, Nora, for the next available dance once I’ve finished a set with Darcy. I suppose it is best for me to have a short reprieve given that there is only one woman I truly wish to dance with this evening. Excuse my impertinence.”

“How can a girl say no to such an offer?” smiled Nora. 

“Have you a good handle on our simple country jigs?” teased Darcy. “I understand Fandral was able to attend more lessons than you due to your social obligations.”  

“The Becketts were kind enough to enlighten me and I might add that your jigs are not as simple as you insist so please be gentle in your appraisal,” Loki explained, raising Darcy’s hand to his lips and placing a gentle kiss on the centre of her palm. A blush rose on her cheeks. “Either way, shall you join me for a dance even if I make a subpar partner?” 

“Of course,” smiled Darcy, allowing Loki to lead her out towards the sets of couples lining up for the next dance. 

“I shall have a perfect alibi planned upon your return!” Nora called out and Darcy shook her head. 

Settling in the line, Darcy couldn’t stop grinning like mad as she watched Loki across from her. He only had eyes for her and the continuing realization kept her giddy. Trying to not look like a complete fool, Darcy took the time to look at the couples around them. She recognised everyone and although many in the hall had curious stares, it didn’t matter much to her. Felicity and Caroline both had a Beckett brother as partners and Darcy was surprised at the speed at which the Becketts worked, though their guests’ interests in the Lewis girls may have influenced their decision of who to first dance with. What she did notice that held her attention longer was Fandral and Esther at the far end of the line. Fandral looked rather eager, chatting away as Esther occasionally nodded and played with the hem of her sleeve. 

Darcy felt somewhat responsible for Esther’s sudden shyness. They had been teasing her earlier today about Fandral’s interest in her even though Esther had apparently completely missed it. Now Darcy’s sister was concerned that Fandral would make an offer and she’d be stuck as a wife for the rest of her days. Although Esther was not opposed to a love match when the time came, she firmly decided that she must first see some of the world before settling. Esther did not like it when her plans did not go accordingly and thus was trying to decide on the best way to let Fandral down easily. Darcy would have to take Esther aside tonight and assure her that Fandral often fell in love and thus, she should not worry. At least, Darcy assumed she wouldn’t have to. Fandral was acting a _little_ different than he normally did when seducing ladies. It seemed that Esther was so different than what he was used to, he was a little more swept up with intrigue than usual.  

As the music began, Darcy was pulled out of her thoughts and focused back on Loki. He grinned while taking his first steps and Darcy noticed that despite his complaints, each step was graceful and flawless. Soon enough, Darcy allowed herself to be swept away in the music, each step of the jig and the laughter around her. At every opportunity, Loki got as close to Darcy as he could. Although the dance only asked for their hands to touch when circling, Loki ignored this and simply spun Darcy around with his hands on her waist. There were times where she was sure he would kiss her during but he somehow refrained even when his head bent down dangerously. 

It was like that for all their dances. Although Loki did indeed dance with Nora and even with all of Darcy’s sisters, he still sought Darcy out for more dances than could be deemed proper. Tongues obviously wagged but neither of them were concerned. By their sixth dance together, Darcy needed a reprieve. Loki reluctantly allowed her to catch her breath and they ended up losing one another in the crowd. After a conversation with Nora, Darcy found herself being dragged into other conversations where the topic was of her relationship with the prince. As politely as she could, she excused herself to get some fresh air. One look back on the hall as she exited, Darcy saw Loki in deep conversation with her father. With hope that it was a pleasant conversation all the same, Darcy caught Loki’s eye with a coy smile as she left the hall. 

The first gulp of cool summer night air was soothing for Darcy. It was often stifling in the dance halls after a few hours. While the atmosphere was always fun, a bit of a break was always welcome, just so she could gather her thoughts. Normally the night was straight forward but being so close to Loki for so long made Darcy a little dizzy. She didn’t hate the feeling but she knew that soon enough, she would act a little too rashly and she’d already ruined her family’s reputation enough for the year. Though the sudden interest of the Beckett boys in her sisters showed that a bit of scandal was actually helpful for one’s status. 

Mulling over this, Darcy took another deep breath and wandered to the side of the hall where soft yellow light shone through the windows. She did not bother to look inside and watch the revelry she’d chosen to avoid for the moment but the sounds bled through. A small gust of wind blew and she heard the lanterns at the entrance squeaking back and forth. The air smelled of uncut grain and horse. It was the smell of home really and Darcy hadn’t realised how much she’d missed it while in Asgard. Everything there smelled too much perfume and potpourri. 

The heavy entrance opening and shutting pulled Darcy out of her memories. Soft footsteps pacing followed and she waited to see if the intruder would walk into her line of vision. They did not. 

“Darcy?” Loki called out in concern and Darcy relaxed back against the wall. 

“I’m over here,” answered Darcy and Loki’s head poked around the side of the building. His face broke out into relief. Just as Darcy was about to ask him about his night, he walked towards her with intent. Without a word of explanation, he swept her into his arms, leaned her back and captured her lips in a searing kiss. Darcy allowed him to search her mouth, arms wrapping around his neck to steady herself. When he broke away with a gasp, he pulled her back up and steadied her as she swayed from lightheadedness.

“Shall I assume you had a pleasant conversation with my father?” Darcy giggled at his enthusiasm. His arms tightened around her waist, bringing her flush against his body. Touching their foreheads together, Loki looked into Darcy’s eyes with tenderness and uncontainable excitement. 

“Yes. Very much so. In fact, he’d just given his consent,” Loki explained and Darcy’s heart leapt into her throat. She tried to swallow but had difficulty getting past the lump.

“Truly?” squeaked Darcy and Loki nodded, closing his eyes in bliss. 

“Yes. Which only leaves me with one question…” Loki pulled himself away from Darcy, keeping a hold on her hands but dropping down to one knee. Darcy’s heart pounded in her head. “Will-”

“ _Yes_ ,” said Darcy quickly, covering her mouth with one hand and feeling tears of joy pooling at the corner of her eyes. “Of course I will.”

“I haven’t even asked you the question,” Loki berated but his grin and rapture shining from his eyes betrayed his tone. 

“You don’t have to,” laughed Darcy, tugging him so he stood tall again. “Unless you really want to.” 

“Darcy Lewis,” Loki began with a laugh tinging his voice, tugging her back towards his body. He placed a hand on her neck and chin and lifted her head to gaze into her eyes. “You are the most beautiful, exquisite and enchanting woman I have ever met. Will you honor me by becoming my wife? I promise that everyday will be filled with love and adoration, even if I cannot guarantee a stable income or a kingdom. As I have told you before, I’d be a pauper for a thousand lifetimes if it meant waking up with you by my side each day. My feelings for you will never change, so long as there is breath in my body.” 

“To be your wife would be a dream come true,” Darcy swore passionately. She watched as Loki swallowed painfully, closing his eyes and letting a tear fall down his cheek as he took deep, calming breaths. Wiping away the tear with the pad of her thumb, Darcy kissed along the path. “You said no more tears.”

“And you said only tears of happiness,” countered Loki, choking slightly. When he caught his breath, he tugged Darcy into another kiss. Their mouths searched each other and their hands wandered until Darcy was sure she would explode. 

“I am to be your wife,” Darcy sighed happily, almost not believing it. Burying her face into Loki’s neck, she held onto him as tightly as she could. 

“You are to be my wife,” nodded Loki in awe. “I feared it would only be in my dreams. I fear that I am dreaming now.” 

“Is there anything I can do to show you that this is indeed reality? I might need a reminder myself.” 

“Even now, you are more beautiful than I could ever dream. That is proof enough,” said Loki, stepping back to take in Darcy’s appearance. Just as she explained it was a new dress, he bent his knees and wrapped his forearms under her bottom. Without warning he lifted her up in the air. “And I shall never let you go, ever again. I have been a fool enough times for a dozen lives. Where is the church?” 

“We cannot get married _tonight_ ,” Darcy berated with joyous laughter. 

“Why not? Your family is here and I’m sure they are willing to witness it even if it means dragging your sisters out of the sea of available men.” 

“Father Hodgens is inside the hall. It would be rather futile to wait outside the church at this very moment.” 

“Very well, I shall find him and demanded he perform the rights. I cannot wait another moment Darcy. I can’t,” admitted Loki, setting Darcy back down on the ground. At the desperate tone in his voice, she placed gentle hands on the nape of his neck.

“You can. It is just until the morning. I promise. My sisters will be very cross if they cannot dress me as they see fit. I will also be a bit cross if you do not let me enjoy it a little. Every girl dreams of her wedding as an extravagant affair befitting her own tastes. Let me build it up as I can. I promise I won’t change my mind tomorrow morning,” Darcy asked and after a moment, Loki nodded solemnly.  

“If I weren’t so impatient as to have you by my side for the rest of my life, I would let you have as big a wedding as you want, with whoever invited and at whatever cost.” 

“I know. Thankfully, all I want is my father, my sisters and you. And I suppose Fandral as we are stuck with him for the moment.” 

“And all I need is you,” smiled Loki, tugging Darcy back for another kiss. This time, she didn’t let inhibitions stop her. The moaned and sighed, tore at clothes and let intent sweep them away just for the moment. It was Darcy that stopped them when Loki’s hand wandered under her skirts. 

“There’ll be enough of that tomorrow night,” reminded Darcy breathlessly. 

“Mm, my wife,” sighed Loki happily, taking a deep whiff of Darcy’s hair as he buried his face in her neck. They stayed in their embrace for a long while until their muscles stiffened. Reluctantly, they broke apart and headed back into the hall but each had a special spring in their step.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey guys. Here's the moment we've all been waiting for! It was supposed to be longer but I decided to split this chapter in two, meaning there will be 30 chapters total with a 31st as an epilogue. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“This is so exciting! But I cannot believe the whole town will not attend,” pouted Felicity. Darcy rolled her eyes with a smile, meeting Caroline’s similar gaze.

“Widow Picket is sure to have conniptions,” Esther said smugly. “I had only hoped to be there to witness them.”

“Now you two, this is Darcy’s day. I will not have you complaining. When you get married, then you will have all the say in the celebration details but if Darcy wants a small ceremony then we will all be content,” Caroline berated but there was still excitement in her voice. The youngest sisters sighed but they heeded Caroline’s words, going back to braiding wildflowers through Darcy’s hair. None of this could dampen Darcy’s mood, which was soaring above the clouds.

Due to the assembly ball, the night before had been a late one and so, Darcy and Loki agreed that the wedding should take place in the early afternoon. Some preparations were needed for the dinner and ensuring Father Hodgens would be available to perform the last minute nuptial. Yet despite all that could have gone wrong, things were moving along rather perfectly. Darcy did not question their good luck for she felt after all that had happened, she deserved just a little perfection in her life.

Choosing her dress was an amusing affair. Esther and Felicity wanted Darcy to wear her most elaborate dress but Darcy prefered something simpler. Despite the ensuing protests on both sides, Darcy eventually gave into her sisters’ reasoning and picked her green dress with the embroidered flower detail. She had not worn it since that fated ball. Neither she nor Loki had much of a chance to enjoy it, so perhaps they could do so today. It was a beautiful dress and would be a shame if it never saw the light of day ever again. Caroline had also somehow convinced Darcy to wear the matching earrings Loki had gifted her.

While Darcy protested that she was overdressed, she had to admit she was a pleasure to behold once all was said and done. Her hair was braided, gathered and pinned just above the back of her neck with the occasional artful loose ringlet. Flowers of red, white, violet and yellow were braided through her hair, matching the embroidered flowers at her sleeves.

As her sisters fluttered about, making a fuss and giggling in delight, excitement took over Darcy as butterflies flew in her stomach at the speed of the women around her. For the first time in a very long time, she felt like the princess she pretended to be when she was a little girl. Her fantasies still paled in comparison to the reality though, because a real prince was waiting for her. Yet, Loki’s royal blood didn’t matter to Darcy. He would be a prince in her eyes even if he were a lowly farmer.

Lost in her thoughts, biting her bottom lip in an attempt to stop the tears of joy from streaming down her face, Darcy inhaled deep breaths but was relieved to see her father watching from the doorway.

“Darcy, you look beautiful,” Mr. Lewis said, a saddened smile touching his lips but the affection glistening in his eyes lessened the mournful tone.

“Thank you, papa,” Darcy smiled back. Unable to stay still any longer, she stood up and walked into his open arms. Kissing her gently on the forehead, Mr. Lewis pulled back from the tender hug to look upon Darcy and take in all the details of her ensemble.

“It is a good thing we will meet your groom at the church,” chided Mr. Lewis with a grin, crinkles forming at the corners of his eyes. I believe if he were to see you now, he would surely drag you onto a horse and race off.”

“That would ruin my dress and this is only my second time wearing it. I’d hate that,” Darcy laughed. “Though, I fear I may be a tad overdressed. I do not think Loki brought anything quite as elaborate.”

“It is only fair that a bride out dress her groom on the wedding day,” shrugged Felicity.

“Indeed,” nodded Mr. Lewis. “Your mother was a vision on ours. I admit I feared for a moment that she would realise her error and find another more suitable groom with better taste in fashion.”

“Mama thought you were quaint,” Darcy said sagely, causing Mr. Lewis to bark out a laugh.

“She did indeed. And I would give the world to have her here today,” Mr. Lewis sighed, taking Darcy’s hand in both of his. “Darcy, I wish to talk to you alone before we leave. Also, I am sure your sisters shall need some more time to ready themselves.”

“We will do our best not to outshine you,” said Esther solemnly and Darcy snorted as her father led her out of the room. The chattering voices of her sisters softened the further they went until Mr. Lewis closed his study door behind them and there was silence. At her father’s insistence, Darcy sat down on a small chair that had been brought in for Loki’s use. Across from her, her father sat in his normal study chair, weariness seeping from his bones as he slowly made himself comfortable. Uncertainty began to settle in Darcy’s stomach, mixing with the butterflies to cause a swell of nausea.

“My dearest, I must tell you the truth of the matter,” Mr. Lewis said with a tone of regret and worry lining his face. Panic griped Darcy’s chest as she fought to clench at her skirts. Once he noticed her reaction, Mr. Lewis’ face softened. “No horrible surprises to ruin your day. I promise. I simply wanted to tell you that I had hoped this day would not come.”

“What do you mean?” frowned Darcy.

“I had not planned on telling you this but your groom asked me to clarify my actions and I felt you deserved to know. You know that I love you and all your sisters dearly. It is the silly, selfish desire of a parent to wish for their child to never grow and to never leave the warmth of their home. Yet out of all your sisters, you were always the one to venture out the furthest from that warmth.”

“Honestly, I think it was just to get away from all the screaming,” Darcy teased and her father smiled, knowing just as well as her how loud the house could get at times with so many girls.

“Nonetheless, you were the one who approached me about moving to the capital in hopes of earning more money when we had such a difficult year and prospects seemed to be dire. I had hoped you would simply work in town but I could tell from the look in your eyes that you needed to have an adventure, just like those in the books you read,” Mr. Lewis said fondly, tears beginning to glisten in his eyes. “So, I must tell you how much I regret that I insisted you come home or that you search for a husband. It was never my intention to place your worth to me in your ability to secure a husband.”

“And your sermons on the importance of finding husbands?” Darcy questioned, letting his words rattle in her brain.

“Remember, they tended to centre on your virtue, which I am glad all of you seemed to have taken to heart. I often assumed you would live a quick horse ride away from me. All my letters insisting you find a husband or return, happened to be my selfishness in wishing you were by my side. I missed you dearly and shall continue to do so once your husband takes you away. But I see how happy he makes you and I would never demand of you the sadness that comes with unrequited love.”

“Honestly, papa, I do not think that it could have played out any other way and end in my happiness as is seems to be doing now,” admitted Darcy, letting the revelations slide away. It did not matter anymore. She also truly believed if she hadn’t needled Loki so much about marriage, they would not be finding themselves so near said position. “And I will miss you and all my sisters as much as I have since I first left. In fact, although it will drive Loki utterly mad, I intend to try and find a way to have you all near. Even if it means you must live with us.”

“I believe that will drive the both of you mad,” chuckled Mr. Lewis, reaching over to pat Darcy on the knee. “I assure you, we shall all be pleased to visit, though Felicity and Esther more so, as Caroline now intents to stay here with Mr. Boothby. Esther has certainly been bit with your yearning for travel, as you are aware. Perhaps you can find appropriate employment for your wandering sisters. As much as I would hate to loose them, I am sure Caroline and I can get by.”

“You go from not wanting any of us to leave to wanting most of us out of the house. I hardly know what to believe,” teased Darcy but there was a lump in her throat at the thought of her father being alone. Though, with Caroline here, he would not be -especially as Caroline wished to have many children. 

“I simply understand what is best for you and know that it is more important than what I want,” Mr. Lewis said sadly, squeezing Darcy’s hand when she placed it atop of his.  The tears that she had been fighting earlier were beginning to well again. She sniffled to try and keep them at bay. “Now, let us see if your sisters are near ready. I shall have the carriage brought up. You have a wedding and we will not have you late.”

“I love you, papa,” Darcy said with another sniffle and her father reached out to wipe away at a tear before it could fall down her cheek.

“And I love you. So does your prince. You have a life of happiness ahead of you. That is all your mother and I ever wished for you,” smiled Mr. Lewis, tears swelling in his eyes too. Standing up, he leaned over and kissed Darcy warmly on the forehead before helping her up. They walked arm and arm until they reached the stairs. With a final hug, Darcy ran up the stairs as fast as she could in her heavy skirts as Mr. Lewis went to arrange the carriage. 

 

* * *

 

 The trip to the church took too long and yet no time at all for Darcy. Her sisters took her hands into theirs so she could not clutch at her skirts as her nerves demanded. Every bump and jerk closer to the town quickened Darcy’s heartbeat. When they finally reached the church, Darcy was almost too scared to get out of the carriage. Although she had dreamed of this moment for so long, she’d never allowed herself to really accept it as a true possibility. Despite Darcy’s relationship with Jane, all society dictated that she would never be with Loki.

Her mother was a member of the landed gentry but she made the mistake of eloping with a merchant her parents deemed unfit for a son-in-law. She was ostracized and her dowry never paid, yet that did not bother them overmuch. Mr. Lewis made enough a year to care for the both of them. Although they were happy together, Darcy’s mother did miss the country, so Mr. Lewis left his merchant’s business and bought an estate. They slowly learned how to farm together and made a decent enough living.

But the court didn’t care about how happy a couple was unless they were socially fit for each other and Darcy certainly did not have the same social standing as Loki. Somehow, fate didn’t care and Darcy was impatient to begin the life that had been so viciously denied until now. That gave Darcy strength. Suddenly, she had to see Loki. The urge to hold him in her arms griped at her chest. Taking a deep breath, she stepped out of the carriage, with assistance of her father as her sisters helped maneuver her skirts. Darcy was rather disappointed when she looked up and saw only Fandral standing in front of the closed doors of the church. He did not miss her frown.

“You all look ravishing ladies. Darcy, of course, you are more beautiful than the garden you tend,” Fandral said with a dramatic bow. As Darcy neared him with a quick step, he rose to meet her with a charming smile. “Fret not. Loki is talking to Father Hodgens inside.”

Much to her chagrin, she had to wait until Fandral stepped aside so that she could open the doors wide open. Her heart was beating in her ears as butterflies danced joyfully in her stomach. At the alter, Loki stood with his back to the entrance and engaging Father Hodgens in a pleasant conversation about the history of the church. When the doors creaked opened, his shoulders tensed and he turned around. At the sight of Darcy, he stood up straighter before relaxing his shoulders as a sigh of awe escaped his lips.

Warmth engulfed Darcy at seeing Loki’s soft look of wonder. Loki gulped, taking in the green dress covered in embroidered flowers as well as the flowers entwined through Darcy’s hair. Although the cheerful chatter and laughter from her sisters and Fandral filled the air, it all sounded far away to Darcy. Instead, all she could see was the way the sunlight filtered through the windows to light up Loki in a pleasant glow. He had chosen to wear the evergreen frock coat, matching britches and light green waistcoat from the very ball she’d first worn her current dress. A giggle slipped from Darcy and she covered her mouth to try and stifle any louder laughs. Seeing her mirth, Loki grinned, looking away only briefly to try and hide his blushing.

Holding up her skirts a little higher than would normally be deemed appropriate, Darcy let out another giggle and hurried down the aisle as fast as she could. When she reached Loki, she launched herself into his arms and he caught her with a laugh. Their jubilation was contagious as the Father smiled upon them and their witnesses whooped and cheered. Burying her face in Loki’s chest, Darcy shivered as his arms wrapped around her to pull her in tight and refused to let go. She couldn’t remember feeling any happier than she did in his arms at this moment.

“I must admit, I have never seen a bride run down the aisle towards her intended,” chuckled Father Hodgens, “So it will be my most esteemed pleasure to marry you two. Though we need to wait for the rest of the guests to catch up with you.”

Reluctantly pulling her face from Loki’s chest, Darcy laid her ear against his heart and looked down the aisle where her family and Fandral were now slowly entering. Her sisters skipped down the aisle, Felicity in the lead and holding the bouquet that Darcy had forgotten. Wrapping her arms around Loki’s waist, Darcy tried to snuggle even closer to him.

“I fear that I cannot let go long enough for the wedding,” Darcy admitted and Loki kissed the top of her head.

“It seems that is true for me too. Though perhaps we must bear this one hardship just until our kiss. Then, I promise you that I will never leave your side.”

“Good,” said Darcy. “Because I refuse to let you out of it. You are stuck with me, Loki Odinson.”

“I cannot imagine a more wonderful fate,” Loki said warmly into Darcy’s hair. Grinning, Darcy knew that she couldn’t either. The awkward clearing of Father Hodgen’s throat finally broke apart the couple, though they separated only to see the Father’s warm smile. Everyone took their places as they waited for the ceremony to begin. Excited twitters from Darcy’s sisters filled the church, along with Fandral’s laughter and friendly conversation between her father and Father Hodgens.

With a nudge, Felicity gained Darcy’s attention and handed over the bouquet of wildflowers, matching those that had been woven into her hair. Letting out a little breath of contentment, Darcy demurely placed the flowers in front of her as Father Hodgens waited for all attention to focus on him so he could begin. 

As Darcy’s attention was captured by her soon to be husband, the ceremony seemed to speed past as a blur. There was humour in this because of how long she’d waited for this moment. Darcy was certain she’d remember every single detail. Instead, her eyes never left Loki and he shared the same affliction. Perhaps it was a bad sign for their future but she did not hear all the words Father Hodgens spoke as she was too caught up studying all the details of Loki’s face. From the grin he could not hide to the creases around his eyes, Darcy knew deep in her heart that she already felt whatever vows were being spoken, even if she didn’t comprehend each individual word. She just wanted to study the face she would see every morning for the rest of her life, knowing she’d never tire of seeing that smile. 

Elation ran down Darcy’s spine when the rings were finally exchanged. The night before, Darcy had given her ring back to Loki as she couldn’t imagine anything more perfect. Having it placed back on her finger and this time, by Loki’s hand, caused peace to settle over Darcy. She was certain the same happened with Loki when it was her turn to present the ring she’d procured. With Fandral’s help, Darcy had been able to keep the ring a secret from Loki until now. The ring was as plain as hers, with an inscription on the inside to match: _My whole heart, all of time_.

Loki did not have time to read it, though Darcy murmured the words as the ring slipped onto his finger. Before she knew it, the final gesture left was a kiss. Just as she leaned coyly forwards, Loki’s lips crashed on hers and his arms wrapped around her waist to pull her in snugly. It was not a kiss fit for the inside of a church but Darcy should not have expected any other. At the feel of his touch, her entire body tingled and spun as if she were caught in a whirlpool. The bouquet fell from her hands as she reached up to hold Loki’s face. At the back of her mind, she thought she could hear cheering from her sisters and amused chuckles from the men but when Loki teased her mouth open, she completely lost herself, letting him tip her back.

The insistent clearing of her father’s throat finally broke the couple apart. Somewhat embarrassed, they caught their breaths and looked at the uncomfortable faces of the elder men in the room.

“While I welcome you to the family, I must insist you refrain from those actions while I am around,” Mr. Lewis said sternly, focusing his attention onto Loki who wiped the corner of his mouth but did not quite master an abashed look.

“I shall try to remember,” conceded Loki, tugging on Darcy’s hand as he made his way to the church records so they could sign and continue on with the day. Darcy wasn’t entirely sure what else Loki had in mind other than the dinner her father was hosting. She was certain that it would be a completely welcome surprise. The only hope she had was that they would find some time to be alone soon. From the gleam in Loki’s eyes, he obviously shared the sentiment. 

The wedding party bade their farewells and good wishes to Father Hodgens before hurrying down the aisle. Darcy and Loki led the way, almost running, while her sisters sang and danced behind them. Pushing the large doors open, Darcy laughed as Loki wrapped an arm around her waist and whispered his intents for their first evening together as man and wife. Bright sunlight blinded Darcy for just a moment and she only took four steps outside before catching her bearings. 

Unfortunately, all revelry ended at an abrupt halt when Darcy found Queen Frigga standing in front of them with a grim expression.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaack! It feels good to finally have some inspiration back for this story. I'm still a little stuck on the next chapter but the epilogue is pretty much written. I love all you readers and thank you for staying with me through the years. I promise you this will be finished and I won't take another year to do so.  
> Also shout out to my real life friend who took a read through of this for me! You know who you are...

As Darcy’s heart leapt into her throat, she could feel the blood drain from her face and her world begin to spin. If Loki had not been holding on to her waist, Darcy was sure her legs would have failed, leaving her crumbled on the ground. Of course, Darcy knew there would be consequences of her elopement but she hadn’t thought they’d be so immediate. Beside her, she could feel Loki stiffen, pulling Darcy to stand taller than she thought capable. 

“Hello, Loki,” Frigga said softly, clasping her hands in front of her with an innate regality that couldn’t be taught. The Queen’s eyes moved from Loki’s hand, gripping Darcy’s waist with a new gold ring on his finger as it sparkled in the sunlight, then to the bouquet that Esther had picked up. 

“Mother,” Loki replied curtly, swallowing audibly in nervousness but, nonetheless, looking at her with determination. Frigga’s thin lips tugged down into a frown for just a moment before she stared at Loki sternly. There was a light furrow in her brow which made her all the less approachable. 

“Your highness,” Darcy finally choked out. Somehow, she woke from her shock and broke away from Loki to curtsy deeply. The movement awakened those around her. Her sisters followed suit, though somewhat clumsily. Lastly, Fandral and her father bowed. Loki did not show any respect to his mother but he did reach out for Darcy’s hand after her attempt at respect. Despite all the movement, Frigga’s eyes did not leave Loki’s face except to watch Loki grip onto Darcy’s hand. 

“Berate me all you want, mother. I will stand before father for treason if I must, but I will never annul this marriage,” swore Loki vehemently and Darcy’s heart soared until she watched Frigga’s face fall. Gone was the Queen of Asgard. In the creases of her face was the pain and exhaustion of a worried mother. Loki’s grip on Darcy’s hand tightened a fraction, searching for the strength to continue. Darcy met it, stepping in closer to Loki and she felt him relax just a tad. 

“Is that why you think I am here? Think of me?” Frigga asked, hurt soaking her tone. Tears shone in her eyes but she closed them and faced away for a moment.

“What should I think? Are you not here on behalf of him? By now you have heard of Kadem’s choice. That marriage was doomed from the start,” Loki said. Frigga opened her eyes and the tears were only a shimmer. She stared at Loki with a thin lipped frown as her hands clenched in front of her.  

“Yes, your father was angry and relations with Muspelheim are strained but our first concern was your safety,” Frigga spoke calmly in the rehearsed tone of a queen but took a deep breath before continuing like a fretful mother. “I heard no word from you, assuming marauders killed you. Your brother only admitted to the truth when he took pity on my mourning. Now look in my eyes and assume that I have come only to berate you.”

“I…” Loki tried to begin again with renewed vigor but he lost the wind of his passion. No longer was Frigga wringing her hands but again held them clasped in front of her, with the bearing that she had perfected over the long reign of Odin. Yet, Loki was not a man in front of the Queen, trying to explain his sins. He was simply a little boy in front of his mother, trying to explain why he thought it was a perfectly good idea to run off with desserts before dinner. “It was never my intention to cause you any undue suffering.”

“And yet, that is what has happened,” concluded Frigga. 

“Nonetheless,” Loki continued ruefully, “I do not regret my actions. I love Darcy and wish to spend the rest of my life with her. Strip me of any estate and titles due to me if you wish, but the two of us will make do with what we can.” 

“I had not wished to insult you or the court of Asgard,” Darcy finally spoke up, surprising Loki and earning an intrigued, raised eyebrow from Frigga. Despite the nervousness fluttering in her gut, she did her best to keep her resolve. “Even if the scandal of this will never leave the tongues of the court, I would do what I can to ease your inconveniences. If it pleases you, I would never show my face there again. I am willing to live in obscurity as long as Loki is by my side. I will even stay hidden if he visits court.”

“Well, that simply won’t do. Jane would not have that at all,” said Frigga, a warm smile breaking out on her face and confusing Darcy. “There are many reasons of course, though the most pressing being that Jane is now with child. She had specifically requested that I force you to return, so that you could assist her. Her letter to you was meant to leave the day I did.” 

“Oh? Jane is with child?” grinned Darcy, delighted and utterly terrified for her dear friend all at once. For a moment, she forgot any consequence of her elopement and focused on Jane. Poor Jane, who honestly did not spend much time concerning herself over an heir, was now thinking about childbirth and the complications that came with it. Needless to say, she would be quite a force when the doctors insisted she stay in her bed towards the end of the term. Jane could never sit still for too long. 

“A child? How wonderful!” Fandral laughed with joy, inadvertently focusing attention to the silent audience he had been apart of. Darcy’s sisters tittered behind her in excitement and probably relief now the Queen looked a little less filled with fury.

Frigga nodded with a small smile. “Yes, it is certainly reason to celebrate, despite the tragedies that have occurred these past weeks. Such as a son not bothering to invite his mother to his own wedding.”

“It was never like that,” Loki said, rather pitifully. 

“Was it not? I regret never telling you this, for I thought it was obvious, but from the day you were placed in my arms as an infant, your happiness was my utmost concern. If that meant marrying a charming lady-in-waiting that perhaps wasn’t the highest ranking noble Asgard could make ties with, I had hoped you would have at least had the decency to tell me.” Love mixed with anger as Frigga huffed at Loki’s stubborn nature and refusal to ask for any help. When Loki looked rather abashed, Frigga’s expression softened somewhat. “Things could have ended a little differently. There could have been less pain for all of us.”  

“There didn’t seem to be any other option. Once father puts his mind to something, there is no stopping. You know this as well as I do.” 

“Who else is the exact same? Where do you think you got that from?” Frigga stated, holding up a hand when Loki began to argue against any indication that he inherited anything from Odin. “I am not done discussing this but I believe there is a marriage to celebrate. Now, when I first arrived, I was introduced to Mr. Beckett, who has kindly offered his home while I stay here. Mr. Beckett has insisted on a celebration of my arrival but I believe it would be better suited for newlyweds.”

“Oh, but cook was planning on making Darcy’s favourite,” Esther spoke up before she paled upon realising who she had spoken against. In a gallant attempt, Fandral moved to stand in front of Esther as if he could fend off the Queen’s anger through sheer will. Instead, Frigga simply sent Esther a warm, motherly smile, setting her only a little more at ease.  

“I’m sure cook would not mind a night off,” Mr. Lewis suggested. “It is early and I doubt she has done too much in preparation. We can save the meal for tomorrow. The Queen simply must try our humble country dining but I would hate to impose on Mr. Beckett’s hospitality. He is so particular about it.” 

“That would be lovely. Darcy has told me so much about your cook and the meals she prepared when she was a little girl. I do intend to get to know my new daughter more while I am here. I was always intrigued by the love that she had over her childhood here. Always painted it to be such a magical place,” Frigga announced and Darcy blushed at the term ‘daughter’. As much as she had adored Frigga, she had never entertained the notion that the kind Queen would see Darcy as family of any sort. Warmth spread through Darcy’s chest. 

 

* * *

  
  


“Tell me again, what your mother said to you when the two of you were alone,” Darcy asked Loki softly. They were sitting in Mr.Beckett’s dining room. Luckily, they’d been placed together and had occasionally been holding hands underneath the table. Honestly, Darcy had thought that a wedding day to Loki was truly a dream come true but now she was starting to wonder if she really  _ was _ dreaming. She worried it was a dream because she’d never be able to think up the circumstances following their exit from the church. The support of the Queen had been awe inspiring but Darcy was waiting for some terrible news to be announced that would mean an annulment or other horrible end. She was also certain the Beckett family had never given the Lewis household much thought before today, even with Loki’s arrival. Darcy was too busy mulling over the potential status of her marriage to decide what she felt about  _ that _ .  

“She told me that had it been father who decided to go on this adventure, he’d likely have dragged me back by the teeth and probably have annulled the marriage in the time it took to get me locked into the carriage,” Loki said and Darcy’s stomach dropped. “Mother, on the other hand, said she does not think she has that power nor does she have the energy to try. Also, she asked, how can father insist on an annulment if, by the time we get back to Asgard, you may be with child? Nor would she consider treating any grandchild with such flippancy.” 

“So, your mother gave her blessing for our wedding night? No, she practically encouraged it,” Darcy said, not wanting to believe it even though that seemed to be the fact of the matter. 

“It appears so. I think mother is a bit  _ too _ excited at the prospect of tiny feet back in the castle,” mused Loki. 

“This seems most impossible,” admitted Darcy. “Are you sure Odin is not hiding behind a curtain to enact some sort of macabre revenge?”

“Well, mother always did like you,” Loki whispered back. “Though, I must agree. I am waiting for him to burst through the doors any minute with a decree that I shall be sent to the dungeons until this mess is resolved.” 

“Then it is a good thing that Mr. Beckett does not have any dungeons. At least to my knowledge. I think they would rather ruin his wife’s aesthetic,” noted Darcy. Although the Beckett’s estate was nowhere near as extravagant as the Asgardian palace, Mrs. Beckett certainly had a taste and flair for contained luxury. 

Darcy was unable to stop herself from blushing at the thought of the many luxurious bedrooms the home  _ did _ host and the one bedroom that had been kindly offered for the couple on their wedding night. It wasn’t that Darcy hadn’t been thinking about the natural progression of one’s wedding day but that she hadn’t really been sparing much thought to the details until now. She was just more excited to spend the rest of her life with Loki. Of course, a thrill of anticipation ran through her body every time Loki sent her a heated look this evening, but Mr. Beckett’s obvious offer of lodging had made things seem almost crass. Luckily, Mrs. Beckett had been there to curb the conversation to much more pleasant and appropriate topics.  

“I hope you are not regretting your decision to take me as your husband,” Loki said, reading her mind and lowering his voice so that the deeper tone caused a shiver to tug between her shoulders. “I haven’t even had the pleasure of convincing you that I am capable of  _ all _ husbandly duties.” 

“As long as your father doesn’t burst through the door,” Darcy tried to say flippantly but his words caused an even deeper blush to heat her face and neck. Before even looking back to Loki’s face from the soup course, Darcy could feel his complacent smirk. Covering her lips with the back of her hand, she did her best to retain a poised expression but Loki’s next whispered words broke her reserve.  

“I promise you, tonight, there will be no interruptions.”

A full shiver ran down Darcy’s spine at the promise. Biting her bottom lip, she felt desire swell up from her toes to the tips of her hair. Loki’s intent gaze stayed on her, waiting for her comeback but she found she was rather devoid of any snappy response. She did hope there would be no interruptions. With their luck so far, she was worried that any number of people would ruin her wedding night. 

“You  _ must _ tell us what you two are whispering about,” Felicity commanded from across the table, knowing smile on her face as she and Fandral shared mischievous looks. 

“I haven’t seen Darcy blush that much since she spilled sweet wine all over Mrs. Gordan during her daughter’s coming out ball. None of us have been invited back to their estate since,” Esther supplied. 

“Now, leave the two of them be,” Frigga berated warmly. “It is perfectly healthy for a bride to blush on her wedding day.”

“Means the groom is doing his duty,” Mr. Beckett added with a laugh and Mrs. Beckett shook her head ever so slightly, obviously vexed at her husband’s suggestion. 

“Now, darling,” Mrs. Beckett pleaded, though there was a firmness in her voice. “Let the young couple have some peace. They have quite the journey ahead of them from what the Queen has told us.” 

“Tis only a spot of fun,” protested Mr. Beckett but there wasn’t much fight in the argument. “Us gentlemen deserve it from time to time. Certainly a prince’s wedding merits it.”

“There will be enough time for that when the ladies retire to the drawing room,” Mrs. Beckett stated with finality and Mr. Beckett begrudgingly agreed.  

“My boy,” Mr. Beckett winked at Loki as he took a long sip of claret, “I will do my best to show you the warning signs of the persuasion that I am sure my wife will teach yours. Too late for me but perhaps I can save you.” 

“I am not sure I will have much objections to Darcy’s persuasions. I have not had any complaints up until this point,” smirked Loki. Darcy somehow turned redder, which she hadn’t thought possible. 

“Oh, come now Loki, I do not want you to start as well,” berated Frigga, giving Darcy a look of taxing apology that only a mother could achieve. Darcy wondered how many nights she held that aggravated look through long dinners with both sons and her husband. She could only imagine how often the men must have argued all these years. 

The lightest touch of skimming fingers along her elbow brought Darcy’s attention back to Loki, who offered a small, uncertain smile. Her embarrassment eased, replaced with affection for her husband who, despite his consistent bravado, somehow was able to make her feel precious even with crude suggestions. She wasn’t sure if that boded well for their marriage or not, but it was too late to consider that now. Especially since she realised she didn’t care. All the marriage advice in the world about tricking or persuading a spouse would mean nothing to Darcy. As long as she loved Loki and he her, she was certain they would always find a common ground based on that alone. 

“Of course, once you hold your first son in your arms, the fight goes right out of you but you will not mind the slightest,” admitted Mr. Becket sincerely, causing Mrs. Beckett to beam. 

“While I do look forward to that day, I am sure Darcy and I will get by,” Loki said. 

“Nonetheless,” Mrs. Beckett said cheekily, “Darcy, I formally invite you to lunch tomorrow. I will impart my knowledge. I do hope her Highness will agree to attend, for I am sure she has a vast amount to offer for advice in a long and happy marriage.” 

“I accept the invitation and I look forward to it,” Frigga said with a nod. 

“I would be honored,” Darcy graciously accepted and Mrs. Beckett smiled once more. Fixing Loki with her own cheeky smirk, Darcy continued. “As blinded by love as I am, I am sure there is still some to learn or keep to myself till the right time warrants it.”   

“Sometimes blinding love can be good,” Mr. Lewis spoke up, having been rather quiet throughout the evening. “At least there is truth to it. Never underestimate that.” 

“Then we begin our marriage with truth,” Loki stated, taking Darcy’s hand in his under the table and squeezing. “Which I hope will null the lying I had to partake in to arrive here.” 

“You will not get away that easily,” Frigga warned but there was still affection in her voice. “Still, despite your reparations to be performed, it is still a happy occasion. Your father and brother will be disappointed that they could not be a part of them no matter their responsibilities regarding your little adventure.” 

“Yes, mother,” mumbled Loki, rather well reprimanded and Darcy decided that maybe she wouldn’t mind learning how to do that from Frigga. She had quite the knack for it. 

The rest of dinner continued without incident and as deemed appropriate, the ladies ventured off to the drawing room as the men stayed at the table and drank more wine. Darcy didn’t like the separation much but she supposed she had the rest of her life to spend with Loki and an hour or so shouldn’t upset her. It was the most logical thing to tell herself even if it didn’t make it any less unsettling for her. Not married a day and she already missed having Loki next to her. Perhaps it wouldn’t be just her that would have to learn how to rebuke a spouse’s persuasion. 

 

* * *

 

Darcy found herself going completely mad in the drawing room. As her sisters, Mrs. Beckett and Frigga discussed polite topics, Darcy could only smile and nod. Faintly, she heard Mrs. Beckett’s sudden attention to her sisters and firm decision that she try and take the girls under her wing for the time being, given that they had no motherly figure to guide them into womanhood for so long. It made Darcy snort just a tad, for that was what the Baroness Hariasa had told her what seemed so long ago now. 

“Oh, is that not just the most exciting news? Do you not agree Darcy?” Felicity was bouncing up and down on the settee, next to Frigga. With a small gasp, Darcy looked up and realised she had no clue what had Felicity unable to control her energy. All eyes turned towards Darcy, expecting her to answer appropriately and all she could do was gape like a fish. A snide voice in her head asked how she had survived all that time in Asgard if she couldn’t even half listen to a conversation. 

“Y-yes?” ventured Darcy, causing Felicity to break down into somewhat undignified giggles. 

“The Queen has just extended an invitation to us all to stay with her in Asgard, at our earliest convenience,” Caroline explained smoothly and Darcy couldn’t tell if she was amused by Felicity’s excitement or Darcy’s negligence over the conversation.

“Are you sure the court of Asgard is able to handle the entire Lewis family?” Darcy asked. She tried to put a teasing lilt to her question but was completely serious. 

“Would you not love the company of your sisters as you adjust to life in Asgard as a princess? I know Jane took much comfort with having you as she found her place. It would only be right that you are allowed the same solace,” Frigga explained, moving Darcy till tears began to touch the corners of her eyes. This lasted just until Darcy realised that she was indeed a princess now. The panic sat in and her chest tightened. 

“I would not be offended if you had to consider the offer,” Frigga said with a tiny shrug. “There is a lot for you, for all of us, to consider. Though you seem tired. Perhaps a night’s sleep will help and we can revisit this tomorrow?”

Despite the kind, innocent tone to Frigga’s suggestion, there was a twinkle in her eye. Her sisters hid their mirth behind their hands or by turning their heads. Still, Darcy would not let the opportunity pass. The longer she stayed in this room, the more restless she became. 

“Perhaps I should find some reprieve,” nodded Darcy, standing up and offering her host and Frigga both curtises. “Mrs. Beckett, it was a lovely dinner and I do not know how I can repay your hospitality.” 

“Think nothing of it, dear,” Mrs. Beckett smiled kindly. “I have never had the pleasure of doting on my own daughter. I daresay, it was an honour to receive all you lovely ladies as guests. As much as I love my sons and husband, a woman needs the company of other women to keep her sanity in tact.” 

“I know that sentiment quite well,” winked Frigga and Mrs. Beckett sat up just a tad straighter, pride in being able to entertain a Queen so easily. 

“Ada will show you to your room,” Mrs. Beckett nodded to a corner and a young, round faced maid appeared, bobbing a polite curtsey. 

With a final farewell, Darcy followed Ada out of the drawing room, not pausing when she heard her sisters break down into a final ensemble of giggles. Anticipation ran through her veins as she did her best to hold her head high. It wasn’t that she was dreading the rest of her evening but it would be a lie to claim she was not at least nervous. For what was likely most of their relationship, Darcy felt that she and Loki had been constantly waiting and dancing around what was to come. She was excited but also scared of what would happen starting tomorrow morning.

There hadn’t been much serious thought to what would happen to them once they were undeniably married. Of course, Darcy had her fantasies and she was certain that Loki had his. But fantasies never held the obligation or burden that reality did. At least five different dreadful scenarios of the tragedies that could befall Darcy’s newly wedded bliss ran through her head as Ada led her through the halls until they stopped at a door. Steeling herself, Darcy took a breath and forced the thoughts to slip from her mind. There wasn’t use for such morbid thoughts for a happy bride. It had taken her a long time to get to this day. She refused to let any ghosts or contemplations ruin it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is planned to be a bit naughty (aka smutty). Though if you're not interested in that, you should be able to skip to the epilogue. Just future warning. <3


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating Warning: This chapter is mature content. For those you are not into that, you can skip to the final chapter. 
> 
> I probably should have taken more time to edit this but I was just too excited! Such a long, long journey with this story and I have learned and grew so much as a writer along the way. You guys have been the most wonderful readers and I appreciate every comment, every kudos and all the good vibes. Seriously, I don't think I'll ever write another story as popular as this one. I love all of you and thank you for sticking with me for so long. There's so much more I could/should/can't think of saying. 
> 
> Special thanks to my RL bestie who sat through all my frantic texts of my freaking out as I wrote/hit writers block. And who also sent me naughty parts synonyms. Love ya gurl.

Ada opened the door leading to Darcy’s room and stepped out of the way gracefully. The first door led into a small antechamber that held a small table, a few chairs and a chaise lounge. Beyond that, another door let to a beautiful room decorated in soft blue tones. It was a cosy size but that suited Darcy just fine. Her perusal was cut short when she noticed a maid by the fire, standing straight in the middle of stoking the flames when she realised there was a guest in the room. It did not take long for Darcy to recognize the maid. 

“Milly! What in heavens are you doing here?” Darcy asked, not even noticing Ada curtseying and taking her leave. The last person Darcy expected to see was her maid from both Midgard and Asgard. Milly grinned and curtseyed but Darcy ignored the formal greeting by walking over and engulfing the girl in a tight hug. At first, Milly stilled but quickly returned the hug after shaking off the shock of Darcy’s lack of propriety. Upon Darcy’s hasty retreat from Asgard, Milly had traveled with Darcy but was taken back into the Midgardian capital's palace where she had originally worked. Occasionally, Darcy would send Milly a letter but had yet to receive any in return, though she did not expect it. It was a lovely surprise nonetheless. She missed the girl’s gentle cheer.

“Oh miss, I just had to see you! I got your letters, they were ever so lovely. I’ve never served for anyone so kind as you,” Milly admitted, cheeks a pink hue when Darcy pulled away. 

“I’m glad you got them. But what how did you end up here? Are you working for the Becketts now?”

“No, miss, I was workin’ at the palace like you’d left me. But then the Queen came to the castle discussin’ the new royal baby and all. Still, folks startin’ talkin’ about why she was _really_ visitin’. I heard that she was lookin’ for the Prince and she was about to near give up because his trail started going down to the coast and she was in a right panic. Now, please don’t be mad at me but I told her party that I might know a place that he’d be. I thought he may be with you, on account of what good friends you two was. Please don’t be angry that I told her,” frowned Milly, eyes watering at the fear. Taking Milly’s hands in hers, Darcy smiled encouragingly. 

“Well, since it’s my wedding night, I suppose I could forgive, just this once,” Darcy said and Milly offered a shy smile back. 

“I told the Queen how I knew about you two, that I was your maid but then I told her that I was sure he was in love with you and how he’d always look at you as if you were the only lady in the world. She offered me a place in her party and asked if I wanted to serve you again, since you’d be lookin’ for a maid when she took you back to Asgard for the birth of her grandchild. Now, here I am.”

“It’s certainly wonderful to see a familiar face and I am relieved that I won’t have to find someone to replace you. I don’t think I could,” Darcy said and Milly preened at the compliment. 

“Enough ‘bout me, miss. It’s your wedding night! You’ve got more important things to think about. Before I forget, I just brought up some hot chocolate from the kitchen. It smells ever so lovely. Would you like a cup?”

Taking a longer look about the room, Darcy noticed one of the small, blue tables where a silver tray sat with a pot of hot chocolate and two dainty cups. It stood near the bed, which was lush with blue brocade sheets and pillows, matching the drawn curtains on the large canopy bed. The sight of the bed brought a slight blush to Darcy’s cheeks. 

“Perhaps you’ll help me get ready for bed first?” Darcy suggested, suddenly weighed down by her dress. Although it was a fine silk, she found herself a little itchy and the corset annoyingly restrictive after going so long without them. Though, perhaps that was anticipation. Or nerves.  

“Course, miss,” Milly smiled knowingly before helping Darcy undress. Each heavy layer was taken off with care as Milly ensured no creases or wrinkles marred the beautiful dress. It made Darcy think back on the first night she had worn the dress. A thrill ran her spine as she realised tonight would end much better. Eventually, all that was left was her chemise and stockings, hair unbound and falling down her back. Once the dress was put away, Milly went to work with the rest of the room. She turned down the bed and snuffed most of the candles in the room. When everything was to her liking, Milly offered a final curtsy and bid Darcy a good night. 

Now alone in the room, Darcy found she was woefully unprepared to entertain herself. First, she sat in the middle of the bed, settling the pillows and covers to her liking but there was only so many times one could move a pillow. She realised she had no way of knowing when Loki would arrive, since she hadn’t requested the servants to offer any notice. So, she began to pace as she searched for something to distract her. There wasn’t much in the room to steal her attention for very long. Her thoughts were too focused on what was to come that she couldn’t focus on the details of the furniture or other decor. With an unsettled stomach from her nerves, the hot chocolate also didn’t serve as a suitable distraction. Eventually, she found a book and sat herself on the chair by the fireplace. At this position, it offered her the chance to see the moment Loki arrived because the fireplace stood left of the room’s door. 

The book was a simple book of poems, both of love and otherwise. It took Darcy a little bit of time but she was eventually pulled into it. She wasn’t sure how long she had been reading when she heard the door of the antechamber finally open. Poem forgotten, Darcy jumped up and dropped the book on the chair. Then she realised she wasn’t sure the best way to stand. Should she try to be alluring? Place a hand gently on the mantle and pose? Rather quickly, she settled with crossing her arms but regretted it. By then, Loki had already left the antechamber and entered the room, offering her a lovely profile view of him. At first, his gaze went straight to the bed across from him. Once Darcy’s eyes rested on him, she forgot all the worry she had about trying to appear as anything she was or wasn’t. She waited a moment to enjoy the way his expression changed from determined confidence to an adorably confused frown. 

Darcy seized his attention with a gentle clearing of her throat, though she was sure he’d find her eventually, since she was just to his left. Once Loki turned, his shoulders relaxed and he smiled tentatively, matching Darcy’s own nervous expression. They stood facing each other in awkward yet tender silence. Suddenly, Darcy remembered the unnatural placement of her arms and Loki noticed his stance, if the shifting from foot to foot was any indication. His shoulders began to slump as a sheepish expression suddenly broke out across his face.  

“I’m sorry for keeping you waiting. Mr. Beckett does know how to talk without having his wife there to restrain him,” Loki said softly by means of apology, eyes looking Darcy up and down as if she were the most beautiful sight he’d ever seen. “I had a servant inform me the moment you left the drawing room but our gracious host made it rather difficult for me to leave. Kept toasting to our health. Your father certainly didn’t dissuade him either. He may have been hoping I’d slump over asleep before reaching you.”  

“Your mother was quite happy to kick me out of the drawing room. Though, not before she extended an invitation to all my sisters for a lengthy trip to Asgard. She seems rather confident that the palace walls won’t crumble with all of them there,” Darcy recalled her own adventure. Loki’s sudden bout of nerves was starting to affect her. As she wrung her hands, she decided that mentioning their parents was probably not going to help. Swallowing past the lump in her throat, she raised her arms akimbo. “But you’re here now.” 

“Yes,” Loki nodded, closing the door behind him and taking a step toward her. He stood taller and took another, more lingering gaze over her body. “We both are.” 

History never favoured the meek. At least, that’s what Darcy decided. Besides, had she never been rather insistent in their early days of acquaintance, Darcy was sure she and Loki would not be standing here now. So, with that in mind, she stepped forward and took his hands in hers. Breathing in a small but fortifying breath, she stood up on her stockinged toes and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Sweet and gentle but the kiss still caught Loki off guard. It took a second or two before he leaned in. Their hands separated, allowing Loki to gently cradle her face as he deepened the kiss. A soft murmur of satisfaction rumbled from his chest and a shiver slipped down Darcy’s spine. 

Breaking apart for a bit of air, Darcy couldn’t stop her blush as she looked into Loki’s eyes to find it swirling with lust, love and disbelief. Her hands found their way to his chest where she lightly gripped the small lapels of his waistcoat.

“There were times I never thought we’d reach this night,” Loki whispered, eyes searching out Darcy’s face as if he were trying to memorize every detail in case this was all a dream. “But I always hoped. Even in my darkest hours, there was always the smallest ray of hope that I would find my way back into your arms.”  

The words were just about the sweetest she’d ever heard. Darcy grinned and let them soak into her chest as the butterflies in her stomach stormed happily. All of the doubts that flitted in and out of her mind during their entire relationship withered and floated away. Loki looked down on her with such love and conviction that she would be a fool to ever doubt what they had. She was lucky to have found, lost, then found it once more. No matter the gossip or the court that did not want them together, Darcy vowed to fight for what it was they shared. Vowed to always shower this all encompassing love on her husband because she knew he would do so in return. 

“You know, I’m going to make a terrible princess,” Darcy teased, causing Loki to chuckle. He placed a tender kiss on her forehead, wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her in close. 

“And I will love you all the more for it,” swore Loki. 

Not wanting to waste anymore of the night than they already had, Darcy bit her bottom lip and offered Loki a coy glance. He watched her with a raised eyebrow as she began to unbutton his waistcoat. 

“We _should_ be evenly matched,” Darcy argued, referring clearly to the fact that she only wore a thin chemise whereas Loki hosted a number of layers. Without any sign of argument, Loki allowed Darcy’s slightly trembling fingers to unbutton his waistcoat. 

“Perhaps it would help if I took off my coat?” Loki offered. His teasing turned into a pleasured rumble when Darcy finished with the last button and ran her hands up his linen shirt. Fingers found hard, lean muscle and she scratched him just slightly as she stroked along his chest and upper stomach. Darcy did her best to bite back her smile as she observed how much the touch affected him. All his cheeky words were forgotten and he quickly shucked off his coat. It fell to the ground without a care for the expensive material. Perhaps she’d feel bad about it later but Darcy helped Loki shrug off his waistcoat with the same neglect. 

Darcy’s hands and arms were squashed atop Loki’s chest when he wrapped his arms around her. He leaned down to kiss her deeply, gently licking her bottom lip in request. She acquiesced, opening her mouth and enjoying the way their tongues slid together. The feeling of weightlessness drifted through Darcy’s entire body but she wanted more. She took tentative steps backwards and was pleased to find that Loki moved with her without complaint. So, she did her best to turn them and walk towards the bed. They were doing rather well but about three quarters of the way, they seemed to have unseated their mouths. Not one to be discouraged, Darcy took the opportunity of having just a little bit of distance between them to unbutton the front of Loki’s breeches. Once Loki realised what she was doing, he kicked off his shoes and gave her a rougher kiss. 

“I must say, I always loved your spirit,” Loki all but growled into her mouth.  

“Well, I aim to please. Isn’t that the mark of a good, obedient wife?” Darcy said in a sultry tone, shoving the breeches down. They stopped at his knees, where the gold breeches buckles tightened the hems. In a fit of giggles, Darcy covered her face with her hands and felt a light blush heat her cheeks. Perhaps sultry wasn’t the best look on her. “Terrible princess and seductress. Are you sure you want to keep me?” 

“I would have you no other way,” insisted Loki, joy in his voice as he pushed back some of her hair behind her ear. “Though perhaps we leave the undressing to me for the rest of the evening?” When Darcy peaked between her fingers, she noticed Loki had easily opened the buckles and was stepping out of his breeches. He took time to also undo and take off his drawers then slip off his silk stockings. That left him in a shirt that ended about mid-thigh and his cravat. As he loosened and undid his cravat, Darcy let her eyes wander down to the bottom of his shirt where there was a rather large lift in the cloth. Although she was well versed on the...dynamics of what one’s wedding night involved, she was starting to worry that she wouldn’t be able to continue to bluff her way through. As much as she wanted this night, she was also a tad frightened and she hadn’t even got a real look at his...little mischief maker. An annoyed huff brought her attention back to Loki where she realised he had made a mess of trying to tug off his cravat, instead causing an even worse knot. 

“I suppose we’re both rather terrible at this,” admitted Loki with a sheepish smile. Taking a step towards him, Darcy let her body soak the heat pouring off his as she did her best to undo any knots he made. Soon enough, the long piece of cloth fell to the floor, leaving them with only her chemise and his shirt separating their skin. Hunger returned to Loki’s eyes as he left a trail of kisses starting from Darcy’s temple and ending softly on her lips. She closed her eyes, enjoying the gentle touch and letting her hands rest on his chest. Opening her mouth, she led the kiss until she felt heat coiling in the bottom of her stomach. She moaned and Loki’s muscles stiffened under her fingers. 

An excited, little gasp burst from Darcy when Loki gripped her hips and lifted her into the air. Her arms wrapped around his neck as her legs did the same to his waist. She could feel his arousal jutting up against her bottom. Before she settled completely, Loki growled and nipped at her collarbone. It sent a shiver down her back and heat pooled between her legs. Another small gasp bubbled up but this time, it had a much more breathy quality to it. 

“Please forgive me for rushing. You deserve more but I _have_ been waiting for this night for quite some time,” Loki said, voice low and just a tad foreboding. Though, Darcy was quite certain she’d enjoy what nefarious plans he had for the rest of the night. 

“I’m sure you’ll find someway to make up for it,” Darcy said, words muffled somewhat as she began to shower his neck with open mouthed kisses. Rather quickly, she found his drumming pulse and emboldened by the way his grip on her tightened, she licked a slow line along the vein. The action earned her a light smack to her bottom and she tightened the grip of her legs as a shock of heat coursed through her. 

Once they reached the bed, Loki lowered her so she sat on the edge. Not wanting to wait any longer as well, Darcy wasted no time scooting backwards until she was sitting in the center of the bed, pillows layered behind her and hair spread around her like a halo. The cue was well received by Loki. He kneeled on the bed and crawled up towards her with a sly grin, looking like a wolf baring his teeth and about to devour a little lamb. The little lamb was all in agreement, especially when he stopped by her feet and kissed her ankle. Loki’s small, warm kisses continued up her calf and his hands slid up in their wake. He stopped at the ribbon tied just over her knee and used his teeth to tug on the knot until it loosened. 

In a maddeningly slow pace, he rolled down her green stockings and concentrated on the way his fingers danced along her skin. A shiver rushed down Darcy’s spine and she noticed the small smile on Loki’s face that told her that was exactly the reaction he’d hoped for. Her other leg got the same treatment: kisses up her calf, teeth undoing the ribbon and slow movements pulling down the stocking. 

“You’re taking an awfully long time for a man in a hurry,” Darcy teased, biting the pad of her thumb and snuggling against the pillows.

“Good things come to those who wait, I assure you,” promised Loki with a wink, tickling the bottom of her foot. Darcy let out a squeal and tried to escape his grasp but Loki kept a firm grip on her leg. As an apology, he placed a lingering kiss on her ankle before setting it down. When Darcy leaned back into the the pillows, she noticed he was smiling to himself as if he were enjoying a little joke all to himself. His hands found her knees and he did his best to raise her chemise upwards. Darcy lifted her legs up to aid him. Goose pimples lit her skin as her hem skimmed up along her thighs to just below her bottom. Loki’s hands rested on her thighs, thumbs rubbing her skin when he took a moment to enjoy the feel of skin he’d not often had the opportunity to explore. Understandable but his pace was starting to grate on her nerves.  

Sitting up, Darcy placed her hands over Loki’s and guided him to raise her hem up until it bunched just above her hips. Cool air touched her core and a blush heated her cheeks at her own boldness. It did not escape Loki’s notice and he offered a lascivious grin as he sat back to take in all of her appearance. The small respite allowed her to do the same with him. Most of the light in the room was from the fireplace and a few candles dotted next to the bed. The flickering light cast shadows but also made Loki’s skin glow where it hit him. Darcy could still see his arousal jutting up underneath his shirt and bit her bottom lip in thought once more at the ‘dynamics’ of all this. 

“You look awfully pensive. Should I be concerned?” Loki asked lightly, bringing her eyes back up to his face. A blush heated her cheeks. She blurted out the first thing that popped into her head.

“No, I was just thinking about Aristotle.” 

“I think I _am_ concerned,” Loki’s brow furrowed and Darcy let out a giggle.

“Not that Aristotle,” Darcy assured him but it did no good. 

“It does not comfort your husband that you are thinking about _any_ Aristotle on your wedding night.”  

“No, Jane and I have extensively read _Aristotle’s Compleat Master-Piece_. It’s a manual on...carnal copulation,” Darcy explained and Loki frowned. 

“Who let you read that?” 

“No one. I snuck it in one day by accident, when I was trying to better my mind and become a lady-in-waiting that was worthy of Jane,” Darcy said with a snort at the confusion on Loki’s face. 

“Of course you did,” said Loki with a sigh of acceptance.

“It has pictures. And...saucy poems,” Darcy said with a straight face but broke down into laughter when Loki crinkled his nose.    

“And I remind you of this, how?” Loki asked and Darcy buried her face in her hands. 

“Well, he offers a much better description of how a wedding night should be compared to what Baroness Hariasa told Jane,” Darcy admitted, looking up as Loki let out a frustrated groan at the mere mention of the Baroness. “I did not mean to invite an image of the entire court into our wedding chamber. Especially at such a pivotal moment.” 

“Then I shall endeavor to ensure that you have no memory of anyone but me from this moment on, when your thoughts drift to the bed. Aristotle included,” Loki promised in a low tone. Darcy saw the conviction flash in his eyes as he pulled his shirt up and off, tossing it somewhere around the bed. A slow breath drained from her lips when she looked at his lean, defined set of muscles and his large arousal proudly standing between his legs in a thatch of black hair. She tried her best to not consider the dynamics of how _that_ was supposed to fit inside her. His muscles rippled under his skin as he moved forward. Hands slid up her thighs and rubbed at her hip bones. Leaning down, Loki lifted her chemise hem up so her stomach was in view and lay a kiss on her navel. She suddenly realised how slick she had become between her legs as she shifted under the touch. 

Determination shone in Loki’s eyes as he looked up from kissing Darcy’s stomach. He continued his ascent upwards, dragging Darcy’s chemise along the way and stopping only when she needed to scoot about to unlodge the chemise from under her. She lifted her arms so he could tug off the linen and toss it away. A small, happy sigh left her mouth when his warm hands settled just below her breasts, thumbs rubbing soothing circles on her skin. Darcy reached out and touched Loki’s waist, exploring the muscles of his stomach. He flinched slightly at the touch but she saw no concern in his face. His eyes darkened as one hand went lower to grip his arousal.

 Since it jutted out from his body in a most imposing manner, Darcy was surprised to find that it actually felt soft like velvet wrapped around an iron rod. She let her thumb rub across the tip where a bead of liquid pooled. Then, she gave a tentative pull and the skin gave slightly. It caused Loki’s eyes to roll back in his head and his breath to stutter violently. Worried, Darcy and she let go. 

“Did I do something wrong?”

“No, far from it,” Loki said gruffly, shaking his head slightly. When Darcy reached out again, he stopped her hand. “We can try that later. I fear I will not last if you continue. Which would be a shame since I’ve waited so long to get _my_ hands on you.” 

 Loki lay his weight atop hers, settling his hips between her thighs and placing his lips to hers for a sweet kiss. After a few seconds, Darcy sucked on his bottom lip. She enjoyed the new sensation of his skin pressed against hers and his hot arousal settling on her curls. Their gentle kiss gave quickly into pure want. Darcy’s fingernails scratched lightly along Loki’s shoulders as he dove willingly into her mouth. A happy little moan erupted from Loki’s mouth as he let his hips rock against hers. Bursts of shivers ran down Darcy’s body at the feel of his arousal sliding between her folds. 

Much to Darcy’s disappointment, Loki stopped his rocking and broke their kiss. Burying his face in the crook of her neck, Loki placed wet, open mouthed kisses along her neck and shoulders. He moved lower until his lips found her breasts. He lavished his tongue along her left nipple and used his thumb to roll the other, earning a surprised gasp from Darcy. One of her hands moved to lace her fingers through his hair, scratching along his scalp.

Her gasps grew louder until they were moans. She tightened the grip of her thighs around his waist, searching for more contact and the motion caused her to rock up into him. Loki let out a groan around her breast as she continued her movement. Little shocks of pleasure ran from her center and out to her very toes and fingertips. The shocks grew stronger as Loki rocked back in her unsteady rhythm. It was wickedly foreign yet wasn’t enough. She wasn’t entirely sure how he would fit but she didn’t find herself worrying anymore. She was more concerned with the fact that _it_ wasn’t quite in her yet, for she was now filled with the a sense of emptiness that she’d not noticed before. 

Locking eyes with Darcy, Loki left one final lingering lick to her breast before he shifted his weight to both his arms on either side of her head. This brought his face level to hers. His eyes were shot with lust and want. It sent another shiver of pleasure down her body. 

“I’m afraid I can’t wait,” he said by way of warning, voice low and dangerous. 

“Then don’t,” Darcy whispered back. She certainly didn’t want to wait anymore either. Without any more prompting, Loki readjusted their hips so that his arousal was pressing more insistently into her folds. He gave her a rough, hard kiss and pulled a moan from her. It turned into a gasp of pain when a sharp sting seized her core as he guided his arousal into her. At first, he rocked slowly so that only the tip slid in. Darcy dug her nails into his back, doing her best to hold back any complaint as he worked his entire length in. Once Loki finally slid in to the hilt, he stilled his entire body so she could get used to the feel. She let out a huff of air as she watched his muscles strain. Soon, the pain receded and she couldn’t help but clench. A long groan rumbled in Loki’s chest and a shiver ran down his spine. 

“I’m sorry for the pain,” Loki grunted, doing his best to not move. 

“It cannot be helped,” Darcy said quietly. Though, she realised that it continued to recede until the only ache was an emptiness in her chest. She rocked up into Loki experimentally and pleasure so wonderful filled her veins. “Oh. That’s rather nice.” 

Loki needed no other encouragement. He pulled his arousal out slowly until before rocking just as slowly back into her. Another breathy sigh fell from her lips but it grew steady in volume as he continued the same smooth motion. Grunts erupted from Loki’s mouth and he let her muffle the sounds with a frantic kiss as he quickened. 

Pressure started to build up in Darcy’s core. She met Loki’s thrusts with matching ones of her own and she enjoyed the pleasure that continued to flow through her veins. Soon, her moans matched, then exceeded the volume of his. The building pressure coiled tightly in Darcy’s center. She arched upwards, letting out a final cry of surrender when it snapped and her body flooded with sweet relief. Her core tightened around Loki and he thrust half a dozen more times before letting out a stuttered grunt and emptying into her. 

On shaking arms, Loki slowly lowered his weight to one side, sliding out of Darcy then collapsing next to her. He lay an arm over her waist. A pleasant buzz settled on Darcy as her skin cooled. They lay side by side, catching their breaths and humming in shared happiness for about a minute before Darcy broke the silence.  

“If I had known it felt like that, I might have let you take my virtue some time ago,” Darcy said, pursing her lips. From the corner of her eye, she saw Loki lift his head and send her a skeptical glare. 

“It would have saved us quite a bit of time but I still doubt that you’d ever submit to me. Not to slander my own talent,” Loki grumbled back and Darcy laughed. 

“You _are_ quite talented,” Darcy reassured him. 

“Well, that is just a small sample, my dear wife,” Loki said and at the final word, Darcy felt her body warm up again. A fit of giggles overtook her when she thought on the ridiculousness of all they had gone through just to reach this moment. How much time they had wasted indeed over a pious devotion to their prides. Maybe if she’d thrown caution to the wind and said yes to his first proposal, this could have been over without threats of war. Then again, Darcy supposed her chastity deserved a rash display of treason. Her laughter earned a raised eyebrow from Loki.

“Should I be concerned again?” Loki sat up and looked down on his giggling wife. “If I did my part correctly, you should be in too much of a blissed stupor to laugh yourself half to death. Suppose that means I just need to give it another go.” 

Lifting his leg over Darcy, Loki tried to cease her laughter by showering her neck and chest with kisses, punctuating each with a small nip. 

“Well, you did say I would laugh about it all when we were married,” Darcy pointed out once she got her breath controlled and her joy contained into something more stoic. Loki nuzzled Darcy below her ear and nibbled at her earlobe.  

“I did, did I not?” Loki smirked, placing a soft kiss on her temple then tracing her ear with his nose. “You should really learn to listen to me more.”

“Take it as a lesson learned. Though, do not think I will take every word you say as truth. It would be a very boring marriage,” Darcy stated matter-of-factly, pushing at Loki’s shoulder until he was laying flat on his back. He pursed his lips until she settled her legs on either side of his hips. When she was seated comfortably, he smirked. 

“So, we shall argue heatedly?” Loki asked. 

“Yes and make up passionately,” promised Darcy, reaching out to take Loki’s hands in hers. They laced their fingers, palm to palm. 

“I look forward to that,” Loki said sincerely, lifting of her hands up so he could kiss the back of it. Her husband looked up at her with burning affection and she felt the same swirling in her chest. There hadn’t been a day in her life where she felt happier or more at peace with the world. 

“If I were to die right now, I wouldn’t cause a fuss,” Darcy admitted and Loki grinned. 

“Well, I hope you don’t die right this second. I have a few more things I planned to show you tonight,” Loki said, voice dripping in lust. Between her legs, she could feel his arousal thickening again. Letting go of his hands, Darcy leaned down and pecked his lips. 

“I suppose I’ll hold off till sunrise,” Darcy sighed dramatically, adjusting her legs so she could easily rock against him. A helpless moan erupted from Loki’s mouth. 

“I’m starting to fear _I_ won’t last till sunrise,” Loki hummed happily, resting his hands on Darcy’s hips so he could help guide her movements. Pleasure began to mount inside her again. Leaning her head back, she let her hair tickle her spine, humming when Loki twirled the ends around his fingers. She looked back down and smiled. 

“I love you, husband” Darcy said, voice hitching with emotion but she didn’t break eye contact. 

“And I love you, wife,” Loki promised. “More than I have loved anyone.” 

Stilling her hips, Darcy leaned down so Loki could wrap his arms around her in a tight hug. They lay entwined as husband and wife for a good few minutes, enjoying the peace that settled around them. 

“You always smell of flowers,” Loki mumbled into her hair. “I think I may have had a dream like this. But this is better than anything I could have imagined.”

“We don’t have to suffer wild, unreachable dreams anymore,” Darcy said. She could feel Loki’s nod of agreement. It was a novel thought but one that Darcy was determined to stick to. Her mother had told her once that true happiness could only be had if the reality was sweeter than any fantasy the beholder could imagine. Often, the more simple life was, the better. It took her some time to get there but Darcy knew in the arms of her husband, there was no better truth.  

 


	32. Epilogue

**One Year Later**

* * *

 

 

“Your father wanted you to be a boy,” Darcy cooed to the bundle in Loki’s arms. Sitting on their bed, the couple was spending another leisurely day at Yggdrasil. The summer home had become their permanent abode. A generous wedding gift from Odin once he got over the shock at the return of Loki and his new bride. It was a far cry from the royal family’s main residence in terms of size and popularity but that simply made it all the more enticing to Darcy and Loki. 

Soft sunlight shone through the open balcony doors, letting in fresh air and serene sounds of the bountiful nature surrounding the chateau. The little angel in Loki’s arms opened her eyes and looked up at him in wonder as he, in turn, fixed Darcy with a thin-lipped glare. Holding back a giggle, Darcy leaned more of her weight onto Loki’s side when she was satisfied that it would not affect the hold he had of their daughter. 

“Of course, I love you no matter what,” promised Darcy sincerely to the wriggling girl.  

As Darcy held Loki’s disgruntled gaze, she offered him a coy smile and kissed his lips briefly before offering a finger to the little bundle wrapped in a green silk blanket and tapping her gently on her tiny little nose. Looking up at Loki, Darcy saw that his gaze had returned to their daughter and had quickly lost any ire. Without warning, the tiny girl yawned and both parents let out a sigh of adoration.  

“Well, as time has taught us often, this father has turned out to be quite the fool, on occasion,” Loki admitted quietly. Between the newly married men, Thor, Loki and even level headed Izzet, there had been a wager. All boasted that they would be the first to produce a son. So far, both Thor and Loki had lost, despite them being so sure as to have official announcements written with the statement before any of the wives had gone into labour. As much as Darcy liked to tease Loki about it, she had not witnessed any sign of regret on Loki’s face the moment Helja had been placed in his arms. “And I am certainly a fool if I could look upon this face and wish for her to be anything other than she is.” 

“I hope you and Thor did not already make a wager on our second child. Remember what the Baroness says? Fate will be cruel to you and saddle you only with daughters, if I am to be your wife,” Darcy reminded and Loki rolled his eyes. 

“I honestly do not know why you still talk to that woman,” grumbled Loki, still sore from all the comments within the palace they had been met with on their arrival back to Asgard. Loki had lasted a week before packing up his and Darcy’s things with Yggdrasil as the destination, despite everyone else’s complaints. The loudest had been Jane but she understood the new couple’s need to be free of the dirtying words that had clouded them so much before. Darcy did not regret that decision, though did often visit the palace to assist Jane in her pregnancy. Loki was often grumpily in tow as he did not want Darcy to have to fend for herself in the palace. Eventually, her own pregnancy had prevented her from traveling. 

“She has charm. Sometimes,” Darcy claimed but Loki obviously did not believe her. “Well, she’s Felicity’s concern now.” 

“I do not know who has it worse between the two of them,” snorted Loki, smirking at how the Baroness decided to take on Felicity as her newest protegee once the two youngest Lewis sisters visited Darcy five months ago. Though, it appeared that Felicity had more constitution for the palace life and was holding her own rather well against many of the hardships Darcy had faced. Freyja had become the best of friends with Felicity, even encouraging the youngest Lewis to join in charitable endeavors. Darcy could not have been more pleased of her sister. 

“Even if you were to give me a thousand daughters and no sons, I would not complain,” Loki stated, going back to the matter at hand, literally. Gently, he rocked little Helja and earned a happy gurgling sound in return. 

“I am not going to bear a thousand daughters,” Darcy said firmly and Loki smirked. “This one was difficult enough. Perhaps an even two? I’ll do my best to make sure the next one is a boy.”

“How about five?” 

“How about we focus on the one that we have first,” Darcy pointed out. Chuckling softly, Loki turned his head and placed a kiss on Darcy’s temple. 

“I suppose that would be the sensible thing,” he conceded, bringing his attention back to Helja. “You, little one, will just have to wait just a bit longer for any sisters. Oh, look how disappointed she is.” 

“She obviously has no clue what we are arguing about,” said Darcy, raising an eyebrow and watching as Helja blinked slowly but made no discerning facial expressions. Turning her attention away from Loki and their daughter (which admittedly was a difficult feat within itself), Darcy looked at the letters sitting on the end of the bed. She’d only half read through them, becoming preoccupied with her tiny little family rather easily. For the past two weeks, she and Loki had spent most of their energy in taking care of Helja. Although she was provided a wet nurse, Darcy had prefered to do everything on her own. Loki was more than willing to help as he was absolutely fascinated with his daughter. This freedom was certainly one of the many advantages to living in Yggdrasil. 

Picking a letter at random, Darcy began to read. She’d picked up a letter from Esther, who was Kadem’s newest lady-in-waiting. The young woman was absolutely delighted with learning everything about Muspelheim from Kadem and the other ladies-in-waiting. It seemed that her language lessons were continuing to go well and she was picking up the language extremely quickly. It was not surprising. Esther was always smart, even if she was quiet about it. 

When she reached the announcement that Esther was accompanying Queen Frigga’s visit to Yggdrasil, Darcy raised an eyebrow. The Queen was set to arrive in three days time. In fact, the reason Darcy had dressed properly today and not in a simple loose gown and robe, was so she could prepare for their guests. Though, it seemed the staff at Yggdrasil were doing quite fine without her. Still, now she knew there would be more entertainment with Esther’s most inept suitor who was bound to be in tow, Darcy certainly wanted to ensure she had a good seat for it. 

“It seems that Esther will be joining Frigga’s visit here. At Frigga’s request, no less. I believe your mother is quite fond of her strange ways.” 

“Mother does love to laugh,” Loki said, chest moving with silent chuckles. “Though, I think as of late she also enjoys playing matchmaker. So, I assume Fandral will be forced to attend the retinue.” 

“I doubt there needed to be much forcing on his part once he learned Esther was going. He’d follow her anywhere,” Darcy pointed out, skimming through the rest of Esther’s letter quickly in case there were more unexpected guests. Jane and Felicity were planning to visit once Frigga returned to the palace and Darcy’s father needed to wait until the harvest was finished before he and Caroline could visit. Caro’s husband, Ian, was still concerned about the long trip and their own due date. So, that was still in discussion. It appeared the calm and quiet of their home would have to wait for the time being. Though, she appreciated that the entertainment now would be enjoyable to her. 

“Has he gotten around to courting her finally? Or is he waiting until someone else asks for her hand? I hope our little journey to Midgard hasn’t made his expectations for romance even more dramatic,” Loki said, holding Helja just a little closer to his chest. While Loki seemed to have grown a little more fond of Fandral, he still did not like to spend extended periods of time alone with him. One journey into Midgard was more than enough for Loki. 

“Honestly, I think he’s just scared,” Darcy pursed her lips as she moved on to the next letter. If she had not seen it with her own eyes on numerous occasions, she’d never have thought to see Fandral tongue tied over any woman. For some reason, he was quite smitten with Esther but never could find the right words to express his affection. Esther, while she enjoyed tales of romance, had always been a little too practical for it. Given that Fandral’s greatest weapon against womankind was passionate declarations, he had finally met his match with Esther. Last time she saw them interact, Fandral tried to extol the virtues of a good cobbler after hearing Esther complain about her lack of buckles. It was rather painful to watch. 

“Does Esther even like him? As much as he annoys me, it would be cruel to let his delusions continue.” 

“In her last letter, she told me that she was fond of his bumbling ways but could never see herself marrying a man without courage. Whether it be courage to discuss his true feelings or discuss opinions not shared by the masses,” Darcy explained and that seemed to satisfy Loki’s curiosity on the matter. Once he and Darcy traveled back to Asgard, his interest in anyone else’s romantic relationship had greatly waned, not that there had been much to begin with. Which meant that Darcy’s next request would be met with resistance. 

Waiting until Helja did something particularly adorable- in this case, wrinkle her nose ever so slightly- Darcy scooted back to the head of the bed where Loki sat. Laying her head on his shoulder, she placed a hand on his thigh and was pleased that he didn’t seem to notice the affection for anything other than that.

“If only someone could take Fandral aside and suggest he _talk_ to Esther,” Darcy sighed and felt Loki’s entire body stiffen. 

“And who did you have in mind to have this little talk with him? _Hmm_?”  

“You know he would listen to you. After your little trip together, he values your opinion greatly,” Darcy insisted but Loki was already shaking his head. 

“I am not getting in the middle of any sordid romance. Ours was enough for a lifetime,” Loki stated and Darcy huffed. “Do you not have a feast to plan? Isn’t that more than enough to occupy you?” 

“You know better than I that everyone here hardly needs my help. They’re just kind enough to let me poke my nose in and venture my own opinion.”

“That is somewhat true but they let you poke your nose because they are fond of you, as well,” Loki interjected. 

“Besides,” Darcy continued, determined to not let Loki distract her. “You wouldn’t have to tell him right way. You can watch him flounder a bit before stepping in. I know you regretted not watching him discuss cobblers and buckles for a full ten minutes.” 

“ _Fine_ ,” groaned Loki, shoulders hunching at Darcy’s kiss on his neck. After their vows, Darcy had discovered he gave in rather easily to many of their little disagreements. She wasn’t sure if marital bliss made him much more agreeable or if he simply didn’t care about anything else now that he’d had her by his side everyday. Either way, she found that she didn’t have to use much of Mrs. Beckett’s suggestions on how to bend her husband to do whatever a lady desired. Although, she did use a few of them just for Loki’s general benefit.

“Have I told you today how you are the most wonderful husband I could ever hope to dream of?” 

“Yes, but I do not tire of hearing it,” Loki admitted, turning his head towards Darcy and receiving soft kiss on the lips for his troubles. “I fully expect them to name their first child after me. Just so you know.”

“I think Esther was always fond of the name Avis. Though, maybe she’d be willing to buy herself a lapdog and name it Loki,” Darcy giggled.  

“If she gets a hunting dog, perhaps it will suffice,” sniffed Loki. “Enough of this. Maybe Helja and I will go for a stroll around the gardens. I will tell her the story of how her fearless father defied king and crossed the country to sweep the most beautiful woman off her feet. I think it is Helja’s favourite, so far. She drools considerably less during it.”

“That sounds like a splendid idea,” Darcy agreed, giving Loki a kiss on the cheek before placing a gentle kiss on Helja’s forehead and whispering. “I will miss you, my darling girl.” 

“What about your darling husband?” 

“Oh, I can make due with not seeing you for a few hours,” Darcy teased, hopping off the bed before Loki could grab hold of an arm or leg and demand a kiss as apology. She smoothed out her skirts as she ran towards the door. Before she left, she turned around and watched as Loki began telling Helja the long and embellished story of the month leading up to their wedding. Slowly, he made his way off the bed to follow her through the door. Joy filled Darcy. She was no longer a stranger to the feeling. It permeated the household each day. At times when she mused upon the journey, she was thankful for the pain she’d endured for it only made her happiness that much sweeter. As she walked out of the bedroom, she decided with a smile that it had all been worth the wait. 

 


End file.
